<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subject to Change (Japanese Translation) by Asagi_translator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688706">Subject to Change (Japanese Translation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator'>Asagi_translator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2012 Altered Timeline, Brief consideration of infidelity by a background character, F/M, Fix-It, Gender-fluid Loki, M/M, Past abuse/torture, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), attempted wooing, background canonical and non-canonical relationships, background pining, mentions of past sexual abuse, space warfare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>日本語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>EGでテッセラクトを手に姿を消した方のロキを追う物語です。2019年度ソーロキビッグバン企画の投稿作品でした。MCUの時系列とは異なりますが、それでも起こる事件は起こり、登場する人物も登場し、それでなお違った展開になるのが実に興味深いお話です。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Subject to Change (Japanese Translation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/pseuds/glimmerglanger">glimmerglanger</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ロキの意識が彼の制御下に戻ってきたのは、床に叩きつけられる衝撃の合間のことであった。</p>
<p>緑の怪物は彼を石造りの床に何度も叩きつけ、彼の骨の一つひとつ、全てを粉砕するつもりでいるようだったが、ヨトゥンというのは――どうやら――とても頑丈な一族のようだ。ロキの骨は折れなかったが、ひどく混乱し、あまりに長い間霞がかっていた思考がようやく明瞭になるような頭痛に襲われた。</p>
<p>後に、暴力が収まると、ソーとその新たな仲間の要求に従うのが無難に思えた。自分に何が起きたのか説明することができれば、他にいくらでも弁明を図る時間は作れるだろう。</p>
<p>そしてテッセラクトが滑り寄って彼のブーツにぶつかって止まった時、誰も彼に注意を払っておらず、ソーとその新たな仲間の要求に従うという計画は一気にその魅力を失っていた。</p>
<p>ロキはテッセラクトを取ると逃げた。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>テッセラクトを取るのは簡単だった。どこへ逃げるか決めるのは…それほど単純なことではなかった。</p>
<p>ロキは数時間しか持たない小さな次元に隠れた。とにかく考えを巡らせ、回復する必要があった。再び意識を集中させることができるのは、奇妙に感じられた。最初から最後まで一つの考えを保つことができ、そして、自分の肉体と意思を完全に掌握できることが不思議だった。</p>
<p>サノスが彼の心と体にどれほどの期間楽しく狼藉を働いてきたのか、はっきりとは分からなかった。数週間？数ヶ月？それとも数年だろうか？あの杖とその中に納められていた石の制御下にあった青味がかった世界において、時間という概念はまったくの無意味と化していた。</p>
<p>だが、彼は自由になった。どういう訳か、あの緑色の巨漢は彼に己の意思を取り戻させたのだ。彼は自由となり、一時的な安全地帯に身を隠し、そしてサノスが喉から手が出るほど欲しがっているテッセラクトを所有しているのだ。</p>
<p>ロキは強烈な意趣返しとして、そしてそれと同等の毒々しい恐怖による興奮からも、どうしても彼の手に渡したくはなかった。</p>
<p>キューブを持ち上げ、それを見やる。彼が滑り込んだこの小さな次元の中では、その青い光が唯一の光源だった。選択肢だ、と彼は考え、ゆっくりと頭の回転速度を上げていった。彼にある選択肢について考えねばならなかった。</p>
<p>このキューブをどこかに置いて行くことができる。単純に、他の誰かの抱える問題にすることができる。だが、これには力がある。あるいは利用価値があるかもしれない。将来何処かで。少なくとも、自分の命に対する交渉材料としては使えるだろうが、本心を言えば、サノスがお大事なインフィニティ・ストーンを収集するにあたり、取引を本当に守るとは思えなかった。</p>
<p>アスガルドに持っていくこともできる。だが、それはオーディンとソーに対処しなければならないということでもある――ソーの胸にナイフを突き刺した時に、自分の肉体に抗ったことを思い出し、顔をしかめる――そしてそれはできれば…今のところは避けたかった。</p>
<p>テッセラクトを持ったまま隠れることもできる。宇宙は広い場所だ。身を隠すに適した安全な避難所はいくらでもある。そして頭痛と、身体の痛みと疲労の中で、大抵の場所よりもミッドガルドがより良い選択肢だと彼は思った。</p>
<p>サノスは彼がその地に残るとは思わないだろう。彼ならばロキが逃げると思うはずだ。あるいは、ロキがもう少しだけ怪我が少なければ、確かに逃げていたかもしれない。だが、あの緑の巨漢は効果的な仕事をした。彼の皮膚の下では様々な組織が本来とは違う動きをし、彼の呼吸にも気に入らない揺れ具合があった。</p>
<p>どちらにしろ、ミッドガルドに居れば、サノスが彼を探しに来ても簡単に気づくことができる。この世界はとても小さく、とても原始的だったので、この地でサノスが身を隠すことは不可能だ。最悪の事態になっても、ソーがこの世界を気に掛けており、それはつまりヘイムダルも気に掛けているということで、それはロキが本当に、どうしようもないほどの危機に陥れば、助けを呼ぶことが可能だということを意味していた。ミッドガルドに残ることで、彼自身助力を得る可能性すらあるのだ。たとえそれが、守護すると決めたこの地の憐れな生き物たちを助けるためにソーが駆けつけるせいで、二次的に得られる助力だとしても。</p>
<p>決定し――そして、それ以上気絶することに抗えなくなり――彼はテッセラクトをしまうと、夢もない黒に落ちていった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキは頭が割れそうなほどの激痛、這い寄る悪夢の恐怖と、そして彼の小さな次元の消失と共に目が覚めた。そこから出て、ミッドガルドから出た物置へと戻った。まだ空で、埃っぽく、ひどい臭いがする。先程の悪夢より圧倒的に心地良い場所だった。</p>
<p>それでも。彼は鼻にしわを寄せる。ここに残るならば、どう考えてももっと住み心地の良い場所が必要だった。それはつまり、人々の注目を浴びることなく歩き回れる必要があるということ。そして、それはやはり、最近この世を襲撃した軍の指揮官には見えない方がいいだろうということ。</p>
<p>彼は溜め息をつくと、考えひとつで姿を変え、服装もミッドガーディアンたちが着るようなものに似せて変装しておいた。ロキは室内に映し身を召喚すると、あちらこちらに身体を向かせて何もおかしくないことを確認し、髪を撫でつけてからブーツも調節した。</p>
<p>満足して、彼女はリストにある次の目標を達成すべく意識を向けた。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>食べ物を提供する場所を見つけることに苦労はせず、支払いをするためにミッドガルドの金銭を召喚することも簡単なことだった。人目を惹くことは避けた方がいい。しばらくの間は誰にも注意を向けらず、身を低くしていた方がいい。少なくとも、頭痛が治まり、青く染まった日々に起きた出来事を全て把握するまでは。</p>
<p>彼女は急いで食べ、料理を飲みこみながら、通り過ぎるミッドガーディアンたちを眺めていた。数名は彼女に視線を留めていたが、そこには彼女の予測に反したものは何もなかった。警戒心も、正体に気づかれた様子も。</p>
<p>腹が満たされるまでに、彼女は四軒の飲食施設を訪れた。一箇所で大量に食べて注目を浴びるのは避けたかったのだ。それから一息つくと、情報を求めて外に出た。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ミッドガーディアンの全てがすぐに入手できる情報によると、彼らがニューヨークの戦いと呼ぶ事件から数日経っているようだった。修復作業も順調に進んでいるようだ。彼女に言わせれば、不器用で不効率的な修復だったが。</p>
<p>彼女の失踪について書かれた記事は思っていた以上に存在していた。どうも、どの刊行物も彼女に何があったのか、異なる意見があるようだった。中には、この星にあるどれかの政府の影の部局によって密かに連れ去られたのだと主張するもの、または彼女は逃亡することを許されたと推測するもの、さらには関係者の無能によって彼女の逃避に繋がったのだと語るものもあった。</p>
<p>彼女はそれぞれの記事を読み、アイスコーヒーを飲みながら思わず笑みを浮かべていた。</p>
<p>いくつかソーについて書かれているものもあった。彼はどうやら特に何の発表もなくこの惑星を去ったようだ。間違いなく彼女を探してのことだろうし、それは彼女もミッドガルドを去ったのだと誰もが決め込んでいると思わせる、明るい兆しであった。</p>
<p>ミッドガーディアンの全てには入手困難な情報によれば、彼女が立ち去ったと納得していない者もいるとのことだった。どうやらフューリーという名の者が、彼女がまだどこかに隠れていて、ポータルを再度開くなどといったナンセンスを信じ、相当な懸念を抱いているらしかった。</p>
<p>ミッドガルドの情報機関の奥深くに隠され、誰にとっても入手困難な情報によれば、彼女を非常に積極的に探し求めている者たちもいるようだった。ヒドラというのが誰なのか、また何なのか分からなかったが、どうやら彼らは確実に彼女と遭遇すると、そして彼女が彼らの存在を承知しているのだと確信しているようだった。元々彼らが奪った杖を彼女が盗み返し、そしてどういう訳か数時間後にそれを返還したと考えているらしかった。</p>
<p>どうも、彼女は事情聴取のために捜索を受けているようだ。そして、実験のためにも。</p>
<p>凍りつくような寒気が胸の内に広がり、一時的に全ての思考や計画を掻き乱し、彼女がどのような存在なのか興味を抱いた他の者たちの記憶が這い出てくると、ロキはもう一口コーヒーを飲んだ。苦労して明るい照明や鋭い刃の閃きを押し返し、目の前のことに集中することでそれ以上募る恐怖が彼女の中で陣地を広げることを阻止した。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ミッドガルドはド田舎だった。それでも、たとえソーの援助があったにせよ、ほんの一握りの戦士だけでチタウリの進撃を返り討ちにするに足る、良く隠された勢力があるようだ。</p>
<p>では、このヒドラとやらに対するうまい対処法を計画するには、彼らの予期せぬ粘り強さも考慮しておく必要があるということだ。ロキはまだ全ての力を取り戻していなかった。その身体は回復していたが、期待していたよりも時間がかかっている。もしヒドラでもハルクのような怪物が待ち受けているようならば、勝てる見込みは薄い。</p>
<p>さらにこの世の歴史を調べてみると、実際にはヒドラに対処する必要もないように思われた。どうも、彼らは秘密裏に活動しており…それほど秘密でなくなれば、彼女の代わりに彼らに対処してくれそうな輩はいくらでもいた。</p>
<p>中でも、彼女がニューヨークにいた頃の青に染まった日々で関わった記憶のある、キャプテン・スティーブ・ロジャーズなどが顕著な例だろう。ヒドラの活動の中でも特に明白なものの情報を彼に流すのは難しくはなかった。</p>
<p>念のため、ロキはナターシャ・ロマノフという女にも似たような情報が届くよう画策し、必要な手順を踏んでおいた。彼女がミッドガーディアンに拘束されている間に出会った者たちの中でも、あの女は他の者たちと比べて有能に思えたのだ。</p>
<p>それが終わると、考慮すべきは杖についてのみになった。ロキの思考はそれを避けたいようだったが、自分の心を制御下に取り戻した彼女は、気分が悪くなる記憶をも考慮するだけの意思の力を得ていた。明らかに、杖は他の者の手に残すわけにはいかなかった。他の誰かがあれほどの可能性のある力を所有するなど…考えただけで恐ろしかった。またあのように操られることなどあってはならない。</p>
<p>だいたい、こうしてこのことについて考えるだけ思考が明瞭になった今、杖の力の根源の正体について、彼女は漠然とした予感があった。最低でも、パワーストーンだけはサノスや他にもその力を欲する輩の手から遠く遠ざけ、自分で所有して安全な場所に隠しておく必要があった。それに、どうもロジャーズやロマノフがヒドラでそれを見つけたとしても、おとなしく彼女に渡してくれるとは思えなかった。彼女は溜め息をつき、立ち上がる。</p>
<p>組織全体を倒すことに比べれば、ちょっとした奪還作戦はたいしたリスクを伴うものにはならないだろう。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>当然のことながら、ミッドガルドの人々は特別魔法の存在に慣れていなかった。ロキは彼らがあまり魔法に遭遇する機会がなかったに違いないと思った。彼女は老人の顔を纏うことで、誰にも止められることなくヒドラ施設で杖が保管されている場所にまんまと入り込むことに成功した。</p>
<p>人々が彼女に挨拶し、彼女も喜んで彼らに敬礼を返し、彼らが様々な実験を行っている区域に颯爽と歩いて行った。いざ、杖を手に入れた後は歩いて戻るようなことはしなかった。それよりも、杖の先端から石をほじくり出し、良く似せたレプリカを代わりに設置してから、次元の間を滑り出る方が楽だった。彼女の通った道を追跡できる相手に備え、次元を幾つか越える度に不必要なほど姿を変えることも忘れない。</p>
<p>彼女は偽名――ミッドガルドで使うために、幾つかの偽名を作り出している――を使って借りた小さなアパートに辿りつくと、くすねた石をベッドの上に置き、心臓が胸郭の中で止まる中、数歩下がってそれを凝視した。</p>
<p>それを破壊するという案はある程度の魅力があったが、そのような破壊はおそらく不可能だと、水晶を見つめながら彼女は思った。だいたい、この宝石は道具であり、武器だ。彼女はできるだけ多くの道具と武器を手に入れる必要があった。</p>
<p>彼女は石をそれ以上見る必要がないよう、異次元に隠すと、その瞳に僅かでも青味が浮かんでいないことを確認するため、バスルームに入って顔を凝視した。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキは次の数週間をかけて回復を続け、近所のレストランを巡り、ヒドラのS.H.I.E.L.D.による突然で強烈な襲撃の様子を監視した。彼らは感心すべき素早さでその組織を焼き尽くし、倒壊させた。</p>
<p>ある朝、彼女はこの成功の温もりを胸に朝食に出掛け、アイスコーヒーとミッドガーディアンの食事の一種であるらしい、パンとクリーミーなチーズを手に席に着いた。ドアが開いた時、彼女はチラリと視線を上げた――サノスが彼女に対して行った全てを踏まえれば、きっと胸に宿る気持ちの悪い不安感が完全に消えることはないだろうと思えた――そして、入ってきた人物の姿を見るなり体中を駆け巡った激しい警報をもっぱら意思の力のみで押し殺した。</p>
<p>コーヒーショップに入ってきたのはスティーブ・ロジャーズだった。ドアの上にあるベルが彼の存在に鳴り響く。</p>
<p>彼はミッドガルドの普段着、柔らかい生地のシャツとズボンを着ていた。目に見えて武器を携えてはいなかったが、ロキは彼がどのように戦ったか憶えている。その肉体に、彼はアスガーディアンに匹敵するほどの力を宿していた。だが、どうして戦うためにこんな場所へ来るのだ？何の理由があってここへ？ロキは当然のことながら、ニューヨークから遠く離れた場所にいるのだ。</p>
<p>彼女はコーヒーを啜りながら頭を低く保ち、ロジャーズがカウンターへ向かい、ドリンクと朝食サンドイッチを頼むと少し肩の力を抜いていた。人は旅行をするものだ。それは普通のことだったし、彼だってただ――</p>
<p>ただ、彼女のテーブルへ歩み寄り、傍に立つと尋ねたのだ。「この席は取られているかな？」</p>
<p>その声はそれなりに友好的に聞こえた。多くのミッドガーディアンが彼女の姿を視覚上好意的に捉えるという事実にロキが内心で罵声を上げたのは、なにも今回が初めてのことではなかった。外見の調節をしておくこともできたのだが、まあ。彼女は一度たりと自分が自惚れていないと主張したことはなかった。彼を送り返すのは疑惑を呼ぶ。ミッドガルドにいる誰もが彼のことを知っているのだ。彼と朝食テーブルでの会話をする機会を拒む者がいるなど、誰も信じないだろう。</p>
<p>彼女は顔を上げて微笑んだ。驚き、緊張した態度を取るのは難しくなかった。「いいえ、その――どうぞ、ご一緒ください」</p>
<p>彼はまあまあ素敵な笑みを返すと、腰を下ろした。彼のコーヒーからは湯気が弧を描いて立ち昇っていた。彼女は口を開き、異星人の軍勢を追い返したその勇気を称える感謝の言葉の羅列に持ち込むつもりでいたのだが、その前に彼が言ったのだ。「こんにちは、ロキ」</p>
<p>彼女は唖然とし、脳裏を次から次へと様々な考えが転がり過ぎながらも、舌が行動に出ていた。「すみません」彼女は言った。「あなたは私を別の誰かと勘違いなさっているようですね。やっぱり、あなたが私なんかのような――」</p>
<p>「君を他の誰かと勘違いなんてしていないよ」彼は言って、コーヒーを啜るとカップ越しに彼女を見つめていた。それを彼の顔に押しつけることもできる。火傷の痛みは彼の気を一瞬だけでも反らし、彼女が逃げる時間を稼げるかもしれない。ドアから兵士が突入してきたわけではない。だが。だが、彼は彼女に対し、何もしていない。ただ、話しかけているのだ。</p>
<p>彼女は椅子に背を預けると、皮膚下では激しく脈打つ鼓動を隠しながら、できるだけ興味なさそうに振る舞った。「まあ、いいだろう」彼女は言った。「それで、何のご用かな？キャプテン・ロジャーズ」</p>
<p>「答えだ」彼は言って彼女と同じ体勢を取ると、不審な沈黙が下りたコーヒーショップの店内に視線を走らせた。彼の正体に気づいたのは彼女だけではなかった。「ここでは口にすべきでない質問に対する答えだ」</p>
<p>「ここはそうするにちょうど良い場所のように思えるが」彼女は脈拍が加速しながらも言った。逃げることもできる。彼に止められる前にポータルを生み出すのだ。「周囲に聞かれることを心配しているのなら、その必要はない。ここにいる他の者たちからすれば、私たちは天気について語り合っているのだからな」</p>
<p>彼は唇を引き結び、口角を下げた。「彼らの心を操っているというのか？」</p>
<p>彼女は這い寄る青い光の記憶に襲われて怯むと、素早く押し殺して片手を軽く振り、鼻を鳴らした。「いいや、彼らが聞いている内容を変えているだけだ」</p>
<p>「僕たちが君に目を向ける時に目に映る姿を変えているように？」彼は彼女の全身を示して尋ねた。</p>
<p>「さあ、それは言えない」彼女は秘密を全て明かす理由が見当たらず、そう告げた。「それに、そもそもお前が些細な幻術について聞き出すために私を探しに来たとは考えにくい」</p>
<p>彼は長い間何も言わず、カップの側面を指で軽く叩きながら、ただ彼女を見つめていた。それから頷くと、その肩から少しばかり緊張が解けた。「君の言う通り、僕は違う目的のために来た。君に感謝を告げたかったんだ」</p>
<p>表情に驚きの色を加えないようにするのは簡単なことだった。長い間、訓練を積んできたのだから。それに、その発言はあくまで続く言葉への前置きに過ぎないと理解していたのだ。たとえば、君を目撃したとたんに君を殺すべきだと教えてくれてありがとう、というような。彼女は、引き出せる限りの好奇心を持って言った。「へえ？何を感謝するって？」</p>
<p>「バッキーについて君が僕に教えてくれたことを」彼は告げ、彼女は顔に完全に花開く前に困惑を消し去った。「どういう理由でそうしたのかは分からないが――だが、君は正しかった。あいつは生きている。生きていて、そして――そして、おそらくヒドラの手中にいると考えている。それは君に話したい二つ目のことに繋がっている」</p>
<p>少なくとも、ヒドラはこの会話の中で彼女にも理解できる一部だった。バッキーとやらが一体何者なのか知る必要がる。どうも、ロジャーズは彼女がその男に何かをしたと考えているようなのだから。とりあえず、今のところは彼が言葉を続ける間、息を詰めることしかできなかった。「君はヒドラの存在を知っている」</p>
<p>彼女は肩を竦めた。「ああ、まあ。お前の世界で過ごす間に、奴らの存在を認識するようになった」</p>
<p>「僕からすれば」彼は彼女を鋭い眼差しで見つめて言った。「君は奴らを認識するどころの話ではないと思うけど」</p>
<p>彼女はぽかんと視線を返す。「お前が何の話をしているのか分からないのだが」</p>
<p>「そうか。ならば、はっきり言おう」彼はテーブル越しに少し上体を寄せてきたので、彼女は自分のスペースに他人が入ったことに徹底的な不快感を覚え仰け反る衝動を堪えた。相手は彼女を憎む理由がある男だ。彼女はその目で彼が恐ろしいほどの暴力を振るうところを見たし、あの青い光が――</p>
<p>「ヒドラに関する情報や、奴らがどうやってS.H.I.E.L.D.に潜入したかの情報が詰まったファイルを誰が送ってきたのか、僕たちでは確かなことは分からない。だけど、そのことについても君に感謝しなければならないと僕の直感が告げている。どうしてそんなことをしたのか、教えてはくれないか？」</p>
<p>彼女は彼と視線を合わせ、ひどく激しい心臓の鼓動や腹を捻るような気持ち悪さを無視した。できる限り愛嬌良く微笑んだ。「特にそうする気はない。むしろ」彼女は言って立ち上がる。ここはしばらく留まって情報収集をするのが賢明だと分かっていながらも、皮下に感じる焦燥感が強くなりすぎていた。「相手をしてくれたのは有り難いが、私はそろそろ――」</p>
<p>「ロキ、待ってくれ」彼は素早く手を伸ばして彼女の手首を掴み、それに対して手首を捻ろうとしたのは自然なことに感じたが、相手の手に力が籠ると、腹の奥に感じる氷が広がってしまった。</p>
<p>「放して」彼女は言って、その言葉はほぼ息を飲むかのような音となって出てきて、その弱々しさが憎らしかったが、相手が直ちに手を放したので驚く。彼女は腕を引っ込めると、テーブルからぎくしゃくとした動きで離れた。彼は彼女を凝視しており、その顔に浮かんだのは驚きと心配、そして――そして、彼の憐れみなど欲しくなかった。</p>
<p>彼女は肩を張り、喉元にせり上がってきた恐怖を押し殺した。「奴らは危険だったからやった」</p>
<p>「地球にとって？」彼は口角を下げ、尋ねる。椅子から立ち上がることはしない。「それとも、君にとって？」</p>
<p>彼女は問いを振り払うように手を振った。「両方だ」それから、弾かれたように手を引いたことで弱みを見せたことに恥入り、椅子に戻る。このままミッドガルドで隠れ続けたいのなら、いずれはこれらの質問に答えなければならない。「他に何を知りたい？」</p>
<p>「何故まだここにいるんだ？」彼が尋ねる。「君は――情報を集めているのか？次の侵略のために？」</p>
<p>その質問の馬鹿馬鹿しさは彼女の不意を突いた。小さく吠えるように笑うと、首を振る。「いいや」</p>
<p>しばし、二人の間に沈黙が広がった。最初に破ったのはロジャーズだ。「だったら、何故？どうして地球にいるんだ？」</p>
<p>彼女はアイスコーヒーを見やり、それから彼を見やった。彼は先程彼女を掴もうとした時からずっと両の拳を握りしめている。その顔に浮かんだ表情を思い出す。まだその時の心配そうな面持ちが彼の顔に隠れているのが見えた。そして、ロキは決断を下すと、ほんの僅かだけ心を開いた表情を見せ、俯いて答えた。「隠れている」</p>
<p>「隠れている」彼は静かに繰り返す。「誰から隠れているんだい？」</p>
<p>「サノスから」彼女は言った。「他に誰が？あいつの話をしてやらねばならないだろうな。そのために行ける場所はあるか？長い話だし、お前の仲間も聞きたがる内容だと思う」</p>
<p>彼は唇を引き結び、テーブル越しに彼女を見据えた。「僕と一緒に行きたい、ということか？」</p>
<p>「行きたい、というのはちょっと強い表現だな」彼女は肩を竦めて言った。「だけど」</p>
<p>「以前君を本部に連れ帰った時は罠で、僕たちは全員殺されそうになった」彼は無感動に、平淡な口調で言った。「何人かは実際に殺された」</p>
<p>彼女は相手にしっかりと視線を返した。「以前、私は正気ではなかった」</p>
<p>彼は溜め息をつく。「君がチェスで遊んでいるところ、僕や他の皆がチェッカーを遊んでいるような気がするのはもうたくさんだ」</p>
<p>「私はそのどちらの遊戯も知らないよ」彼女が言うと、彼は短く、叩きだすような笑い声を上げていた。彼は立ち上がり、彼女は目の前に彼が立ちはだかるような光景が不快で、口角を下げていた。今の彼女の姿では、彼の方がずっと背が高かった。</p>
<p>「君は僕たちにヒドラを差し出した。そして、僕にはバッキーについても教えてくれた。それは僕の信頼を得るための罠かもしれないけど、まあ、もしそうならば、うまくやったよ。だから、いいさ。君を連れていく」彼は一拍置いて、彼女を見下ろす。「君を拘束する必要はあるけど」</p>
<p>彼女はゾワゾワとしたパニックが背筋を駆け下りるのを無視して、なんとか肩を竦めて笑みを浮かべた。「当然だ」彼女は言った。「それくらいはこちらも承知の上だ」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキはロジャーズの後に続いてコーヒーショップを出ると、そのブロックを回り込んで二つの車輪を持った移動用の機械が待つ場所まで行った。彼はそれに跨ると、彼女にも同じようにするよう示した。ロキは覚悟を決めてそれに跨り、この機械が要求する距離の近さを不快に思いながらも言った。「お前は飛べるとばかり思っていた」</p>
<p>「まあ、君の考えが常に正解ではないと知れて良かったよ」彼は言って、機械を発進させると、道路に出た。ロキは反射的に彼に両腕を巻きつけ、風が彼らの周囲を吹き荒び、彼女の髪を後ろに引っ張った。</p>
<p>チタウリの悍ましい飛行機械に乗り、眼下に広がる残酷な街路の遥か上空を飛んだ記憶が蜘蛛の脚に乗って彼女の脳内に這ってきた。その速度と恐怖、頭に閉じ込められた悲鳴の残響、そして――</p>
<p>彼女はギュッと目を閉じると、目の前にある広くしっかりとした背中に顔を押しつけ、喉に苦い物が上ってこなくなるまで何度も唾を飲みこんでいた。「なあ」しばらくして、赤信号で停止したロジャーズが言った。「大丈夫かい？」</p>
<p>「ああ」彼女はか細い声を絞り出した。「もちろん」</p>
<p>「あと少しで飛行場だ」彼はそれを謝罪のように告げたので、ロキは笑いを呑みこんだ。</p>
<p>飛行場でも、彼女の胸の内で育まれる破壊の種を抱えたまま拘束され、包囲された状態でミッドガルドの飛行機に乗せられた記憶が蘇るだけだった。飛行場では警備員たちが待っており、ロジャーズが二輪駆動車を駐車するなり駆け寄り、降りようとしたロキに手を貸そうとした。</p>
<p>「少し場所を開けてくれないか、君たち」ロジャーズは彼らを追い払うようにして言った。「ニューヨークへ行く必要がある。フューリーに僕が向かっていることを伝えておいてくれないか？それと、客人を同行させているってことも」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロジャーズは彼女を拘束する時、その手首に金属の輪を注意深く填めた。ロキは初め、指をきつく握り合わせることを拒もうとしたが、皮下で強まる一方の震えを失くすためだけにでも、その衝動に負けた。ロジャーズは猿轡で躊躇した。「これを外しておいたら、僕は後悔することになるのかい？」</p>
<p>「以前もつけられていたら、お前にバッキーについて話すことはできなかった」彼女は言った。バッキーが何者で、何故その行方を知りたいと思われているのか分からないながらも、彼女には弱点というものがどのように見えるか、よく把握していた。</p>
<p>顔をしかめると、彼は猿轡をしまった。「なるほどね」彼は言って、彼女を航空機の中へと進ませた。六人ほどの警備員が彼らの後に続き、全員がはっきりと武装している。ロキは彼らに意識を向けないよう努め、離陸する頃には足を組んで目を閉じていた。</p>
<p>移動中ずっと雷鳴が聞こえないかと耳をそばだてた。ソーの来訪を告げる、長く安定した雷鳴の轟きを。だが、当然のことながら、それは来なかった。彼女はヘイムダルの視界から身を隠すだけの正気を取り戻していた。ソーには来てほしくない。今はまだ。侵略の初期の頃のように、サノスに対抗できる唯一の方法が自分の所在地を明らかにすることしかなかった時とは違う。あの時はそうすれば、ソーが彼女を探しに駆け付けると分かっていたのだ。</p>
<p>そして、彼は駆け付けた！彼はもう少しでサノスの計画を阻むことができた。もう少しで彼女をアスガルドへ連れ戻し、そこでは――</p>
<p>そこでは、サノスは彼女を探しに来ていただろう。そこでは、彼女はまだ正気を取り戻していない状態で、奴の操り人形となって破滅と不和を蒔き散らし、それはオーディンにとって自業自得ではあり、サノスが齎しただろう破滅を、それ以上のものを受けるに相応しい相手であったが、しかし――</p>
<p>しかし、そこにはフリッガもいたのだ。そしてソーも。ロキが刺したソー。サノスの計画を阻めなかったソー。ロキを連れ去ることに専念すれば良かったものを、代わりにその場に留まってミッドガーディアンたちと言葉を交わす意思を見せた。</p>
<p>ロキは移動中、無駄にも思考を掻き分け続け、意識が狭まる還流になるまで巡り続けた。本当ならば、彼女を尋問するために待ち受けているだろうフューリーや他の者たちの前に到着したら告げるべき言葉を考えることに集中していなければならなかった。</p>
<p>航空機はあまりに早く着陸していた。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>彼らはとんでもないことに、ニューヨークにあるスタークタワーの頂上に着地した。ロキは小さく苦笑いをし、航空機から下ろされると、あのハルクと呼ばれる緑の怪獣によって半分に壊れそうになったペントハウススイートに連れて行かれた。</p>
<p>修復作業は順調なようだ。スタークは何でも望む物を修復させるだけの資金を持っていた。ロキは自らをアベンジャーズと呼ぶ者たちの偵察をしている間に、その程度は見出していた。彼はロジャーズが彼女の肘を取って部屋に連行すると、バーの後ろに立って待ち構えていた。彼は一人ではなかった。</p>
<p>ロキを無感動で虚ろな瞳で見つめるバートンの隣にはロマノフが立っている。バナー、フューリー、そしてヒルもその小さな集団の中にいた。彼らは全員憎悪の面持ちを浮かべて彼女を見据えており、彼女が胸を張り、背筋をまっすぐ伸ばす横でロジャーズが言った。「いいか、誰かが何かを言う前に言っておくけど、彼女は自分の意思でここに来た。いいね？」</p>
<p>「そいつがどうやって来たのかはどうでもいい」バートンは言って、どんな腕の良い暗殺者でも手を下す前にするように、冷徹で微動だにしなかった。「次の五秒間でそうすべきでない理由をくれなければ、そいつは死ぬことになる」</p>
<p>「ところで、説明会をするならさ」スタークがグラスのドリンクを回しながら口を挟んだ。「誰か、何でそいつが今は女の子に変わっているのか説明してくれないかな？」</p>
<p>ロジャーズが口を開いたが、ロキの方が先に声を上げていた。舌の速さは昔から彼女にあった才能だ。「私は『今は女の子に変わっている』のではない。私は時に男であり、時に女、時にどちらでもなく、時に両方だ。そして、もちろん、私を殺すべきではない理由はある。私はお前たちを助けようとしているのだから」</p>
<p>「貴様の助けなんぞいらん」バートンは胸の前できつく腕を組んで言った。</p>
<p>「そして、それはお前の権利だ」ロキは肩を竦める。「だが、他の者たちは欲しがるかもしれない。私をミッドガルドに送り込んだ狂人はまだどこかに潜んでいると、理解しているのだろうな？奴が何故軍勢をここに差し向けたのか私は知っている。そいつがまたここに来ることも。奴がどう考えるか、その軍略を、奴の強みを知っている。そして、その弱点も」そちらの方は不安になるほど少なかったが、それは今すぐこの者たちに知らせる必要のあるものではない。</p>
<p>「それで、貴様はその情報を開示すると？」フューリーは壁に背を預け、床に向かって口角を下げて問いかけた。</p>
<p>「そうだ」結局のところ、彼女は誰かにそのことを明かす必要があった。何の助力もなくサノスから自分を守り続けることは不可能だと承知していたのだから。彼女にあるもう一つの明白な選択肢はアスガルドだったが…その道は彼女には閉ざされている。</p>
<p>「それとも、これは思い付きで言ってるだけだが、それを奪うことだってできるぜ」バートンが壁から離れて言った。「俺とバナーだけで少しそいつとの時間をくれよ。そうしたら、きっといろんなことを知ることができるぜ」彼女は怯まないよう努めた。次から次へと体を襲う衝撃が彼女の思考に噛みついた。</p>
<p>「え、ちょっと」バナーが首を振り、両手を前に出して言った。「そんなのはいけない。僕とアイツは暴力で誰かから情報を引き出すなんてことはしない、いいかい、今後はそのことを100％理解したうえで話を進めてくれよ」</p>
<p>「何故だ？」バートンが答えられる前にスタークが割り込んだ。スタークは瞬きもせずに彼女を見つめている。「何故僕たちに教えようと思ったんだ？何故そこの冷凍焼け野郎に自ら連行されてやったんだ？そもそもどうして地球に残ったのさ？どうして鞍替えしようとしてるんだ？」</p>
<p>彼らは全員彼女を見据えた。いつだって彼女は観客の前では何でも上手に披露することができた。彼女は首を傾げて言った。「鞍替えなんてしていない。私はお前たちの誰とも戦いたくなかった」</p>
<p>スタークは片眉を撥ね上げる。「じゃあ、つまり君は…ニューヨークを半壊させたのは事故だったと？コールソンを殺したのは、あれは、何だ、不幸な誤解だったとでも？」</p>
<p>「私は自分の精神の制御ができていなかった」彼女は吐き出すように言った。声に出されたその言葉を聞くのが不快でならない。出自の真実が明かされて以来、彼女に残されていたのは自分の心の制御だけだったのに、サノスはそれさえも彼女から奪ったのだ。彼女はバートンを見やる。「私だけではない。そこの者もサノスに仕え、殺した」</p>
<p>「精神を操られていたって言うのか？」スタークが尋ねる。「それが君の弁解か。マインドコントロールのせいでやったと？」</p>
<p>「緑の怪物に危うく殺されかけるまではな、そうだ」彼女は答える。「それ以降、私の精神は私のものであり続けている」</p>
<p>「精神の再校正」ロマノフが言って、全員が彼女を振り向くと肩を竦めた。「誰かの頭を非常に強く叩くことよ。私もそうやってバートンを正気に戻した」</p>
<p>「それに」と、ロジャーズが咳払いをして言った。「正気に戻って以来、彼女はS.H.I.E.L.D.の最高層にまで組み込まれ、僕たち全員を破滅させようとしていたヒドラ構成員の存在を明かした。そして、僕たちと話をするためここまで来た」</p>
<p>しばし、彼らは全員黙り込んでいたが、フューリーが溜め息と共に背筋を正した。「精神操作があったということを確認する方法はないのか？そういった試験は？」</p>
<p>バナーが肩を竦める。「バートンをスキャンしたものが幾つかある。彼が操られていた時のものと、精神操作から解放された直後のものと。それと、最初に捕えた時のロキのスキャンもいくつかある。たとえば…比較して類似性を探してみるとか？」</p>
<p>「やれ」フューリーが言った。「結論が出るまでの間、お前には彼女の傍に居てもらいたい。もしも嘘だと知れれば、もう一度精神の再校正をしてやれ。解ったか？」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキは独房ではなく、ラボへと連行された。彼女を拘束することがどれほど困難であるか理解したのか、あるいは本当にできるだけバナーの近くにいさせることで、いつでも殺せる状態にしたかったのかもしれない。</p>
<p>手枷をそのままに、彼女を椅子に座らせると、少しでも間違った呼吸ひとつでも漏らせば直ちに射撃できるよう、六人の警備員が彼女に銃口を向けた。彼女は壁に頭を預けると目を閉じて、彼らがようやく彼女を信じることにした後に起こさねばならない全ての行動について考えた。</p>
<p>彼らは彼女を信じる。これはほとんど確信していた。彼らは信じたいのだ。彼らは空から現れたモンスターの存在を恐れている。そして、彼女はそのモンスター相手に対処する手助けをすると約束したも同然なのだ。</p>
<p>「ねえ」やがて、物音立てずに近づいてきたロマノフが言った。ロキは片目をうっすらと開き、ロマノフが警備員を数歩下がらせてから彼女の隣に腰を下ろす様子を見ていた。ロマノフはストローを差した水のグラスを手に持っており、それを差し出した。「喉が渇いてると思って」</p>
<p>「ありがとう」ロキは言って、従順にストローから水を啜った。長く枷をされているため、指先が冷え、痺れて感じた。水は化学品の味がしたが、その濃度では彼女にとって害になる物とは認識できない程度のものだ。どうやらミッドガルドにある全ての水に含まれているようで、彼女に特定の害をなすために加えられたものではなかった。ゴクリと飲みこみ、ロマノフが尋ねに来た質問を口にするのを待った。</p>
<p>「初期結果では、あなたが本当のことを話していたことを示しているようだわ」ロマノフは椅子に寄り掛かり、足を組むと告げた。「今は二重、三重に確認しているところ。解ってくれるわよね」</p>
<p>ロキは肩を竦めた。「何度でも確認したいだけすればいいが、時間を無駄にしているだけだぞ」</p>
<p>「あなたを地球に送り込んだ男がまだどこかにいるから？」ロマノフはただ何となく興味があるようにしか見えなかった。きっと賭け事に非常に長けていることだろう。ロキはようやく彼女の訊問に移る可能性に辿りついたことに安堵し、少し肩の力を抜いた。</p>
<p>「サノス」彼女は答える。「そうだ。奴は次の襲撃を計画しているだろう」</p>
<p>「どうして？」ロマノフは何やら心底困惑しているように、眉を引き寄せていた。「こう言うのは私たちのプライドを傷つけることかもしれないけど、地球は…私たちの外宇宙との経験を踏まえると、結構な田舎に思えるんだけど。その男は私たちに何の用があるというの？」</p>
<p>ロキは彼女に何を告げるべきか、何を控えるべきかを天秤にかけ、最善の言い方を考慮して慎重に語った。「奴が欲しがっている物をお前たちが所有しているんだ」</p>
<p>ロマノフが思慮深げに言う。「テッセラクトね」</p>
<p>「その通り。それに、奴はそれと同じ種類の物がこの地にもう一つあると信じていたようだが、どこにあるかまでは知らなかった」</p>
<p>彼女は頷く。「私たちはあなたが消えた時、テッセラクトをその男の下へ持っていったのだと思っていたわ」</p>
<p>「その点については安心していい」ロキは言うと、完全に押し殺すことの叶わない恐怖による身震いと共に、テッセラクトの在処に向けられた思考を逸らした。どこかで、彼女はまだ精神の一部がサノスの制御下にあるのではないかと危惧していた。あるいは、いつでもあのコントロールが戻ってくるかもしれないと、僅かにでも随想があれば、彼女の隠れ場所が暴露されてしまうのではと。</p>
<p>「ふーん。じゃあ、それは安全な場所に？私たちに教えてくれるわけじゃないんでしょうね」</p>
<p>「今はまだ」ロキは言った。この会話をロマノフと持てるのは良いことだ。少なくとも彼女は有益な方法で尋問することを知っていた。「その所在地を知る者が少ないほど、私たち全員にとって良い」</p>
<p>これに対し、ロマノフは直ちに反応しなかった。ロキはラボからバナーとスタークが繰り広げる口論を聞き、彼らが何を発見したのかしばし考え込んだ。ロマノフがその黙考を遮る。「ソーがあなたに会いに戻ってきてないことに驚いたわ」</p>
<p>ロキはあのナイフが胸に滑り込んだ時、ソーの目に浮かんでいた感情を思い出した。あの時の彼の表情、ロキが床の上で苦しそうに呼吸する中、顔を顰め、揺るぎなく立っていた姿が脳裏をよぎり、彼女はゴクリと喉を鳴らしていた。もう一度、ヘイムダルの視界を外している結界の状態を確認し、何も損なわれていないことに安堵した。「あの人は忙しいから」彼女は言った。「適切な時に戻ってくるだろう」</p>
<p>「そうね。あら」ロマノフは言って立ち上がると、シャツを直した。「終わったみたいね」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>「僕たちに分かる範囲では」とバナーは言った。あれから三十分後、全員を呼び戻し、復興作業の行われている市街地を見下ろす大きな会議室に集まってからのことだ。「彼女は本当のことを言っている。侵略時、バートンと同じように何らかのマインドコントロールを受けていた」</p>
<p>彼とスタークは様々な情報がびっしりと書かれたディスプレイを持ってきていたが、誰もそれに注意を払ってはいないようだ。ロキは微笑むと、表示されている脳内化学物質や危険な数値に達していた特定の神経伝達物質を含む情報を無視して、テーブルの上に音を立てて両の手首を下ろした。</p>
<p>ロジャーズはテーブルの上座に立つフューリーと視線を交わした。フューリーが頷くと、呆気ないほど簡単に彼らは手錠を外した。ロキは解放されたことに言葉にできないほど安堵して、手首を擦った。また息ができるようになったと感じた。</p>
<p>「よし」スタークが言った。「じゃあ、とりあえず、そのサノスとやらが君の精神を操り、地球を襲撃するために利用してどうのこうの、だとする。そいつが本当にまた僕たちを攻撃しようと画策しているとしてだ。その問題に対して、君は一体どうやって僕たちを助けるって言うんだ？」</p>
<p>ロキは大きく魅力的な笑みを浮かべると、椅子に背を預けた。「訊いてくれて嬉しいよ」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>彼らはロキが自分たちの世界を防衛するための基本作戦の説明に耳を傾け、時折質問をしては、ほぼ常に口論が続けられた。会議が終わるまでに何時間もかかり、他に幾つもの会議が開かれるだろうことがおぼろげに見え始めていた。</p>
<p>もっとも簡単に説得できたのは――どちらかというと驚くべきことに――スタークだった。世界的な防衛網を敷くという案に直ちに、そして躊躇することなく乗ってきたのだ。もっとも、彼の言う機械による防衛網という案は明らかに調整が必要だったが。</p>
<p>ロキはその罠の餌食になった世界を多く見てきた。防衛を任された人工知能というものは、長い目で見れば誰にとっても良い結果にはならなかった。宇宙に散らばる幾つもの破滅に導かれた文明がその事実を立証している。</p>
<p>ロキがそう告げてもスタークは納得がいかない顔をしていたが、彼の議論をすり減らし、その考えが如何に愚かなものであるか気づかせるだけの時間はあった。充分なほどの時間が。なにしろ、彼女は正式にタワーで暮らすよう招待されたのだ。彼らは共にパンをちぎり、食事を共にしたので、ロキはそこで暮らすことに同意した。どうやら、ミッドガーディアンにも客権という概念はあるようだったので。</p>
<p>それに、タワーには彼女がこれまでミッドガルドで見てきたどの場所と比べても、素晴らしい設備が整っていた。そして、防御態勢も整っている。彼女が現在この世で簡単にアクセスできるどの場所よりも、良く守られていた。</p>
<p>ロジャーズはロキを彼女に宛がわれた部屋へと案内し、その間彼は忙しなく考え事をしているようだったが静かだった。黙々と廊下を歩き、他の者たちが背後で口論するためや、魔術的な防衛網や先進兵器などを使う利点について話し合ったり、ロキが提案したように彼らの味方と成りえる他の種族との交流を持つことがアスガルドの注意を引かずに実現可能かと議論したりするために少しずつ離れていった。</p>
<p>彼女の部屋のドアが開き、市街地と遠くに海が見える素敵なスイートルームが露わになるまで、ロジャーズは口を開かなかった。そして、彼女が部屋に入り、ソファの背を指先で撫でる間、戸口に佇んで言った。「そのサノスって奴が戻ってくると、本当にそう思うのかい？」</p>
<p>「ああ、もちろん」彼女は答えた。眼下に広がる崩壊した街並みを見下ろし、チタウリの飛行機械のエンジン音や血の臭い、下方から響き渡る恐怖に駆られた悲鳴を思い出す。「それは時間の問題に過ぎない」</p>
<p>「そして、奴が来たら、本当に僕たちで食い止められると思っているのか？」</p>
<p>彼女は彼を振り向いた。彼は歯を食いしばり、厳しい面持ちを浮かべていた。それは唐突に、そして不合理なほど感情的に、彼女にソーを思わせた。「お前たちは以前も奴を食い止めた」彼女は慎重に答えた。「次はあいつも念入りに準備をして来るだろうが、お前たちも周到に準備をして待ち構えている」</p>
<p>彼は顔を上げると、口許に小さな笑みを浮かべていた。「僕の質問に答えなかったね」</p>
<p>彼女は肩を竦める。「明日どうなるか、見てみようじゃないか」</p>
<p>彼は首の後ろを擦ると、彼女の部屋から出た。「じゃあ、明日」二人の間でドアが閉まり、彼女をひんやりとした薄暗い部屋に一人で残し、今のところはサノスに立ち向かう味方として数名の同盟者ができたことになった。</p>
<p>ロキはソファに沈み込むと、静けさの中、誰にも見られない場所で震える呼吸を繰り返した。前のめりになると、指先の震えが止まり、再び考えることができるまで両手で頭を支えていた。</p>
<p>それから室内のベッドに分身を残すと、立ち去る。スタークのタワー内にいてはできないことを行動に移さねばならなかった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>最初の優先事項はロジャーズが話していたバッキーとやらについて調べることだった。いつまでも彼の話に調子を合わせ続けることはできない。確かな知識が必要だった。その男が何者であるか確定するのは難しいことではなかった。何年も前にロジャーズと共に戦争に行った若者だ。</p>
<p>報告書によれば彼は死んでいた。他の、隠された報告書によれば、彼はまだまだ生きており――そう――ヒドラに世話になっているらしかった。ロキは最初にこの虚偽を発見したのも、またその情報をロジャーズに流したのも、その上彼女のふりをしてそうしたのも誰なのか分からなかったが、たいして問題ではなかった。</p>
<p>その時点ではそう信じ込まれている方が彼女にとって有利に働いたので、その誤解を解く必要性を見いだせなかった。バッキーの現在地を探り出すことに多くの時間を割くことにはならなかった――北アメリカ大陸にいる――そして、彼女はその情報を記録した。</p>
<p>さらに、ヒドラの指導の下でバッキーがここ数年どのような活動をしていたのか探り出すことにも大した努力は必要なかった。ミッドガルドではロキの想像以上に暗殺が横行していた。もっとも、ここは原始的な惑星ではある。</p>
<p>それらの記録に目を通し、スターク家に関する出来事に対しては口角を下げていた。スターク自身がロジャーズの親友によって両親を殺されたと承知している可能性は非常に低い。この知識が二人のどちらにとっても良い結果をもたらす道を見出すことはできなかった。特に、彼らにはこの惑星を、そしてその延長線上、彼女を守ることに専念してもらわねばならないのだから。</p>
<p>ロキはその事件に関する見つけられた限りの記録を全て破棄すると、満足して次の課題に移った。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>その後、彼女はミッドガルドに魔術的な防衛網を敷くことで守る計画に注意を向けた。正直言って、この惑星は貰えるだけの助勢を必要としていたが、完全に絶望的な状況でもなかった。結局のところ、彼らはチタウリによる襲来を退けたのだから。</p>
<p>焦点が合わなくなるまで働き続け、そこまで来ても、眠りというものは歓迎できなかった。最近は滅多に楽しい夢を見れなくなった。彼女自身を守護するために作り出した、個人的な小次元に身を隠し、長い間虚無を見つめていると、その思考は辿るべきではない道を下りていく。</p>
<p>ソーがどのように回復しているか、元気でやっているのか考えた。彼の姿を心の目に見せるためのルーンを作り、力ある言葉を囁くことはほんの一瞬で済んだ。</p>
<p>彼はオーディンの部屋に佇み、完全武装をしており、洗っていない髪は不潔で、肌にも土や血がこびりついていた。片手に蜂蜜酒の盃を持ち、唇へと運ぶと躊躇いがちに尋ねた。「未だ、ロキについては何も？」</p>
<p>老い、悩み疲れたオーディンがその向かいに立ち、上質なローブに身を包んだその姿は予期せぬ不快な幻視として現れた。老人は首を振る。「あやつは再び完全に行方をくらました。だが、ヘイムダルが探し続けておる。必ずあれを見つけ出し、その罪を償わせる」</p>
<p>ソーは再び盃を傾けるところで躊躇し、それからゆっくりと一息で飲み干すと、盃を下ろしながら顔をしかめた。「良かった」彼は言って、オーディンから目を背けた。「それは――」</p>
<p>ロキは弾かれたように幻覚から醒め、喉の奥には苦い味が広がっていた。ソーが許しを与えてくれると期待するだけ愚かなことだった。これまで彼女がしてきたことを思えば。もはや彼女はアスガルドに何も残されていなかった。ソーの心に残されたものは。彼女にあるのはサノスの憤怒から身を守るためにミッドガルドで掻き集めることのできるものだけだった。</p>
<p>寒い。全身が寒く感じられ、瞼の裏にソーの残像が踊る中、虚空に向かって悲しげな面持ちを浮かべる。その光景を振り払い、生唾を飲みこむと、意識を向ける他の何かを求めた。</p>
<p>ロジャーズがずっと前に口にした――その朝の数時間前のことがすでに何年も前の出来事に思える――チェスとチェッカーが命綱として浮かび上がる。ロキはアスガルドでの光景の残余を押し退けると、この二つの遊戯にのめり込んだ。</p>
<p>最初のものは…非常に単純なものだった。しばらくしてすぐにそれを脇に押しやった。だがチェスは。チェスは彼女の興味をより長く引いた。駒の種類を調べ、それぞれがどのように動くか、そして長い時間をかけてミッドガルドの熟練者たちが確立していった綿密な戦略を網羅する。</p>
<p>その何かが彼女の頭蓋骨の奥深くに響いた。駒の議論にすっかり夢中になる。キングやクイーン、ビショップにルーク、ずらりと並んだポーンは犠牲となるのを待ち…</p>
<p>身震いし、ミッドガルドで夜明けが訪れたら鳴るよう設定しておいたアラームが鳴ったことに思わず感謝してしまう。彼女は再びスタークのタワーと彼女が使わなかったベッドのもとへ舞い戻ると、シーツの下に残しておいた分身を消し去った。それでもきっと、ここの者たちは彼女の行き来を監視していたのだろうと考える。</p>
<p>荒々しく、歓迎できない新たな一日が再び明け、窓から光を注ぎ込んだ。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>スタークはロキが部屋から出て来るなり、さっそく作業に取りかかりたいように見えた。髪はぼさぼさ、目は爛々と過剰に輝き、一晩中起きていたものと見受けられた。彼はどうも偏執狂のきらいがあるようで、それはロキの目的に大いに適うことだった。</p>
<p>サノスが再びミッドガルドを――彼女を――攻撃するまでにどれほどの時間があるのかは見当もつかない。その時が来るまでに、何らかの防御法を確立しておくことが彼らにとっての先決であった。これからの数ヵ月間は、強迫観念的な集中力が必要となるだろう。</p>
<p>彼らは何時間も口論し、議論し、作戦を捨て続け、やがてペッパー・ポッツという女性が食事と休憩を強く勧めてきた。バナーはそれを機に、鼻筋を擦りながら尋ねた。「ねえ、聞いてほしいんだけど。このサノスって奴が僕たちを攻撃したことは分かってる。でもそれは、僕が言いたいのはつまり、僕たちは戦争の準備を進めている。この戦争は確実に起こる必要のあるものなのかい？その代わりに…なんていうか。その人に理を説いて、交渉に入ることはできないのかな？」</p>
<p>「奴は警告なしに侵略を開始した」スタークは手元のタブレットから顔を上げず、サンドイッチをぼんやりと咀嚼しながら言った。「交渉するタイプには思えないな」</p>
<p>「その通りだ」ロキは言った。胃が酸でいっぱいになるにつれ、食欲が灰となって消えた。サノスと交渉を試みたことを思い出す。懇願したことを。彼女を無事に祖国へ帰せば報奨があると約束したことを。ソーが――</p>
<p>爪を手の平に食い込ませ、その痛みで思考を地に縫い留めようとした。「あの男がどのような生き物か、お前は理解していない。奴は――奴は様々な世界を侵略しているんだ、分かるか？そこに求める資源があるからでも、領土を広げるためでもない。単純にその世界の生命の半分を殺すためだけに侵略し、去る。それが調和であり均衡だと思っているからだ。</p>
<p>「時折、それらの世界で奴は子供を選んで連れ去る。奴はそれを養子縁組だと呼び、彼らを自分の子だと言う。そして奴は――その子供たちを自分に仕える軍の将として育てる。だがそれは親切心からでも慈悲からでもない。彼らに対し、奴は様々なことをする。バラバラにする。部位を入れ替え、狂ったように完璧な存在を作り出そうとする。止めてくれと懇願する彼らの声を無視して。</p>
<p>「私は奴の虜囚であった頃にこれを、これら全てを見た。それを聞いても合理性のある男に聞こえるか？」</p>
<p>その言葉が沈黙を持って迎えられると、彼女は一拍置いて顔を上げた。テーブルを囲んだ者たちは彼女を凝視していた。彼らの視線に対し、顎を突き上げると、バナーは咳払いをして視線を逸らした。「いいや」彼は言った。「いいや、そうは聞こえない」</p>
<p>「どれほどの間囚われていたの？」ポッツが尋ねる。彼女はスタークの後ろに立ち、彼の肩に片手を置いて、空いた腕を自分の胴体に巻きつけていた。脳がその問いの答えを自動的に探し始めると、苦い物がロキの喉を焼いた。</p>
<p>彼女は顔を背けると、その苦味を押し殺し、なんとかそれに成功すると答えた。「長すぎる間」</p>
<p>スタークはその後に続いた沈黙にスタークは咳払いをした。「そもそも、奴はどうやって君を捕えたんだ？君は――」片手を振る。「――アスガルドとかいう場所から来たんだろう。奴は君の世界も侵略したのか？」</p>
<p>「私はアスガルド出身ではない」その言葉を告げるのは奇妙な感じがした。これまで率直に述べたことはなかったのだ。そうする理由もなかった。それは更なる刃を心に埋め込み、サノス以前の傷、宇宙の残酷なユーモアセンスを思い起こさせる要因となった。</p>
<p>バナーが身動ぎする。「ソーは君を義兄弟だと話していたけど」</p>
<p>彼女は鼻で嗤う。「義兄弟、ね。では、隻眼のオーディンはサノスと同様に養子を取るようだ。奴は私を出身国の戦場から攫い、実の子と偽った。その真実を知った時、私は…愚かな決断を下した」指を弾いてそれらの記憶を振り払う。ソーとの戦い、そしてそれに前後した出来事全てを。「そして時空の狭間を落ち続け、サノスに発見された」</p>
<p>発見され、連れ去られ、利用された。その命令を実行させるべく星々の間へと差し向け、はるか遠くにある、危険に気づかない目標を襲わせた。果たして、彼はチェスという遊戯の存在を聞いたことはあるのだろうか。なにしろ、あの男は宇宙を相手に仕掛けた残酷なゲームにおいて、いとも容易く人々を駒に変えて操っている。彼の代わりに破壊をまき散らせるために送り出し、自分はさらに多くの兵士に守られた安全な場所に陣取るのだ。城の主として…</p>
<p>彼女はそれらの考えを脇にやる。頭から完全に祓い清められれば良いのにと願いながら。「さて、過去について話し終えたのなら、そろそろお前たちの世界の未来に集中しないか？時間切れになる前に」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ある日、アスガルドのエネルギーを地球の防衛網に組み込もうと試みたスタークが導き出した方程式の半分を整理し終えたロキが顔を上げると、スタークにじっと見つめられていることに気が付いた。「何だ？」彼女は尋ね、まさかサノスが手を伸ばして彼の心に触れたのか、あるいは突然ニューヨークで死んだ者たちのことを思い出したのか、または――</p>
<p>「キスしないか？」スタークの問いはロキの渦巻く思考を遮り、唐突に別の方角へ向けると彼女の肩が強張り、吐き気を催させた。一瞬、彼女は返す言葉を何一つ思い浮かべることができず、舌は口内で石のように重くなった。</p>
<p>同時にスタークは渋面を浮かべると、顔中を片手で擦った。「頼むから断ってくれないか。そうしてもらわないと、弁解しないといけなくなる。僕がA:ここ最近はペッパーとしかキスをしなくなってるってこととB:実はそれがもの凄く幸せだってことを。だから、一時的に欲に心を囚われたとはいえ、本当は――」</p>
<p>「断る」ロキはその言葉をスタークのつらつらとした長文の真ん中にピシャリと吐き捨てた。脈が血管の中で燃えた。目の前で文字が泳ぎ、頑固にもまったく意味を成そうとしなかったが、手元の作業に顔を戻す。</p>
<p>「え」スタークは言って、動くと同時に椅子が軋んだ。「なんで？」ロキは何も見えないのに下を見つめたまま、最初からやり直すべく他に行ける世界について本気で考え始めていた。「別に答えなくてもいいけど、でも、キッツイなぁ、僕の男としての矜持は二度と復活しないかもしれない。それはトラウマのせいなのか？」</p>
<p>ロキは顔を覆う髪の間から相手の姿を捉えられる分だけ目を上に向けた。彼はまったく真剣なようで、楽しさやからかい気味な色合いが完全に抜けた表情を浮かべて、黒い瞳で彼女を見つめている。彼女は慎重に言葉を選んで答えた。「何の話をしているのか、さっぱりわからないな」</p>
<p>彼は手を振り、目をぐるりと回した。「頼むよ、僕はトラウマをよく知ってる」彼は言った。「君はただ…」彼は手でなんとなく円を描くような動きをしたが、その仕草の意味を探るほど彼女は興味を抱かなかった。「僕は何でもいいから動く相手と寝ることで対処した。それと、酒だ。とんでもない量の酒」</p>
<p>「創造性の高い治療の選択だな」ロキは相手を傷つけるつもりで言ったが、嫌になるほどそれがうまくいかなかったことを痛感していた。</p>
<p>「あまり独創的な手段でないことは認めるよ」スタークは椅子にさらに背を預けて言った。「それに、正直に言えば、解決策にはならなかった。だけど、今はずっと気分が良くなった。完全に酒を断とうかとも考えてるほどだ。君に必要なのは、君のためのペッパーかもしれない。背が高くて金髪の、ほら、自分が相手に相応しくないと思えてしまうほどの素晴らしいお相手。そんなかんじのものだ。僕はそれでうまくいったから、お勧めするよ」</p>
<p>ロキはソーのことを想い、指に感じる熱い血を、他の何よりも驚愕に染まった目で彼女を見下ろすその姿を、そして――</p>
<p>そして、彼女は顔を背けた。「これを終わらせよう」彼女は言った。「お前に性的な魅力を感じない理由を全て詳細に聞かせてほしいというなら話は別だが」</p>
<p>スタークは苦悶の声を上げたが身を乗り出し、その話題を打ち切った。ロキは自分も同じくらい簡単にその話題を思考から振り落とせればと願ったが、彼の言葉は脳裏をうろつき、夕方に差し掛かっても彼女の気を逸らし、びくびくさせた。</p>
<p>自室に戻ると、彼女は鏡に映った自分の姿を見つめ、鋭い造作の何をスタークはそれほど魅力的だと感じたのか、不思議に思った。しばらくの間、それらの調節を行ったが、やがて踵を返すと、その動きをする間も背が伸び、スタークが特に興味を示すことのなかった外見に姿を変えた。</p>
<p>ベッドに入ると、彼は浅い眠りについた。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>作業は着々と進んだ。科学者たちはスターク・タワーに集まり、その間、より軍事傾向にある者たちはバッキー・バーンズを探し回った。捜索は彼らに目的を与え、いざ彼を発見すればとてつもない達成感を約束されていたために、ロキはその手助けをする必要性を見出さなかった。それに、彼には彼なりに解決せねばならない課題があるのだから。</p>
<p>たとえば、ミッドガルド防衛網の建築が人工知能の価値を論じる者によって何度も中断されること。その議論はロキが唐突に立ち上がり、スタークにも立つよう示すまで続いた。「道理に耳を傾けないというのなら、証拠が必要なのかもしれんな。来い」</p>
<p>スタークはゆっくりと立ち上がり、彼らが作業している時は常に室内にいるバナーをチラリと見やった。「どこに行くって？」</p>
<p>「防衛を機械に頼った世界へだ」</p>
<p>「他の世界へ行くって？」バナーも立ち上がり、警戒心の強い面持ちを浮かべていた。「どうやってそこへ行くんだ？宇宙船でもあるのかい？宇宙船があるなんて一度も言わなかった」</p>
<p>「宇宙船などない」ロキは二人に向けて眉をひそめた。「何故私に宇宙船なんかが必要になる？ほら、行くぞ。お前に危害は加えない。あの世界にお前を害するものなど何も残されていないからな」</p>
<p>スタークは何度か素早く瞬きをすると、尋ねた。「ブルースも一緒に来ていいか？」</p>
<p>ロキは肩を竦める。それだけで彼らが同意するには充分な理由となったようだ。彼らはそれまでどんなものに対しても見せてきた以上の警戒心を抱いて彼に近づいた。ロキは呆れて目を回す。「私の肩に掴まれ。放すなよ」</p>
<p>彼らの手の感触は背筋に悪寒を走らせ、より残酷な手の記憶が閃く。それらの手は貪欲に掴みかかり、そして――</p>
<p>そしてロキはそれらの記憶を押し返し、心の奥深くに埋め込むと、彼ら全員を押し包む空間の皴に手を伸ばした。考えの纏まらない状態で移動するのは過ちであったが、二人が必要以上の時間彼に触れていることが耐えられなかった。宇宙に意識を伸ばす。宇宙もまた意識を伸ばしてきた。</p>
<p>一瞬後、彼らは頭上の枝葉の天蓋を壊さずに、緑生い茂る森林の只中に出現した。突然現れた彼らの存在に驚いた何かが茂みの中で動き、逃げていった。空気は新鮮で清浄な匂いがした。</p>
<p>「うわ、凄い」バナーが言って、ロキの肩を掴んだ手に力を込め、指を一本ずつはっきりと感じることができた。ロキはできるだけ素早くその手から逃れた。スタークはすでに手を放しており、呆然とその場で一回転していた。「僕たち、別の惑星にいるんだ」バナーは息を強く吐き出すように笑った。「僕たち、別の惑星にいるんだよ、トニー」</p>
<p>「全て数値を記録するんだ」スタークは数歩前進すると言って、膝を突き、地面に指先を走らせた。一拍置き、顔を顰めてロキを振り返る。「なんだ。別に問題はなさそうじゃないか。完全に破壊された場所を見せられると思っていたのに」</p>
<p>ロキは肩を竦め、二人から離れると、木に背を預けた。「破壊にも様々な種類がある。この星に知覚を持つ生命体はいない。かつて、何億という数の人々がこの地に住んでいた。彼らは皆、たった数日の間に全滅した」</p>
<p>「あるいは、ここはそもそも知的生命体が元々いなかった手付かずの自然界かもしれない」バナーは思慮深げに眉を顰めて言った。</p>
<p>「スタークはスーツを持ってきているだろう」ロキは言って、両腕を胸部に巻きつけ己を抱きしめたい衝動に抗った。今は会話などしていたくなかった。今欲しいのは――彼の欲しい物は不可能だった。「私を信用できないなら、自分の目で見てくればいい。ここより南に廃墟が広がっている。好きなだけスキャンして好きなものを測定するがよい」</p>
<p>スタークとバナーは視線を交わし、無言で意思疎通をするとスタークが頷き、スーツを発動した。金属が滑らかに彼を覆い尽くし、音と光の爆発と共に姿を消した。「この世界が人工知能によって滅んだなら、彼のことも滅ぼそうとするんじゃないかい？」バナーはスーツの音が遠くへ消えていく中、尋ねた。</p>
<p>ロキは渋面を浮かべて首を振る。「いいや。アシール――アスガーディアンのことだ――彼らはここで何が起きているのか見ていた。助けようとしたが、到着した頃には…」彼は肩を竦める。「機械を破壊はしたが、もはや助けてやれる者など誰ひとり残っていなかった。機械を壊すのに多くの戦士が命を落とした」ロキはまた動き、近くの木を調べるふりをしてバナーから少し離れた。</p>
<p>「ごめん」バナーが彼を驚かせるようなことを言った。「君にとって、僕と二人きりになるのは不安に感じるだろうことは分かる。あんなことがあった後では…だけど、僕があいつを制御できてるってことは言っておくよ。あいつが出てくるなんてことは心配しなくていい。それに、あいつだって後悔しているくらいだ。彼は…知らなかったからね」</p>
<p>ロキは唖然として彼を振り向いた。バナーは歯を食いしばって両手をポケットに突っ込み、惨めな顔をしていた。その実、ロキはあの緑の怪物に対し、悪意を抱いてはいなかった。あれほど強く叩きのめされなければ、どれほどサノスに操られ続けたかも分からない。</p>
<p>だが、それを認めては、不安げな言動に対し別の説明が必要になる。これほどあからさまな態度を取るつもりはなかったのだ。それに、彼らはロキを掴むだけで彼を怯えさせることができるのだと、それほど彼を左右する影響力を持っているのだと報せる必要はない。</p>
<p>だから、彼は頷いていた。「アシールの間には狂戦士(バーサーカー)がいるんだ。彼らは…戦う時、どこか別の場所へ行くかのよう。敵と味方の区別もつかなくなる。少なくとも、お前のアイツにはある程度の判断力があるようだ」</p>
<p>バナーは怯んだ。「足りないけどね」そのまま居心地の悪い沈黙が下りた。それはスタークが戻り、空からスッと落ちてきてヘルメットが除かれ、大きく見張られた目と血の気の引いた顔を露わにするまで続いた。</p>
<p>「本当のことを言ってる」スタークは短く言葉を切って言った。「ここには――どこを見ても死者ばかりだ。何もかも――もう、帰ろうか？君の言いたいことは分かったよ」ロキは彼らを母星に連れ帰り、彼らに掴まれた時にビクリと体を怯ませる衝動を何とか押し殺すのだった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>何ヶ月も過ぎ去り、サノスの侵攻はなかった。ゆっくりと一日が過ぎる度にロキの神経は燃えるように熱くなった。いずれ来る襲来は絶え間なく彼の意識に伸し掛かり、安眠の記憶までをも奪い去った。</p>
<p>彼はスタークやポッツ、バナーをかなり良く知るようになった。ロジャーズとロマノフも同様だったが、いざバーンズを発見してからは、彼を助けるために多くの時間を割くようになった。バートンはというと、家族の面倒を見るためにほとんど姿を見なくなった。それでも彼らは時折タワーを訪れ、ロキが構築している防衛網の一環として集まった同盟者たちが建物内を移動するのだった。</p>
<p>ロキは起きている時間帯でできる限りのことをした。ミッドガルドの防衛網の建築を進め、その時が来たのだという兆しを探し続けた。最終的に、警報はある朝遅くに鳴り響いた。あまりに長い間恐れていたその音に、ロキは一瞬点滅する画面を見つめ、もしや再び悪夢に抗っているのではないかと考え込んでしまった。</p>
<p>アラートはミッドガーディアンがロンドンと名付けた地から発生していた。エネルギー数値を読み上げると、ロキの背に悪寒が走った。ミッドガーディアンの技術に関し、考えずとも読み上げたデータを通訳することに苦労しない程度には使い慣れる時間を過ごしてきた。「何が起きてるんだ！？」スタークが必死にシャツを被りながら部屋に飛び込み、叫んだ。寝起きに見えた。彼はほんの数時間前、早朝になってようやく就寝したばかりだった。</p>
<p>「他の世界へのポータルが開いている」ロキが告げる。這い寄る絶望が全身を駆け巡る中、画面をじっと凝視した。これらのポータルはサノスの先兵を送り込めるものだ。あるいは、全軍による侵攻か。</p>
<p>「くそ」スタークが唸る。「急いで――」</p>
<p>「防衛の準備を」ロキが遮り、画面に背を向けた。「私が相手が何か探ってくる」先に知っておいた方がいい。二度と虚を突かれない方が良かった。</p>
<p>スタークが言う。「おい、それはどうかと――」</p>
<p>だが、ロキはすでにその場を去っていた。ロンドンへの移動はたいして力を使う必要はなかった。彼は老朽化した倉庫の前に出現した。それは…侵略を始める場所としてはどうにも都合の悪い場所に感じられた。だが、大気に力が脈打つのは感じられた。</p>
<p>ゴクリと喉を鳴らすと、彼は強引に足を進め、扉を潜り、そこで…人を見つけた。</p>
<p>ミッドガーディアンの女が二人、そして男が一人、倉庫の中を進みながら言葉を交わしている。ロキは彼らを凝視した。サノスのために働いているにしては、たいして怖がっているようには見えない。それどころか、女たちにはなんとなく見覚えがある気がした。未だ気づかれないまま、彼女たちを見つめ続け、その顔をどこで見たのか思い出すまでに徐々に過去の記憶が忍び寄ってきた。</p>
<p>ジェーン・フォスター――ソーが愛した女――が倉庫内を弟子と共に歩いている。弟子の女の方の名は思い出せなかった。唐突に、フォスターが何らかの科学者だったことを思い出す。スタークのようなものだ。それはつまり、もしかすると彼女はサノスに仕えて倉庫にいるのではなく、ただ奇妙な現象を調査しに来ていることを示唆していた。</p>
<p>彼女がこの場にいることで起こりうる千通りもの可能性がロキの脳裏を駆け抜けた。どれも彼女にとって良い結果には終わらなかった。そして、もしサノスがこの世界にやってきた途端に無実の者を屠ることでロキの語った全てが正しかったことを証明すれば、それはロキにとって都合が良かったのだが、ソーはこの女を大事に思っているのだ。</p>
<p>ソーとオーディンは二人ともロキを罰しようとしている。オーディンの決意は揺るがないと、ロキは疑いようもなく承知している。だがソーは…もしも彼が適切な交渉材料で武装すれば、ある程度はソーの助力を引き出すことはまだ可能かもしれなかった。彼のミッドガルドの女が早すぎる死を迎えることを阻止すれば、少しは好意を稼ぐことができるのではないだろうか。</p>
<p>決断し、ロキは彼を隠していた影を落とし、ポータルを避けて前進した。彼は呼びかける。「ジェーン・フォスター、この場所は安全ではない。お前たちには直ちにこの地を去ってもらおうか」</p>
<p>彼の出現は驚愕と恐怖の悲鳴をもって迎えられた。ジェーンは弾かれたように彼を振り返り、片手がポータルの一つへ向けて差し伸べられていた。彼女は眉をひそめ、彼を唖然と見つめる。「何ですって？じゃなくて、あなた誰？何が――」</p>
<p>彼女が問い終える前に、背後にあるポータルが動き、彼女の中へと入りこんだ。ロキは罵声を上げ、彼女がそれに飲みこまれるのを見ていることしかできなかった。彼女の弟子が驚愕に悲鳴を上げた。ロキはそれを無視して、考えるのと同じくらい早く動くとポータルが確定して再び動く前に飛び込んだ。</p>
<p>彼は影に隠れ、死の臭いがする見慣れない場所に出た。フォスターが前方にある石の祭壇前の床で倒れているのが見えた。ほんの一息前にこの場所へ入ったはずだが、次元の変異に伴い時間が適切な行動をとるとは限らなかった。ロキはまた小声で罵ると、彼女の下へ急ぎ、膝をついた。</p>
<p>彼女はまだ息をしていたが、肌が冷たく感じた。その肩を掴んでも、驚きと恐怖に弾かれたように手を引いた時も、彼女は身動ぎしなかった。ロキはテッセラクトや杖の中の石と充分な時間を過ごしてきた。それらの石に宿る力を知覚できる程度には充分な。その力を彼女の中に察知できる程度には。</p>
<p>つい先程まではそこになかったと、彼は確信していた。周囲を見回し、闇と目の前の祭壇を不審に感じた。彼女を抱え上げると――その肌は不快なほど帯電している――祭壇に背を向け、ポータルへ駆け戻った。その状態が安定し続けるとは思わなかったのだ。これはもはやサノスからの攻撃だとは思えなくなった。正体が分からず、その理解ができないことが彼の心に食い込んだ。</p>
<p>ポータルは有り難いことに残っており、彼らを外へ通し、倉庫の中へと戻ることができた。フォスターの弟子は彼らが現れるなりまた悲鳴を上げ、持っていた携帯電話を取り落した。「ここを去るぞ」ロキは彼女とその隣にいる男性に渋面を向けた。「こちらへ、早く」</p>
<p>「なに？」弟子は彼に接近しながらも、尋ねていた。「どうして？あんた、一体何を――」</p>
<p>「私に捕まっていろ」ロキは彼らを囲むポータルと、フォスターの体から漏れ出る不快なエネルギーを嫌悪しながら、ピシャリと告げる。</p>
<p>「ちょっと」弟子が言った。「別に悪気はないんだけどさ、あたしはあんたが誰かも知らないんだし、それに――」</p>
<p>「フォスター博士に医療を受けさせるためにここを去るんだ」これには、ソーもさすがに彼に借りができるだろう。彼女を抱えるのは、まるで稲妻を抱えているかのようだった。不快感は素早く苦痛へと変わりつつある。「私と共に来るならば、今すぐ私に掴まれ。ここに残りたいならば、そうすればいい」</p>
<p>弟子の口が音を立てて閉じた。彼女は男を見やると、手を伸ばし、ロキの上腕を掴んだ。男の方は首を振って目を見開き、明らかに恐れおののいて躊躇した。ロキの世界には躊躇する余地など僅かもなかった。意識を集中し、影に伸ばすと彼らをスタークのタワーへと動かした。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキは新たな客人と共に、去った場所とほぼ寸分違わない場所に再出現した。「うわっ――戻ってきたのか」スタークは弾かれたように彼を振り向き、強烈に顔をしかめてピシャリと言った。「あのポータルは数秒前に消えた。何があったんだ？こいつらは何だ？」</p>
<p>「サノスではなかった」ロキは告げると、タワーの医務室のある階層へと足を向けた。「何がポータルを生み出したのかはまだ確信が持てていない。この者たちはジェーン・フォスター博士とその弟子だ」</p>
<p>「ちょっと、あたしは助手で、名前はダーシー。あたしたち一体どこにいるの？サノスって誰？」</p>
<p>「ニューヨーク、スタークタワーだ」急いで後に続いたスタークがダーシーにパッと笑顔を見せた。「僕はトニー・スターク、君に会えて嬉しいよ。サノスについては、話が長くなるからまた別の機会に。そっちのフォスター博士には何があったんだ？」</p>
<p>「彼女はポータルの一つを潜り抜けた」ロキは医務室の扉を肩で押し開く。「バナーはどこだ？彼女の中で何か異常なことが起きている。感じられないか？」ロキは彼女を一番近くにあった診察台に寝かせると、一歩下がって皮下で燃える不快感を振り払おうと手を何度も開閉した。</p>
<p>「特には何も」スタークはさっそくスキャナーを引き寄せながら言うと、タワーの人工知能プログラムに向かって、直ちにバナーを呼ぶよう指示を飛ばした。</p>
<p>「待って」ダーシーが口を挟み、片手を上げるとフォスターの診察台に寄り掛かった。「待って待って待って、あなたたち、アベンジャーズなの？あたし、たった今アベンジャーによって連れ去られたってこと？一体全体、何が起きてるっていうの？」</p>
<p>「それもまた別の話だ」スタークは言って彼女にを掛けると診察台からそっと離した。「ブルース、やっと来たか！こっちに来て手伝ってくれ」</p>
<p>バナーは彼ら全員を見やると、尋ねた。「どうして医務室に意識のない女性がいるんだい？」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>説明するのにロキが思っていたよりもずっと長い時間がかかってしまったが、それも無駄となった。フォスターが身動ぎして目覚める頃になっても、彼女に何が起きたのか結論を得ることができずにいた。ダーシーが彼女に状況を説明し、ここ五時間で何があったのか再び語り聞かせてやった。</p>
<p>フォスターは座ったままそれらの情報を受け入れると、額を擦った。「わかったわ」彼女は言った。「それは…分かった。それで」彼女はロキを見上げる。「どうやら、あなたに感謝しないといけないみたいね」それから眉を顰める。「それで、あなたは一体誰なの？」</p>
<p>彼女に掛けた魔術の結果を読み上げていたロキはチラリと相手を見やった。データは彼女が確実に持っているはずのない力で満ちているということ以外、何も明らかにはしなかった。「私のことはロキと呼んでくれていい」彼は言った。</p>
<p>彼女はしばらくの間静かになり、次に口を開いた時に、その声は妙に響いた。「ソーのロキ？」</p>
<p>「まさしく」</p>
<p>「ここで何をしているの？」彼女は心底困惑しているようだ。</p>
<p>「今現在は、お前の命を救っている。お前は何かに感染している。ここの技術ではその正体を探れるほど進歩していない」彼は溜め息をつくと、喉を這い上る酸味を伴う恐れを飲みこんだ。正体が何であれ、その力は素早く彼女の体内に広がり、細胞を燃やしていっていた。「お前を専門家の下へ連れていく必要がある」声が震えないよう努める。「アスガルドへ」</p>
<p>「おいおいおい、ジェーンを他の惑星へ連れていくっての？」ダーシーはまるで今にも彼女が掻き消えてしまうのではないかとジェーンの腕を掴んでいた。</p>
<p>ロキもできればアスガルドへ戻りたくはない。だが、つい先程得体の知れぬ破滅から救い出したばかりのジェーンを連れて行けば、確実に…。彼は肩を竦めた。「そうだ。おそらく、そこにはソーがいるが、この問題に関してはあまり助けにはならないだろうな」</p>
<p>ジェーンが頬を染める。「ソーからはもう二年も連絡がないわ。助けたいと思うかも分からない」</p>
<p>ロキは片手を振った。「助けるに決まっている。今すぐ出るべきだ。感染は素早く拡大している」彼は当たり前のように彼女に手を差し出す。彼女はしばらくの間彼をじっと見つめており、その目の奥では何やら不可視の計算が行われているようだったが、やがて頷くと手を伸ばし、不快な衝撃と共に彼の手を取った。</p>
<p>彼は薄く微笑むと、スターク、バナー、そしてダーシーがそれぞれ、いいや、だめだめ、どうしても一緒に行く必要があると主張する間も彼女の手を放さなかった。ロキはたいして抗わなかった。この序盤の手を成功させるには、彼らの応援が必要になるだろうから。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキは宇宙の多くの場所に自由に移動することができた。しかし、燃え盛るような力を身の内に抱えたフォスターがどんなものを引き寄せるか分からなかった。ここは、どれほどの疑念があろうとも、より安全な移動法を選ぶべきに思えた。</p>
<p>彼はこれで一年もの間ヘイムダルの視界から姿を隠すことに成功していた。他に良い選択肢が残されておらず、屋上に辿りつくなり幻術を解いた。脈拍がすでに嫌なほど速まっている。喉の奥で焼けつくような味がした。ほんの数分前よりも顔色が悪くなっているフォスターを見下ろし、彼は告げた。「妙な感じがするかもしれない」</p>
<p>彼女は短く、鋭い笑い声を上げた。「今は何もかもが妙な感じがするわ」</p>
<p>これに対し、適切な返事はなかった。どちらにしろ、時間稼ぎをしているだけだ。覚悟を決めて深呼吸をすると、彼は空を見上げて言った。「ヘイムダル。お前が私を探していたことは知っている。私はここにいる。私たちをアスガルドへ連れ戻してくれ」ゴクリと喉を鳴らし、続ける。「ソーに向かっていることを伝えてほしい」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ビフレストに乗るのは、未だに故郷へ帰るような感覚だった。もっとも、アスガルドは故郷ではなかったし、元々彼の居場所などではなかったのだが。周囲でアスガルドが形を成し始める間、その懐かしい感覚は口内に苦いものを残した。ヘイムダルがほんの一フィートほど離れた場所に立っており、ビフレストの制御台に剣を差しこんでいた。</p>
<p>ロキが彼を見上げると、厳しい黄金の眼差しが返ってきた。口を開きかけた時、ジェーンが危なげに彼に寄り掛かってきた。「大丈夫」ロキが彼女を支えようと手を伸ばすなり、ジェーンはそう言ったが、頬には慌ただしい赤が点っていた。</p>
<p>ロキがそれ以上彼女の状態を確認できる前に、雷鳴が轟き、閃光が走り、胸郭にある全てが一斉に緊張した。「ヘイムダル」呼びかけるソーの声は懐かしく、喜ばしく、身を引き裂くようなものだった。「先程の話は本当か――」</p>
<p>そこで言葉を切り、室内に颯爽と入ってくると、彼らの姿を見回した。髪が伸びていた。昔ほどの無邪気な喜びを表情に乗せなくなった。その背後でマントがはためき、片手にはミョルニルを携えていた。ロキは彼を見て、指先に熱く広がるソーの血が湧き出るさまを思い出した。</p>
<p>「ロキ」ソーは危うく躓くように一歩踏み出し、吐息のように囁いた。その視線はロキの顔から微動だにせず、直接触れられているかのように重く感じられた。「どう――どういうことだ」</p>
<p>ロキは唇を湿らせた。脈が静まらない。「ジェーン・フォスターを治療と看護のために連れてきた。彼女は時空に開いたポータルに踏み込み、何かを宿して出てきてしまった。私だけの力では取り除くことができない何かだ」</p>
<p>ソーは瞬きをして、一瞬だけチラリとジェーンの方を見やる。「ジェーン？」</p>
<p>「ポータルを通るつもりはなかったの」彼女は言った。「あまりにも突然のことで」</p>
<p>ソーは、まるで衝撃の波を振り払うかのように首を振った。彼らの下へ歩み寄ると、ロキの両肩を掴む。ロキは揺さぶられるか、殴られるかと思って身構えた。ソーは彼に強く掴みかかっていたが、害するような動きは見せなかった。彼はただ、問い質したのだ。「これまでどこにいた？俺はこの宇宙を探し回っていたのだぞ」</p>
<p>スタークは室内を観察して歩き回っていたのだが、一旦足を止めて述べた。「それじゃあ、あまり真剣に探してなかったんだな。僕たちを手伝っていたんだから」</p>
<p>「何だと？」ソーはスタークの方を見やったが、ほんの一瞬のことだった。ロキはだんだんと、自分の顔に何かついているのではないかと疑い始めていた。アスガルドへ移動するにもかかわらず、同行者たちが放っておいた、恥ずかしくなるような何かが。</p>
<p>「彼らは新たな侵略に耐えられるような準備は何もできていなかった」ロキはソーの手の下で肩を竦める。すでに一年以上、これほど長い時間誰かに触れられたことはなかった。それは彼を著しく不安にさせていた。「だから、私の専門的な援助を提供しようかと」</p>
<p>彼を凝視するソーの表情が絶大な笑みへと破顔した。「では、お前はミッドガルドを占領する考えを諦めたのだな」彼の言葉一つひとつに明らかな喜びがあった。</p>
<p>「おかしな話なんだが」部屋をほぼ一周したスタークが口を開く。「初めから本気でそうしていたわけじゃなかったらしいよ？なんでもサノスって男がいるって話で？マインドコントロールが大好きで、そのロキ君を満州からの宇宙侵略者*として利用してたんだ。ハルクがそのコントロールを打ち破った」</p>
<p>(*ここでスタークはロキをスパイ小説「マンチュリアン・キャンディデート」あるいは「影なき狙撃者」の主人公になぞらえている)</p>
<p>幾つもの感情がソーの顔を駆け抜け、最終的にロキには読めない何かに落ち着いた。「それは誠か？」彼は尋ね、ロキが頷くと、一度だけ、殴られて出てきた音のような笑い声を立てた。身動ぎし、両腕をロキに回して抱き寄せた。</p>
<p>ロキは竦み上がるのを止められなかったが、ソーは気づかなかったようだ。足が地面から離れまで彼を一気に抱き上げ、ロキは硬直し、心臓の鼓動が不安定に脈打つ。「俺は――」</p>
<p>「どうやら思わぬ客人が来たようだな」ソーが言おうとした言葉を切るように遮り、オーディンの声が響いた。ソーは一気に彼を降ろすと振り返り、ロキの視界にオーディンの姿が入った。部屋の入り口に佇み、これまでと変わらず陰気で侘しい顔を浮かべ、その眼差しを一人ひとりに向けていた。やがて、彼は続ける。「反逆者を捕えろ。ミッドガーディアンは元いた場所へ帰せ」</p>
<p>「この娘を送り帰せば、彼女に死刑を言い渡すようなもの」ロキはとりあえず反逆者と呼ばれることは無視して言った。ソーはすでに背筋を伸ばし、腕を伸ばしていた。彼との再会は、ロキが直ちに行動に移らねば、温かなものではなくなりそうだった。</p>
<p>オーディンはその言葉をあっさり片づけ、踵を返した。スタークが口を開きかける。オーディンの態度をさらに冷ややかなものにするに違いない態度で言い返そうとしているに違いない。そして、ロキはソーを味方につけておく方法が一つしか浮かばなかった。サノスが彼を殺しに来た時に、ソーより頼りになる戦士など求められるだろうか？彼はソーを押し退ける勢いで進み出て言った。「どうかお願いします。彼女にお慈悲を。私のことは投獄されても構いません。ただ、この娘にはどうか治療を」</p>
<p>オーディンは振り返ることなく首を振り、ソーは小声で罵倒の言葉を漏らして彼の下へと急いだ。彼らは虹の橋の上で言葉を交わした。そうする二人を見ていると、ロキはオーディンが如何に小さく見えるか、その存在が怒りと時間とサノスの残酷な活動によりか細くなったかを思い知った。</p>
<p>「なんで君が投獄されないといけないんだ？」スタークがロキの隣に立って尋ねた。</p>
<p>ロキは肩を竦める。「旧悪で」</p>
<p>スタークは部屋の中を見回しながら顔をしかめた。「ここから戦って出ないといけなくなるってことか？」</p>
<p>これに、ロキは彼に向けて微笑みかけていた。「そんなことにならないよう、お前が拝む神々にでも祈っておくことだな。だが、見ろ。ソーが戻ってきた。それに、その顔はあまり恐ろしいものではない」</p>
<p>ソーは生き生きしているとは言い難い表情をしていたが、その顔に嵐を宿してもいない。オーディンは橋を歩み去り、彼らから離れていった。ソーは立ち止まるなり手を伸ばしてロキの肩を掴んだが、拘束するためと言えるほど強くはなかった。彼は言った。「全父はお前の病を診察することに同意された。他の者たちも残ってもらって構わない。もっとも、アスガルドにいる間は護衛がつくことになるがな」それからロキに顔を向けると、笑みを浮かべる。「お前のことは俺が見張ると誓った」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>それ以上待つことなく、彼らはジェーンを治療師の部屋へと送り届けた。そこへ向かう間、彼女とソーは儀礼的な挨拶を交わした。ロキは二人の会話にはあまり意識を向けることなく、代わりに荘厳な街並みを通り抜ける間、スタークとバナー、ダーシーに名所を指し示してやった。</p>
<p>彼らは期待通りに感動しているようで、たとえロキにもはやアスガルドでの居場所がなかったとしても、そもそも初めからなかったのだとしても、誇らしげな思いを感じていた。しかしそれは彼の機嫌を悪化させ、治療室の部屋へ近づくにつれてロキは静かになっていた。</p>
<p>ジェーンは直ちに囲まれると、連れ去られた。ロキはソーがそれについていくものと思った――誰かが負傷すると、彼はいつも近くをうろつくような男だった――しかし、治療師たちの後を追う様子は見せなかった。「お前は元気そうだな」ソーはロキを見やって言った。「顔色が良くなっている」</p>
<p>「あのさ、僕は世間話を聞くために宇宙を横断したわけじゃないんだ」スタークが言った。どうやら部屋のスキャンを行っているようだ。「それで、この一年間君はどうしてたんだ、勇ましい王子どの？こっちは次に宇宙からの侵略が来る時に備えて社会全体を再構築しているところだからね、忙しくしてるぞ」</p>
<p>「俺も忙しくしていたぞ」ソーは言って、スタークに向かって眉を顰めた。その眼差しはどこか遠く、冷たくなった。「九つの世界では多くの不穏な動きが見られた。幸いなことに、反乱の大半は沈静化させることに成功している。だが、ミッドガルドが侵略に備えている理由を聞かせてくれ。俺の耳に届いていない問題があったのか？」</p>
<p>ロキは二人の会話に半分だけ耳を傾けた。過去一年の作業については、スタークに語らせる方が良かった。それに、ロキはフォスターを囲む治療師たちが低い声で交わす言葉や、すでに彼の方に向けられ始めている視線にも意識を向けておく必要があった。</p>
<p>「さてと」スタークは大袈裟に尾を引くようにその言葉を告げた。「まず、テッセラクトを憶えているか？あれは実はインフィニティ・ストーンと呼ばれるものらしいんだ。そして、サノス――地球への攻撃の裏にいたヤツだな――そいつはそのストーンを全て集めることで、まあ、宇宙全域の生命を半分消滅させることを望んでるってわけだ。一息にな」スタークは指を鳴らした。</p>
<p>「これは真実なのか？」ソーが尋ね、ロキはその問いが自分に向けられていることに気づくのに、一瞬かかった。ソーは困惑した瞳と渋い面持ちで彼を眺めている。</p>
<p>ロキは頷いた。「一言も偽りはない」と告げる。</p>
<p>「それで、お前は奴がそのストーンとやらを奪うために再び戻ってくると信じているのだな」ソーは顔をしかめて言った。「では、ミッドガルドから持ち出すべきだ」</p>
<p>「それでも助けにはならない」スタークが言った。「僕たちでそれを研究してきたんだが、その力をある程度測定できるになった。地球の何処かに、それとよく似たものがもう一つあるんだが、正確な位置は掩蔽されている。ロキによれば、サノスはそっちのストーンのことも知っているらしい。奴は両方奪うために来る。そのための防衛網だ」</p>
<p>ソーは暗澹たる話を振り払おうとでもするように首を振った。「では、どうやら物事は順調に進んでいるようだな」彼は言った。「より明るい話題について語ろうではないか。まさか丸一年そのような作業に没頭していたわけでもあるまい」彼は期待を込めてロキを見やった。</p>
<p>その実、ロキは作業に没頭する以外のことをしてこなかった。少しでも時間が空くと、安寧を求めて焦るような気持ちに蝕まれたのだ。しかし、ソーがそのことを知る必要はない。笑みを浮かべたロキはこれまで培った経験を駆使して治療師たちの視線を無視すると、子供の頃もしたように、相手を微笑ませ、笑わせるよう作り上げたミッドガルドの話を語り聞かせた。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>地平線を紫や深紅に染め上げて日が沈むと、ソーは彼をロキの昔の部屋へと連れて行った。部屋はまったく変わっておらず、書物はすべてあるべき場所にしまわれ、何十もの道具やパズルが置き去りにされた場所に放置されていた。</p>
<p>ロキはそれら全てから顔を背け、バルコニーへと出た。眼下の街並みもあまり変わったようには見えなかった。彼らを囲む宇宙は渾沌に蠢いているというのに、アスガルドはこれまで通り、手付かずの状態で続いていた。手摺りに手を置いて指を曲げ、ソーが隣に寄り掛かかると身震いした。</p>
<p>「私が眠る間もあなたは見張りを？」ロキが尋ねる。他の全てが過激な変化に晒されたというのに、よく知る場所に戻って何も変わっていない光景を前にするのは本質的に混乱に陥らせるものだった。それは彼の気分を悪くした。ここ最近は感じることがないほどに気分が良くない。</p>
<p>「必要とあればな」ソーは陽気で楽しそうな声音で言った。「厳しい苦難にはならない」ソーは最近のロキの眠りを見ていない。それがどれほど不安定なものであるか、またどれほど頻繁に喉に悲鳴が痞え、それが冷たい壁に反射して残響する中飛び起きることか、彼は知らないのだ。ソーが彼の肩に触れ、その手は重く、温もりのある存在感があった。「お前が再びここにいることが嬉しい」</p>
<p>「私もここに戻ってこれて嬉しい」ロキは素っ気なく告げると、ソーにニヤリと笑いかける。相手はただ温かな眼差しとより大きな笑顔で彼を見つめ返していた。</p>
<p>「ミッドガルドもしばらくの間、お前を見逃してくれるやもしれん」その実、アスガルドの防衛網はミッドガルドのものより強力だ。サノスを退けるのにより適しているだろう。だが、アスガルドの民は彼に敬愛の眼差しは一切向けない。この世で最強の戦士たちも、あるいはソー一人を除いては、襲撃があった際に彼を守ろうと駆けつけはしない。逆に、彼がミッドガルドで作った味方は彼を助けようと足を踏み出してくれるとほぼ確信を得ていた。他の欠点を全て踏まえても、それだけでミッドガルドの方が安全な隠れ家だと言えた。</p>
<p>彼は首を振る。「いいや、あの地における私の仕事は終わっていない」</p>
<p>ソーは彼の髪を一房引っ張り、ロキに渋面を向けられると笑い、それから真面目な顔になった。「どうしてお前はそのサノスという男についてそこまで知っているのだ？」</p>
<p>いい加減、嫌な記憶を押し殺すことに慣れていたロキは肩を竦めた。「奴は一年近くも私を傍に置いていたのだ、ソー。その機に乗じて、私は多くを学んだ」まあ、少なくとも、その頃の記憶を掻き分けて、役立つ情報を引き出すことはできていた。たとえ、あの青い日々を正確に思い出すことが困難であろうと。当時のことはできるだけ考えたくなかった。「ジェーンの調子はどうだろう？」</p>
<p>ソーは目を瞬かせると、唐突にロキの肩から手を放した。「問題ないだろう」彼は体の向きを変え、街並みを見下ろした。「父上が直々に彼女を見守ると仰られていた」</p>
<p>「それで、あなたはそこにいるつもりはないのか？」オーディンは元よりアスガルドに異界の者が滞在することをあまり好まなかった。そのことを踏まえれば、ヨトゥンの赤子を盗んだのは、余計に奇妙な決断だったことが窺えた。</p>
<p>「少ししたら、もしかしたらな。俺はお前を見守ると約束したからな」</p>
<p>ロキは小さく笑った。「もうそんなことには飽きた頃だろう」</p>
<p>「まだだ」ソーは唐突に態度を変えると咳払いをした。「俺はただ、もしかしたら俺たちで…ちょっと待ってろ」彼は踵を返すとバルコニーを出、しばらくして中からぼんやりと光るボトルとあまりの薄さと透明さに風で作られたかのようなグラスを二本手に持って帰ってきた。</p>
<p>ソーがボトルを開けてグラスに中の液体を注ぎ始める中、ロキは一瞬唖然として目を瞬かせる。「月酒」彼はようやく呟くと、また笑った。「こんな季節外れに、一体どこで月酒を手に入れたんだ？」</p>
<p>「過去二年の間、俺はお前が戻って来た時に二人で何をするか、どんな感じになるのか、しょっちゅう考えてきた」ソーは答えにならないことを言って、グラスを片方差し出した。</p>
<p>ロキは片眉を撥ね上げる。「それで、月酒を飲もうと思ったのか？」</p>
<p>ソーは肩を竦めて笑った。「最初の一歩としてな」彼は言った。「それに、季節外れだということは分かっているが、とりあえず試してみろ。まだ酒は飛んでないかもしれない」</p>
<p>ロキはもう二年以上月酒の味など口にしていなかった。サノスの宮廷にもミッドガルドのどの店にもない珍味だ。グラスを唇へ運ぶと、ゆっくりと飲み、下に触れるなり光る成分が口内で融け、喉を光が滑り落ちて光の眩さと共に胃の腑に落ちた。</p>
<p>目を閉じ、その味の身体的な心地よさに酔いしれる。最初の一口が掻き消えると溜め息をつき、目を開いて、ソーは奇妙で見慣れない表情を浮かべて彼を見つめていることに気が付いた。「では、美味いんだな？」ソーは不思議なほど掠れた声音で尋ね、自分のグラスには手を付けていなかった。</p>
<p>「完璧だ」ロキは言ってもう一口飲むと、軽やかなものが手足を駆け抜け、指と爪先まで広がるのを感じた。「月酒は好きだからね」</p>
<p>「知ってる」ソーはようやく一口飲むと、二人のグラスに酒を足し、ボトルを空にした。ロキの傍近くの手摺りに寄り掛かり、物思わしげな調子で言葉を続ける。「初めて一緒に試し飲みをした時のことを憶えている」</p>
<p>ロキは実に久し振りに、良い思い出が脳裏に浮かび、鼻で嗤った。「あなたが初めて盗みを働いた時のことだろう」</p>
<p>「ボトルを一本失敬しただけだ」ソーは言ったが、その声に熱はなく、ただ楽しげな響きがあった。「あの古い望楼まで忍び足で行ったことを憶えているか？」</p>
<p>ロキはそれをよく憶えていた。ソーの手を引いて影から影へと一気に疾走しては身を潜め、町の中を忍んで進んだ。なにしろ、放っておけばソーは半径五マイルにいる者たち全員の注意を引いてしまう。彼らは星の海の縁に佇み、風雨にほぼ完全に晒され、長い間放棄された望楼に辿りつくと、戦利品と共にその頂上まで登った。</p>
<p>二人はグラスを持ってきていなかったので、ボトルから直接回し飲みしながら隕石が大気を燃やして横切り、眼下の深淵へと絶え間なく落ちていく海を眺め、うまいこと禁じられた行いを成功させたことに非常に満足していた。「あれは良い夜だった」彼は思い出の中から出てくると、述べた。ソーが何も言わなかったので、ロキは彼を見やり、奇妙な眼差しを向けられていたことに気が付いた。</p>
<p>「またあの場所へ戻れるぞ」ソーが言った。手摺りの上でロキの手のすぐ横に手を置くと、その皮膚は冷たい夜風の中では驚くほど温かかった。身を近くに寄せ、あまりに近かっためにロキの中から思い出を弾き飛ばし、あの日々から起きた全てを思い起こさせた。</p>
<p>月酒の味が舌の上から掻き消え、ロキは顔を背けた。「いいや、私たちは二度と戻れない」そう言って、もはや甘さを感じないだろうと思ってもう一口飲む。だが、甘かった。これまで起きた全てを無視するかのように、彼の胸を広がり、光で満たした。ソーの方を見上げれば、あまり努力をせずとも微笑むことができると知った。「だけど、前へ進むことはできるかもしれない」</p>
<p>ソーは丸めていた指を伸ばし、ロキの手の甲を覆った。それから互いのグラスの側面を軽く合わせる。「では、前進への乾杯だ」彼が言うと、ロキは大きな笑みを見せてグラスを傾け、ゆっくりと大きな一口を飲んだ。</p>
<p>二人はそうやって夜通し星空を眺め、バルコニーで過ごした。眠らなかったことを、ロキはあまり気にしなかった。子供の頃から使っていた寝台に入りたいとは思わなかったのだ。</p>
<p>かつてあれほどの年月をそこで眠っていた人物とは、もはや全くの別人になってしまった気分だ。重要な話はせず、会話の内容は昔の馬鹿げた冒険に始終させ、ジェーンのことも話題に上らせ――ほぼ確実にあれはインフィニティ・ストーンだとロキは思っていた――そしてこの二年間に及ぶソーの戦いやロキが不在のために耳にしてこなかった噂話を聞きながら、やがて夜が明けるのだった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキはたった一日しかフリッガを避けることはできなかった。彼女の表情を見たくなかった。彼女に反逆者と呼ばれるのを聞くことも。あまり近くで彼のことを見つめてほしくなかった。彼女は昔からあまりに多くのことを見抜いてしまった。だが、いつまでも彼女を避け続けることは不可能だった。</p>
<p>アスガルドで過ごした二度目の夜に、彼女は彼を見つけた。ソーは何やらスタークがしでかした問題に対処するため、ロキがおとなしくしていると約束した後に彼の傍を離れていった。その誓いをどのように破ろうか考える間もなく、静かな場所を求めて入った部屋の中にフリッガが現れたのだ。</p>
<p>彼女は彼に歩み寄りながら微笑みかけたので、彼は会釈をしていた。「母上」と彼は呼んだが、その言葉は舌に馴染まず、ぎこちなかった。それなのに、未だに彼女を他にどう呼べばよいのか想像もできなかった。</p>
<p>彼女の笑顔が輝き、その瞳は湿って光を放った。彼の顔を挟むように両手を添えたので、彼は反射的に上体を倒し、フリッガがその額に口付けをできるようにした。皮膚がゾワゾワと嫌な感じを訴えたが、直接触れられるときはいつでもそうだった。最近は、慣れてしまった。</p>
<p>彼が身を起こすと、彼女の笑顔が変わり、徐々に消えていった。「ロキ」彼女は彼の肌から手を放すと言った。「戻ってきてくれて嬉しいわ」</p>
<p>「私も戻ってこれて嬉しいです」彼は相手に窘められるだろうと分かったうえで皮肉気な響きを声に乗せた。それを残したのは、窘められるためだったのさえ言えた。だが、彼女はただ彼を見上げ、表情を僅かに変えただけだった。</p>
<p>彼がその眼差しから目を逸らすと、彼女は尋ねた。「あなたに何があったか、私に話す気はありますか？」</p>
<p>身体が怯みそうになるのを堪える。「そうですね、今朝は食べ過ぎました」彼は言った。「それから――」</p>
<p>「良い状態ではないことくらい、私にはわかります」彼女は柔らかい口調で割り込んだ。他の者たちは分からないようだということに、感謝すべきなのかもしれなかった。フリッガとスタークだけだ。彼は首を振って、少し距離を置き、願うことは――</p>
<p>宮殿の何処かから響いた悲鳴が彼の願いを全て断ち切った。ロキは最初、サノスのことを思った――まさか、あのタイタンは彼をアスガルドまで追跡したのか？最低でも可能だとは思えたし、その確率は高いとも言えた――彼はビクリと体を震わせ、振り返った。フリッガは彼が彼女を残した場所、部屋の向かい側に佇んだまま、首だけを弾かれたように悲鳴の下方角に向けていた。</p>
<p>その間も何かが部屋の扉を強く叩き、ロキは扉が押し開かれると同時に罵声を上げ、借りたドレスの裾を足で捌きながら、フォスターが部屋に転がり込んできた――ロキは彼女が治療室から解放されたことを知らされていなかった――彼女の首が背後を見やり、肩越しに立ちはだかる醜い怪物を見上げた。</p>
<p>背が高く、凶暴で恐ろしい外見をした、ロキがこれまで見たこともないような怪物がフォスターに追い縋っていた。鋭い爪をした手をフォスターに振り下ろす。彼女では避けられるような攻撃ではなく、フリッガがその一撃を受け止めるべく動き、一瞬でその手には剣が握られていた。</p>
<p>「彼女を連れて逃げなさい！」フリッガが命じ、戦いが彼女の肌を煌めかせるほどの光を呼び覚まし、刃が舞った。ロキは怪物と戦う彼女を見守り、少なくとも現時点では母に任せても大丈夫だと結論する。少なくとも、フォスターをこの周辺から連れ去り、アスガルドが彼の味方であり続けることを保証するだけの間は。</p>
<p>フォスターを優しくない手で掴む。「何が起きてるの！？」彼女は恐怖のあまり走り続けたことで息を切らしているようだと、その面持を見て彼は思った。「訳が分からない、私――」ロキは空間を越え、彼女が立った今駆け抜けてきた廊下を逆戻りし、怪物から離れた。「――何が起きているかさっぱりわからないんだけど」</p>
<p>ロキは彼にもはっきりとした答えはないのだと伝えることはしなかった。「走れ」代わりに彼女を廊下の向こうへ押しやると、命じた。「ソーを呼べ。お前を助けてくれる」考えるどころか、呼吸をする間もなく感じ、彼はフリッガを探すため舞い戻った。平安を破った怪物を前に苛烈に戦うフリッガであったが、怪物には彼の理解が及ばない何らかの力があった。</p>
<p>速すぎるほどの動きに、強すぎるほどの一撃。その一撃が命中する直前に、彼はその怪物が彼女の防御を崩したことに気が付いた。その刃は彼女を貫くだろう。アシールにとっても致命傷だ。選択肢を天秤にかける時間も、計画を立てる時間もなく、起こるべきことを実行するまでにその骨組みを形にする以上のことはできなかった。</p>
<p>影の縁を引っ張り、光よりも早く距離を縮め――なにしろ、光が目的地へ到着する時、そこには必ず、すでに影が待ち受けているではないか？――彼女を掴むべく、すでに両腕を伸ばしていた。この恐ろしい部屋から彼女を連れ去るのだ。フォスターの後を追わせ、ソーや衛兵が駆け付けるまで、怪物の足止めをするのだ。</p>
<p>ロキは彼女の両腕を掴み、次の瞬間、次に必要とされるステップ以外のことは何も考えなかった。再び影を引き寄せ、姿を掻き消す前に辛うじて姿を現し、またも戸口に刺し出現すると、フリッガを外へ追い出した。</p>
<p>ロキは彼女の後を追い、廊下を駆け下りて、怪物に側面を取られないようより狭い通路に駆け込むつもりでいた。一歩踏み出したところで、脚から力が抜けた。ぐらりと身体が傾き、息を吸おうとして失敗するまで痛みに襲われることはなかった。肺がもう一杯だと訴えて咳き込み、何か湿ったものが喉を駆け上って来るのを感じた。</p>
<p>片手を繰り出したが、何も掴めなかった。胸から激痛が広がり、下を見下ろして横の方に倒れる間も革鎧を染め上げる赤を凝視した。肩が壁に強かに打ちつけられる。脚が滑り、床に激突するはずだったが、フリッガが彼を受け止めていた。その表情は驚愕に染まり、その手が彼の胸板の上でパニックに陥った小鳥のようにあちらこちらを舞った。</p>
<p>酷い傷だった。背中から胸にかけて、一気に貫かれたのだと思った。そして、瞬間移動したことで刃が外れ、血の流れを止めるものがなくなったのだ。だからと言って、どうなるものでもなかったが。刃が残っていたところで状況は変わらなかった。フリッガを見上げ、その手を押し退けようとする。「逃げて」彼は何とか声を絞り出した。「行って、ソーを探し――」</p>
<p>まるでその名を口にしたことで召喚されたかのように、回廊が雷鳴に震えた。感覚が失われていくロキの肌に対し、空気が痺れた。彼らの上に影が投げかけられ、肉の焦げる悪臭がした。フリッガがロキに覆い被さって彼の頭に両腕を回すと、閃光が駆け抜け、周囲を恐ろしいほどの熱と目も眩むほどの光で照らし出した。</p>
<p>フリッガが上体を起こせば、そのドレスは赤く染まっていた。ロキの皮鎧を引き千切り、一気に開く。彼女の手首を掴んで手を止めようとしたが、彼の指先はぎごちなかった。何本あるかも思い出せない。憤怒の叫びが響き渡った。床が震動する。頭をごろりと回して横を向けば、霞む視界でソーが怪物を床に投げ倒し、それが動かなくなるまでミョルニルで三度叩き潰した。</p>
<p>激痛が彼の意識を肉体に引き戻す。苦痛が体中を駆け巡る中、彼は悲鳴を上げようとして喉をゴボゴボと鳴らした。フリッガが彼の胸に両手を置いていた――胸の中に、指先を傷口の中に突っ込んでいる――その感触に、視界に黒い点が幾つも泳いだ。それを止めようと、片腕を振り上げ、彼女を掴もうとした。</p>
<p>力強い手が彼の腕を捕らえた。真上に影が差す。ソーの声が聞こえる前に、すでにオゾンの臭いを感じていた。「大丈夫だ、ロキ、止めろ、抵抗するな！」</p>
<p>ロキは笑う。その声は湿り、ゴボゴボという音を立てた。彼は一年間、精力的に働き続け、そうしなければサノスがやって来て彼を屠ると信じ込んでいた。大半は、何をしてもサノスに殺されるのだと確信し、作業は恐怖に呑まれて役立たずになってしまうのを阻止するプラセボに過ぎないのだと信じ切っていた。</p>
<p>彼は一年間、そのような運命から己を守ることに全てを捧げてきたのだ。</p>
<p>それが、どこぞのとんでもない怪物の攻撃により、床で大量出血し、アスガルドで死ぬことになろうとは。彼の知らない怪物、それまで何の争いもなかった存在によってだ。笑い声が強まり、体中を震わせ、ソーは彼の手を掴んだまま、その髪を撫でた。「シー、シー、ロキ、止めるんだ」</p>
<p>彼は止めた。他に選択肢がなかった。視界を囲む黒が広がり、世界を徐々に飲みこんでいき、ついには映る物が何もなくなった。最後に見たのは血飛沫に彩られ、目を大きく見開いた顔をしたソーが口を動かし、ロキの耳には届かなくなった言葉を語る光景だった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキは雲間、あるいは濃霧の中を泳ぐかのような、だが足に纏わりつく拘束具によって押さえつけられた感覚と共に目が覚めた。うっすらと目を開けば、黄金の光と微かな音楽に満ちた世界が僅かに泳ぎ、彼は長い一瞬、自分が何処にいて、どうやってそこに来たのか思い出せなかった。</p>
<p>少し身動ぎすると胸郭の奥深くに激痛が走り、すべて戻ってきた。</p>
<p>唐突に背筋を伸ばし、心臓が――思っていたほど取り返しのつかない損傷を受けていなかったようだ――胸の中で早鐘を打つ中、寝かされていた寝台の上で上体を起こす。胸に手を伸ばそうとして、腕の動きが制限された。両の手首に光る拘束具が取り付けられており、彼を寝台に繋げていた。足元を見下ろせば、両脚を押さえる拘束具が呼び覚まされたように唸り、赤いマントが動いてソーが身を起こすと、顔を擦りながら呼びかけた。「ロキ？」</p>
<p>ロキは瞬きをして、死の直前に見た幻覚が過ぎ去るのを待った。だが、その光景は残った。彼はアスガルドにて、寝台に寝かされ、柔らかな緑の衣類を纏い、生きていて、ソーが隣で休んでいた。口内で重く太くなった舌を動かし、尋ねる。「何があった？」恐怖が警報となって背筋を駆け下りた。「母上、母上は――」</p>
<p>ソーはロキには理解できない笑みを浮かべて彼を見つめた。「大丈夫だ」彼は行って、起き上がると肩を解すように伸びをした。「母上は無事だし、ジェーンも無事だ。ミッドガルドも。もっとも、お前はダークエルフとの激しい戦いを見逃したがな」ロキは片眉を上げる。なにしろ、彼らが前にしている問題にダークエルフがどう関わるというのか？あれは絶滅した種族だ。ソーはそれ以上の情報を加えなかった。「お前の施した防衛網はうまく機能した。どうやら、スタークは特に喜んでいて、できるだけ近いうちに可能なアップデートについて話し合いたいと言っていたぞ」</p>
<p>ロキはその情報を取り入れることに少々の時間を要し、長い間抱え込んでいた不安の種が胸中で和らぐのを感じていた。アスガルドとあまりにかけ離れた世界の核に合わせ、魔術を調節するのは困難であった。ミッドガルドに魔力がないわけではなかったが…弱小化していた。しかし、防衛網が宇宙からの侵略に耐えられる程度に機能したならば、まあ。</p>
<p>サノスに立ち向かうための構成子の一つではあった。</p>
<p>しかし、今はより差し迫った問題があった。彼は拘束具に抑えられるまで両腕を上げる。手枷が僅かな音を立てた。「それは難しいかもしれないな」彼がソーに向けて片眉を上げれば、彼は渋面になって顔を背けた。</p>
<p>「父上が――」</p>
<p>「あれは私の父親ではない」ロキはピシャリと言い放ち、その言葉が逃れる間も唇は歪んでいた。現時点ではソーを怒らせるのは良くない。治療室から抜け出すならば、彼がロキにとって最大のチャンスであるうちは。彼は口を開き、舌の上で謝罪の言葉が形を取り始めたが、ソーが重々しく溜め息を漏らし、ロキが言葉を発する前に続けていた。</p>
<p>「では、オーディンが」彼は言った。「オーディンはお前に…留まってほしいと。そして、ヨトゥンヘイムに関する行動につき、裁判に掛けられるべきだと」</p>
<p>あの愚かで、狂気に駆られた感情の爆発は過去の人生におけるもののように感じられたが、その時の苦痛と憤怒は残っており、より新しい痛みに隠れ、ロキの体中を巡っていた。彼は「そう」と言ってベッドに背を預けると、ヨトゥンヘイムに対する行動に想いを馳せる。星々の間を落ちたこと。最初に目を覚まし、息を飲み、視界にサノスの顔が入り、そして――</p>
<p>「ロキ？」ソーの声が彼の記憶を掻き切った。その指先が無意識に拳をきつく握っていたロキの手の甲を掠める。ロキはベッドに背中を押しつけるように身構えていたことに気づき、頭を振ったが、一時的に言葉を発することもできないほど喉が締まっていた。</p>
<p>外で雷鳴が轟き、その騒々しい音はロキの意識を現在に、ソーの表情と嵐の過ぎた後の空のような瞳に戻した。ロキが舌を動かせる前に――このように力の制御ができなかった時はからかってやる好機だ。昔はいつだってそうだった――ソーが手を伸ばし、うっすらと光る手枷に捕らわれた手首に順番に翳した。</p>
<p>拘束具は震動を止め、寝台の上に落ちた。ロキは背筋を伸ばすと、両腕を引き寄せて手首を擦った。「オーディンが望んでいたのでは――」</p>
<p>「母上は望まれていない」ソーが唐突に立ち上がって言った。「ミッドガーディアンたちも望んでいない。俺もだ。歩けるか？」</p>
<p>ロキはソーにこれほど容赦なく驚かされることに慣れていなかった。病み上がりの状態では、まだ頭が霞がかっていた。だが、両足を寝台から下ろし、ソーにサッと笑顔を向けて、「もちろん」と言える程度には意識をはっきりさせることができた。</p>
<p>だがその実、立ち上がるとそこまでしっかりしているとは思えなかった。頭がクラクラする。体中が疼いて苦痛を訴えた。だが、ソーはすでに治療室の大窓へ向かっており、窓ガラスを押し開き、刺すような雨粒の最初の数滴を部屋に入れた。寝台の傍に安置されていたミョルニルが彼の手に飛んでいった。</p>
<p>「何をしている？」ロキはそちらへ向かうことに意識を集中させながら尋ねた。深酒した後に歩こうとしているかのようだ。</p>
<p>ソーはそれに気づいた様子はなく、彼の方を向くとロキを片腕で引き寄せ、彼を包み込んだ。ロキは相手に掴みかかるだけの時間があった。苦く、不快な衝撃が彼を襲う。唐突なその圧力、胸郭をしっかりと抱く腕の感触、その手も彼をしっかりと捕え――</p>
<p>本能的な反応がむず痒い背骨から発信され、彼は相手を押し返し始めていたが、その時にはすでに宙に浮いていた。顔に吹きかける強風は彼に常識を取り戻させるに充分で、彼を抱えているのがソーであると思い出させた。</p>
<p>若りし頃、ソーは何度も彼を残酷に扱ってきた。だが、今もまだロキの眠りと白昼夢に付きまとう悪夢ほど残酷であったことはなかった。ビフレストの縁に着地するまでに、ロキの心臓はウサギのように素早く鼓動を打っていたが、体を離そうと身を捩ることもなければ、ソーの胸にまたもナイフを突き立てるようなこともしなかった。ソーは足を踏み出しながら着地し、ロキを抱えたまま真っ直ぐヘイムダルの持ち場へと入っていった。</p>
<p>中では兜を外したヘイムダルが待っており、その立派な剣に寄り掛かるように立っていた。片眉を撥ね上げる。</p>
<p>「ミッドガルドへ通してもらう必要がある」ソーは台座の前で立ち止まると告げた。</p>
<p>「殿下もおはようございます」ヘイムダルはどこか窘めるように、だが同時に楽しげな声音で言った。その眼差しがロキに移る。「しばらくこちらに滞在されると聞かされていたが」</p>
<p>「予定は変わるもの」ロキは言った。もっとも、今回に限ってはその予定が立てられた時も、変更された時も自分の意見はほとんど提供できなかったのだが。ソーはなにやら奇妙で予期せぬ作戦を決行しているようだった。彼の手はまだロキの肘を掴んでいたが、取り押さえるようなものではなかった。</p>
<p>「ロキはミッドガーディアンのための防衛網を提供している」ソーはロキならばそこまで明かすことはなかっただろう真実を告げる策に出たようだ。なにしろ、ヘイムダルにはミッドガーディアンに関心を向ける理由は特にない。ソーの愛するモータルの女の安全をそこまで重視しているのならば、話は別だが。彼は昔から感傷に弱かった。「彼らにはそれが必要だ。特に、我々がストーンへ向ける疑惑が真実となれば。ロキは戻らなければならない」</p>
<p>「陛下は賛成されていない」ヘイムダルは答えたが、警報を鳴らすような素振りは見せない。剣を抜くことも。ただ夜明けの光に黄金の瞳を煌めかせ、彼らを見つめていた。</p>
<p>「それでお前は？」ソーは一歩踏み出して尋ねた。「お前も賛同しないのか？」</p>
<p>ヘイムダルはしばし沈黙し、その眼差しがどこか遠くを見つめた。一拍置いて瞬きをすると、数鋭く息を吸って、持ち場で姿勢を正した。「いいえ」彼は横を向いて言ったが、表情を隠せるほど素早くはなかった。「私はここ数日、サノスとやらに視線を向けていた」そこでロキを推し量るように見やった。ロキが初めに目を逸らした。ヘイムダルが何を見たのか、興味を抱くと同時に恐れもした。「殿下はミッドガルドへ行かれる必要がある。こちらへ、急いで。私の気が変わる前に」</p>
<p>「助かる」ソーは言って、ロキの肘を握って彼を見下ろし、笑みを向ける間も緊張させていた方の力を抜いた。ロキは反射的に笑みを返し、少なくとも、ビフレストでの移動が今の自分にどのような影響を及ぼすか不安に感じる時間は与えられなかった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ヘイムダルは彼らをスタークタワーの屋上に送り、ビフレストの痺れるような光が掻き消えると、市街地に広がる清々しい夜明けの光景を露わにした。恥ずかしいことにロキの膝から力が抜けたが、ソーの手のおかげでふらつくことはなかった。</p>
<p>「まあ」ロキは唇を湿らせる。「ここに戻ってくるのがこれほど簡単だとは思っていなかったよ」彼は首を振り、屋上から出るためのドアに足を向けた。「ジェーンを探しに行く前に、ここで朝食を食べていくか？」</p>
<p>ソーが彼を捕え、不可解なほど真剣な眼差しで彼を見下ろした。まるで、パズルの答えを探しているかのような。「それなのに、お前はアスガルドへ来た」ソーが言った。「そこで捕縛されてしまうと思いながらも。何故だ？」</p>
<p>ロキは腕を掴まれた、その物理的な接触に耐えられることに気づいた。あるいは、ソーが彼に掴みかかり、手荒く扱ってきた長い歴史は、より新しい記憶の残滓となった不快な不安感をも圧倒するものなのかもしれなかった。彼はソーを見上げると、肩を竦める。「ミッドガーディアンではジェーン・フォスターを助けることはできなかった」</p>
<p>「お前が自由を失う危険を冒してまで彼女の健康を気に掛けていたと、俺に信じろと言うのか？」ソーが尋ねる。風がその髪を振り乱した。昇る太陽がそれを黄金に輝かせた。</p>
<p>「あなたが彼女の健康を気に掛けているからだ、ソー」ロキは充分真実と言えることを述べた。ソーはフォスターを視界に入れたとたんにロキを許したではないか。ロキはそれが現実となった瞬間を目の当たりにした。理由は分からなかったが、その思いは彼を不快にさせた。視線を逸らし、渋面を笑顔に変える。「それに、彼女もあなたのことを気に掛けているだろう。彼女の下へ行くべきだ。行って、全て問題ないと伝えて――」</p>
<p>「いいや」ソーは首を振って彼の言葉を遮った。「俺は残れない。俺は…」身動ぎし、まだロキの腕を掴んだまま、空いた手をその首筋に当てる。もう長いことしていない仕草だ。その親密さに警報がロキの背筋を駆け下りたが、身体を捻って逃れられる前にソーが続けた。その声は奇妙に遠く感じられ、普段よりも言葉を選んでいるように聞こえた。「お前に――何があったか見た。誰にあんな傷をつけられた？」彼はロキの上着を示し、そして、ああ、彼はあの場にいたのだった、フリッガがロキの革鎧を振り払い、その身体の残骸を白日の下に晒した時に。</p>
<p>「サノス」彼は答え、口角が引っ張られ、頬が痛むほど大きな笑みの形を取った。あの男のことを考え、頭に浮かべただけで脈が速くなった。だが、サノスはここにはいない。太陽に触れられたこの空の下のどこにもいない。ミッドガルドの汚染された空気と煩い街路のどこにも。</p>
<p>ソーの表情が硬くなり、その目元と口周りには見慣れない緊張があった。「何故だ？何故奴はそんな…？」またロキの上着を示したその動きはきびきびと短く切られるようなものだった。</p>
<p>ロキは肩を竦める。そのことを口に上らせ、話すだけで喉の奥が酸で焼かれるような不快感を残した。脈が落ち着かない。彼はそれが声音に出ないよう気を付けて言った。「それは奴を楽しませたから」</p>
<p>早朝の空気を裂くように鋭い風が吹いた。雨とオゾンの臭いがした。頭上、近くで雷が鳴る。ソーの親指が動き、彼の顎を掠めるその肌は荒く、温かい。ソーはロキがこれまで聞いたこともないような厳しい声で坦々と告げた。「では、お前に奴の首を持って来よう」</p>
<p>ロキの血潮を恐怖が駆け上り、そのことを想像して呼び覚まされた一時的な喜悦を遥かに上回った。首を振り、今にも姿を消すのではないかとソーに腕を伸ばす。「馬鹿なことはやめろ」彼は言った。「奴の力を軽視してはならない。奴の軍勢も」</p>
<p>「俺は何も軽視などしていない」ソーが言った。「単独で奴と戦うつもりはない」</p>
<p>ロキは彼の顔を覗き込み、その思考の方向性を、決してサノスの下へ行ってはならないと理解させるにはどうすべきか、推し量ろうとした。そのことを考えただけで苦いものがロキの喉を駆け上ってきた。「オーディンは決して奴と戦うことに同意などしない」ロキは言った。「決してだ。もう戦を好むことはなくなった。そして、あなたも軍を用いずにサノスと対峙することはできない」</p>
<p>ソーは微笑んだ。妙な表情の変化だとロキは思った。「どうだろうな」ソーは言って、ロキはなんとかソーを納得させねばと、様々な考えが順々に脳裏を駆け巡った。彼をミッドガルドに、あるいはアスガルド、とにかくサノスのいない場所に留める良い方法を。</p>
<p>屋内へと続く扉がその時開いた。スタークの苛立たしげな声が呼びかけた。「君たち、中に入る気はあるのか、それとも――あれ、何か問題でもあった？」ロキは彼に渋面を投げかけ、ソーは身を引いた。</p>
<p>「全て問題ない、スターク」ソーが言った。「戻ってこれる時にまた来る」そして空を見上げてヘイムダルを呼ぶと、いなくなった。</p>
<p>ロキは彼が立っていた場所を凝視し、一度喉を鳴らすと、首を振った。胸に宿ったパニックを押し殺すには時間を要したが、なんとかうまくできた。オーディンがサノスと戦うことに同意することはない。フリッガがソーを説得する。ロキが心配する必要はない。自分はミッドガルドの防衛網構築に勤しめばよい。</p>
<p>「なあ」スタークがロキの傍に来て、両手をポケットに突っ込んだ。「僕の胸に穴が開いた時、どうやって気分転換したと思う？」ロキは這い寄る懸念に蝕まれ、くらくらとしながら振り向くと、彼を見つめた。スタークはニヤリと彼に笑いかけた。「ハンバーガーだ。君に食べさせてやろう」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキはたいして食欲がなかったが、二人で一緒に食べた。その後、ダークエルによる襲撃時にミッドガルドの防衛網がどれほど効率的に作動したか、二人で見直した。これについては、作業中にスタークが詳細を解説してくれた。ロキは改善が可能な部分にしか集中することができなかった。</p>
<p>ダークエルフは絶滅種だと思われていた割に、獰猛な勢力だった。サノスの軍は彼らと比べ、とんでもないほど桁違いに強力だ。彼自身、カースなどより圧倒的な力がある。もっとも、ソーはどうやらあの怪物を一騎討ちで倒したようだが…それでも。やるべきことはまだまだあり、ロキにはどれほどの時間が残されているのか見当もつかなかった。</p>
<p>やがて、疲れ果てたスタークがベッドを求めてふらふらと出て行った。多分、ペッパー・ポッツの入っているベッドだろう。ロキも疲労によって思考が緩慢になっているにも関わらず、休息を取ることに意識を向けることができなかった。取らねばならない対策は幾つもあるのに、何から手をつければ良いのか分からない。同盟を結ぶ相手を探さねば。こうしてヘイムダルとアスガルドから身を隠す必要がなくなった今、彼にはその選択が開けたのだ。あるいは…</p>
<p>思考がぐるぐると互いを追いかけ回し、気が付けば彼は自室の窓辺に立ち、遥か眼下を走る自動車や忙しなく歩く人々を眺めていた。胸の上できつく腕を交差し、他人の目を気にする必要などないのに手の震えを止めるために指を丸めてきつく拳を握った。たとえどれほど脅威はないのだと自分に言い聞かせても、鳥肌が立ち、未だに脈は緩やかなものにはならなかった。</p>
<p>目をギュッと閉じ、掌に爪が食い込み、ドアが開くと飛び上がらんばかりに驚いてしまった。</p>
<p>ロキは頭をいっぱいにしていた考えにどういう訳か召喚されたかのように、そこにサノスが立っているものと信じ込みそうになり、振り返った。片手にナイフが出現したが、マントをなびかせてソーが部屋に入ってくるなり霧散した。その髪は雨に濡れて暗くなり、顔には厳しい面持ちが刻まれていた。</p>
<p>「ソー」ロキは虚ろな様子で言った。ソーが後ろ手にドアを閉め、薄暗い部屋に二人を閉じ込めた。ロキの思考は暗い道を辿りはじめた。それらを振り払う。彼は拘束されていない。動ける。彼とここにいるのはソーだ。「大丈夫？」</p>
<p>ソーは頷き、窓辺に歩み寄ると、片手の側面をガラスに押しつけるように寄り掛かり、不機嫌な面持ちで市街地を眺めていたが、やがてついにロキを見やった。その目にあった強烈な光が、ほぼ瞬時に和らいだ。「アスガルドが軍を招集している」と、彼は言った。</p>
<p>ロキの心臓が止まりそうになり、胸郭の中で鼓動のリズムが狂った。前方を凝視し、突如口内がカラカラに渇き、首を振る。「嘘だ、オーディンが賛同するなんてありえない――」</p>
<p>「もはやオーディンの決断ではない」ソーが言って、その声音に宿る決定的な態度に、ロキは歯が鳴るほどの勢いで口を閉ざしていた。まじまじとソーを見やる。肩の強張ったライン、緊張した腕、顎の筋肉はピクピクと跳ねている。</p>
<p>ロキは一歩彼に歩み寄ると、首を傾げて尋ねた。「何をしたんだ？」</p>
<p>「父に望まれていたことだ」ソーは噛み千切るように告げると、再び渋面を窓の外に向けた。息を吸い込み、顎を突き上げる。「必要だったことをしたまでだ」</p>
<p>ロキの息が喉の奥で詰まり、答えが明瞭に脳裏に浮かんだ。一歩退き、苦々しい喜悦が空虚な喪失感と争い、同時についに、ついに彼が待ち続けていた剣が振り下ろされたことで、安堵も感じていた。頭を下げたのも、そうすることで顔に浮かんだ表情を隠すためでもあった。そして告げる。「我が王、私は――」</p>
<p>「やめろ」ソーはピシャリと言って唐突に距離を縮めると、ロキを壁際に追い詰めて押しつけ、片手でロキの腕を掴み、そして――「このことが俺たちの間に入って邪魔をするのはご免だ、俺は――ロキ？」</p>
<p>身を捩って彼から離れようとしたのは完璧に不随意の反応だったが、だからと言って取り消せるものではなかった。彼が身構え、顔を背け、ソーの胸を押し返すために両腕を二人の間に引き寄せた事実を消すことはできない。恐ろしいほど過呼吸に近いほど、激しく呼吸を繰り返していることも。その全てを、まるで体の外から眺めているかのように、はっきりと認識していた。</p>
<p>ソーは弾かれたように体を離した。ロキは向きを変え、片手を壁に置いて身を支えると、呼吸に集中した。せめて普通に呼吸ができれば、せめてあれらの記憶を祓い落すことができれば、せめて、せめて、せめて。「ロキ？」ソーが掠れた声で尋ねる。そっとロキの肩に触れた。「どうしたんだ？」</p>
<p>ロキはできるだけ咳払いして喉が通るようにすると、顔にかかった髪の間から横目で相手を見やった。なんとか笑みを浮かべて、嗄れた声で言う。「かかったな」</p>
<p>一瞬、それがうまく行ったかと思えた。ソーの表情を憤怒が駆け抜けたが、それは一瞬にも満たず、すぐにどこか驚愕のようなものに変わった。手を伸ばした時も、ロキが怯むのを自ら抑える時間を与えるだけゆっくりとしたもので、ロキの頬を指先が掠めると、すぐに引いた。</p>
<p>その時になってようやく、ロキは頬が湿っていることに気が付き、驚愕と恥辱を胸の内で混ぜ合わせながら顔を背けていた。外では、稲妻が空を駆け抜けた。口を開いたロキの舌は口内で重く感じた。「怪我が完全に癒えてなくて、それで――」</p>
<p>「斬首などでは生温い」ソーが言葉を遮った。一拍置いて、ロキが何も答えられなかった時に、より柔らかな口調で続けた。「俺がお前を害することはない。約束する」</p>
<p>ロキは唇を湿らせて、彼に眼差しだけを向けた。「解ってる」と彼は言った。</p>
<p>ソーはぎくしゃくと頷いた。外の嵐はまだ怒り狂っており、落ち着く気配を見せなかった。彼は言った。「お前は休め。明日になったら、話し合う必要がある」</p>
<p>ロキには話し合いたいと思う内容などろくに思いつかなかった。サノスの話をしないまま、一生を終えてしまいたいくらいだ。だが、それが必要であることは分かっていた。後回しにできるようなものではない。ついでに言えば、眠ることもしたくなかった。必ず訪れるだろう夢を恐れたが、疲労が思考に牙を食い込んで、世界が奇妙に霞んで見えた。</p>
<p>ソーの前を過ぎ、部屋を横断して寝室に繋がるドアを潜り抜ける。そこで足を止め、戸枠に向かって顔をしかめた。「あなたの戴冠の話を知ったら、フォスターが喜ぶだろう」</p>
<p>ソーが王になったのだと考えるのは、長く約束されていた昇格がついに完了し、鎧に包まれたその姿も鮮烈で、誇り高く見えることが不思議だった。王。カースを倒し、真の力を持つ者。ロキの唇がピクリと動き、頭の中で愚かな策略が形を成し始める。</p>
<p>王の存在は利用できるかもしれない。彼の策に、王の存在は欠かせないものとなるかもしれない。</p>
<p>ソーは言った。「報せは待つ」困惑し、疲れたような声音だった。ロキがチラリと彼を見やれば、ソーは窓の外に渋面を向けていた。ロキは誰にともなく頷きかけると、ベッドに歩み寄り、カバーの上に這い上り、思考がを巡らせたが、たった一日で起きた様々な出来事によって乱雑なものになっていった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>正直、飢えたような口と掴みかかる手を持って悪夢が彼を訪れたことは、驚くべきではない。ロキは弾かれたように身体をビクリとさせ、激痛の残滓が体中を巡りながら冷たい息を飲んで目が覚めた。</p>
<p>驚くべきなのは、ソーがベッドの上に寄り掛かるようにしてロキの肩を掴み、「――きろ、ロキ、起きるんだ、頼む」と言っていることだった。</p>
<p>ロキは彼に掴みかかった。室内でしっかりとした存在は彼しかいないように思えた。ベッドまでもぐるぐる回転しているかのようで、恐怖と汗の臭いがしていた。「なに？」ロキはなんとか尋ねる。頭はまだ悲鳴でいっぱいだ。そのほとんどが自分のものだった。</p>
<p>「お前は夢を見て魘されていた」ソーは低く宥めるような声で言った。「悪夢だ」</p>
<p>「ああ」ロキはそれを否定する方法など思い浮かばなかった。吐くかと思うほど体は震え、ひどい気分だった。実際、特に残虐な夢を見た後は、戻すこともあった。「どうしてあんたは――」</p>
<p>「水を飲め」ソーは言って、唐突に立ち上がった。ロキは彼が部屋を出て行くのを眺め、ゆっくりと上体を起こす。世界がひっくり返った場合を考えてだ。ソーが水の入ったグラスを持って戻ってくる頃には、少し状態が良くなっていた。早朝の弱い光が彼の背後から射し込んでいた。</p>
<p>ロキはグラスを受け取ると、睫毛越しにソーを見つめながら舐めるように水を飲む。それから尋ねた。「昨夜は一晩中ここにいたのか？」</p>
<p>「話し合わねば」ソーは言った。ロキは気づいていたが、それは先程の問いに対する答えにはなっていなかった。「俺とお前と、サノスに関する話に参加するにお前が重要だと思う者を加えて」</p>
<p>ロキが目覚めてから五分と経っていないというのに、すでに胃の中はナイフだらけになったように感じられた。水を脇に置く。「分かった」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>彼らは会議室に集まった。理論的に考え、この場にいるべき者たちを集めるのに数時間かかった。ロジャーズとロマノフはなんと、バーンズを同行させていた。これは興味深い。ロキはなんとなく好奇心から彼らの進捗を観察はしており、この男も比較的精神が安定し始めているようだった。</p>
<p>元々タワーにいたにもかかわらず、最後に会議室に現れたのはスタークで、のんびりと入室すると重々しい溜め息と共に身を投げ出すようにして椅子に座った。「よお、ルネッサンスフェア」彼はテーブルの中央に用意されていたコーヒーを手に取って言った。「こんなに早く再会するとは思わなかった。あんたが地球を訪問する間に一年は時間が経つもんだと思ってたよ」</p>
<p>「皆に知らせることがあったんだ」ロキは自分の分のコーヒーを啜りながら言った。彼はこの飲み物をとても好むようになっていた。「お前たちも祝うべきだ。お前たちは今、アスガルドの新たなる王の前に座っている」</p>
<p>ミッドガーディアンたちは驚きと混乱を持ってこの報せを受け止めた。他の者たちが祝辞を述べ、驚きを表現する中、スタークは椅子にもたれかかった。彼らが語り終えてから口を開く。「王、ね？いつそんなことになったんだ？僕たちがそこにいた時は、君のお父上が王様をやってたと思ったんだけど。それに、君も宇宙を探険する冒険の旅に出たいとあれほど騒いでいたじゃないか」</p>
<p>「状況が変わった」ソーは渋面を浮かべて言った。ロキはソーが彼から玉座を奪ったとしても、王に就任することに喜びを見出すことはないという事実に満足しようと思ったのだが、できなかった。宇宙が彼に仕掛けた悪ふざけに新たな層が加わっただけに思えた。ソーの眼差しがロキの方へ流れ、それからスタークに戻された。「昨日玉座を継いだ」</p>
<p>一瞬沈黙が下りて、ロジャーズが再び椅子の上で身動ぎして言った。「とにかく、おめでとう」</p>
<p>「同感だ」スタークが言うと、室内の方々から同意の声が上がった。「後でお祝いのパーティーを開こう。それもこれが終わってから…」彼は部屋を示した。「って、これは一体何の会議なんだ、そもそも？」</p>
<p>ソーは深呼吸をすると、肩を強張らせた。ロキは根本的なところで彼の外見が変わっただろうかと結論を求めた。身繕いをしていた。鎧は明らかにしっかりと磨き上げられている。だが、まだミョルニルを携えている。彼はまだ王ではなく、戦士としての服装をしていた。ロキは気を取られ、思考が彷徨っているうちにソーが彼らの置かれた窮地、サノスの脅威、そしてミッドガルドの所持するストーンについて語った。</p>
<p>「分かった」スタークが結論的に言うと、椅子に背を預けた。「つまり、要はサノスがおそらくここに来て僕たちをコテンパンにやっつけるというロキの考えにお前さんも賛成だってことか」</p>
<p>ソーは頷いた。「時間の問題に過ぎない」</p>
<p>「それで、なんだ、こうしてお前さんが王になったということで、僕たちの防衛網を強化してくれるっていうのか？相互防衛協定的な？公式の条約ってことか？アスガルドに大使を送り込む必要があるってか？」スタークは一拍置いて、ロキの方に渋面を向けた。「まあ、君が当然の候補者だけどね」</p>
<p>「それら全てが必要になるかもしれん」ソーが言った。「だが、俺はひとつの世界を守ることよりも、根本的な脅威そのものを破滅させることの方が重要だと思っている」</p>
<p>再び、沈黙が下りた。ロキは部屋に集った者たちの顔を見まわし、自分自身の反応は慎重に抑え込んでいた。サノスを打倒すべく、こちらから仕掛けるというのは…強烈な満足感を覚えると同時に恐怖も感じていた。奴は必ず殺さねばならないが、自ら奴の下へ向かい、しかも奴を打ち倒すだなど…ロキは室内にある何かに意識を集中させるためだけにでも、グラスを持ち上げ、コーヒーを啜っていた。</p>
<p>「君は奴と戦いたいのか」ロジャーズがようやく口を開く。「こちらから仕掛けるのだと」</p>
<p>「そうだ、俺は戦いたい」ソーは少なくとも、葛藤しているようには見えなかった。背筋を伸ばして座ったまま、口角を下げている。「奴が訪れた世界を幾つか見てきた。奴の軍勢は大きくなる一方。待っているだけでは、奴が更に危険な存在になるのを許してしまうだけだ。そして、インフィニティ・ストーンを全て集めてしまえば、俺たちを一掃することも可能になる」</p>
<p>ロジャーズはソーと同じくらい深刻な面持ちで身を乗り出した。彼は以前も戦争を目の当たりにしてきた。かつてはテーブルを囲む者たちの大半が経験していない戦場にいたこともある。彼は不機嫌に唇を歪めて言った。「何らかの作戦があるんだとは思うが」</p>
<p>「作戦の始まりはある」ソーは言って、ロキに目を移した。「だが、もっと情報が必要だ。お前は…」言葉が途切れ、顎に力が入るのを見て、ロキは微笑んだ。</p>
<p>「ああ、確かに私はしばらくの間サノスの客人となっていた」彼は言って、椅子に寄り掛かった。あの悍ましい数ヶ月間の出来事を少しでも思い出さねばならないと考えただけで、席を立って部屋を飛び出したい気分になった。その衝動を抑える。「私の持つ情報は明かそう。それに、もちろん、もっと実用的な援助も必要だろう」</p>
<p>ソーは身動ぎした。「ミッドガルドの者たちを危険に晒すことはしない。彼らにはアシールの強靭さも持続力も備わっていない。それでは――」</p>
<p>「もし、奴がこっち側に到着する前に僕たちがソイツのケツを蹴るために宇宙に進出しないと思っているのなら、頭がイカレてるぜ」スタークが腕を組んで、椅子に背を預けて言った。「全員で力を合わせた方が、奴を止める最高のチャンスを得られるはずだ。僕たちが全員宇宙の神々じゃないからって、こっちが有利になる要素を捨てるなんてことは止めてくれよ、な？」</p>
<p>ソーの口が歪む。「お前の意思は有り難く思うぞ、スターク、だが――」</p>
<p>「だがもしかしもない」スタークが言った。「サノスがニューヨークでどれだけの人々を殺したと思ってるんだ？奴が戻ってこれる前に倒せるなら、そうする。さて」彼はロキに視線をやった。「僕たちに聞かせる情報があるって？」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>サノスの軍勢、奴の好む策、兵器、補給線に関する情報を開示するために、ロキは一年以上押し隠していた数ヶ月に及ぶ記憶に意識を直接向ける必要があった。この数ヵ月間、それらの記憶は悪夢の中でしか再生されなかった。起きている時間に、しかも自らの意思でその中に足を踏み入れるのは、吐き気を催すことだった。</p>
<p>しかし、実行せねばならず、だから募る不快感を飲みこんで、適切で役に立ちそうな情報を思いつく限り全て彼らに語り聞かせた。</p>
<p>数時間後に休憩を取ることになり、彼らは聞いた話やこれからしなければならないことについて語り合いながら、それぞれ小さなグループに分かれていった。ロキはテーブルに手を突いて椅子を押すと、立ち上がって部屋から出た。最終的に洗面所の一つに辿りつくまでは、どこに向かっているのかも分からなかった。</p>
<p>閉ざされた空間の中で、呼吸音が大きすぎる気がした。片手を振り、鏡を黒く染める。それからようやく振り向くと、両肩を壁に預けて天井を見上げ、握りしめた両の拳を太腿の側面に押しつけた。</p>
<p>直後にドアが開いても、特別驚きはしなかった。顔を顰め、壁から離れると洗面台の一つを向いて蛇口を捻った。身体がソーの存在を認識した。顔を上げずとも、その疑惑を確認することができた。</p>
<p>「新王にとって最初の行動が戦を起こすこととは大胆なことだ」彼は言って、その声にたとえ何か奇妙な響きがあったとしても、水の流れる音に誤魔化されることに賭けた。</p>
<p>「お前は昔から俺がそうするだろうと懸念していたようだがな」ソーは淡々と告げた。手を伸ばし、蛇口を閉じる。ロキは弾かれたように顔を上げて渋面になると、相手を嗜めてやろうとしたが、ソーが彼の肩に触れ、ひどく心配そうな表情をしていた。「お前にとって、サノスについて話すのは難しいのだな」</p>
<p>「ただの記憶。思い出すのはたいして困難ではない」ロキは言ったが、ひどく弱々しい嘘だとしか言えなかった。</p>
<p>踵を返そうとして、ソーが言った。「それをお前に課さねばならず、すまない」</p>
<p>ソーの明け透けな表情や、清らかな眼差しに対処することが久し振りで、不慣れになっていた。ロキはソーの眼差しを受けて肺の周りの肋骨が締め付けられるような感覚を無視して、目を逸らした。「奴を倒せば、全て許してやろう」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>続く数日間は作戦会議で費やされた。あれからほぼ直後に会議はアスガルドへ移され、そうすることでソーの軍司令官たちも直接関わることができ、ソーも王政の他の側面に対処しやすくなった。もっとも、彼はそれらのことに対して興味を示さず、常にロキを引っ張って同行させ、細事に対処させた。</p>
<p>その数日の間に、ロキはソーに脇に引き寄せられ、「ロキ、こっちに。スルン大臣が戦争努力に関する増税について質問があるらしい。彼の求める情報を提供してやってくれないか？」などと、様々な仕事を任されることに慣れていった。</p>
<p>ロキはあまり気にしなかった。貿易協定や他の領域における収穫不足について思考を巡らせるほうが、頭を働かせていない時に脳裏に忍び寄る暗い記憶に比べれば、ずっと良かった。</p>
<p>それに、このような問題を解決するためのパズルを解くことは、昔から好きだった。</p>
<p>ロキのミッドガーディアンの同盟者たちの全てがアスガルドへついてきたわけではなかった。バナーは地球に残った。元々、彼は防衛網の構築に彼特有の才能を貸すことに躊躇していたし、自ら戦場に身を置いて、内なる獣のコントロールを失うリスクを冒したくはなかったのだ。彼は仲間たちに防衛体勢を貫くことを諭したが、ミッドガーディアンというのは好戦的な民族であり、すでに自分たちの世界に惑星間からの攻勢を仕掛けられていた。</p>
<p>また似たようなことが二度と起こらぬよう、阻止するために行動を起こしたがっていたのだ。こうして、他の者たちは二つの惑星間を行き来した――バートンさえも家族を連れて一、二回訪れ、彼らのような者たちが一度も見たことのないような光景を見せるべく観光して回った。ロキがそれほど詳しく知らない者たちも訪れた。S.H.I.E.L.D.からの代表者たちや、地球各国の軍司令官などだ。これら数日間の内に、ヘイムダルは過去千年よりも忙しく働く必要があった。</p>
<p>より大きくなった作戦会議でロキは何度も、何度も、繰り返し知り得る情報を語る必要があり、そうする度に脳裏の傷口を覆う瘡蓋を剥さねばならなかった。彼らにサノスが――インフィニティ・ストーンがなくとも――どれほどの力を持っているか理解させるのは至難の業だった。彼らの中に、サノスに直接立ち向かえる者は極少数しかいない。あるいは、ソーだけかもしれないとさえ、ロキは思った。王に対し、王が立ち向かうのだ。</p>
<p>そして、それはそもそもサノスの下へ辿りつけることが前提だ。彼にはロキたちに差し向ける巨大な軍勢があり、それもロキが数名しか目の当たりにしたことのない、ブラック・オーダーと呼ばれるサノスの養子たちを除いてのことだ。全ての詳細を語り、記録し、冷静で感情のない言葉で拡散させることに何日もかかった。</p>
<p>彼は少なくとも、サノスの全軍に立ち向かえるだけ完璧な下準備を終えるまでは決して攻勢に出てはならないと納得させることができた。サノスは多くの特徴があるが、愚者でなかった。戦いを終わらせられると確信を得るまでは、戦いを始める訳にはいかなかった。でなければ、彼らは灰に帰すことになる。しかし、アスガルドはソーが赤子の頃以来、これほど大規模な戦に出たことがなかった。ミッドガルドは一度もなかったし、同盟相手と成りえる国々にもなかった。</p>
<p>それから、インフィニティ・ストーンに関する議論もあった。彼らはそれらを隠されたままにしておくべきか、またはサノスが探し出す前に全て集めるべきか、はたまたそれらを見つけた後、その場で守る兵団をつけるべきか、等々、口論が絶えなかった。</p>
<p>そもそも、彼らはスペース・ストーンをすでに持っている。というより、ロキが所有しており、安全な場所に隠されている。そのことを明かすなりとんでもない口論が始まり、ソーのアスガーディアンの大臣らの中には直ちに明け渡すよう詰め寄り、彼らが適切と感じる方法で利用しようと言い出す者たちもいた。そして、その発言がスタークとミッドガーディアンたちの怒りを買った。そのストーンを手に入れるべき世界があるならば、それは彼らであるべきだと感じているのだ。</p>
<p>「そこまでだ！」ソーは意見の不一致にすぐにうんざりとしたようでそう吠えると、上座で身動ぎした。チラリとロキを見やる。「お前は一年以上そのストーンを持っていた。それにはどんな能力があり、お前は何に使っているのだ？」</p>
<p>ロキは瞬きした。正直、彼はそれを使っていなかった。そんな愚かなことを実行に移す大胆さなどなかった。サノスはストーンが使用される場所に注意を向けている。その能力の出力には固有の特徴があり、私用した場所に歴然たる痕跡を残した。だが、どのような能力があるのかは解っていた。青い月日を過ごした時期の記憶から思い出せた。「空間の操作を可能にする」無反応に見つめ返されると、彼は溜め息をついた。「所持者はそれでポータルを開くことができる。どこへでも。そして、とんでもない動力源にもなる」</p>
<p>「では、それを使えば軍隊を位置につかせることができる」立派な髭を生やしたアシールの老人が言った。「そして――」</p>
<p>「そして、我々の居場所を直ちに明らかにしてしまう」ロキが首を振りながら言った。「最後の手段としてしか使えない。それまでは隠されているべきだろう」</p>
<p>「それが何故お前でなければ――」</p>
<p>「ロキが所持しておく」ソーは平たく、しっかりとした口調で告げ、反論を許さなかった。それから、将軍たちが皆唖然と彼を見やる中、続ける。「お前たちの中に、ロキ以上にその石をうまく隠せると思う者はいるのか？」</p>
<p>そして、それ以上テッセラクトについて語られることはなくなった。それは今も安全な場所に隠されたままだ。ロキはすでにマインド・ストーンも手に入れているだろうと信じていたが、こちらの情報は思考の中に閉じ込めておいた。ミッドガルドにはさらにもう一つのストーンが隠されているはずだが、スタークとできる限りの力を合わせたにもかかわらず、見つけることは叶わなかった。</p>
<p>どのストーンが正体であろうが、エーテルに関してはアシールが守っていた。ロキはうすうす察していたが、サノスは各ストーンやそれらの能力について明快な情報を提供したことはなく、ただそれらの名称とそれらを使った計画について語っただけだった。</p>
<p>すると、まったく消息が不明であるストーンは二つ残されていることになる。積極的に探索しては必ずサノスの注意を引くことになる。このため、彼らは慎重に周辺世界や領域を調査して回ることに限定せねばならなかった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>遠征の全ての面における準備と計画はロキに残された集中力を最後まで搾り取り、長く彼を放っておくことのない苦い感情にあまり長く意識を向けることを阻んでいた。</p>
<p>アスガルドに滞在することは、皮下のむず痒さを悪化させるだけだった。ミッドガルドでは、彼の存在はほとんど知られていなかった。民衆に紛れて歩かねばならない時は姿を変えたが、そもそも人々は彼に対して関心を持たず、じっと見られることもなかった。</p>
<p>アシールに関して同じことは言えなかった。ソーの治世は彼を宮殿の地下牢から救ってはくれたが、民衆の心まで変えることはできなかった。彼らは元々、あまりロキに好意的ではなかった。中断されたソーの最初の戴冠式の後に続いた彼の行動は、彼に対する民衆の心を完全に凍らせてしまった。</p>
<p>作戦会議の最中、彼らは冷たい眼差しを冷ややかな発言に留まっていたが、廊下でする対して隠そうともしていない噂話は耳にしていたし、サノスが彼に施したすべての行為は自業自得であるとの彼らの意見の中で優勢のものであることには慣れ始めていた。同族殺し、と彼らは呼んだ。あたかも、彼らアシール自身がヨトゥンの軍勢を虐殺してこなかったかのような言い様だ。あたかも、ヨトゥン自身が同じことをしなかったかのような。あたかも、ラウフェイを前にしても相手を倒すことはしなかったかのような。それまで何年間も、数え切れないほど夢見てこなかったとでも言うように。</p>
<p>所々で彼を追う、善意に満ちているとは言い難い視線に気づいていた。彼らに悪気はないと信じたかったが、自分の心の中でさえ、そのような常套句は虚ろに感じられた。このため、ある日同盟を築ける可能性のある相手からの公式書簡を読んでいた時に隣の椅子に一人の兵士が腰を下ろしたことは驚きではなかった。あまりに近くに寄られたため、ロキは怯まないよう全神経を総動員させた。</p>
<p>「それで」兵士は横向きに座り、片脚をロキの椅子の背後に伸ばして言った。「噂は本当なんですかい？マッド・タイタンはあんたを犯しながら計画の全てを聞かせたって？」</p>
<p>ロキは何か起きるだろうと思っていた。何かに対して心の準備をしていた。それが起きた時、まさかこれほどあからさまに急襲されるとは思わなかった。覚悟をしておくべきだった。アシールは大胆で自信に満ちた者たちだった。その発言が沈み込み、捻られて毒を塗られた刃のように焼けつくかのようだ。身体が凍りつき、どこか遠くに感じられたが、彼は男を振り向き、何も見えない目を瞬かせた。</p>
<p>彼はニヤリと笑ったと、ロキは遠い何処か、暗い何処か、奴の血の臭いがする何処かから、そう思った。「あんたが奴に奉仕したって本当――うげぇっ！」</p>
<p>男の言葉は突然の何かが霞むほど素早く動いたかと思ったとたんに潰れた。腕が伸ばされ、手が男の制服の襟元を掴み上げた。彼は椅子が床に大きな音を立てて蹴倒されるほどの勢いで立たされた。「陛下！」彼は叫ぶ。「私は――」</p>
<p>「バルノール」ソーは静かで平たい声音で言った。「お前は解雇だ」</p>
<p>「ですが」バルノールが口を開く。彼は純粋に困惑しているようだ。「私はただ――」</p>
<p>「俺の視界から消えろ」ソーの発言は男の発する謝罪や弁解の言葉に覆い被さった。「今すぐにだ。さもないと、円を作り俺とお前で決闘をすることになる」ロキはバルノールが慌てて逃げ出す音をどこか遠くから聞いていた。頭の中に響く必死で悍ましい物音の方が余程近くに聞こえ、他の全てを圧倒し、飲みこむかのようだった。</p>
<p>「ロキ」ソーは静かに言った。手を伸ばすが躊躇い、ロキの肩に触れそうで触れなかった。ロキはきょとんと彼を見上げる。頭は嵐雲でいっぱいに感じられた。先程まで何をしていたのか思い出せない。心臓の鼓動があまりに早く、ひとつ脈打ってから次の脈までの区別がつかなかった。</p>
<p>「本当だ」ロキは言った。思考が狭く、悍ましい渦を巻いていた。様々な記憶が混じり合い、それら一つひとつが何処から始まり、どこで終わるのかも区別がつかなくなっていった。「あいつはずっと喋るんだ。べちゃくちゃと。まるで私なんてそこにいないかのように」笑うが、その声はギザギザの刃でしかなかった。「だから私は生きて逃げ延びることは不可能だと悟ったんだ」</p>
<p>どこか遠くで嵐が唐突に、そして大きく轟いた。ソーが彼の手に触れ、ロキは己の指を覆う太く荒れた指を見下ろした。「お前はまだ生きている」ソーは静かに告げた。「そして、奴から逃れ、自由になった」</p>
<p>「今のところは」ロキは考えもせずに、その言葉が零れ出た。どれほど努力をしても、最終的には無駄に終わるのだという思いが振り払えなかった。サノスは一瞬で彼を打ち倒すと、宇宙は時間を稼いでいるに過ぎず、彼が希望を夢見るに足る分の成功を許し、彼に最大の苦痛を与えられる瞬間に全てを奪い去るに違いないのだと。</p>
<p>「いつまでもだ」ソーの声が奇妙に聞こえた。ロキはゆっくりと、まるで夢の中にいるかのように彼を見上げた。「俺はお前に奴の首を約束した。俺はお前にそれを捧げるつもりだ」</p>
<p>ロキは身震いする。その言葉にある確信は偉大であると同時に恐ろしかった。ソーの面持ちに疑念のようなものは一切なかった。躊躇いも、少年のような夢見がちなものも。あるのはただ、雷雨の中心のように暗い確証だけだった。「心待ちにしているよ」ロキは言った。人生でこの時ほど本気で言ったことはなかった。それから体を震わせ、告げた。「自分の配下に決闘を申し込めないことは分かっているだろう？」</p>
<p>ソーは肩を竦めて立ち上がった。「行こう」彼は言った。「でないと、ヴァナヘイムへの訪問に遅れてしまう」ロキはそれまでヴァナヘイムへ向かうつもりはなかった。アスガルドに残り、ミッドガルドに施したように、さらなる結界を増やすことに集中しようと思っていた。だが、それは待てる。</p>
<p>距離を置けるというのは魅力的だった。立ち上がり、ソーと共に部屋を出る時、彼の手が背に触れて、また体が震えた。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>計画を最初に持ち掛ける場所として、ヴァナヘイムは最も適切だと言えるだろう。アスガルドは昔からその地の民との間に幾つもの協定を結んでいた。以前も共に戦場に出たこともある。衛兵や書記ら側近を伴ってビフレストの虹の道を進みながら、ソーは近頃ヴァナヘイムで起きている社会不安について語った。</p>
<p>煌びやかに着飾ったフリッガとオーディンがヘイムダルの待つ部屋の外で待っていた。ロキはオーディンが退位して以来、会っていなかった。彼は――老いて見えた。老い、疲れ果て、立派な杖に寄り掛かって彼ら全員に非難の眼差しを向けていた。ロキは彼をチラリとしか視界に入れなかったのに、未だに口許が引き攣った。</p>
<p>フリッガが彼らに幾らか祝福の言葉を述べ、ソーのマントの流れを直し、ロキを短い抱擁に引き摺り下ろして呟いた。「無事に帰ってきなさい」</p>
<p>そのような言葉が耳元で囁かれるとは思っていなかった。彼らは数日以上も言葉を交わしていない。彼女が小さな笑みをチラリと見せて体を離す間、ロキはただ彼女を見つめ返していた。ヘイムダルの短い挨拶と、星間を渡る旅路の間も、その暗い瞳や香水の匂いが心に留まった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ソーがヴァナヘイムでの不穏な情勢について話していなければ、ロキはそれに気が付かなかっただろう。首都には最近の戦いの兆候は何も残っていなかった。彼らは素早くヴァニールに迎え入れられ、市街の中心に導かれると、そこでロキは再びサノスの脅威、彼らの計画、そして行動の必要性について語った。</p>
<p>酷いことに、何度も繰り返しているうちに丸暗記してしまったようで、彼らを囲む大宇宙の中で募る脅威について語る度に感じた苦いものが少し麻痺するようになっていた。</p>
<p>ヴァナヘイムの代表たちは頷き、渋い顔をして、議会に提供された情報や証拠を全て検討すると約束した。彼らは丁重に感謝され、好きに時間を過ごせるよう部屋から送り出された。</p>
<p>「彼らには拒否される」と、ロキは言った。ソーがとても素敵な料亭での食事を約束し、彼を首都の市街地へと攫うように連れ去った後だ。</p>
<p>ソーはとんでもなく背の高く、その枝に甘い香りのする果実をつけた木々が並ぶ果樹園の中を案内しながら、彼に渋面を向けた。枝の下には低いテーブルが並んでおり、花で飾られていた。地面には様々な模様が描かれたクッションが幾つも広がっている。「それは不可能だ」ソーが言った。「条約は――」</p>
<p>「古い」ロキが言った。ソーが好ましいと結論したテーブルを見つけ、傍に立ち止まってクッションを示す間も、ロキは手を振っていた。ロキは地面に座り込むと、指に挟んで弄るために花弁を一枚拾った。それを爪で裂く。薄色の汁が指の背を流れ落ちた。「そしてアスガルドとヴァナヘイムと一つに結ぶのも、防衛のためであって攻勢に出る時のためではない。これを彼らはあなたに告げることになる」</p>
<p>ソーはしばし答えなかった。長身で黒髪の女が現れ、蜂蜜酒の入った水差しと小振りのケーキが載せられた皿を運んできた。ほぼ何も言わず、長いスカートを足で捌きながらまた姿を消した。彼女がいなくなってから、ソーが口を開いた。「彼らだって、我々が直面する脅威を理解しているはずだ」</p>
<p>「そうか？」ロキは肩を竦める。「この世界を見てみろ、ソー。あなたはここに情勢不安があると言ったが、素早く片付けられた。あなたと他のアシールの戦士によって。彼らは恐怖が何であるか、そしてそれにどのように反応すべきか忘れてしまった」ソーは渋面になって蜂蜜酒をたっぷりと喉に流し込んだ。「だから、最初の提案を拒否し、援助を提供する代わりに譲歩を要求する。彼らは一日、あるいは二日置いて交渉を始めようとするだろう」</p>
<p>「では、お前が来たのは良かったということだな」ソーは僅かな笑みを唇に湛えて言った。「俺はどうも交渉のための頭がない」</p>
<p>ロキは鼻で嗤った。「そうかもね」彼は言って、花弁を捨てると、小振りのケーキを一つ摘まんだ。「何はともあれ」彼はそれを咀嚼して飲みこんでから言った。「少なくとも、素敵なご馳走を楽しめたということになる」</p>
<p>「少なくとも、そうだな」ソーは同意して、食事中はあまり重要な話はしなかった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>その実、ヴァナヘイムの人々はロキが予想していたよりも早く結論に至っていた。最初の拒否は二人が夕食から戻るなり彼らを待ち受けており、明朝新たな条約締結のための交渉に入る可能性を示唆する発言まであった。</p>
<p>ソーは親書に向かって顔を顰め、同行させていた書記たちに事の次第を伝えるため、彼らを探しに行った。蜂蜜酒と満足の行く食事もあって眠気を感じていたロキは、サノスがこともあろうにヴァナヘイムなどで彼を探すことはないとそれなりの確信を得ていたので、客間のソファに身を投げ出すと、誰かにどうしてもと起こされるまで眠るつもりでいた。</p>
<p>扉をノックする音が訪れたのは早すぎた。しばし天井に向かって渋面を浮かべていたロキだったが、起き上がると欠伸を噛み殺しながら扉を開ける。そこにはソーか、あるいはアシールの衛兵がいるものとばかり思っていた。代わりに、外で待っていたのはヴァナヘイムの最高議員の一人だった。</p>
<p>男は長身で、年齢と目元に皴を刻んでいる割に、髪は黒かった。ロキは彼をぼんやりと憶えていた。彼は何度かオーディンとフリッガと共に国務について語り合うためにアスガルドを訪れたことがあった。彼が最後に訪れた頃、ロキはまだ子供で、会議室に入り、辛うじて理解できる程度の議論に耳を傾けることができる程度の年齢に達したばかりだった。</p>
<p>ロキは笑みを浮かべると、頭を下げた。「これはニョルド大臣、思いがけない喜びでございます」彼は扉から下がる。なにしろ、このような人物を丁重に送り返す作法はなく、明朝には交渉が始まるのだ。</p>
<p>ニョルドは躊躇いなく部屋に入ってきた。「お優しいことだ」彼は言って、室内を見回した。「お部屋にはご満足かな？」</p>
<p>「完璧そのものです」ロキは言って、唐突にあれほど蜂蜜酒を飲んでいなければと願っていた。「もし、国王陛下とお話されたいのでしたら――」</p>
<p>「いいや、陛下にお会いしに来たのではない」ニョルドが言った。「そうならば、陛下の客間を訪れていた」</p>
<p>「左様ですか」ロキは言って、後退し始めた。「何かお飲み物はいかがでしょう？」</p>
<p>「後ほどに、あるいは」ニョルドは言って、彼の歩調に合わせて彼を追い、その手首を掴むべく手を伸ばした。「まずはあなたと語らいたいと思ったのだ。両国間の交渉について…個人的にお話しようかと」</p>
<p>「ああ」ロキは微笑んで言った。微笑まねばならなかったからで、脈拍が唐突に上がったにもかかわらず、彼はそれを理解していた。「もちろんでございます」彼は室内にある椅子を示しながら、手首を掴む手から逃れようと腕を引いた。相手の手は緩まなかった。「では…？」</p>
<p>「私は最近、妻を亡くしてね」ニョルドは椅子の方に向かう様子を見せずに言った。「野盗や山賊による襲撃の最中のことだった」彼はロキの顔を眺めながら、物思わしげに思慮深く口角を下げた。</p>
<p>「お悔やみ申し上げます」ロキはその女性に会ったこともなかったし、その顔を思い出すことさえできなかったが、そう告げた。「こちらの方に――」</p>
<p>「そなたは美しく成長した」ニョルドは思慮のある言葉とは言えない発言をした。空いた手を伸ばしたが、ロキは腹が不快気に締まり、仰け反った。</p>
<p>「いえ、そのようなことは」彼の言葉はどこか遠い場所から来ていた。「ですが、または――」</p>
<p>「そして、今やソーがアスガルドの玉座を継いだ」ニョルドはまるで彼が言葉を発さなかったかのように続け、まだ手首を掴んだままでいた。「残念なことに、彼には血を分けた兄弟がいない。だが、そなたのことを大いに気に掛けていると言われている」</p>
<p>「そうですか？」ロキは尋ね、肩から背に掛けて冷や汗が浮かぶのを感じた。</p>
<p>「そうだ。それを知ることのできる立場にいる者たちによればな」ニョルドは言って、そしてロキが再び体を離そうとすると、彼を引き寄せた。彼の身体には力があった。事実、ヴァニールとアシールは祖先を同じくする。「だから、私とそなたが言葉を交わす理由は明白だろう。私ほど議会に対し影響力を持つ者は他にはいないぞ。それに、アスガルドの立場を理解はしているが、背中を押してもらえれば、彼らの望みにより…共感を得ることができるはずだ。長期間におけるものなら特に。我らの民をより強固に繋ぐ絆があれば、共感を得るのはより容易くなる。すでに長すぎるほどの間、強めてこなかった絆を、な」彼は再び手を伸ばし、ロキは思わず弾かれたように顔を背けていた。</p>
<p>「ニョルド大臣、これは予期せぬ訪問だ」ソーが言って、ロキはその時になって、頭蓋骨の中で思考が震えて唸る中、ようやく室内の灯りが変わったこと、外で雷鳴が轟いていること、知らぬ間に扉が開いていたことに気づいた。</p>
<p>突然現れたソーの存在が彼に与えた安心感は彼に強い打撃を与えた。もっとも、ロキが相手の誘いに答えなかったことで同盟を結ぶ可能性を断ち切ってしまったのなら、後ほど彼の怒りを買ってしまうかもしれなかったが。「ソー」ロキは言って、また手を引くと、今度はニョルドも直ちに手を放したので安堵した。「ニョルド大臣が明日の交渉についてお話しに来られたのだ」ニョルドの方を向こうとはしなかった。できなかった。代わりに、ソーが大臣に渋面を向ける様子を眺めていた。</p>
<p>「ほう？」ソーの表情は歩み寄る間も変わらず、二人の間で立ち止まった。ロキは彼の腕を掴み、唐突に部屋が彼の足下で回転しているような感覚が止まる、というよりは、自分も一緒に回転しているような感覚が止まった。ソーが彼の錨となった。彼は息をつく。</p>
<p>「事態は差し迫ったものに思えたので」ニョルド大臣は平静な口調でどうでも良さそうに言った。「明日の展開をより滑らかに進めるための方法を講じるのが良いかと思ったのです」</p>
<p>「気に掛けてくださるのは有り難い」ソーが言った。「残念ながら、そのような事柄に関する話は全てそなたの国家における我々の代表を通して日程を立てていただく必要がある。ホーガンのことはご存知かと思う。廊下をほんの一本挟んだところに滞在しているはずだが」</p>
<p>「もちろんでございます」ニョルド大臣は頭を下げて言った。「では、明朝お二人にお会いできるのを楽しみにしておりますぞ」ロキは彼が退室し、その背後で扉が静かに閉じるなり、詰めていた息を吐いていた。</p>
<p>ソーが彼を振り向き、彼の両肩を掴まれるとまたビクリとした。ソーが尋ねる。「大丈夫か？」</p>
<p>「え？」ロキは二度と蜂蜜酒など飲まない。思考速度があまりに遅くなってしまった。「ああ、私は別に害されてないよ。もっとも、ニョルド大臣の心に対しても同じことは言えないけど。あなたはあまりに愛想が悪かった」</p>
<p>ソーは口角を下げる。「あいつは…」手を動かし、その表情がさらに険しくなった。</p>
<p>「私の出自を考慮すれば、必要以上に条件の良い申し出をしている最中だった」少し余裕が出たことで、少なくとも、ニョルドの言動を振り返る機会を得られた。「あなたにとって、親族に最も近い存在が私であることは分かっているんだろうな？アシールは悦ばないかもしれないが、現実だ。私は未婚だ。あなたは戦のために同盟を築こうとしている。先程の提案を持ち掛けるのは、彼が最後ではないよ」鼻を鳴らし、唇を歪める。「もし、まだオーディンが統治していれば、今頃は私はとうに――」</p>
<p>「もうオーディンの治世ではない」ソーは告げ、彼の肩に触れると向きを変え、その表情があまりに不思議で真剣だったため、ロキの背筋を衝撃が駆け下り、腹に居座った。「それに、俺は条約のためにお前を売り払うことなどしない。どんな代価であっても」</p>
<p>ロキはゴクリと喉を鳴らすと、突然乾ききったように感じられた唇を湿らせる。「明日の朝には後悔しているかもしれないよ」</p>
<p>「それはない」ソーは言って、声と共に視線も落とした。ロキの後れ毛を一筋後ろに撫でつけると、指先が頬を掠め、その呼吸がおかしくなり、そして――</p>
<p>そして、ロキの扉を他の人物が叩いた時は、思わず胸をなでおろしてしまった。ホーガンが明日の議会について打ち合わせをするためにソーを探しに来たのだ。ロキの部屋にソーを見つけても、その真面目な面持ちに驚きの色は浮かばなかった。その実、彼はこのことについてまったく意見を述べなかった。</p>
<p>結果的に、綿密な計画もたいして役には立たなかった。数日かけてヴァニールと交渉をしたが、結局望んでいた条約を結ぶことなく去ることになった。議会はしかし、アスガルドが攻撃された場合、援軍を送るという古い条約の更新には同意したが、それ以上関わろうとはしなかった。</p>
<p>彼ら一行は沈黙の中、侘しい雨に降られながら惑星を去った。遠征の下準備としては不吉な始まりとなった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>寂しい帰還の後、アスガルドの中を動き回るのはあまり歓迎されないことに感じられたが、思えば現時点の状況に辿りつく前にも、だいたいにおいてロキは宮殿内を慎重に移動したものだった。アシールの中にはあまりに多くの気になる視線が、彼の往来に興味を示しすぎる者たちがあまりに多く居た。</p>
<p>だいたい、気配を殺して移動していると、時に思わぬ報奨を得ることもある。たとえば、そうしていなければ聞き逃していたに違いない会話に出くわす、など。ロキは眠れぬ夜の後、早朝に他の思考を阻むべく策略を巡らせながら回廊をうろついていると、そのような会話に遭遇した。</p>
<p>主要の会議室に先客がいることが発覚し、中から聞こえる、世間話をする声はスタークとソーのものであった。ロキは戸口で躊躇すると、しばらく話を聞いてみることにして、耳が拾った最初の発言に思わず眉をひそめていた。それは先程より声を低くしたソーの言葉だった。「ロキはお前の世界で多くの友人を得たようだ」</p>
<p>「ん？」スタークは何かに気を取られているようだ。きっと、アシールの機械か何かの組み立て法を探り出そうと忙しいのだろう。彼は多くの時間をそのような作業に費やすようだった。「ああ、そうだな、あいつは結構な社交家だな」</p>
<p>「ああ」ソーは次の質問を口にするまであまりに長い時間をかけたので、ロキは危うく絶望するところだったが、やがて彼は語るべき言葉を見つけたようだ。「それで、あいつはその…より親密な繋がりを持つことはあったのだろうか？」</p>
<p>スタークは喉が潰れたような音を立て、咳払いをした。「お前さんは、弟君が誰かと付き合っているのか聞きたいのか？」</p>
<p>「そのようだな」</p>
<p>会話の展開にすっかり混乱したロキは向かい側の壁に渋面を向けた。どうして、ソーがそんなことに関心を向ける必要がある？あるいは、軍を育てるという大仕事を前に、少しでも気を紛らわそうと適当な話題を探した結果なのかもしれない。</p>
<p>「え、と、分からないな」スタークが言った。彼の声も奇妙に聞こえる。「校庭の噂話みたいなものに意識は向けてないかったからな。だが、誰かと付き合ってる可能性はある。どっちにしろ、数ヶ月前に僕が誘った時には断られた」</p>
<p>「何だと？」室内で、何かが勢いよく音を立てた。</p>
<p>「念のため言っておくけど、僕はたいして本気じゃあなかった。まあ、本気だったあの三十秒程度以外は。僕だって盲目じゃないからね、だって、様々な可能性を考えてみろよ。あいつは姿形を変えられるんだぞ。君は？フォスター博士に未知との遭遇を経験させてやってたりするのか？雷の男、クリーネックスの女*というジレンマを避ける方法は見つけたか？」</p>
<p>(*これは「鋼の男、クリーネックス(ティッシュ)の女」と題されたエッセイが元ネタ。スーパーマンが人間の女性と関係を持つときに遭遇する様々な生物学的・物理学的な問題を面白おかしく描いたもの)</p>
<p>ロキは身体を強張らせ、顔をしかめると、一体自分は何故こんなところで壁に身を預け、世迷言を盗み聞きして時間を無駄に費やしているのだろうと思った。他にもっと興味を引く会話の盗み聞きができないものかと、踵を返してずかずかと歩み去る。肩周りの影を手繰り寄せたので、ソーの返事を聞くことはなかった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>次の外交任務では運命も微笑みかけてくれ、その次もまたそうだった。もしかすると、ロキが主要代表者として現地に赴き、ソーを軍の訓練や兵站の準備のため国に残したのが功を奏したのかもしれない。彼らの仕事の大半が再編成され、スタークは慌ただしくミッドガルドに戻り、まだそこに隠されているストーンを探すため、一時的に姿を消していた。</p>
<p>幾つもの世界の軍勢を混成し、連帯感のある部隊として編成するのはロキにとってあまり興味を抱く内容の作業ではなかった。彼はそれを軍事に明るい者たちに任せることに満足し、彼らもすぐに拷問かと思うような訓練メニューを組み立てるのだった。</p>
<p>アスガルドを出る時には、しょっちゅうロマノフが同行するようになった。彼女は地球の、というよりは、少なくともS.H.I.E.L.D.の代表を務めた。彼らが訪れた大半の世界は彼女が脅威にならないと感じたようで、彼らの目的に役立った。それらの政府や指導者がロキに集中する間、彼女は交渉相手が共有したくないような情報や真実を収集して回った。</p>
<p>それ以外にも、彼は彼女と過ごすのが楽しかった。皮肉っぽい彼女のユーモアや、息をするように容易く様々な仮面をつけるさまが。</p>
<p>ある時、任務を成功させて帰還すると、首都に見慣れぬ顔が溢れ、見覚えのない鎧を纏った兵がこぞってそれぞれの持ち場や訓練場などに急いで向かっていた。</p>
<p>ロマノフは市街地に辿りつくなり会釈で別れを告げると、すでに知り尽くした曲がりくねった路地裏に滑り込んで姿を消した。きっと、ロジャーズとバーンズの様子を見に行ったに違いない。ロキは最短でも明朝までは彼ら三人を見かけることはないだろうと察していた。彼女のことを脳裏から追い出すと、彼はソーを探しに向かった。</p>
<p>ソーのことは、訓練場して改修した中庭の一つで見つけた。アシールとその他の戦士たちが中庭の縁を囲むように立ち、中央で繰り広げられているショーを観賞していた。ロキは影を折って上階へ移動すると、中庭へ続く巨大なアーチを支える柱の一つに寄り掛かるようにして立ち止まった。</p>
<p>眼窩では、ソーが慌てふためる十二人ほどの対戦相手を前に立ち、吠えるように指示を下しながらも彼らを一人残らず地面に投げ倒していた。頭を振り、腕につけた色付きバンドを外しながら即席のリングから転がり出た者たちの代わりとするべく、ソーは他の兵士らを次々と呼び込む。</p>
<p>彼に敵う者は誰一人いなかった。彼らを退けることが、単純で簡単なものに見せる。ロキは時間の経過も忘れて彼を見つめていたが、やがて首の後ろがざわざわとして背後を振り向いていた。数歩離れた所、見晴台のバルコニーへ続く階段の上り口にシフが立っていた。鎧は汚れておらず、髪を頭の後で纏めている彼女は、彼に渋面を向けた。首を傾げ、尋ねる。「ショーを楽しんでるわけ？」</p>
<p>「血を伴うスポーツとしては、なかなか見事なものだろうな」彼は答え、会釈をすると眼下の戦闘に目を戻す。ソーは男を持ち上げて地面に投げつけたところだった。「むしろ、これほどの乱闘が起きているというのに、お前がこんなところにいることの方に驚いている」</p>
<p>彼女は武装しているにも関わらず軽やかな足取りで近づくと、彼の隣で立ち止まった。「ソーがフリッガ様との約束に遅れているらしくて」彼女は言った。「彼を探してきてほしいって言われたのよ」眼下に広がる混乱に向かって顔をしかめると、硬い声音で尋ねる。「任務はうまく行ったの？」</p>
<p>ロキは横目で彼女の様子を窺っていた。二人は過去、友情をはぐくんでいた。思春期に入るにつれ、その友情は薄れていった。それが何故なのか、ロキには確信がなかった。</p>
<p>争いがあったことは憶えている。二人はソーと共に、何らかの怪物の棲み処へと迷い込んだのだ。中にいた怪獣は彼らの出現を喜ばなかった。ロキが攻撃を受けて突き飛ばされた時、叫び声をあげて暗闇の中彼に手を伸ばしたソーの目が、白目がくっきりと浮かび上がるほど大きく見開かれていたのを未だに憶えている。</p>
<p>怪獣を倒すのに三人が力を合わせる必要があった。そしてそれから、シフは…妙な態度を取るようになった。しかし、あるいはこれらの記憶は繋がっているように感じるだけかもしれなかった。あるいは、二人の間にある冷ややかな雰囲気はもっと前からあったのかもしれない。記憶というものは時に妙な錯覚を与えるものだと、ロキは知っていた。「まあ、それなりにはな」彼は答えた。「彼らは私の話に興味を持ってくれた。フリッガ様はなぜソーを呼んでいるのだ？」</p>
<p>「自分で聞けば」彼女が演習から目を話さずに告げた言葉に含まれた、聞き慣れた軽蔑の色は――あまりに多くの変化があった今、こうして変わらないものがあるのはむしろうれしいことだった――彼を笑わせていた。</p>
<p>眼下では、ソーが顔を上げ、二人の姿に目を見開いた。気が逸れた瞬間を好機と捉えた数名の兵士が動き、突進した。ソーは突然、新たな目的を得たかのようにきびきびとした動作で最初の者をひっくり返す勢いで倒し、他の者たちも体重を感じさせない動きで四方に投げ飛ばした。</p>
<p>唐突な獰猛さは訓練の終わりを告げた。ソーは地面に転がる兵士たちに指示を放つと、ミョルニルを手に飛び上がり、バルコニーの手すりに降り立つと、笑みを浮かべて二人の前に飛び降りる。</p>
<p>「ロキ、シフ」彼は汗と血を髭にこびりつかせ、髪は顔にかからないよう後頭部に向けて編み込まれている。「こんな観客を得られるとは思っていなかった」</p>
<p>「フリッガ様があなたを呼んでるわ」シフが渋面のまま言った。言伝を告げた後も、まだ残り、二人の前にぎごちなく立っていた。</p>
<p>ソーはしまった、という顔をする。「ああ」彼は言った。「もうそんな時間なのか？」</p>
<p>「そうよ」それでもなおシフは留まり、二人を眺める面持ちは暗い。</p>
<p>ロキは溜め息をつく。彼女の態度の謎については、片付けるべき仕事がそれほど多くない時に考えれば良い。「そして、私は報告書を書き上げなければ」彼は言って、僅かに頭を下げた。「良く戦った、ソー。フリッガに対してその技術を使わずに済むことを望むよ」彼は踵を返し、周囲の影に意識を伸ばし始めた。</p>
<p>「待て」ソーが呼び止め、彼に手を伸ばした。「一緒に宮殿へ戻ろう」そして、意見を言える前にロキは抱き寄せられ、ミョルニルが二人を宙に引き上げた。果たして、シフはまだ彼らにあの渋面を向けているのだろうか。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>フリッガとの話にロキは呼ばれていなかった。それでも彼は静かに見られることなく参席することにして、壁を通り抜けて影に身を潜めた。フリッガとオーディン二人が室内で待っており、ソーが入ってくる直前まで互いに鋭い声を浴びせていた。</p>
<p>「ソー」彼が入室するなりフリッガは微笑むと、その顔から苛立ちの影が全て取り払われた。「準備はうまく進んでいるのですか？」</p>
<p>「ええ」ソーは言った。彼らの部屋を訪れる前に、身だしなみを整えることすらしていないようだ。壁沿いにあるボウルから林檎を取ると、立派な椅子の一つに腰を下ろしながら齧った。「お待たせしてしまったようで、申し訳ない」</p>
<p>「王が謝罪をする必要は滅多にない」オーディンは言って、市街地に向かって渋面を作ると、それに反応したフリッガがチッチッと鋭く舌を鳴らす音を無視した。</p>
<p>「あなたがとても忙しくしているのは分かっています」フリッガはオーディンから颯爽と離れると、ソーの隣に腰を下ろした。「ですから、私たちはこの会話をできるだけ長く延期していたのです。でも、ソー、戦の時は近づいています」</p>
<p>「そうですね」ソーが同意する。それから二人を交互に見やった。「そして、それを止めることはできません」</p>
<p>「それはあなたが明白にしました」フリッガは無感動に言った。「私たちはそれを止めようとは思っていません。ただ…まあ。今やあなたは王なのです、ソー。そして、隣で共に統治するパートナーを選んでいない。それにそれは…あなたが倒れてしまうことがあれば、王位を継承する跡継ぎを産む者でもあるのです」</p>
<p>「どのような時にも、アスガルドには王が必要だ」オーディンは彼らに背を向けたまま加えた。「たとえ、何があろうとも」</p>
<p>ソーが彼を向いて顔をしかめる間にも、ロキは眉をひそめていた。こんな会話をするために彼らを――少なくとも、ソーを――より重要な作業から呼び戻したとは…！突然皮下がざわざわとし始めたロキは、ソーの返事を聞く前に踵を返し、別の場所へ向かうことにした。</p>
<p>どうりでシフは急いでソーを見つけ、呼び戻そうとしていたわけだ。彼女は賢明な候補であるし、最低でもオーディンの目から見れば、ジェーン・フォスターよりは余程好ましいだろう。血統保存に最大の関心を向けている彼らの姿に、ロキは胸が刺されるような思いをしていた。いやに決意を固めた顔をしてソーが彼を夕食に誘うために探しに来た時も、その焦燥は彼をチクチクと針のように差し続けていた。</p>
<p>「フリッガとは良い話ができたか？」ロキは遠方の世界で観測されたエネルギーについての奇妙な報告書に眉を顰めながら尋ねた。</p>
<p>「妙な話だった」ソーは言って、体温が感じられるほど近くに座った。夕食前に湯浴みをしてきたようだ。ロキの目を捉えると微笑み、表紙に暗い色合いの素材が使われ、正面に黄金の文字が輝く本を取り出した。</p>
<p>「これは？」ロキはそれを手に取りながら尋ね、文字の上を指でなぞると、おかしくなって口角が持ち上がった。「どうして私に詩集をくれるの？」</p>
<p>「もう読むのは嫌いになったのか？」ソーが尋ねる。ロキは表紙をめくった。著者は知らなかった。ミッドガーディアンの言語で書かれている。その世界に住んでいた時に、幾つもの言語を習得していた。</p>
<p>「好きだよ」彼は言って、何行か読むと僅かに震えた。『とり憑かれるのは、部屋でなくてもよい』とはよく言ったものだ。「だけど、あなたは私の質問に答えていない」</p>
<p>「答えた」ソーは言った。「楽しめ。常時戦のことばかり考えていては駄目だ」</p>
<p>ロキは指を使って栞を挟むと、僅かに首を傾げてソーを見上げた。「それとも、まさかこれはまた私にあなたの文学課題を朗読させようという腹積もり？数年かけて、ついに教師たちに捕まったのか？」</p>
<p>ソーはにこりと笑った。「いいや」と告げる。「奴らがそれに成功したら、全員追放できるからな」そこで身動ぎし、椅子の上で身を捩りはじめるかと思うほどだった。「いくつか印をつけておいた」彼は言って、手を伸ばすと本の縁を指でなぞり、視線を落とした。「俺――」</p>
<p>角笛の音が彼らの間に割り込み、鋭く明確に周囲の会話を全て切り裂き、町に沈黙をもたらした。ソーが弾かれたように顔を上げる。直ちに立ち上がると、ミョルニルがその手に飛び込んだ。ソーに掴まれ、引かれながらもロキは息を詰め、二人は忘れられた詩集を置き去りにした。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>二人は虹の橋の上、夕日が黄金の鎧を血のような赤に染めたヘイムダルの目の前に降り立った。彼は角笛を唇から離した。「何があった？」ソーが問い質す。</p>
<p>「サノスだ」ヘイムダルは厳しい声音で告げ、ロキの思考は小さく狭い渦に吸い込まれた。早すぎる。まだ準備ができていない。ああ、あれもやっておけば――「この数ヶ月、奴とその軍勢に目を向けていた。奴らは動き、防衛の準備など整っていなかった世界を急襲しています」</p>
<p>むち打ちのように安堵の波が襲いかかる――サノスは彼らを襲撃しに向かってはいない――それはロキに眩暈を起こさせた。背後に他の者たちが駆けつけ、あるいは出現し、監視者の持ち場へ急ぐ中、彼は言った。「インフィニティ・ストーンのある世界か？」</p>
<p>もし、サノスが一つ見つけたのならば、彼らに課せられた目的を遂行するのも、これまでの何倍も困難になったことを意味している。戦の準備はともかく、なんとしてもそれは阻止せねばならない。だが、ヘイムダルは首を振った。「ストーンの存在を示唆する兆しは何も」それからロキに重々しい視線を向けた。「あなたは、奴が人口の半分を一掃するために星々を襲っているとおっしゃった」</p>
<p>「今すぐ向かわねば」ソーが言った――もちろん、彼ならそう言うだろう。当然。当然のことだ。だから馬鹿みたいに善の心を持つ者に助けを求めるのは難しいのだ――そして、ロキは頭を素早く回転させた。彼はまだ守護を必要としていたし、ヘイムダルの言葉はそれを彼に思い知らせるに十分だった。しかし、今整っていない軍勢をサノスに向かって投じるのは間違いだし、その代償は重く、ほぼ確実にサノスの意識を彼らに向けることに繋がる。</p>
<p>しかし、死にたくないという自分の願いを非難されずに、周囲の者たちを説得するのは…彼は手を伸ばし、ソーの腕を掴んだ。「待って！」</p>
<p>「今は待てるような状況ではない」ソーが首を振って言った。「今こうしている間にも人々が死に追いやられているのだ――」</p>
<p>「死は日々、宇宙が回転する瞬間ごとに人に訪れている」ロキはピシャリと言った。「それらの多くは、あなたがその場にいれば食い止められるものかもしれないが、常にそれを止めようと宇宙を駆け回ることなどできない。それに、この戦いに易々と飛び込むのは危険だ。まずは作戦を立てる時間を持った方が、より多くの命を救えるとは思わないのか？」</p>
<p>ソーは躊躇し、彼を探るように見つめた。やがて、背筋を伸ばし、鋭く顎を動かして頷いた。「では、急ぎ作戦を立てるぞ」彼は言って、ミョルニルを握り直した。「なにしろ、俺は戦場でサノスと対峙したくてならないのだからな」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>彼らのささやかな連合軍のリーダーたち、招集に応じた者たち、危険の最初の兆候に恐れをなして仰け反らなかった者たちがアスガルドの作戦会議室に集まり、彼らの存在など何も知らない惑星を何の躊躇いもなく殺戮をもたらす軍勢から防衛する策を練った。</p>
<p>ロキの意は氷と石に変わり、彼らの軍がたった一度の戦いで一掃されることのない作戦を立てるため、必死に考えを集中させた。将軍たちは互いに口論したが、サノスの戦艦に包囲された惑星が浮かび上がる映像を険しい面持ちで見据えるソーとは激高した言葉を交わすことはなかった。そして、ソーが明瞭で平坦な声音で述べた作戦は、混じり合う思考を静めるだけロキを驚かせた。</p>
<p>その策には疑いようもなく欠点もあったが、ロキが恐れたほど多くはなかった。彼はそれらを指摘し、おかげでまた口論が始まったが、たいして時間を掛けずに収めることはできた。作戦会議はすぐに終わり、ロキの心の準備が整う前に将軍たちは次々と退室し、それぞれの配下にある兵たちに状況を説明しに向かった。</p>
<p>ロキはしばし戦闘の映像を凝視しながらその場に留まった。「お前が参戦する必要はない」と、ソーの声がして、彼は我に返った。</p>
<p>ロキは吠えるように笑う。「必要あるに決まってる」彼は言った。「あなたが求める幻術を他に誰が提供できると？」</p>
<p>ソーは赤く浮かび上がる戦艦の映像越しに口角を下げた。「作戦を変えることもできる」</p>
<p>ロキは片手を振って、その言葉を払い除けた。「良策だ」それがサノスとの遭遇を打破できるかどうかは…。「行こう」彼は言って、笑顔を作った。「人々が死んでいると言うし、それは見過ごせない」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ソーの作戦は確かに良かったと、それから続いた戦闘の所々でロキは思った。ロキが記憶から引っ張り出した船団が――宇宙を飛び交う海賊どものものにしたことに、ソーは特に喜んだようだった――惑星の軌道上に駐留するサノスの軍勢の気を引いたことで、ヘイムダルが彼らの船にそれぞれ小規模の部隊を送り込むだけの隙を作り、彼らはスタークの兵器を駆使して大暴れした。</p>
<p>爆発は――ロキはそれを惑星の地表から見上げていた――美しく、まるでミッドガルドでの祝い事がある時に上がる花火のようだった。燃える金属の破片が大気圏を落下する中、空を照らし出していた。</p>
<p>側面から急襲を掛ける策を用いたにもかかわらず、地上の戦闘のほうが激しかった。サノスの方が彼らより多くの兵を持ち、その多くが可能な限り相手に損傷を与えられるよう改造されているのだ。アスガルドの軍勢は急ぎ応戦し、惑星の原住民の支援を受け、できる限り優勢を確保した。</p>
<p>サノスが援軍として更なる船団を送り込んだことは驚くべきではなく、戦闘は長引き、残る作戦を粉々に打ち砕いた。状況に合わせて休憩を取りながら、彼らは戦い続け、ついにロキが悲鳴を上げる敵からダガーを引き抜いて周囲を見回した時、倒すべき敵が見当たらなかったことには驚いた。</p>
<p>地面に唾を吐きかけ、全身が汚れ、頭から足まで痛んだが、戦場に歓声が沸き起こると笑い声を上げるのだった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>「怪我はないな？」ソーはアスガルドに戻ってロキと遭遇すると、何よりも先にそう尋ねた。ロキの肩に触れ、次に顎を掴むと左右に頭を傾け、そこにはない傷の存在を確かめていた。ソーは血だらけになっており、マントはボロボロに裂かれ、鎧にも焦げた跡があったが、真っ直ぐ立っていたので、それだけでも良かった。</p>
<p>「ないよ」ロキも相手を掴むと、傷を治すよう練り上げた魔力をその皮膚に送り込んだ。「死傷者は？」</p>
<p>ソーは顔をしかめる。「予想より多い」彼は言った。「だが、セオピアルの人々は俺たちと共に戦うと同意してくれた」彼らは原始的な人々で、ミッドガルドほどの技術さえ持っていなかった。しかし、戦場に立つ兵になれることは確かだろう。それに、スタークが彼らに適した武器を与えられるかもしれない。「サノスは彼らの世界を再び襲うか？」</p>
<p>ロキはその問いに瞬きをした。「いずれは」肩を竦めて言う。「だけど、おそらく、しばらくの間はない。奴とて愚か者ではないし、宇宙を清めると豪語する割に、奴に立ち向かえないような標的しか選ばない。これまで何年もあったのにアスガルドを襲わなかったのも、直ちにミッドガルドに戻らなかったのにも理由がある。奴は勝利が約束された場所から攻撃するのを好むんだ」それはロキにも言えることだったが、そのような機会がもたらされるとは思えなかった。</p>
<p>少なくとも、徹底的な戦争においては。彼は顔をしかめた。</p>
<p>ソーが頷く。「では、多くの命が救われたのだな」そう言って笑むと、シフとスタークが先頭に立った一団が近づいてきたので振り向いた。彼らは先の戦闘について、そこで何を学びえたか、死者の葬儀、そして続く一日の大半を費やすほど多くの話題について話し合うのだった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>サノスの大いなる使命に介入した報復として、すぐにアスガルドが襲撃されるものとロキは思っていた。そのような襲撃はなかった。あるいは、サノスは彼らの正体を知らなかったのかもしれない。または、彼らを一気に打ち砕くべく、大軍を育てているのかもしれなかった。</p>
<p>その懸念は更なる作戦会議、他世界への訪問、そしてアスガルドで得られる数少ない休憩時間に持たれる無意味な会話の最中も、ずっとロキの頭を離れなかった。</p>
<p>アスガルドが直接攻撃された場合に起こりうる結果を何度も絞殺した――サノスに攻撃される確率を減らすため、この星を完璧なまでに要塞化することもできるが――その時、星空の下、中庭に座るロキの向かい側にスタークが重々しく腰を下ろし、肩を丸めると、足首を交差させて言った。「で、噂によれば、この辺りじゃあ結婚式が開かれるべき頃合いだって話だな」</p>
<p>ロキは彼を見上げる。セオピアルが襲撃されていた時に、援軍としてスタークがミッドガルドから駆けつけて以来、彼とはろくに言葉を交わす機会がなかった。「何だって？」</p>
<p>スタークは片手を振る。「ソーは結婚しなきゃならないんだろ？皆、その噂で持ち切りだ。この星には王家の出来事をより効率的に見守れるよう、ゴシップ誌が必要だな。町の奴らは皆、あいつが後継者を作るためのお役目に取り掛かるって思ってるぞ」</p>
<p>「まあ、そうだろうな」ロキは言って、彼が座っている地面の上に広げた書物を不機嫌な顔で見下ろした。ソーはその日の朝、どこかへ呼び出される前に、さらに二冊の本をロキに渡してきた。この世に流れる力を操る方法は、それに用いる呪文は大量に存在している。破壊的なものがもっと多ければ良かったのにと思う。「もっとも、たとえ今日婚姻を結んだとしても、短期間に嫡子を得る可能性は低いだろう。アシールはあまり多くの子を産まない。オーディンとフリッガは何千年という間に一人しか子を作れなかったからな」</p>
<p>「だけど、アスガーディアンを選ぶとは限らない」スタークが言った。ロキは文面に険しい顔を向け、同じ文を三度も読んだ。「そうなんだろう？」</p>
<p>「彼はジェーンをひどく気に掛けているからな」ロキは同意した。「それに、ミッドガーディアンの繁殖は速い」彼は正直、ソーの恋愛模様にこれほどの関心が高まっているとは全く気が付いていなかった。もしかすると、今にも降りかかろうとしている殲滅の脅威の代わりに意識を向ける話題を民衆に提供しているのかもしれない。</p>
<p>「そうだな」スタークは言って、それから一拍置いた。「君は子供を産めるのか？」</p>
<p>ロキは文面の段落を凝視して、読むのを諦めた。「たぶんな」彼は言ったが、不思議と言葉を切るような口調で出てきた。「アシールは容易く多種族と交われる。ソーの友人のヴォルスタッグはヴァニールの女を妻に娶った。彼らの間に何人の子が生まれたか、数えるのも諦めた」</p>
<p>スタークは唸り、椅子の上でさらに前のめりになった。ロキはもう、文章を読もうとはしなかった。次の質問が来るのが感じられた。「じゃあ、君の種族はどうなんだ。ヨトゥン、だっけ？」ロキは身体を強張らせた。スタークがアスガルドにいる間に彼の正体を耳に挟むのは当然のことだろう。民衆が彼の噂話をしているのは知っていたが、どうやらソーの寝台に上がる可能性のある相手について噂話をすることのほうが多いようだった。</p>
<p>彼は肩を竦める。「聞くところによると、ミッドガーディアンとそう変わらないかもしれない」</p>
<p>「興味深いな」スタークは言ったが、ロキは何が興味深いのか分からなかった。「ソーはそのことを知っているのか？」</p>
<p>ロキは熟読するつもりでいた文面に、それに値しないような熱の籠った眼差しを向けて顔を盛大にしかめて言った。「知らないとは思えない」集中力を完全に打ち壊された苛立ちに、ロキは書物を掻き集めると暇を告げ、星空を見上げるスタークを置き去りに自室へ撤退した。</p>
<p>静寂に満ちた部屋の中でも、彼の思考は穏やかにはならなかった。サノスが次に仕掛ける襲撃が彼に重石のように伸し掛かっている。戦場で誰かに見られなかったか、彼の存在がサノスに報告されてはいないか、サノスが彼のことなど気にするだろうかと、懸念は止まなかった。</p>
<p>だが、もちろんサノスは気にするだろう。ロキは彼の期待に沿うことなく、彼から逃れ、さらに悪いことに手に入れたかった物まで持ち去ったのだ。あの青い日々に、果たしてロキはサノスにアスガルドのことを話しただろうか？サノスは襲撃すべき位置をはっきりと把握しているだろうか。彼の居場所を悟り、唐突で不可避な攻勢に出て彼らを打ち倒すだろうか。</p>
<p>彼が来るならば、アスガルドの準備は整っていない。少しも。あらりに誘惑的な標的ではないか。</p>
<p>しかし、襲撃はまだ来ていなかったので、あるいは偶然にもロキの存在は彼らに気取られることはなかったのかもしれない。とはいえ、再びサノスと交戦するならば、このまま白昼堂々と行動するのは無謀だ。彼は室内をうろうろと歩き回り、深い懸念がスタークの言葉の不快さに遮られた。その言葉は彼を放っておかず、ついにロキは身動ぎすると、唐突に立ち止まり、壁に掌を叩きつけた。</p>
<p>彼女はそれから市街地へ下り、大地を横断し、この世界のレイラインを再度見直した。それらに何か影響を及ぼすようなことはせず、ただ確認をする。それは強く、活気に満ち、手を触れれば震動している。</p>
<p>ミッドガルドで必要とされた魔力の僅かな一部だけで、容易く障壁を設置することができただろう。</p>
<p>代わりに指を丸めて拳を作り、背筋を粟立たせて踵を返すと、その夜は頭の中で騒めく多くの考えに耳を傾けるのだった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>翌朝、ロキは鏡に映る自分に向かって、いかめしく眉をひそめていた。アスガルドにの滞在するのは不当なほど危険になってしまった。だが、より安全な場所などどこにもない。彼女はソー、アシール、そしてミッドガーディアンたちに賭けたのだ。手元にあるものをうまく使うか、愚かな選択をしてしまったことで死ぬか、どちらかしかない。</p>
<p>昨夜のうちに起きたかもしれない大惨事について朝見が行われる会議室へ向かう間、ずっと肩甲骨の間がざわざわとしていた。その感覚は、ソーがチラリと彼女を見やり、視線を外し、また弾かれたように二度見をしてじろじろと眺めまわす間も改善することはなかった。</p>
<p>「サノスは私の顔を知りすぎている」ロキは向けられるだろう問いに先制するべく口を開いた。テーブルの反対側からは、シフが熱烈な渋面を向けている。</p>
<p>「そうだな」ソーは言って、彼女の背に手を置くと、隣に引き寄せた。そこで彼らは口論し、相談し、計画し、ついにそれぞれに割り当てられた作業に移るため、解散した。</p>
<p>「もう食事はしたのか？」ソーが尋ねる。ぞろぞろと退室する将軍や参謀たちは彼女に不思議そうな視線を投げかけた。ロキの腹が鳴り、ソーは作戦会議の直後にしては馬鹿馬鹿しいほど大きな笑みを浮かべていた。「おいで」彼は言った。「一緒に――」</p>
<p>鋭い口笛が間に割り込んだ。片頬を上げたスタークがやって来て、二人の下に立ち寄った。「今日は随分と」彼は両手を空中で離しては近づけ、また離す仕草をした。「こんな外見なんだな。そんな顔するな。僕は好きだ。別に前の外見が嫌いってわけじゃない。君はどんな姿をしていてもいい」</p>
<p>ロキが返事できる前に、ソーが手を伸ばして彼の肩を掴んだ。スタークは驚き、目元に気を悪くしたような雰囲気を湛えて彼を見上げた。だが、ソーはただ笑みを浮かべたまま告げる。「スターク、今日は手合せしようではないか。お前の新しいアーマーを相手に自分の力を試す機会を得られていなかったからな」</p>
<p>「いいぜ」スタークが言う。「それじゃあ、後で――」</p>
<p>「素晴らしい。さっそく向かおう」ソーはロキに向き直ると、空いた手を差し伸べた。「一緒に来るか？」</p>
<p>「私はどちらとも戦わないからな」ロキは片眉を撥ね上げて言った。「二人同時に相手するなんて御免だ」</p>
<p>「おお、それは数年前までなら僕も興味を引かれていたな」スタークは物思わしげな色目を使ってきた。ロキは彼を無視する。</p>
<p>ソーの顔が奇妙な面持ちになったが、すぐに掻き消えた。「お前は誰とも戦う必要はない」彼は告げる。「ただ審判をして勝者を宣言するだけでいいから、一緒に行こう。それから朝食にすればいい」</p>
<p>「それで、彼女は朝食とやらを勝者と持つのかな？」スタークは鋭い嘲笑の中にも楽しげな響きを含ませて言った。「手合せってのは、そのための勝負なのか？何を賭けているのか知っておきたいからさ」</p>
<p>ロキの眉が更に撥ね上がる。「彼女は目の前に立っているし、朝食を共にする相手も自分で選ぶ。だけど、闘技場へ行こう。二人とも、そこで食欲を起こせばいい」彼女はソーの手を取り、彼に引き寄せられ、宙に飛び上がると背筋が再び粟立った。</p>
<p>スタークは彼らが到着した直後に着地し、ヘルメットのマスク部分が開くと、上を見上げた。ロキにニヤリと笑いかけて告げる。「餞をお願いするべきな気分だな。アスガルドではそういうのはあるのか？」</p>
<p>ロキは鼻を鳴らし、指を閃かせて闘技場を囲む壁のてっぺんに移動すると、脚を組んで座った。「アスガルドにはない」彼女は言った。「ヴァナヘイムではそういった後ろ向きなこともするようだが」</p>
<p>彼女はまだ若かった頃、ヴァナヘイムで開かれたトーナメントだか何だかに出向いた時のことを思い出していた。ソーは他の参加者たちのように戦闘の前に餞をくれる恋人がいないことを絶望していた。あまりに嘆き続けるので、見かねたロキは自分の髪を耳の後ろから一房切り落とすと、彼女のことを唖然と見つめるソーの金髪に編み込んでやったものだ。「ほら」彼女はその時彼に告げていた。「これであなたも自分には秘密の黒髪の恋人がいて、無様な姿をさらさない程度の戦いぶりを見せてくれることを願っていると言えるだろう。これで満足か？」</p>
<p>彼は闘技大会へと急ぎたく、興奮していたファンドラルとシフに声を掛けられる前に応えることはなかったが、戦闘に勝利した時には彼女の方を見ていた。ロキはその思い出を振り払う。微笑んで告げた。「ここでは、戦いに勝利することで餞を貰うんだよ」</p>
<p>「そう言うことなら」スタークは言って、再び顔面をマスクで覆った。「さっそく戦おうか」</p>
<p>戦闘は音と動作の大波と共に始まった。二人が互いに拳を繰り出すと、そこまでの熱気を予測していなかったロキは吃驚していた。彼らが闘技場の中で互いを投げ飛ばす動きを目で追い、彼女は背筋を正していた。</p>
<p>雷鳴の破裂音と目も眩むほどの稲妻と共にそれは終わり、直後にはスタークが片手を振って掠れた声を上げた。「アンクル*、アンクル、ここでもアンクルってのは分かるだろう？もう戦いたくないってい意味だ」</p>
<p>(*スラングですが、アンクル(叔父さん)とは友達との喧嘩などで「参った」という意味もあります)</p>
<p>「分かった」ソーは答え、手を差し伸べてスタークを立たせてやってから、ロキを見上げた。</p>
<p>彼女は手を振った。「はいはい」彼女は目をぐるりと回して言った。「この立派な戦闘の勝者はあなただと宣言するよ」</p>
<p>スタークは何やらゆっくりと湯浴みをしたいとぼやきながら、片脚を少し引き摺りながら闘技場を去った。ロキが立ち上がり、脚をはたいていると、ソーが飛び上がって彼女の隣に降り立った。「楽しめたか？」ロキは背を正すことなく尋ねた。</p>
<p>彼は肩を竦める。「確かに、腹は減った」彼は手を差し伸べ、彼女はそれを取った。もう、そうるすことに意識を向ける必要はなくなっていた。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>次にサノスが攻勢に出た時、ロキはたまたまアスガルドを離れていた。そもそも、あまりうまく行っているとは言い難い会見の最中にヘイムダルが彼女を掻っ攫い、眩い光と共に彼女を作戦会議室に下ろしていた。彼女はもう最後まで言う必要のない嘆願の語尾に開いていた口を閉ざし、彼らが直面している状況の説明に耳を傾けた。</p>
<p>サノスがまた別の世界を間引きするために動いていた。前回の惑星とは遠く離れており、今回の惑星はさらに技術発展が低かった。そして、より多くの戦艦を差し向けていた。</p>
<p>「試されているんだ」ロジャーズが、彼らの前でゆっくりと回転する映像に険しい顔を向けて言った。「僕たちが再び現れるか、見たいんだ」</p>
<p>「公正な仮定だな」ソーも険しい面持ちで、胸板の前で腕を組んだ。</p>
<p>「奴の将軍たちは、前回私たちが使った作戦への対抗策を講じているはずだ」痛いほど体が冷えたロキはからからに乾いた口で言った。</p>
<p>「前回の作戦を使おうとは考えていない」ソーは言って、チラリと笑みを見せて顔を上げた。前のめりになり、片手をテーブルの上に置いて空いた手で映像を示すと、作戦を説明し始め、それを聞いていたロキは寒さとは関係ないところで身震いしていた。</p>
<p>彼女はこれまで、ソーの将軍としてのポテンシャルについて考えを巡らせることは滅多になく、いつも彼が持っていた生身の力だけを見てきた。だが、彼の立てた作戦は良策だった。ロキは心の目でその作戦が展開され、戦闘の各方面がうまく収まる様子を思い描くことができた。</p>
<p>「素早く行動しろ」説明が終わるとそう言って、彼は背筋を伸ばした。「我々には救うべき惑星がある」他の者たちが退室する中、彼はロキの眼差しを捉えた。「作戦は気に入ったか？」</p>
<p>「死者を数える時に訊いて」彼女が言うと同時に、その身を鎧が覆った。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>数える死者はたっぷりといた。大半がサノスの配下だったが、全員ではない。彼らは多くの兵を失い、最後にはアシールが勝利を掴み、歓声を上げ、蜂蜜酒が際限なく流れ、死者を燃やしながら世界の端へと送る葬儀の船が上げる苦い煙の臭いがする祖国に帰還した。</p>
<p>ロキは祝宴が展開するのを見守り、人々の笑い声や歌声、喜びの歓声に耳を傾けていた。戦士たちが互いに、廷臣に、使用人に、捕まえられる相手なら誰でもいいから倒れ込むようにして、それぞれの武勲について語り、同盟国の人々と共に陽気さと喜びを共有した。</p>
<p>一瞬、祝宴の雰囲気に当てられたロキだったが、それでも勝利が意味するところを考えただけで生まれる恐怖の戦慄が彼女から祝うという発想自体を奪った。容易い勝利に後押しされた彼らがサノスへの直接対決を呼びかけるまで、どれだけかかるだろう？明朝まではかかるだろうか？</p>
<p>しかし、サノスが特に脅威と感じなかった世界へ送られた侵攻艦隊を退けたからと言って、彼らの戦闘準備が整っている証拠にはならない。彼らはほとんどそれを信じ切っているのだから、彼女がすべきことは――</p>
<p>「ここにいたのか」ソーが言って、宮殿内を歩いていた彼女が通り過ぎたばかりの広間から足を踏み出したソーが一気に彼女に接近した。ある時点で最低限の身嗜みを整えていたようだが、まだその髪の生え際や指の皴の間に灰塵と乾いた血がこびりついている。彼は微笑み、彼女の肩に腕を回した。強張る彼女に彼は言った。「ずっとお前を探し回っていたんだぞ」</p>
<p>「盃の底ばかりを探していたんじゃないと言い切れるのか？」彼女はソーの吐息の臭いに鼻にしわを寄せていた。</p>
<p>「言い切れるぞ」彼は言ったが、せめて腕を外してくれ、廊下を歩むロキに歩調を合わせてきた。「食堂で探したが、お前を見なかった。中庭も覗いてみたが、そこで見つけたのはロジャーズと――あいつが両肩に担いだロマノフとバーンズだけだった、幸運な奴め――図書室まで探したが、そこで見つけたものは口にしたくない。なにしろ、お前を怒らせるだけだし、犯人どもはすでに罰してあるからな。どこへ向かっているんだ？」</p>
<p>彼女はチラリと彼を見上げる。「私の部屋。もう遅い時間だ、ソー」</p>
<p>「まだ早い時間だ」彼は返し、空が紫色に染まりはじめた光景が見える窓の前を通り過ぎた時にそちらを示した。</p>
<p>「どうやらそのようだ」二人は彼女の部屋の扉に辿りつき、ロキがそれを押し開くと、ソーが続いて入って来ても驚かなかった。「どんなに早くても、明日の正午くらいまではあなたの姿を見かけるとは思っていなかった。祝うべき勝利があるのでは？」彼がどのように祝うことを好むか、ロキは嫌になるほど知っていた。図書室での出来事に関わっていた者たちを赤面させるくらい、彼にはできるだろう。</p>
<p>彼は戸を閉めながら溜め息をついた。その音が彼女の気を引く。一瞬、彼は扉の掛け金を手に持って俯いていた。次に口を開いた時、その声は静かだった。「ロキ、俺は…」手を上げ、顔を擦る。「俺は、酒を飲み過ぎた」</p>
<p>彼女は鼻を鳴らし、彼の額に触れられる程度に近寄り、しばし意識を集中させた。「はい。少しは気分が良くなった？」手を放そうとすると、彼が動き、彼女の指を掴み、あまりに近くに手を引き寄せたために彼の吐息を皮膚に感じるほどだった。</p>
<p>「ああ」彼の声は砂利のように荒く、ロキの背筋が粟立ち、不思議と下腹部に落ち着いた。彼は顔を動かし、彼女の指先を髭が掠めた。ロキのブーツの中で足の指が丸まった。</p>
<p>震える吐息を漏らしたロキは、ソーの開いた手が彼女の腰に添えられるとビクリと体を震わせていた。空気にオゾンの臭いはなく、ソーの皮膚から電流が弧を描くこともなかったのに、帯電したような感覚だ。彼女がビクリとした時に彼は静止し、それから背筋を正し、彼がどこまで上体を倒していたのか、その時になって気づいていた。</p>
<p>ソーは彼女の腰から手を放すと、一歩下がって離れ、顔を横に向けることで表情を隠した。「俺はそろそろ行く」彼は奇妙に掠れた声で告げた。「お前を休ませてやらないとな」</p>
<p>彼女の舌は口蓋に引っ付こうとした。それに抗う。「分かった」彼女もかすれた声で告げ、彼が踵を返し、部屋を出て行く間も、馬鹿みたいな声だと思っていた。その場に凍りついたまま立ち尽くし、彼女の皮膚がピリピリとして心臓は激しく脈打ち、唐突に眠るには活力を吹き込まれた感じだ。</p>
<p>良いことかもしれない。ロキにはやらねばならないことがある。他の者たちが泥酔し、穏やかな忘却へと落ちていく間の方が達成しやすいことだ。彼女は影を纏って市街地に下り、レイラインに沿って世界を分断する道を歩いた。</p>
<p>所々、結び目で立ち止まり、両手を差し出し小さな魔力の節点を練り上げる。気づかれない程度のものであるよう、細心の注意を払う。節点を作る度に時間がかかり、手も疼いた。太陽が昇る頃には、剃刀のように鋭い痛みに変わっていた。</p>
<p>夜明けの柔らかな光と共に、ヘイムダルの角笛が三度鋭く鳴り響いた。</p>
<p>ロキは街路で凍りつき、屋内から微かに聞こえる笑声が静寂へと溶けるのを聞いて、先程の音で生まれた酷い痛みを押し返そうとするかのように、胸に手を押しつけた。その時、彼女を囲んだ戦士たちに根拠のない自信を植えつける必要はなかった。</p>
<p>戦、戦、戦、とヘイムダルは角笛を吹いた。</p>
<p>サノスがもう来たのだ。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキは鏡を一瞥すらせず、外見を整えると町を飛び越え、ヘイムダルの下へ駆けつけた。到着するなり、ソーが着地する。彼はちょうど湯浴みを済ませたばかりのように見える。彼は彼女をチラリと見て、素早く視線を逸らした。</p>
<p>それを問い質す時間も、意識を向ける時間すらなかった。ヘイムダルが彼らの同盟相手である世界の三つが一斉攻撃されていると凶報を告げたのだ。それぞれの惑星の傍にある宇宙ゲートを出た艦隊は全速力で前進しているが、まだ惑星には到着していないようだ。報告が終わるなり、ソーは激しく罵った。頭上では血のように赤い太陽が昇り、ロキはその凶兆を見逃せなかった。</p>
<p>眠れば良かった。</p>
<p>もっと早く作業に移っていれば。</p>
<p>もっとよく計画を練っていれば。</p>
<p>もっと…</p>
<p>「時間を取ることはできない」ソーが言って、きつく渦を巻いていた彼女の思考を呼び戻した。「今回は試されているのではない」</p>
<p>「そのようです」ヘイムダルが同意した。</p>
<p>ソーは顔をしかめて言った。「準備を。俺たちはすぐに戻ってくる」軍議の報せがロキの脳裏でざわついた。ソーは軍隊を招集し、あちらこちらへと送り込む。もし、彼女の中に恐怖と絶望以外の感情を入れる余地があれば、その様子に感心していたことだろう。</p>
<p>軍勢の大半はジャンプゲートとの距離が最も短く、数時間分の差がある惑星ヴェスティブ・スリーへと送られた。「そこでできるだけ早く相手の軍勢を退ける」ソーは映像を叩いて煌めかせながら言った。「それから残った者たちを分けて、それぞれドゥロルワルドとマルカリムへと送り込む。そこには防備を固めるため、今から小勢を向かわせる」</p>
<p>程なくして軍議が解散されると、すでに疲れ、辛うじて酔いが醒めている将軍たちが揃って厳しい面持ちを浮かべて退室した。勝利の翌朝に攻勢を仕掛けるとは、サノスとしては特にずる賢く、残酷な決断であった。</p>
<p>ロキは最後の物が出て行くのを待って、言った。「市民を避難させるのは避けない方がいい。ヘイムダルにその機会があるかもしれない」</p>
<p>ソーはゆっくりと回転する映像から顔を上げると、そこにあった表情は墓地さながらに悲壮なものだった。「それほど勝利への希望がないのか？」</p>
<p>元より、勝利の希望が高かったことなどなく、それでさえサノスが彼らの存在を嗅ぎつける前に完璧な準備を整えていることに賭けていたロキは首を振る。最近は、彼女の計画も変わっていた。変えざるを得なかった。サノスが取るかもしれない行動と、それに対抗する最善の方法に考えを巡らせる。</p>
<p>だが、ここでソーの自信を殺ぐのは良くない。迫り来る惨敗から何らかの勝利らしきものを奪うことはまだ可能かもしれない。彼女は言った。「市民がいないほうが、より効率的な攻勢に出られるという希望がある」</p>
<p>もうしばらく彼女を見つめていた彼は、やがて頷いた。「そして、彼らをどこへ送ってほしいというのだ？」</p>
<p>ミッドガルドがロキの舌先に上った。良く守られている場所だ。サノスに対する防備を固めることのできる惑星と同等に。ロキが生存するには隠れる以外に選択がなかった頃、隠れ場所として設計されたような場所だ。</p>
<p>しかし、より絶望的な考えが這い寄っており、ソーが喜ばない策が頭の中で形を成し始め、長い夜の間に芽を出していたのだ。「ここへ」彼女はその策の鋭い縁を肉付けし、柔らかく無防備な者たちと、捕食者を呼ぶ彼らの悲鳴について考えた。「彼らをここに。受け入れられない者たちはミッドガルドへ」</p>
<p>ソーは再び頷き、背を正した。「いいだろう」彼は言った。会議室の壁の向こうでは喊声が上がっている。それでも、彼は躊躇した。「お前は…誰かがここにいるべきだ。避難民がいれば、彼らを管理する者が必要に――」</p>
<p>「フリッガならば見事に対処できることだろう」ロキはこの場に残ることを考える訳にもいかなかったから、そう言った。でなければ、彼女はその機会に飛びつき、サノスから隠れてしまうだろうし、一度隠れれば、それを止められるかどうか自信がなかった。</p>
<p>サノスをどれほど恐れようと、アスガルドで怯えて過ごすには自分が戦場で役に立ちすぎることを彼女は重々承知していた。彼女は他の戦士にできないような動きができる。彼女は現場にいなければならないのだ。ソーは彼女に反論せず、ただ奥歯を噛みしめると先頭に立って会議室を出た。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>サノスの艦隊が来る数時間前に、彼らはヴェスティブ・スリーに到着した。ヘイムダルが味方にいる利点だった。「やあ」背に盾を背負い、目の下には隈を作ったロジャーズが前線を張った陣営に駆け寄って言った。「君が地球に設置した障壁、ここでもできたりしないかい？」</p>
<p>ロキは首を振った。「いいや。それをするには欠かせない、惑星の核に関する知識が足りない。それに、たとえその知識があったとしても、障壁を作る時間が足りない」</p>
<p>「なら、正面からの戦いになるということか？」</p>
<p>「そうだ」ソーは籠手を直しながら言った。「だから、良く戦え」</p>
<p>そして、それ以外に言うべき言葉はなかった。</p>
<p>サノスの艦隊が現れた時、彼らが到着してから立ち込めていた雷雲を激しい轟音と共に大気圏に突入した巨大な戦艦が掻き分けていった。ソーが空を睨みつけていると、壮大な戦艦に向かって稲妻が常時襲いかかっていた。彼の瞳は青い光で輝いていた。</p>
<p>見事な光景だった。ロキはこの攻撃を受け続ける艦隊のシールドがどこまで持つかと思ったが、考える時間はあまりなかった。戦艦の砲台が一斉に攻撃を始め、その腹が割れ、彼ら全員を殺すために地上部隊を落とし始めたので、思考を巡らせる時間がなくなったのだ。</p>
<p>その世界の表面を覆う烈しい戦いが繰り広げられた。ヘイムダルは適材適所とばかりに、敵の側面を攻撃するため、あるいは疲弊した前線を支えるため、またはそうせねば失われていた機を逃さないよう、部隊ごと持ち上げては新たな位置に移した。</p>
<p>ロキは時間の感覚を失い、惑星上における自分の現在地も、長く悲惨な戦いで受けた傷の存在も、全てわからなくなっていた。時にはミッドガーディアンの仲間の傍で戦い、時にはアシールに囲まれて戦い、多くはろくに知らない味方と共に戦い、時折一人きりで戦っていたが、ヘイムダルが敵陣の背後に彼女一人だけを移動させた。</p>
<p>彼の決断を責めることはせず、ただできる限り多くの敵に死を齎してやった。</p>
<p>戦闘が続く間に、大気圏を漂う大戦艦の一つが破壊された。他の者たちは引き下がり、表面に電流を這わせる幾つもの破片が惑星に向かって落下する中、ロキは鋭い歓喜に笑い声をあげ、混乱に包囲されながらも、完璧に明瞭な瞬間を楽しんだ。</p>
<p>時間の経過を把握する方法がなかった。雷雲が空を完全に覆い尽くしたが、雨は降らなかった。眩い白い光が閃いて世界を照らした。悲鳴と雷鳴と爆発音が、耳を劈くような交響曲を奏でた。</p>
<p>「僕たち、勝ってるのか！？」ある時点で、スタークが熱気と電流と共にロキの隣に着地して問い質した。</p>
<p>ロキは顔を横に向け、唾を吐き捨てると、スタークを掴んで、宙を突き進んできた一撃から彼を引っ張った。サノスの軍勢は止まらなかった。そして、味方の戦士は疲弊し、ぐったりとし始めている。「言いきるには早すぎる」と彼女は告げ、片手を突き出すと、彼らを射撃した兵士の上半身と下半身を別々の場所へ動かした。</p>
<p>結局、彼女はヴェスティブ・スリーでの戦闘の終わりを見ることはなかった。ヘイムダルが光の中に彼女を引き上げ、別の世界に移したのだ。雷雲がなく、アシールの前線が崩れ、サノスの兵団が突き進んできたその瞬間であった。隣には彼女の知らない戦士たちが立っており、彼女が彼らに向かって叫び、荒々しいエネルギーを彼らの骨に注ぎ込み、戦闘に戻るよう促すと同時に、彼らは敵勢に突っ込んでいった。</p>
<p>その攻防戦には勝つことができた。他の戦いには負けた。それら全てが混じり合った。ロキは三つの世界全てを訪れ、交互に移動し、ついには自分がどの惑星に立っているのかも定かでなくなった。ただ、雷鳴を耳にした時は、ソーのいる世界に立っているのだと把握できた。</p>
<p>それは彼女の骨まで焼け、手足がゼリーのように感じるまで、どこまでも続いた。ミッドガーディアンが最も苦労しており、非常に疲弊し、ロキは彼らに遭遇する度に新たな力を注ぎ込むことしかできなかった。それが彼らにどんな効果をもたらすのか判らないながらも、他に選択肢がないように思えた。彼らに武器を持ち上げる力もなければ、死ぬしかなかったのだから。彼女が彼らに与える力は、彼らを殺す『可能性』があるだけだった。</p>
<p>そして、中には死ぬ者もいた。彼らは痙攣しながら地面に倒れ込み、二度と立ちあがらなかった。だが、大半は生きた。大半は戦い続けた。戦場の残酷な数学においては、受け入れられる確率だった。</p>
<p>戦闘は長引き、ついにはアシールまで動きが鈍くなり、四方八方の地面が死体に覆われ、焼けつけるような肺を動かしながらも足元がふらついたロキは襲い来る巨獣に向かって手を掲げ、八つ裂きにし、そして、止まった。</p>
<p>「終わったの？」ロマノフが体を折り曲げて膝を掴み、尋ねた。戦闘の最後の部分では、二人は肩を並べて戦っていた。彼女の顔にかかった血はその髪より赤かった。</p>
<p>「そうかも」ロキは戦場を見渡し、まだ立っている者たちを眺めまわして言った。「確かめに行こう。ヘイムダル？」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ヘイムダルが全員をアスガルドへ連れ戻した。清涼な空気と小鳥の歌声は長いこと悲鳴の音だけを聞き、血だけを嗅いでいた後では混乱する。他の兵士たちが彼女たちの周囲に立ち尽し、ぼんやりと迷子になった様子で叫び声を投げかけながらもそれぞれの兵舎に向かっていった。</p>
<p>それら全てを越えてソーの声を聞いたロキは踵を返すと、群衆の中を縫うように進んで彼を探した。作戦室で更新された戦闘地図を調べている彼を見つける。空気中に犠牲者の数が泳いでいる。世界の一つは黒くなっていた。彼はシフや他の将軍たちと話しており、ロキがテーブルに向かって歩み寄る中、彼らと――彼の手当てをしようと試みている二人の治療師を振り払っていた。</p>
<p>「怪我をしている」彼女はひとつ以上の懸念を心に留めるには疲れすぎていた。ソーはテーブルを回り込んだ時に酷く足を引きずっていた。血だらけの足跡を残している。</p>
<p>「実際より悪く見えるだけだ」彼は言った。「お前は――」その声は彼女が彼を掴み、割れた鎧を強引に開いて、隠されていた深い傷を見るなり途切れた。黒い血が傷口にこびりついていた。彼女がそれを手で追おうと彼は呻き、その後に彼女の膝から力が抜け、視界が白に覆われてよろめくと、彼女を抱き留めた。「ロキ！」</p>
<p>彼女は手を振る。「今度は治療師に役目を果たさせてやれ」彼女は言った。そして、一拍置いてから「私たちは勝ったの？」と訊いた。</p>
<p>ソーは彼女の腕を支えたままだった。「負けはしなかった」と、彼は告げる。「お前は休め」</p>
<p>それに同意したかったが、できなかった。更なる策を練らなければ。彼女は本心から、サノスが彼らを放っておくとは考えられなかった。おそらく、闇の中の何処かで、すでに次の襲撃の波が力を蓄えていることだろう。「まだだ」彼女が言うと、彼は反対することなく、ただ厳しい面持ちで頷き、彼女の話を黙って聞いた。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>その夜に騒々しい祝宴が開かれることはなく、翌日、生存者が眠った後も開かれなかった。少なくとも、多くの者は眠った。ロキは寝台を訪れる時間を得られず、アスガルド全土を影から影へと移動し、力の結節点の準備を進めては隠して回った。</p>
<p>機会を見つけてその作業に勤しんでいない時には、多くの人々を失っていることに気づいた。それこそ部隊ごと、先の戦闘で一掃されていたようだ。ドゥロルワルドは完全に失われた。サノスはそこを集中攻撃し、ヴェスティブ・スリーやマルカリムで必死に戦っていた彼らはその星の防備を固めようとしたが、退けることが不可能なのは明らかだった。</p>
<p>「あれを取り戻す必要があるんだよな？」次の作戦会議にて、スタークがそう尋ねた。アシールの治療師たちは良い仕事をしたようで、彼の傷の大半が消えかかった痣に変わっていた。「本拠地にこんなに近い場所を敵の揚陸地点として明け渡しておくことはできないもんな」</p>
<p>「奪還するために勢力を向ければ、サノスに他の場所を攻撃する機会を与えるだけだ」ロキは攻撃に晒される可能性のある星々を眺めながら、渋面を作っていた。彼らはすでに、他の惑星を守るために兵力を裂く意思があることを、サノスに見せてしまった。</p>
<p>奴は彼らを宇宙の好きな場所で躍らせることができる。そう考えただけで、苦いものが喉の奥をせり上がってきた。</p>
<p>「そうだけど…」スタークが片手を振り、他の将軍たちは喜んで議論に飛び込んだ。ロキはその口論に僅かに注意を裂くだけで、戦闘の間に見逃していた報告書を睨みつけていた。</p>
<p>「まだそこを攻撃はしない」やがてソーが言ったことで口論が治まり、彼は星図の上に身を乗り出した。「代わりに、ここを攻撃する」彼は前線から遠く離れた、サノスの宇宙域の中心地に近い星雲を選んでいた。造船所だ。</p>
<p>「陛下」シフが言った。その顔はロキが他の将軍たちにも見た驚きの表情を映している。「それは…大胆な選択ね」</p>
<p>「ああ」ソーはどこか遠くを見ると、まるですでに戦闘が繰り広げられ、それがうまく行ったのを見ているかのように、片頬を上げて唇を笑みの形にした。「この戦において、俺たちに勢いがあった時点は一度たりとない。それを変えるべき時が来た。サノスへの攻撃が必要だ。軍勢を整えろ。今夜までには正確な情報を伝える」</p>
<p>ロキはぞろぞろと退室する将軍たちを眺め、希望の埋め火の上に覆い被さる恐怖を見た。「計画について何か言うことはないのか？」テーブルを回り込んだソーが彼女を見下ろして言った。「それとも、二人きりになるのを待ってからではないと、ボロクソに言わないのか？」</p>
<p>「確かに大胆だ」彼女は言って、手に持った報告書に視線を戻した。ソーが渋面を浮かべると、彼女は手を伸ばし、彼の腕に手を置いた。「あなたには大胆さが似合っている」</p>
<p>彼の表情が和らぎ、その面相から幾らかの影が引いた。「そうか？まあ、では、共に朝食はどうだ？」</p>
<p>ロキは鼻を鳴らして報告書を掻き集める。戦闘中と夜間の作業で魔力を使ってきた後となると、二度と満たされることはないかもしれない気がした。彼らは宮殿を歩み、兵士や避難民で溢れかえった食堂まで移動した。</p>
<p>「あなたと話す機会ができて良かった」ロキは皿に朝食を持った後にそう言った。ソーは弾かれたように彼女を見やったが、その理由が分からず、彼女は飲み物を流し込むと続ける。「ニムフォデルの崩落より先の区域に関する報告書に奇妙なものを見つけた」</p>
<p>ソーは自分の皿に視線を落とすと、口許を引き攣らせた。「どう、奇妙なんだ？」彼が尋ねる。「あそこには破壊された世界以外に何もない」</p>
<p>ロキは片手を振った。「あそこには破壊された世界以外何もないはず、だ。だけど、崩落を進んだ場所にある惑星から非常に不可思議な力が探知されているんだ。テッセラクトの出力とそう変わらないものだ」</p>
<p>ソーは咀嚼を一旦中断すると、しばらくして再開した。「別のストーンの在処を発見したと考えているのだな」</p>
<p>彼女は首を傾げる。「その可能性はあると思う。即座に追及すべきものだ。もし、サノスがストーンを一つでも手に入れれば…」彼女は身震いする。そのような考えが胸中に呼び覚ます恐怖を偽る必要などなかった。</p>
<p>「探しに行かせるために裂くほどの人員がない」ソーは思考に眉をしかめ、皿の上の食べ物をつつき回した。</p>
<p>「初めから大勢を向かわせる必要はない。推測が正しいかどうか確かめるためだけに小勢を向かわせればいい。ミッドガーディアンたちはどうかと思っている。戦闘ではすぐに疲弊するが、偵察なら才能を発揮できるだろう」腰を曲げ、荒い呼吸を整えようとするロマノフの記憶が蘇る。ロキは顔をしかめた。</p>
<p>ソーは頷く。「いいだろう。もちろん、お前の望むように彼らを送ればいい。では」彼は腹を括るように深呼吸した。「許せ。だが、俺はお前にあの造船所について知っていることを話してもらいたい」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>謎の力を追跡して崩落へ向かう任務を言い渡さたロマノフは、反対しなかった。彼女はただ頷き、目の下には隈ができているというのに、ロキの机に広げられた報告書を逆さまに読もうと試みながら言った。「ロジャーズとバーンズを連れていくわ」</p>
<p>他の懸念に気を取られていたロキは頷いた。彼女にはまだアスガルドの多くを魔術に組み込む作業が残されており、どれだけ時間に余裕があるのか見当もつかない。「そうすると思っていた」彼女は言った。「ヘイムダルがお前たちを送り出し、任務が終わればお前たちを引き戻す」</p>
<p>彼女はその声に退室命令を編み込んだつもりだったのだが、どうやら必要な量を見誤ったようだ。なぜなら、ロマノフは出て行かなかったのだから。しばらくして、ロキは視線を上げた。ロマノフは読めない面持ちで僅かに口角を下げた。「あなた、私たちがいない間に造船所を攻めるつもりでいる」</p>
<p>「その可能性は高い」ロキは同意した。もっとも、サノスも他の場所を襲撃し、彼らの計画を打ち砕くこともできるのだが。</p>
<p>ロマノフは澄んだ目で彼女を見据え、胸の前で腕を組んでいた。ロキは問いたげに片眉を撥ね上げ、ロマノフは口角を片方上げた。「じゃあ、ありがとう」彼女は言って、踵を返すと部屋を出て行った。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>造船所襲撃の策が決定する間も、ロキはミッドガーディアンたちの任務の進行に意識を向けていた。他人が宇宙の何処かで何をしているのか考えていれば、これからサノスに直接支配されている区域に戻るのだという事実から思考を逸らすことができた。それも、ほんの十二人程度の兵士と、彼らに同行すると言ってきかず、思いとどまらせることができなかったソーだけと共に。</p>
<p>正直、ロキは全力で彼を説得しようとはしなかった。彼らの大儀に集った者たちの中で、サノスに直接襲われた場合でも勝てる最大の見込みがあるのはソーだった。彼女があの地へ戻らねばならないのなら――そして、彼女はそうしなければならない。造船所は幾つもの衛星施設に分かれており、それら多くに爆発物を仕掛ける必要がある以上、次から次へと彼らを無事に移動させる可能性が最も高いロキが同行する必要があった――ならば、ロキが最も安全でいるためにはソーも同行するのが最適だった。</p>
<p>サノスにこれだけ近づくのでは、安全というのも相対的な概念でしかなかったが。彼女はその考えを脇にやると、彼らが運ぶ包みにスタークが爆薬を詰める様子を眺め、自分の腕に爪を食い込ませながらも表面上は穏やかで静謐な雰囲気を持つ幻影を纏っていた。</p>
<p>その幻影はソーが彼女の肩に触れた時に僅かにぶれ、彼女と視線が合うと、彼は頷いて告げた。「準備ができたぞ」</p>
<p>「素晴らしい」ロキが告げた言葉は口の中で灰に変わった。「それでは、行こうか」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ヘイムダルは造船上に最も近い惑星に彼らを送った。ビフレストは多くのことに役立つが、どうしても…隠密には向いていなかった。そこから先はロキが彼らを移動させ、ビフレストがもっとも明るい光の中を動くなら、ロキは影の中を動いた。</p>
<p>造船所の桁端はとんでもなく広大な空間に伸び、それぞれ開いた距離を保ち、障壁や強力な発動機によって設置されていた。この構造全体を破壊するためには、桁端一つひとつに爆薬を仕掛ける必要はなく、選抜された要所だけで充分だと、少なくとも彼女の説明を聞いたスタークはそう理論立てていた。</p>
<p>二人に同行したアシールの戦士たちは、彼らが出現した暗い廊下を見回した。周囲の全てがが灰色と黒で埋め尽くされ、薄暗く、嫌な臭いのする蒸気でいっぱいだった。ロキは息を吸うなり喉が閉まり、襲いかかる感覚に呼び戻された千もの飢えた記憶が彼女に掴みかかった。</p>
<p>あの時もこんな臭いがしていた。サノスが初めて――</p>
<p>「ロキ」ソーの声が記憶を切り裂いた。彼女の肘に触れ、近くで静かに語り掛けてきた。彼女は彼を見上げると、そこに苦悶の表情を見た。「お前をここに連れてくるべきではなかった」彼は言った。「ここは――」</p>
<p>「私は大丈夫」彼女は言葉に意志を込めて言った。彼に納得した様子はない。「大丈夫だ。行こう、あまり時間がない」彼女は彼の手によって作られる安全域から身を引き離すようにして、廊下を進み始めた。</p>
<p>足音を消し、より騒々しいアシールの動きが生む音を盗むため、些細な魔術に意識を据えた。彼女は血なまぐさい作業をすべき場所に可能な限り近づけるよう、彼らをここまで移動させていた。クルクルと動く機械とブーンと音を立てるコントロールパネルで満ちた部屋に辿りつくまで、それほど時間はかからなかった。</p>
<p>アシールは彼女を囲み、黙々と作業をして爆薬を仕掛けはじめた。彼らを眺めていれば、思考が彷徨わずに済んだ。彼女の傍に佇み、ミョルニルを片手に携え、危険に注意を怠らないソーの存在が彼女に呼吸を可能とさせていた。</p>
<p>兵士たちが作業を終え、破壊の種を蒔くことに成功して背筋を正すと、彼女は頷いた。「では、次は――」言葉の途中で白い光がソーとトンネルの中で身を屈めていた兵士の大半を包み込むと、ロキは素早く口を閉ざした。彼らはしーんとした虚空を残してビフレストに連れ去られ、姿が消えていた。</p>
<p>ビフレストは残りの者たちを連れ去りに戻らなかった。「では」彼女は素早く、胸中のパニックがそれ以上深く食い込む前に言った。彼女に残された兵士たちに笑いかけるために彼らを向く。「どうやら、残る作業は私たちだけで完遂しないとならないようだ」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>元々この任務に割り当てられた兵士の半数よりはるかに少ない人数が残され、ソーが奪われた。それどころか、ロキに残されたのはどうやら爆薬を運んでいる者たちだけだった。彼らの作戦を変更せざるを得なくなるなど、一体何が起きたのかと思ったが、そのようなことにあまり長く思考を巡らせ時間を無駄にしては殺されてしまう。</p>
<p>代わりに、彼女は残された小勢を率いて造船所の構造を潜り抜けた。彼女が残されたのは、四方八方どの方角にも全員を移動させ、もっとも損害をもたらす場所に爆薬を仕掛けていくことができるからだと理解した。</p>
<p>しばらくの間、必死の勢いで静かに進んでいると、彼女はこの作戦が成功すると、最初に連れてきた大勢の兵士は準備を整えすぎたに過ぎないのだと思い始めていた。</p>
<p>それは気づかれる前のことだった。</p>
<p>停留所に警報が鳴り響き、ロキは罵声を上げると、まだ仕掛けたままの爆薬に目をやった。「何があった？」兵の一人が青褪め、目を大きく見開いて問い質した。</p>
<p>「何かが見つかった」ロキが言った。それが大量の爆薬を使用するリスクだった。爆発が発生する前に発見されかねない。まだ仕掛けていない爆薬が四分の一ほど残されている。だが、もしサノス軍がそれを見つけ、解除し始めては…</p>
<p>彼女は怯むと、彼女に同行している三人のアシールを見上げて言った。「できるだけ急いで動こう」それから、すでに設置してある爆弾を起動し、爆発させた。そのうち一つは彼らが現在立っている構造に仕掛けられていた。</p>
<p>兵士たちに手を伸ばし、造船所の次の桁端へと引きずる。彼女は即座に動いた。彼らは彼女について角を曲がり、廊下を駆け抜け、追われながらも爆弾を設置し続けたが、敵兵は一歩ごとに距離を縮めていた。</p>
<p>その瞬間ごとに、ロキは肩の間や頭を撃ち抜かれるだろうと思っていた。破壊を背後に駆けながらも、兵士の一人をそのようにして失い、また一人失った。代わりに、彼女は脇腹に銃弾を受け、その衝撃にその場で回転し、熱い血潮が滝のように肌を流れ落ちたが、最後に残された兵士が彼女を掴んで叫ぶ。「次のに行こう！」</p>
<p>彼女はそうした。それだけの魔力は残っていた。まだ破壊しなければならない区画がどれだけ残っているのかは判らなかったが、荷物の中には確実に幾つかの爆弾が残っていた。二人は足を引きずり、倒れ込みながらも、耳を劈くほどの警報が鳴り渡る中、終わりの見えない廊下を突き進んだ。</p>
<p>「俺たちをアスガルドへ戻せるか？」兵士が彼女を壁に寄り掛からせながら尋ねる。ロキは脇腹の傷口に両手を押しつけ、視界を覆わんとする闇を振り払おうとした。彼は震える指先で最後の爆弾を仕掛け終えた。</p>
<p>廊下の奥から叫び声と足音が迫っていた。</p>
<p>彼女はまだ少年の域を抜け出したばかりの兵士を見やり、自分に残された魔力の少なさと、指の間を血が黒く熱く流れ落ちていることを考えた。彼女は嘘をついた。「できる」なぜなら、彼の人生における最後の瞬間に絶望へと押しやる理由などどこにも見当たらなかったのだから。</p>
<p>彼女は彼の肩を掴み、残された区画の奥の角まで動いた。もはや行ける場所はどこにもない。他の全てが小さな燃える破片となって宇宙の中で回転している。「ヘイムダル」彼女は息を切らせて呼びかけると、最後の起爆装置に指を当てた。敵兵はあまりに爆弾に近い場所にいた。これ以上待つことはできない。</p>
<p>しかし、ビフレストが開くことも、二人を持ち上げることもなかった。「ヘイムダル」彼女は懇願してギュッと目を閉じると、喉の痞えを飲みこみ、腕にしがみついてくる兵士の手が噛みつくように痛んだ。「お願いだから！」</p>
<p>返事はなかった。唇に歯を食い込ませると、自分自身と恐ろしい取引をした。十まで数えて反応がなければ、やるしかない。暗い宇宙の抱擁よりも酷い死はある。あるのだ。その思いにしがみつき、十まで数え終えると、起爆装置を押した。</p>
<p>宇宙ドックの最後の区画が引き裂かれるように、爆発が高速に接近してきた。彼女は自分たちの周りを影で包み込み、外へ、宇宙の中へ、できるだけ爆発から遠い場所へと自分たちを送った。</p>
<p>外から見る分には美しかった。赤い炎が宇宙の黒の中で花開き、少ない酸素が残された区域で燃え尽きるとすぐに消えていった。煌めく金属の破片が渦を巻きながら方々へ散り、まるで水面に散った銀の塵のようだ。ロキと若者を崩壊する造船所からゆっくりと遠ざける、空間移動から生まれた推進力の名残の中で、彼女自身の血がルビーのように宙を舞っていた。</p>
<p>焼ける肺と闇に続いて這い寄る冷気の中でロキはそれを見つめており、そこに光が、なんとも眩い光が現れ、彼女たちに向かって伸びると飲みこんだ。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキは雷鳴を聞いて、目覚めると混乱した。天井に向かって口角を下げる――期待していたような宇宙の黒さではない――そして慎重に手足の指を丸めては伸ばした。全てあるようだ。</p>
<p>慎重に上体を起こすと、どうやら治療室の一つに寝かされていたようだ。周囲を見回せば、壁から壁まである幾つもの寝台がすべて埋まっていた。治療師たちが辺りを駆け回り、寝台から起き上がる者よりも、負傷者たちの方に気を取られていた。</p>
<p>隣の寝台に寝かされていた負傷兵の顔は知っている。その胸が呼吸と共に上下している。彼女は複雑な笑みを浮かべた。芽生えた強烈な達成感はまたも鳴り渡る、先程よりも大きな雷鳴に殺がれてしまった。</p>
<p>ロキは負傷者の間を縫うように進み、片方の壁にある大きな窓に歩み寄った。空には灰色の雲が立ち込めており、ビフレストの観測所の僅か上方で渦を巻いている。雲間に稲妻が走り、空を光の網が蜘蛛の巣のように広がった。一体どのような問題が発生したのだろうと身震いした彼女は、遠方を引き寄せた。後で剣が振り下ろされるのを待つよりは、今のうちに調べておいた方がいいだろう。</p>
<p>彼女は足を踏み出してヘイムダルの部屋に到着した。彼は背を伸ばし、兜を外して佇んでおり、大剣をビフレストに挿しこんでいた。室内に他には血だらけでボロボロの体をしたソーしかおらず、頭上で雷を落下させながらピシャリと言い放っていた。「――の説明を待っている！」</p>
<p>ロキは二人を交互に見やり、意識を失っている間に何があったのだろうと思った。ヘイムダルは顎を上げた。「私は成さねばならぬことを成したまで」</p>
<p>ソーは唸り、ずかずかと歩み寄りながら憤怒の表情を浮かべていた。「貴様は俺を――」</p>
<p>ロキは他の言葉が発せられる前に、一撃が振り下ろされる前に、慌てて飛び出した。二人の間に踏み入ると、ヘイムダルが背後から彼女を殴ることなどありえないと信じて、ソーの胸に手を当てた。そこまで彼女を死なせたかったのならば、ヘイムダルは彼女を宇宙の残骸の中に残すことだってできたのだから。「何をしているの？」</p>
<p>アスガルドで喧嘩を売る相手としては、ヘイムダルは最悪の選択だろう。二人とも、子供の頃からそんなことは解っていたはずだ。誰かを一つの場所から宇宙のどこにでも、それこそ星の核であっても移動させることができる相手に勝つ方法などない。</p>
<p>「ロキ」ソーは唖然と彼女を見下ろし、顔から怒りが表れた時と同様に一気に消え去った。「お前、治療室にいたのか」彼女をじろじろと眺めるソーの目元にしわが浮かぶ。まだ治療師に着せられた寝巻を着ていることに気が付いて紅潮すると、彼女は手の動きひとつで鎧を纏っていた。</p>
<p>「そうだ」彼女は言った。「嵐に起こされるまでは。何故口論をしていた？」ソーの顎が引き締まり、瞳に嵐が宿ると、彼女はチラリとヘイムダルを見上げた。「私の知らない間に何が起きたの？」</p>
<p>「こいつが造船所から俺たちの仲間をごっそりと連れ去った。許可も支持もなく、ヘイムダル、お前が残したのは――！」</p>
<p>「私が残したのは目の前の作業を完遂するに必要な者たちだった」ヘイムダルは黄金の瞳を閃かせ、ピシャリと返した。「そして、マルカリムへの襲撃を退けるに必要な者たちを動かした。戦においては難しい決断をせねばならない時がある。いい加減、あなたにも学んでいただきたいものだ」</p>
<p>ソーは前のめりになってロキの手を押し返した。彼女がそれを押し返す間も、彼は目の周りで雷を弾けさせながら、低く恐ろしい声で言った。「俺はお前に――」</p>
<p>「あなたは彼に何もしない」ロキが遮り、ソーの鎧を掴むと強く引き下ろし、彼の眼差しが彼女の目と合った。「あなたは疲れ、戦闘から帰って来たばかり。これはまた別の機会に持つべき会話だ」</p>
<p>ソーの鼻が膨らんだ。顎で筋肉が跳ねたが、一瞬後にはぎごちなく頷くと、踵を返していた。ロキは重々しく息をつくと、ヘイムダルに背を向けたまま尋ねた。「マルカリムが襲撃されたと言ったか？」</p>
<p>「はい」ヘイムダルはその言葉を噛み千切るように短く告げた。「あなた方が造船所に辿りついて程なく始まった。援軍を掻き集めるべく、できるだけ時間を稼いだのだが…」</p>
<p>ロキは手を動かし、説明を振り払った。ソーはその戦の総大将だ。初めから彼女たちに同行して造船所へ行ったこと自体おかしいのだが、彼の存在はロキにとって慰めとなり、それを無視したくはなかった。「怒りが鎮まれば、解ってくれるよ」ロキが言った。</p>
<p>ヘイムダルは鼻を鳴らした。「そうかもしれないし、そうでないかもしれない」彼は言った。それから一歩踏み出してロキと並ぶと、彼女を見下ろした。「それで、あなたは何故理解を示しておられるのだ？」</p>
<p>彼女は夜中に編み出した策の形を、彼らの前に立ちはだかる敵の強さを、彼女にある選択肢の全てについて冷静で真剣に考えた。それらを言葉にする方法は見つけられず、ただ首を振って彼に告げた。「お前は私を深淵の冷たさの中に置き去りにしなかった。あなたにはそれができたのに」</p>
<p>彼は何の返事もしなかった。彼女は沈黙のうちに彼の下を去り、ソーを探しに行った。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ソーのことは彼の自室で発見した。彼女が触れると扉が勢いよく開いた。彼は背もたれの低い椅子に座り、膝に肘をついて頭を垂れ、濡れて絡まった髪が肩にかかっていた。胸板から肩にかけ、傷だらけだ。古い痣からもっと新しいものまで。肌には水滴がしがみついている。彼は顔を上げて彼女を見、瞳は翳り、瞬きすらしなかった。</p>
<p>ロキは戸口で躊躇したが扉を閉めた。意味もなく、鼓動が速くなった。ゆっくりと部屋を横断し、彼の前で立ち止まる。彼は一歩ずつ近寄る彼女をじっと見つめていた。ロキが手を伸ばし、片腕の二頭筋にできた傷に触れると、ソーの皮膚に鳥肌が広がった。</p>
<p>頭が唐突に、そして驚くほどに空っぽになり、何も言うべき言葉が思い浮かばなかったので、ロキは何も言わずに指で痣をなぞり、長く破れた皮膚を辿り、鎖骨の上で曲がる裂傷を…</p>
<p>ロキが指を下の方へ動かし始めると、ソーが手を伸ばして彼女の手を取った。掌を彼の親指が掠める。ロキは自分の指を包み込む彼の指を見つめ、どこか遠くから尋ねた。「マルカリムでは勝利を掴んだの？」</p>
<p>彼は怯み、顔を背け、答えとしては充分だった。「ヘイムダルが生存者を避難させるだけの時間を稼げただけだった」彼はまだ彼女の掌の線を親指で辿りながら言った。その感触は彼女の肉体にピリピリとした熱を送り込み、全て下腹部に集中した。</p>
<p>「あの人はあの時に取れた唯一の選択肢を取ったということだ」彼女は言った。「ソー、もし彼があの星の人々を死なせていたら、あなたは絶対に彼を許さなかった」</p>
<p>ソーは目を閉じると、口を開く前に一瞬だけ頬の肉が強張った。「もう何日も、何が起きたのか知らなかった。そしてアスガルドに戻るなりお前ともう一人の兵士以外が全滅したと知って、お前があんなことになったと知って――」彼は身動ぎし、まだ手に握っていた彼女の手の甲に額を押しつけた。</p>
<p>彼女は手を伸ばすことを躊躇したが、相手は明らかに何らかの慰めを必要としていることだけは解った。そして、ここで彼が打ちのめされてボロボロになることは許せない。誰も、彼にそんなことは許せなかった。空いた手を上げて、彼の髪に触れる。彼は重く息をつき、彼女の腕に吐息が熱くかかった。</p>
<p>二人はしばらくの間微動だにせず、周囲を温かな夕方のそよ風が吹き抜ける中何も言わなかった。やがて誰かが扉を叩き、静寂を破った。「入れ」ソーが一拍置いて、低く掠れた声を上げた。扉が開くと同時に頭を上げ、ロキも相手は誰かと振り返った。</p>
<p>ソーが立つ間も、どこか表情を硬くしたシフが二人の姿を凝視した。ロキの手が滑り落ち、彼の胸板に置かれる。彼の素肌はとても温かかった。「何かあったのか、レディ・シフ？」ソーが尋ねた。</p>
<p>「ミッドガーディアンよ」シフは顔を背け、口をひくつかせながら言った。「崩落から戻って来たわ」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキとソーが軍議室に辿りついた頃には、ミッドがディアンの探険隊はそれぞれ椅子に腰を下ろしていた。彼らの面持ちはロキの胸に新たな希望を閃かせるようなものではなかった。全員が口角を下げ、不機嫌で汚れていたが、少なくとも生きていた。</p>
<p>彼らのグループの中央に座っていたロジャーズは頭を倒し、両の拳をテーブルの上できつく握りしめていた。バーンズがその隣に腕を組んで立ち、他の者たちに背を向けている。ロマノフは扉が開くなり顔を上げ、編み込まれていた髪がほどけていた。彼女もまた腕を組み、椅子に背をもたれていた。前置き無く告げる。「で、私たちの第一目標はサノスがストーンを手に入れるのを阻止すること、よね？」</p>
<p>ロキはもう一度彼らを見渡し、椅子を引きながら躊躇した。「それが第一目標というのは確かだ」</p>
<p>「良かった」ロマノフが言った。「まあ。一つ見つけたわ。そして、私たちが得た情報に基づけば、誰もその石を手に入れることができないよう、確実にしてきた」</p>
<p>「持って帰ってこなかったのか？」ソーが尋ねる。</p>
<p>「ああ」ロジャーズがまだテーブルの中央に視線で穴をあけながら、平たく言った。</p>
<p>ロキは肩を竦めるソーを見上げた。「どうしてそうしたか、話してくれるか？」ロキが訊いた。</p>
<p>「代償に見合わなかった」ロジャーズが立って告げた。手首で口許を拭い、踵を返すとピンと背筋を伸ばし、きびきびとした動作で部屋を去った。</p>
<p>「スティーブ！」ロマノフが呼びかける。彼が頭を振って歩き続けると、彼女は小声で罵り、席から立った。バーンズはソーとそれからロキに向かってぎごちなく頭を下げると、二人の後を追って部屋を出ていった。</p>
<p>「彼らに何があったんだと思う？」ソーが尋ねた。</p>
<p>ロキはただ肩を竦めるしかなかった。「落ち着いた後で、私たちに話してくれるかもしれない」しかし、来ないかもしれない説明を待つ気にはなれず、自ら確かめるために部屋をするりと抜けだした。崩落を越えるには努力を要した。この区域では空間が奇妙に折り重なっていたが、このような移動方式を長年使ってきたために、彼女には可能だった。</p>
<p>彼女は死んだ惑星にある、石造の廃墟の塊に到達した。この世界の表面を吹き荒ぶ風は悲嘆に泣いているかのようだった。遠方に大きな頂が見えたので、彼女は手を動かし、頂上に移動した。</p>
<p>そこで彼女は抉れて傷ついた石のそこかしこが血に染まっているのを見て、戦闘があった証拠を発見した。岩の大部分が爆破されており、遥か眼下にある円形の構造へ向かって石の塊が幾つも落下していた。</p>
<p>下方には、黒い人影があった。ロキは眉を顰め、崖の底へと瞬くと、散らばった岩の間を慎重に進んだ。そこには何かの残骸があった。肉体は壊れ、完全に破壊され、ほとんど灰になるまで燃やし尽くされている。</p>
<p>爪先で灰をつつき、身震いする。</p>
<p>この世界で動くものは何もなかった。ストーンの残響も感じられない。ミッドガーディアンたちが何をしたのか分からなかったが、知りたいかどうかも分からなくなってしまった。破壊の後に背を向けると、再びアスガルドに戻り、自分も療養する時間を取らなければと物憂げに思うのだった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>療養する時間など、本当はなかった。亡くなった者たちを数えなければならなかった。次はどこに攻撃を仕掛けるか、味方をより堅固に守るにはどうすれば良いか、などと様々な計画を立てなければならなかった。そして、他の兵士たちが休む間、ロキには意識を向けなければならない作業があった。機会が与えられる時には短い睡眠を取った。</p>
<p>最近は、あまり夢を見なくなった。それほど眠りが深くなるに足る時間がないのか、疲労のあまり目覚める時には何も憶えていないか。ある早朝、彼女に夢が戻って来た時、それは奇妙な内容で、彼女はビクリと目覚めると、皮膚が熱を持ち、驚くほどの疼きが下腹部に感じられるものだった。</p>
<p>鼓動を速め、肌をピリピリとさせた夢の詳細を思い出せず、彼女は天井を見上げて目を瞬かせていた。ソーがいたことはなんとなく思い出せたが、それ以上は憶えていなかった。下腹部に手を押し当てて――痛いほどだった――唐突に起き上がった。</p>
<p>その朝、軍議室のテーブル越しにソーを見るのが難しく感じられた。夢が忍びこみ、偽りの感覚記憶を呼び覚ました。彼の声を聞くだけで、頬に熱が点る。どこまでも不快で、特にソーも同様に困惑しており、軍議が終わって他の者たちが退室した後もぼんやりと窓の外を眺めているので尚更だった。</p>
<p>ロキは彼をチラリと見て、視線を外し、皮膚下に感じる奇妙な熱を押し殺した。普通に話しかけることもできると証明するために、彼女は言った。「困ったように見える」</p>
<p>ソーは溜め息をついた。「困った時代に生きているからな」だが、そこで終わらせず、窓からテーブルに戻ると、近くに身を寄せ、一瞬その口角が僅かに曲がった。「俺の隣で共に統治する相手を見つけろと、また母上に言われたんだ。できるだけ早く、とな」</p>
<p>ロキは周囲に広がる地図や計画書に渋面を向けた。ソーの恋愛関係の悲嘆に耳を傾けるよりは、戦について考える方が不安にならないことを知った。皮下に感じていた熱も寒気によって振り払われた。「まあ、あなたにとって問題になるとは思わないけど」</p>
<p>「お前の予想に反してかなり難しいんだ」ソーが言って、その声音にあった何かがロキの注意を引きずり戻した。ソーに見つめられていることに気づき、その注目に驚いて顔を背けた。部隊数の上に手を滑らせる。望んでいたよりも少ない。</p>
<p>「恋愛に関するものについて、私に教えてほしいのか？多分、助けを求める相手を間違えてる」彼女自身は、同年代の者たちと比べるとそれに関する興味があまり湧かず、昔から恋愛運があまり良くなかった。そのどれ程が出自に起因するものだろうかと考える。分かる範囲では、ヨトゥンはアシールより成長が遅く、身体を重ねる相手も少ない。話によれば、ほぼ必ず一人の恋人を選び、忠を尽くすという。</p>
<p>「どんな助言でもありがたく思う」ソーは楽しさと憤懣が混ざったような声で告げた。</p>
<p>ロキは報告書に注意を引きつけられ、溜め息をついた。他人の心へ辿りつく方法をソーに説くなど、したくなかった。苛立った指の閃きで物資の供給依頼を許可すると、自分の不機嫌をあまりぼ得ていない夢のせいにして気を取り直した。今は取るに足らない口論を始める時間などない。サノスが倒された後まで待てばいい。「想う相手はいるの？」というのが、会話を始めるには最適に思えた。</p>
<p>「いる」そう認める言葉はロキの思考をぐるぐると駆け巡らせ、相手は誰だろうかと考えた。解り切った選択としてはフォスターだろう。というより、そうだったはずだが、ソーは彼女を可愛がる気はあまりないように見える。あるいは、目の前に広がる戦に気を取られているだけかもしれない。他には彼が多くの時間を共に過ごすシフがいるし、他の多くのアシールがいた…</p>
<p>ロキはそれらの考えを振り払った。「そういうことなら、簡単な話ではないのか？その人に直接伝えればいいだろう」</p>
<p>「それは相手が即座に同意するとの理解でいいのか？」ソーが尋ね、先程より楽しげな声音になっていた。</p>
<p>「どうして同意しないと思うんだ？」ロキはこの会話が終わることを望んだ。たとえ、それが念願を叶えるべく、ソーが飛び去ることを意味していても。</p>
<p>「もしかすると、相手は俺に同じ感情を抱いていないかもしれない」ソーが言った。「もしかすると、俺の片想いかもしれんぞ」今度は物憂げな声音だ。言葉の一つ一つを彩っている。ロキは戦艦同士の戦いにおける陣形に関する愚かな問いへの返事に躊躇した。彼らはそもそもろくに戦艦など所有していない。もっとも、同盟者の中には艦隊を持っている者もいたが。ヘイムダルが一瞬で彼らを望む場所へ送り込めることを踏まえれば、アスガルドにはそもそもその必要があまりなかったのだ。</p>
<p>彼女は肩を竦めて言った。「心配する必要はないと思うけど」ソーはアスガルド全土の王、苛烈な戦士、そして驚くほど有能な将軍でありながら、忠実で見目も良い。彼女はそれらの考えを脇にやり、咳払いをした。「その人に気持ちを伝えればいい。きっと一時間以内に結婚しているだろうさ」</p>
<p>ソーは長いこと返事をせずに、やがて手を差し伸べると、温かく、硬くなった指でロキの手を取った。「ロキ」彼の声は唐突に掠れていた。ロキはそれを心配すべきかどうかわからず、彼を見上げる。確実に、ソーはひどく決心したような面持ちをしていた。「俺は――」</p>
<p>「陛下！」ファンドラルが部屋に転がり込むように駆け込み、明らかに息を切らせながら口走った。「急いでこっちへ！」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ファンドラルの警告を聞くソーの顔には嵐の気配があり、それはザンダーからの救難信号同報伝送に耳を傾けている時もそれは変わらなかった。録画された動画は――長身で色素の薄い髪と険しい表情をした初老の女性が映っている――彼らの注意深い目の前でループした。</p>
<p>彼女はプロジェクターの上でゆっくりと回転し、伝送が劣化するにつれ時折明滅しながら言った。「アスガーディアンよ、我々はあなた方がインフィニティ・ストーンを探しており、タイタン・サノスに戦を仕掛けていると聞き及びました。ザンダーが襲撃を受けて――我々は――あなた方の助けを――今――直ちに――」</p>
<p>ソーは伝送が完全に破損し、冒頭に戻るとヘイムダルに向き直った。「サノスはザンダーに向かっているのか？」</p>
<p>ヘイムダルは首を振る。「サノスではない。彼らはクリーとラベジャーたちの襲撃を受けています」</p>
<p>ロキは眉をひそめる。「彼らはクリーと平和な関係にあったはず」</p>
<p>ヘイムダルはただ彼女に目線を動かしたが、黄金の瞳はこの部屋にはない何かに据えられていた。「クリーの戦艦は一隻のみ」彼は言った。「すでに彼らはそれを破壊している」</p>
<p>「それなのに俺たちの助けを求めているのか」ソーが背を正した。「そしてインフィニティ・ストーンについて話していた」彼は肩を動かし、体に鎧を纏っていった。「その地に赴き、彼らがどのような助けを必要としているのか、確かめる必要がある」</p>
<p>ロキは否、そうすべきではない、との反論を飲みこんだ。どちらにしろ、そのような提案は無視されるだけだったし、向けられている好意は少しでも溜め込んでおく必要があった。ソーに誰も彼も助けるべくすっ飛んでいく必要はないのだと理解させるために言い争いを始めていては、その目標に向かうことはできない。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>彼らは大軍でザンダーに向かうことはしなかった。その場に到着した後に必要だと判断すれば、いつでもヘイムダルが援軍を送り込むことは可能だ。彼らは一部隊だけを率い、遠くの爆発音が聞こえる主要制御室に到着した。空は塵と煙で満たされている。窓の外から様子を探ることは不可能だった。</p>
<p>彼らが出現するなり、伝送画像の中にいた女性がビクリと全身を強張らせた。彼女の衛兵たちが武器を構える。ロキは笑顔で両手を上げると告げた。「待って、私たちはアスガルドの者。あなた方の救難ビーコンを受けて来た」</p>
<p>「では、急ぐ必要があります」女は言うと、弾かれたように窓に視線を戻した。「ダーク・アスターはすでに墜落しました」</p>
<p>ロキはソーが彼女を向いたのを感じた。彼女は笑みを和らげた。「では、あなた方の窮地はあと少しで解決するのですね。お助けできることがあれば喜んで――」</p>
<p>「あなたは解っていません」女は唇を引き結び、目を見開いて彼女に向き直った。「ロナン・ジ・アキューザーがあの船に乗っているのです。彼はインフィニティ・ストーンの一つを手にしています。こうしてこの星に降り立った彼がそれを使用すれば、私たちは皆死にます」</p>
<p>ソーはロキの腕を掴むと、鋭く声を上げた。「ヘイムダル！」</p>
<p>光が彼らを包み込み、墜落した戦艦の残骸の傍に広がり、全域に紫色の光が注がれる土埃の上がる平野に下ろした。空気がロキの肌を焼くかのようだ。船の前に立つ数人の人影を見やると、なんとか身構えるだけの時間があった。恐ろしく大きな音が鳴り響き、紫の光が掻き消えた。</p>
<p>彼らは赤い衣服を纏い、汚れた四人の人影がふらついているのを見つめていると、そのうち一人が爆笑して地面に座り込んだ。ロキはソーを見上げて言った。「間に合わなかったみたいだ」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>戦闘の後、ザンダーはすっかり荒廃してしまった。ロキはソーが捜索と回復の援助を申し出ると、溜め息を押し殺していた。市街地にいた多くの者たちは瓦礫の下敷きになっているようだ。彼らを助け出すのは疲れるし、汚れる作業に違いなかった。</p>
<p>自分たちのことをガーディアンズ・オブ・ザ・ギャラクシーと呼ぶ赤い衣服を纏った者たちと話すのも、同じくらい疲れることだった。最初に自己紹介するために、片頬を上げ、片脚を引きずりながら近寄ってきたのはミッドガーディアンの男だった。「俺はスターロード」彼は手を差し出して述べた。ロキがその手を取ると、その笑みが大きくなった。「だけど、俺のことはピーターと呼んでくれていいぞ」</p>
<p>「では、私のことはロキと呼んでくれて構わない」彼女はちょうど倒れた建物を持ち上げているソーを示した。「こちらはソー、アスガルド王だ」</p>
<p>「やあ」ソーは言って、建物を再び下ろすとピーターの手を取るべく近寄ってきた。ピーターは一瞬顔を怯ませ、手を引く。</p>
<p>「ワオ、王サマ、ね」ピーターは彼の仲間が近づいてくる間に二人を交互に見やった。「なんでこんなところに王様がいるんだ？」</p>
<p>ロキは溜め息をついて説明した。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>最終的に。説明を語り終えた後、即時の救助活動が終わった後、死者が埋葬の為運び去られた後。彼らはザンダーの首都の残骸にある涼しい、照明の明るい部屋に集まった。彼らの間にはインフィニティ・ストーンを収めた小さな金属の球体がある。</p>
<p>「つまり」ノヴァ・プライムが言った。「あなた方の話をきちんと理解できたか確認させてください。あなた方がサノスと戦争を始めたのは、彼がこれらを全て」と、インフィニティ・ストーンを示す。「集めてしまうと、宇宙そのものを破壊してしまえると信じているから」</p>
<p>「宇宙の半分よ」彼らが到着してから渋面を和らげようとしない緑色の肌をした女、ガモーラが頷きながら言った。「そして、彼らは正しい。私が彼の娘の一人だと知っているはずよ。あの人が何度もそのことについて話すのを聞いてきた。あの人の手にストーンが渡らないよう、こんなに頑張ったのも理由もそれよ」</p>
<p>ノヴァ・プライムは彼ら全員を睨みつけた。その背後にある開いた窓からは塵が空を舞う姿が見えた。彼女は口を開いたが、話す機会はなかった。その瞬間、一軍団を率いたシフが到着し、驚愕に目を見開いた彼女は言った。「ゲートがたった今開いたわ、そこに――」</p>
<p>彼女が語ると同時に天空から最初のミサイルが尾を引いて降下し、ノヴァ軍最後の砦の途切れがちな障壁に直撃した。他にもミサイルが市街地に降り注ぐ。頭上では、塵と煙の雲が僅かに開け、サノスの巨大なリング状の戦艦の縁が露わになっていた。</p>
<p>この地にインフィニティ・ストーンが存在していると聞きつけたのが自分たちだけだと思い込んでいたのは、なんとも愚かなことだった。ノヴァ軍の伝送は他の聴音哨にも拾われたに違いない。どう対処するか論じることができると決め込んでいたのが狂気の沙汰に思える。そして今、その代償にサノスが現れたのだ。</p>
<p>ロキは息を詰め、弾かれたように振り向くと、ストーンを収めた金属の筐体に手を伸ばした。それに指を添え、掴む――筐体越しにも震動する力が感じられた――そしてガモーラが彼女の手首を引っ掴み、肌に爪を食い込ませてきた。ガモーラが噛みつくように言う。「それで何をするつもり？」</p>
<p>ロキは彼女と視線を合わせると微笑む。なにしろ、微笑まなければ悲鳴を上げていた。「ここから持ち去る。奴はこのためにこの地へ来たのだし、お前もそれを理解しているはず。もし、これが奴に見つかれば…」</p>
<p>「どうしてあなたを信頼できると？」</p>
<p>ロキは肩を竦める。脈拍が加速しているのが感じられたし、それはガモーラにも感じることができているはずだった。「他に奴からこれを遠ざける方法はあるのか？」</p>
<p>「奴を追い払う」大男――ドラックス――が肩を回しながら言ったが、戦えるような状態には見えない。「奴の軍勢を全滅させるために、ストーンをもう一度使うんだ」</p>
<p>「ほう」ロキは言って、ガモーラに向けて片眉を撥ね上げた。「その案はどんな結果を招くだろうな？」</p>
<p>ガモーラはしばし、瞬きもせず彼女を見据えていたが、黒い眼で計算し、どうやら妥当な結論に至ったのか、やがて頷いていた。「じゃあ、持っていきなさい」彼女は建物が震動すると同時に手を放した。</p>
<p>ロキはストーンをどこか失くすことのない場所に滑り込ませると、躊躇した。ソーはシフの傍に立ち、ザンダーの地表に降下する小型船を示しながら、早口で何やら述べている。この軍勢を迎え撃つことなどできない。不可能だ。彼女は言った。「ソー――」</p>
<p>「行け」彼は両腕に稲妻を走らせ始め、彼女を振り返ると告げた。「ストーンを隠す安全な場所を探せ。俺たちはできるだけ長く、ここで奴を足止めする」</p>
<p>ロキは彼が考え直すのを待たなかった。踵を返し、影の縁を引っ張ると、するりとその場を去った。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキは空間を飛び越え、よく知る通路も一度も通ったことのない道も使い、どこにいたのかも、どこへ向かったのかも痕跡を残さぬよう注意を払い、それから躊躇した。</p>
<p>サノスはストーンを見つけるためにザンダーに死と破壊を降り注いだ。奴はこの物体のためならば何でもする。アスガルド軍を半壊させることも含めて、と彼女は疑いもせず思った。今までは、サノスの憤怒の全てを向けられることはなかった。これまでは間にストーンが入っていなかったためだ。ロキは表情を険しくすると、必要性に駆られると同時に恐怖も覚える決断を下し、虚無へ導く言葉を囁いた。</p>
<p>彼女はついに静かで暗く、忘却の彼方に隠された空間に到達した。そこで小さな、一時的な次元を練り上げると、筐体に納められたストーンを中に置いてきた。</p>
<p>それから一度深呼吸をし、半ば闇の中から刃が突き出されるのを待っていた。しかし、どうやら誰にも尾行されずに済んだようだ。可能な限りうまく隠したストーンの気配も感じられない。彼女は笑い出しそうになった。三つのストーンを手に入れたのだ！四つ目にも簡単に手が届くだろう。</p>
<p>それらは究極的に強力な恩恵となった。あとは適切な使い方を見出すだけで良い。だが、それは待たねばならなかった。彼女は戦闘を後にしてきたのだ。アスガルドに敗北は許されない。そのようなことになれば、彼女はサノスと彼がこの世で最も渇望するもののうち三つとの間に設けた防衛線を失うことになるのだから。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキが通った道のいくつかは、時間の流れが奇妙な動きをした。彷徨ううちに何日も過ぎ、ザンダーでは何が待ち受けているか定かでなかったため、彼女はまずアスガルドに戻った。影の中からヘイムダルの観測所に踏み込むと、ロキが具現化する間もすでに彼に見据えられていた。</p>
<p>「私は何を見逃した？」彼女は尋ね、時間の欠片の間を移動したことで骨身に沁みる不快な鈍痛を振り払った。</p>
<p>「大きな戦いを」ヘイムダルが言った。「ほんの数時間前にサノスの軍勢が引き上げなければ、敗北を喫していたかもしれない戦いだった」</p>
<p>「へえ？」ロキは水面のはるか向こうに広がる市街地に視線を送る。未だ障壁のない空の下、兵士や難民の宿営地がそこかしこに点在し、どこを見ても光が明滅していた。「奴らを追い返したのか？」</p>
<p>「いいや」ヘイムダルが彼女の隣に並んで立ち、黄昏の明かりが失われる間も光り輝くかのようだった。「とはいえ、彼らは勇敢に戦い、奴の軍勢の多くを破滅に追いやった。奴は自らの意思で去った。生存者は戻った。ザンダー軍の生き残りは我々と合流したが、失われた兵の数には遠く及ばない」</p>
<p>ロキはゴクリと唾を飲みこむ。「ソーは？」</p>
<p>「生きておられる」ロキの肩甲骨の間にあった緊張の塊が和らいだ。「そして、死者を弔っています。王として相応しく」</p>
<p>ロキは頷いた。このまま戦端を開いていては、終着点に辿りつく前にさらに多くの死者を弔うことになる。彼らは地歩を保ってはいたが、辛うじてのことであったし、幸運が働いていることもあった。戦の全てがナイフの刃の上に立っているかのように極めて不安定な状態であり、少しでも横に滑ればサノスに対抗する地盤を失うことになる。</p>
<p>ロキは頭の中で転がる思考を一旦横に置いた。それらがあまり表面に出てくるようではまずい。彼女は瞬きもせず前方を見据えているヘイムダルを横目で見上げて尋ねた。「お前はどうして一度も玉座に就かなかったんだ？」</p>
<p>そこで彼は瞬きをし、ゆっくりと顔を向けて彼女を見下ろした。彼女はことり、と首を傾げる。「お前ならばできた。簡単に。それに、お前ならば良い王になっていた。それに見合う気質を持っている」</p>
<p>彼は答えないだろうと思えるほど長い間、彼女をじっと見つめていた。やがて息をつくと、手を上げて兜を取る。「単に、統治する願望がなかったと答えることもできますな」</p>
<p>「できるな」彼女は言った。「そして、私はお前がそうやって脇に立ち、奉仕し、命令を受ける立場を好むなど信じられないと言うこともできる。そうやってただ見ているなど。誰しも、ある程度の支配欲は持っているはずだ」</p>
<p>彼の口角が片方、持ち上がった。「誰しも、ではない」だがそこで溜め息をつくと、彼の眼差しがどこか遠くへ向けられ、焦点を失った。「アスガルドには常に王がいなければならない」</p>
<p>ロキは口角を下げる。疲労感が彼女に訴えかけていたが、この会話を打ち切ることもしたくなかった。「そうだろうな」彼女は言った。「だけど、お前にだって――」</p>
<p>「アスガルドには常に、オーディンの血筋の王がいなければならない」と、ヘイムダルは説明し、水面の向こうを睨みつけた。</p>
<p>ロキはぐるりと目を回す。「そんなこと、あの男が私たちにそう信じてほしいと思っているだけだ」彼女は絶大な努力をもって、声音に滲んだ苦々しいものが活発に燃え上らないよう気を付けた。</p>
<p>「あなたはそろそろ休むべきだ」ヘイムダルは彼女には読めない表情になると、背を向ける。「戦況は実に不安定。朝日と共に来るものに対し、全員準備を整えておかねば」</p>
<p>ロキは昔からの癖で、彼が振り向くことがなくとも去る前に会釈をしていた。先程の話題で残された、喉の奥に感じる苦いものはそれ以上その場に残って会話を続ける気力を奪ったのだった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ソーのことは軍議室で発見した。彼はこれまで戦ってきた惑星の画像がゆっくりと回転するテーブルに両手を突いていた。うっすらと光る星々を睨み下ろす顔は銀と金の光に照らされている。不思議なことに、ロキの鼓動が加速し、腹がキュッと締まった。戸口に寄り掛かり、唇を湿らせると言った。「おや、不機嫌な顔をしている」</p>
<p>ソーの頭が弾かれたように上がる。彼女の姿を捉えると、その表情が薄れ、破顔していた。テーブルを回り込む。「戻ったのか。あれは…？」</p>
<p>「よく隠されている」彼女は言った。彼は腕を伸ばして彼女の肩を掴み、もう一度彼女をじっくりと眺めてからさらに表情が和らいだ。</p>
<p>「良かった」彼はテーブル越しに映像を示す。「少なくとも、ひとつは良い報せがあった。こっちはこれと言って話せることはない。今のところはサノスと互角にやり合えているが、酷い損失を受けてやっと、というところだ」その表情にあった喜びは掻き消えた。「そして、奴の軍勢に対するお前の推測が正しければ、奴には投入できる軍団がまだまだ多く存在していることになる」</p>
<p>すべて、ロキがすでに考慮してきたことだった。彼らにはもっと味方が、戦線に送り込める兵士が必要だった。しかし、彼らが必要としている援助を少しでも提供できる世界はそれほど多くなく、援助要請に応えるつもりのある世界はさらに少なかった。彼らには未利用の埋蔵資源が必要だった。それも早いうちに。もし――</p>
<p>「お前の隠したストーン」ソーは彼女の思考を遮って言った。「ガーディアンズは、ロナンと言う敵を倒すのにそれを使ったと話している。奴がそれを戦鎚の先端に設置したと、そして奴はそれのたった一撃でザンダーを破壊できていたと言っていた。彼らの話は真か？」</p>
<p>「その能力についての話？おそらくね」ロキは彼を見上げて眉をひそめる。ソーの表情の変化、その緊張した顎のラインが気に入らなかった。「だけど、一人の男を倒すために、あやうく彼ら全員を殺すところだった。それに、もしロナンがあのストーンをそのように使っていたとすれば、奴は跡形もなく消えていただろう。あの力には大きな代償が伴う」</p>
<p>「だが、彼らはアシールほど頑丈ではない」ソーが手を開閉しながら言った。「ミョルニルを使えば、俺には可能だろうか？」</p>
<p>一瞬、その光景がロキの目の裏で再生された。紫色の稲妻に包まれたソーの目が黒く、紫色の瞳孔に変わったその姿は恐ろしくも驚異的で、ミョルニルの正面に埋め込まれたストーンがすでに一軍を、世界を破壊すべく作られた武器に途轍もない力を加えていた。</p>
<p>そのような力を前に立ちはだかれる者はいない。サノスの軍勢を纏めて立ち向かわせたとしても。たとえ、サノス本人でさえ、できないだろう。</p>
<p>しかし。</p>
<p>しかし、彼女の頭が急いでその結末の光景を供給し始めた。アシールは確かに頑丈だ。ソーならば確実に計り知れない破壊をもたらすまで、ストーンを操ることが可能だろう。それでも、消耗的な力はその代償を要求し、その憤怒の対象となった者たち同様に、使用者のことも焼き尽くす。</p>
<p>ソーは知らないのだ。確信はしていない。あるいは、その代償に気づいているかもしれない。しかし、もしここで彼女が大丈夫だと告げれば、彼はストーンを持ち去るだろうと、その顔に書かれていた。彼はストーンを星々の中へと持ち去り、大いなる脅威を破壊し、そしてその後彼女は――</p>
<p>そしてその後、彼は死んでしまう。</p>
<p>彼女は瞬きした。腹が硬いもので絞られ、胸の中には冷たい鈍痛が広がった。「しばらくの間は、おそらく」彼女は言った。その声を安定させるには努力が必要だった。「あるいは、一軍を壊滅させるに足るだけの時間、それを使えるかもしれない。だけど、その力を安全に使うことは不可能。たとえアシールであっても。それはあなたを殺す」</p>
<p>彼は奥歯を噛みしめ、短く頷いた。「だが、戦争を終わらせる確立を上げることはできる」彼は言った。「それならば、公平な――」</p>
<p>「だめ」ロキは言って、相手の顔に愚かな決意が宿るのを見て手を伸ばし、彼の腕を掴んだ。「だめだ、ソー、私の話を聞いて。ストーンを使ってサノス軍の一部を壊滅させることはできるかもしれない。そして、その後、それはあなたを内側から焼き尽くし、あなたの力で制御できなくなる。するとその力は外側へ、あなたを囲む者たちへと向けられる。その破壊力は…途轍もないことになる」</p>
<p>「ならば、他の者を危険に晒すことのないよう、単独で行動しよう」彼は腕に添えられた彼女の手を見下ろして言った。「そして、制御できなくなるまでに、できるだけ多くを破壊しよう。俺がそうしないからと言って、他の多くの者たちに死んでくれだなどと、言えるはずが――」</p>
<p>「そしていざあなたが死んだ後、サノスがストーンを手に入れるのを止める者はいるのか？奴を倒すまで制御できると、確信をもって言えるのか？奴が渇望してやまない武器をみすみすくれてやることにはならないと、言いきれるのか？最終的に欲しい物が手に入るなら、軍の半分どころか全体が壊滅したとして、奴がそんなことを気にすると思うか？ストーンを使うことはできない、ソー。答えはそこにはない」</p>
<p>言い終える頃には激しく息を繰り返しており、相手に理解してもらおうと必死になったロキは自分がどこまで嘘をついたのかも分からなくなるほど、言葉が勝手に口を突いて出ていた。どこまで真実を話したのかも、気にならないほどに。ソーは瞬きもせず彼女を凝視し、ロキはその眼差しを捉え、彼女の瞳の中に相手の望む答えがあることを切に願った。</p>
<p>「では、最後の手段として」ついに、彼はそう告げた。「最後の手段としてそれらを保管しておく。他に何もできなければ…他に何の手段もなければ」</p>
<p>「他の手段を探す」彼が体の中から悍ましい紫色に光によって燃え上がる光景が脳裏から離れず、彼女は言った。「私たちが二人ともこの問題に取り掛かれば、きっと何らかの手段を見いだせる」なにしろ、彼女の計画はずっと前に動き出し始めていたのだから。</p>
<p>彼の口角がピクリと動き、それから彼は頷いた。「考えはいくつかある」彼は言って、作戦図を振り返って指し示した。</p>
<p>「教えてくれ」彼女は言って、疲労感を脇に押しやると、ストーンとその恐ろしい力によって焼き尽くされるソーの光景から思考を遠ざけることに熱心になった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>どうやら、ガーディアンズ・オブ・ザ・ギャラクシーは彼らと共にアスガルドに戻ってきていたようだ。少なくとも、一時的に。彼らは軍議に参加した。作戦を練る間、他の者たちはともかく、ガモーラは怖いほど真剣な雰囲気を放っていた。</p>
<p>彼らはラベジャーたちの下へ出向き、話を持ち掛けると決定した後、長居はしなかった。味方により多くの戦艦が加わるのは助けになるはずだ。なんにしろ、ロキは彼らが立ち去ることをあまり残念には思わなかった。できればピーターの周りにはあまりいたくなかったので、彼らが出発する予定日の朝、急速に減少する選択肢について意識を向けようと思っていたロキが落ち着いた中庭に彼の声が漂って来た時、思わずため息をついていた。</p>
<p>片手を振って背景に溶け込むと、彼らが彼女に気づかずに通り過ぎるようにした。彼らの言葉の内容が理解できるほど近づいてくる頃にはロケットが喋っていた。「俺は別に構わねぇ。今となっちゃあ、俺に喜びをもたらしてくれるもんはお前さんを笑ってやるときくらいだからな。だが、ここにいる間はあんまり恥をかかねぇ言動ってもんを身に着けちゃあどうだ？気づいてないようなら言っとくが、ここはいい場所だし、『俺がアスガルドの王だ』さんに適うわけねぇだろう。『俺の筋肉と髪の輝きを見よ』とか、『さらに、俺のハンマーは巨大だ』って奴だぞ？</p>
<p>「見た目と大きなハンマーが全てってわけじゃ――」</p>
<p>「まあ、そりゃそうだ、あいつはついでに優しくて勇敢で、ああそうだった、帝国を丸ごとひとつ治めてるからな。俺らの種族はまったく適合性がないってのに、俺でさえ、あいつが絶望的に魅力的な男だってことは解るぜ」</p>
<p>「木の喪に服してるくせに何言いやがる。種族間適合性をお前がどれだけ真剣に捉えているか、俺たちは皆承知してる。とにかく、お前は馬鹿だ」ピーターが言った。ロキはソーの話題が出たことで眉をひそめていた。ピーターとソーが互いに競い合う状況が思い浮かばない。「俺はただ、あの二人が付き合ってんのか聞いて、あいつはノーと答えたってだけだ」</p>
<p>ロケットが鼻を鳴らす。「聞いたって――ああ、ほら、違うってノーと、まだだってノーがあるだろ。それが違うってノーじゃなく、まだだってノーだったことくらい、その場にいなかった俺でもわかるぞ。辺り一面に漂ってるフェロモンはお前さんのような醜く、毛もない大猿にゃ感じられないかもしれねぇが、俺には感じられるし、それはお前さんに向けられてるもんじゃない。どこか別の場所を嗅いでこい」</p>
<p>ロキの渋面は更に険しくなった。ソーはガモーラとそこまで時間を過ごしていないはずだ。だが、彼女は目を見張るような姿をしているし、強い。ロキは二人の対話を復習し、集中力を失い、ハッと気が付いて周囲に散らばる報告書を思い出し、呆れたように首を振った頃にはロケットとピーターは通り過ぎていた。</p>
<p>彼らが立ち去ることを、彼女はまったく残念に思いはしなかった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>短い休息の後、戦争は着々と進んでいった。その休息さえ、おそらくサノスがパワーストーンの噂を追って一軍を送り出したからだろうと、ロキは思った。負傷者の手当てや軍勢を整え、作戦を練るだけの時間が与えられた。</p>
<p>前線が確保され、幾つもの世界や星系を跨ぐ物だった。決して真っ直ぐな線ではなかったが、ジャンプゲートや搬送ルートとして利用できる道に沿ったものだった。アスガルドとサノス、両方の本拠地が戦地から遠く離れた空間を突き抜けていた。</p>
<p>若い太陽の周りを回転するミッドガルドは元より、混乱した前線から遠くにあり、守られ、輝いている。その惑星をどのように利用できるかと多くの議題が上がったが、ロキは会話を誘導してそれらから遠ざけた。ミッドガルドは…彼女の綿密な計画の終着点とはほとんど関係ないのだから。</p>
<p>休息はさらに、ロキがアスガルドの遠い辺境にも出向く時間をくれ、彼女はそこにまだ育つ準備のできていない力の種を置いて行ったが、短い平和は長くは持たなかった。</p>
<p>サノスによる攻撃が再開され、満潮のように避けがたく、彼らを公の戦闘へと引きずり込んだ。ヴァナヘイムでは停戦になるまで戦い、ガーディアンズによって味方に引き込まれたラベジャーズの艦隊がジャンプゲートを飛び越え、敵勢を挟み撃ちにできるまで、サノスの軍隊をなんとか引きつけるのだった。</p>
<p>しかし、ラベジャーズはいつまで待っても現れず、彼らは四方で死と対峙せねばならなくなった。ついにこれ以上相手を押さえつけることが叶わないと明らかになると、ロキは影から影へと移動して戦場を飛びぬけ、ソーを、アシールの中で最も大きな存在を探し求め――</p>
<p>影から影の間へと足を踏み出した時、サノスの巨獣が一匹彼女を待ち受けていた。強烈な一撃を喰らったロキは地面の上を後方に転がり、敵兵の部隊に放り込んだ。彼女は唸り、両手に刃を握り、肌には血がこびりつき、敵を次々と切り伏せていたが、唐突に熱気を感じて振り向いた。</p>
<p>氷のように青い炎が何もないところから生まれる瞬間を見たかと思ったら、長身で頭髪のない女性が空中から現れ、両手を掲げると炎は消え去った。</p>
<p>ロキは激しく息をつき、死者、負傷者、そして疲れ果てた者たちに囲まれていた。口内にあるものを除くために地面に唾を吐きかけると、彼女は言った。「感謝する、見知らぬ者よ」女は静穏な面持ちを浮かべて彼女を振り向いた。彼女の纏うローブは一糸たりと乱れていない。首から長い首飾りをかけている。覚えのある力がそこから放たれていた。ロキはかなり努力をしてペンダントから視線を剥し、女の鋭い瞳に目を戻した。「それで、あなたは一体何者だ？」</p>
<p>「私はソーサレス・スプリーム」</p>
<p>ロキは笑みを浮かべていたが、笑いを堪えることには成功した。「ほう？」彼女は言った。「それは見事だな」</p>
<p>「かもしれませんね」ソーサレス・スプリームは周囲に散らばる死体とロキの声音に怯むことなく言った。「私のことはエンシェント・ワンとお呼び下さい」</p>
<p>ロキはぎごちなく一礼すると、脇腹に腕を回して背筋を伸ばした。傍に転がる怪物はすでに息をしていなかったが、遠くで戦闘の喊声が聞こえる。そこかしこで奇妙な閃光が走り、枝の折れた木々の上を駆け抜けた。「では、私のことはロキと。何をしにここへ来たのだ、エンシェント・ワン？あなたはヴァナヘイムの者ではない」</p>
<p>「我々がここへ来たのは、ここにいる必要があったから」エンシェント・ワンが言った。「そして、これが我々の成すべきことだからです。後で説明します」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>後で、というのはサノスの攻勢をヴァナヘイムから退けた後、アスガルドの軍議室に戻ってからのことだった。エンシェント・ワンはその場に集った将軍たちの眼差しを一身に受け、穏やかに佇んでいる。彼女の部下――彼女は多くの魔法使いを伴っていた――は部屋の外で静かに瞑想している。</p>
<p>彼女は告げた。「ここのところ、私の心は不安に駆られ、夢は凶兆に満ちていました。このため、私は目の前に広がる無限の可能性に目をやり、宇宙そのものに迫った危機を目の当たりにしました。我々は成功と完全なる破壊の間で紙一重のところを歩んでいます。向こう側へ続く道はただ一つ。その道を辿るには私たちがここへ来る必要があったので、私たちはこの地へ来ました」</p>
<p>スタークが手を挙げた。「ねえ、やあ」彼はエンシェント・ワンが彼の方を向くと言った。「それで、お前さんは地球から来たんだよな？お連れさん方が後でインポシブル・バーガーを食べに行くと話しているのを聞いたから、さ。だけど、僕はお前さんたちのことなんて、これまで聞いたこともなかった」彼は他のミッドガーディアンの部隊長たちに目をやった。「君たちも彼らのことなんて、知らなかっただろう？」</p>
<p>「あなたの知らぬところで存在しているものはこの世に数多くあります」エンシェント・ワンが言った。「私たちの存在は軽々しく公にはしていません。秘密であることは、私たちが失うわけにはいかなかった安全を約束してくれました。しかし、もはやこれ以上、匿名性の裏に隠れ続けることはできなくなりました」</p>
<p>「宇宙を救う方法が一つしかなくて、それにはお前さんが必要だからっていうのか？」スタークは片眉を撥ね上げ、椅子に背をもたれた。</p>
<p>「そうです」エンシェント・ワンが言った。「そして、この場に集う多くの者たちも必要としています。これまで常にそうだったわけではありません。ですが、宇宙の未来は現在、これから起きる大きな戦いで力を貸すために、私たちにここへ来るよう導いたのです」</p>
<p>「助力を申し出ているなら、それを退ける謂れはない」ソーが言った。「今日の戦いでは、あなた方の助勢によって多くの命が救われた。この先の取り組みはロキと話して調節してくれ。我が軍の魔術師を統括しているのは彼女だ」</p>
<p>エンシェント・ワンはロキにチラリと視線を送り、ロキは反射的に笑みを浮かべていた。女が首に掛けているものの正体に他の者たちは気づいていないようだが、ロキは勘付いており、その焦りを隠すためでもあった。軍議が終わり、将軍たちが退室する間も彼女は黙りつづけ、やがてエンシェント・ワンの方から近づいてきた。</p>
<p>二人はエンシェント・ワンの能力と彼女の配下の者たちの能力について語り合った。ロキはずらりと並んだ戦略図を見やり、この新たな兵力をどこへ送るのが最適か計画を練ることで、ストーンの存在を頭の中心から追い払おうとした。</p>
<p>おそらく、それに成功はしなかったのだろう、ついにエンシェント・ワンが口を開いた。「あなたは私が持っているものの正体を知っていますね」</p>
<p>ロキはある貴族から送られた報告書を見て眉をひそめた。この地に集った兵士たち、特に他の世界からやって来た者たちの騒音に対する文句ばかりが並べられており、軍基地を即刻他の惑星へ動かすことを要求していた。もう少しでその要求を断るところだった――この世界により多くの兵士が集えば、防壁がもう一層加わるようなもので、彼ら全員がそれぞれ演じるべき役割があった――が、彼女は息を詰めると、彼らが宿泊できる可能性のある世界を幾つか提案し、報告書を転送した。</p>
<p>その作業を終えてから、ロキは答える。「ああ。そして、その知識は広がる。程なく、サノスの耳にも届くことだろう。あなたはそれを隠し続けるべきだった」</p>
<p>エンシェント・ワンは瞬きもせず、彼女を見つめた。「それはできませんでした」彼女は言った。「その未来の結末を見ましたし、それは全員にとって惨劇となりました。これはこの地、そしてこの時に、ここになければならない。あなたと同様に」</p>
<p>ロキは報告書の全て、損失の全て、戦争に関する伝令の全てを考慮した。予言者というのは決して前代未聞ではなかったし、エンシェント・ワンはストーンの一つを首に掛けているのだ。彼女が生まれながら宿していた能力を強化することは可能だろう。ロキは尋ねる。「では、私たちが勝利を掴むためには、他に誰がこの地、この時に、ここにいなければならないのだ？」</p>
<p>エンシェント・ワンは答えなかった。ロキが顔を上げれば、彼女は細く、小さな笑みを浮かべていた。彼女は告げる。「その問いに対する答えを、あなたはすでに持っています。幸運なことです。なにしろ、あなたがすでに持っていない情報を与えることはできないのですから。私たちの今いる道から外れてしまう危険を冒すことになりますからね」彼女は会釈をすると、一歩下がった。「それでは、私は弟子たちの様子を見に行きます」</p>
<p>ロキは彼女を睨み返し、彼女が退室してから作戦図に向き直った。彼らの軍勢と勢力は大きくなっていたが、サノスは未だに優勢だ。論理的に考えて、正面からぶつかり合うだけの兵力が集まっているとは誰も思わないだろう。現在の兵力が衰え始めていることが明らかであるに違いない。</p>
<p>気勢を見せるため、より多くの兵が必要だった。だが、そんなことはすでに解っていた。</p>
<p>このことについて考えを巡らせる時間はほとんどなかった。軍議室の外から唐突に声が上がりはじめ、市街地に広がっていったのだ。ロキは一瞬目を閉じると、他にどんな悪いことが起きてしまったのか知るために、部屋を出た。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキは半ば、頭上にラベジャーズの艦隊が、到着を大幅に遅らせ、しかも間違った惑星に出現した光景を目の当たりにするかと思っていた。しかし、大気を切り裂いて飛翔していたのはたった一隻の船であり、慌てて片付けられた場所へ降下すると、周囲のテントを吹き飛ばして地面に着地した。</p>
<p>彼女は宇宙船のハッチが開く間、十分な距離を取って立ち止まり、ソーが空から飛び降りて、彼女の横に足を踏み出す形で着地した。船の中から僅かな煙が出ており、足を引きずるピーターがガモーラに支えられて出てきたかと思うと、ボロボロになったその仲間たちがそれに続いた。</p>
<p>彼らはロキに見覚えのない二人の人物を伴っていた。触角をもつ女性と、青い肌の助成だった。ピーターが咳をしながら言った。「遅れてすまねぇ。俺たちに何があったか、絶対に当てられないだろうな」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>「だから、俺たちがラベジャー艦隊を必要としたのは、なんていうか…また？さらに？同時に？判らないけど、宇宙全体の生命が破壊されるのを阻止するためだったんだ。だけどまあ、俺たちがいなくても何とかなったみたいだし、よくやったぞ」ピーターは非常に長い話を終えた。その話はロキからすると、あまりに馬鹿馬鹿しいため、真実としか結論できない内容だった。たとえ、相手が到底半神だとは思えなくとも。</p>
<p>「では、このエゴとやらは死んだのだな？」ソーが尋ね、腕を組むと目の前の集団に視線を走らせた。「確信しているのか？」</p>
<p>「とても」マンティス――触角をもつ女――が言った。大きく目を見開いた彼女は室内を彷徨い、そこかしこで立ち止まってはあからさまな好奇心を込めて人々を覗き込んだ。</p>
<p>「それと、ソヴリンたちも片付けておいたぜ、別に訊かれたわけじゃないが」ピーターが傷ついたふりをして言った。「残されたラベジャーズ艦隊も少しすれば合流する手筈になってる。それまで、俺たちがいる」</p>
<p>「それは良かった」ロキはソブリン軍に対して失われた頭数を調節して、艦隊を作戦に組み込む。それでも足りない。「続きは後で話してくれてもいい」ネビュラと紹介された青い肌の女はサノスの娘の一人らしく、静かに状況を見守っていた。彼女は他の者たちからは離れた場所に佇んでいた。彼女の姿の何かが、ロキの背筋に悪寒を走らせた。</p>
<p>「ラベジャー艦隊とはどう連絡を取っているのだ？」ソーが尋ねる。その瞳は常に、戦場と化した回転する星々に向けられている。「彼らが真っ直ぐここへ来る必要はない」</p>
<p>「そりゃ、俺たちには通信機ってのがあってな」ロケットが言った。「長距離間でも会話ができるって代物だ」彼は手を伸ばし、作戦室のテーブルの上に小さな機械を幾つか乗せた。「それで、お前さん方にも分けてやろうと持ってきたんだ。あんたたちの使う鴉じゃ寒くて厳しい宇宙空間は飛べねぇからな」</p>
<p>「明らかに、アスガーディアンの鴉を見たことがないようだな」ロキが言った。あの鳥は好きな所へ行くことに何ら支障を感じてはいない。彼女は彼らから影を折る技術の多くを学んだのだ。彼女は通信機の一つを拾い上げると、指の間でくるくると回し、肩を竦めた。比較的不格好な通信方法だ。だが、彼らがそれを使いたいならば…</p>
<p>議題はそこで艦隊をどこへ送るべきか、そしてラベジャーの指導者が代償にどれほどの金額を要求するかに移った。ロキは艦隊の戦艦数を見て、サノスの巨大な艦隊と比べ、『まだ足りない』と思った。</p>
<p>足りない、が、あのタイタンにとって明白かつ当面の危機と認識される程度には足りている。思い切った措置を取るには足りない。彼女は顔を顰め、室内を議論が広がり、満たしていく中、不快な策略を囁く声が脳裏で存在感を増していった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>新たな勢力を取り込むのはいつだって長い時間がかかった。ロキはようやく解決に持ち込まれた後に伸びをすると、こめかみに頭痛が募り始め、次々と思考を巡らせながら自室へ向かって歩き始めた。</p>
<p>気を取られていながらも、彼女の意識は前を通り過ぎた廊下から聞こえる聞き慣れない機械音に引っ掛かった。神経が震え、顔を上げたとたんに突き進んでくる青を捉える。</p>
<p>二本の手が彼女に掴みかかった。不自然な力が彼女を影の中へ押しやり、強かに壁に叩きつけた。片手に刃が出現すると同時に、喉に指が絡みつく。ネビュラが彼女を睨み返しており、漆黒の瞳が見開かれ、瞬きすることもなく彼女は問い質してきた。「どうやって逃げた？」その声には機械的な変調があった。</p>
<p>ロキは彼女に微笑みかけ、刃の角度を調節すると尋ねた。「どこから逃げたって？」</p>
<p>「サノス」ネビュラはその名を吐き捨てるように言った。「そこでお前の姿を見た。外見は違っていたけど、生体認証は同じ。お前はあいつの支配下にあった」彼女は迂遠な表現はしない女だった。その声音に疑惑と非難の色がはっきりと含まれていた。</p>
<p>ロキは意思の力だけで笑みを絶やさなかった。「その通りだ」彼女は言った。「そして、その支配はとうの昔に切れた」</p>
<p>ネビュラは首を傾げる。その手に力が籠る。「それは不可能だ。私はアスガーディアンたちがサノスを殺すつもりだとガモーラが言ったからここへ来た。だけど、お前は――」</p>
<p>「他の誰よりもサノスを殺したい」ロキが言葉を挟み、脈拍は警告するように彼女の皮膚に対して激しく脈打っていた。</p>
<p>ネビュラは宇宙そのものの虚無のように黒い瞳で彼女を見つめる。彼女は、とても静かに言った。「いいや、他の誰よりもではない」</p>
<p>「その通りだ」ロキは喉を締め付ける指先に対し、ゴクリと喉を鳴らして、継ぎ接ぎの女を見つめた。「言い間違えた。だが、私の全身全霊で奴を殺したいことは事実だ。私は奴を殺すためにこの全てを実行した。それに、私たちが奴に集中する代わりに互いを殺し合うなど、非常に残念ではないか」彼女は語りながら刃を動かし、ネビュラがその切っ先を感じ取れるようにした。</p>
<p>「それでは私を殺せない」ネビュラが言った。</p>
<p>ロキは笑みを深める。「お前の言うことが正しいか、試してみるか？」</p>
<p>ネビュラは凝視し――一度も瞬くことなく――僅かに手を動かした。「本当に、もうアイツの支配下にはないの？」</p>
<p>「私は奴の影響は受けていない」少なくとも、時折ロキの意識に付きまとう、暗い疑念と不安に満ちた悪夢の外では。</p>
<p>「それで、私があいつを殺すのを手伝ってくれるの？」</p>
<p>「ああ、もちろん。奴の首を落とす計画を練っていたと思うぞ」</p>
<p>ネビュラは一瞬だけ俯き、弾かれたように一歩下がってロキの喉から手を外した。ロキはできるだけ安定した呼吸を繰り返し、空気を飲みこむのを避けた。「良い選択だ。いいだろう」ネビュラが言った。「その時が来たら、私の心構えはできている」</p>
<p>そして踵を返すと、ちょうどその時戸口に近づいてきたソーに正面からぶつかりそうになる。ネビュラが胸を張り、顎を突き上げてその脇をすり抜けると、彼は懸念そうな面持ちになった。「ロキ？」彼が尋ねる。</p>
<p>ロキは片手を振り、喉元に現れた痣を隠すため、幻術を調節した。「最近は、いろんな興味深い人たちとの出会いが続くな」彼女は言った。「夕食を逃してしまっただろうか？」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>夕食時も、自室へ戻る間も、ロキは気を取られていた。</p>
<p>戦線にはより多くの人々が必要だ。ミッドガルドの魔術師たちやラベジャーズたちが提供した兵数よりもさらに多くの。彼らは驚異的な相手として映る必要があるのだ。たとえ、本当はそうでなくても、そうなることが不可能だとしても。最も明るい星を星屑になるまで燃やし尽くすほどのことをしなければ、不可能なのだ。しかし、可能な選択肢は限られている。最善の選択はほぼ使い尽くしており、残されているのは弱すぎるか、兵数が少なすぎるか、またはすでに彼らの要請を拒否した者たちばかり。</p>
<p>彼女は横にある鏡を見やり、自分の鋭利な顔を見やる。深夜の空は彼女の顔を青白く照らし出しており、彼女は口角を上げて笑みを作った。まあ。まだ試していない選択肢が一つだけ残っている。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキはヒドラから奪ったストーンを二年近く、話題に上らせることも、その目で見ることもなく保持していた。再び直接手にするために、彼女は影の間を滑り抜け、慎重に築いた防衛網を潜り抜け、記憶に刻まれた道を通った。</p>
<p>彼女は様々な軍を知っている。巨大な軍団を。戦場での戦闘技術で広く知られ、間違いなく、再び戦う準備を整えている場所だ。ヨトゥンヘイムの軍勢は誰にも触れられずに残っている。そのままで。強いままで。</p>
<p>問題はもちろん、彼らがアシールに対し何の好感も抱いていないこと。そして、彼女に至っては更に心象が悪いこと。</p>
<p>彼らを味方に引き込むには交渉だけでは足りない。この世で最も甘い言葉を駆使しても無理だろう。アシールと運命を共にすると決断するには、約束の言葉では足りないのだ。彼ら自身が戦う理由がなければならない。</p>
<p>ロキは憎らしい黄色いストーンを見下ろした。やはり、この呪われし物体を隠し持っていた理由はあったのだ。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキはストーンをヨトゥンヘイムへと持ち込み、道中に噂の種を蒔いていった。その一つひとつが、彼女が取らなければならなかったリスクであった。彼女はかつて、ヨトゥンヘイムの利用計画がずっと単純だった頃、かつて彼らの世界の心臓があったと聞いた神殿へと動いた。</p>
<p>その天嶮の中には司祭たちがいた。彼らと同じ姿を纏ったロキが彼らの間を縫い、作業をする彼らの唇から零れる詠唱を真似していると、誰も彼女を一瞥すらしなかった。</p>
<p>世界の心臓――それがそういうものだとして――は神殿の奥深くに隠されていた。そこにあるのは強力な石であることは疑いようがない。冷気を発し、これまで低温を危険だと捕えたことのない彼女でさえ寒くなるのを感じたほどだった。</p>
<p>彼女はしばらくの間それを見つめ、満足すると、持ってきたインフィニティ・ストーンを取り出した。空間を曲げ、ストーンをその中に隠し、その力をほぼ完全に覆い隠すのはあまりに簡単なことだった。</p>
<p>彼女は通った道を戻って立ち去ることはしなかった。緊張に腹がぴんと張り、鼓動は早鐘を打っている。影を掻き分けると、中に足を踏み入れ、アスガルドに戻る。彼女の流した噂が目当ての耳に届くまでどれほどの時間が残されているのかはわからない。</p>
<p>そして、それが起きる前に、彼女は公式にヨトゥンヘイムを再度訪れる必要があった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>彼女はソーの部屋で、窓の外に渋面を向ける彼を見つけた。夜着を纏って眠る準備ができているようだったが、彼女には翌朝まで待つ余裕がなかった。影から踏み出て、彼女は言った。「綺麗な夜だな」</p>
<p>ソーは彼女を振り向いた。驚いた様子は見せず、ただ彼女の姿に微笑んだ。「思えば、そうだな」彼は言った。「ここ数日、お前は何処にいたのだ？」</p>
<p>彼女は肩を竦めると、彼の傍に佇み、市街地を見渡す。兵団が他の惑星に移されたことで、ここしばらくに比べるとだいぶ閑散としている。その分、アスガルドからさらに防衛線が飛び去ってしまった。「考え事をしていた」彼女は言って、ガラスに指先を触れた。「兵の数が足りない」</p>
<p>彼は溜め息をつく。「解っている」彼は言った。「だが、そのことに関しては、他にできることがない。同盟を組む星が尽きてしまいつつある」</p>
<p>「だけど、まだ尽きていない」</p>
<p>彼は身動ぎして彼女を向いた。「考えがあるのだな？」</p>
<p>「うん」彼女はそこで彼を見上げ、片頬を上げてサッと笑みを見せた。「あなたは気に入らないだろうけど、ヨトゥンヘイムの宮廷に謁見を申し込むべき時期をはるかに過ぎてしまったかもしれない」</p>
<p>「駄目だ」ソーは背筋を伸ばして言うと、顔をしかめた。「それは駄目だ、奴らは危険すぎる」</p>
<p>彼女は肩を竦め、彼が歩み去る前にその腕に触れた。「そうかもしれないし、そうでないかもしれない。だけど、ソー、私はどうしても負け戦の末期に生きている気がしてならないんだ。サノスは強すぎる。奴は私たち全てを屠り、それから宇宙そのものを壊す。危険を冒すだけの価値はあると思わないか？彼らと話すことすらできない？」</p>
<p>ソーは腕に添えられたロキの手をじっと見下ろした。柔らかで慎重な声で告げる。「奴らと対話することを認めたとしよう。俺ならば他の者を奴らの宮廷に送り込むことを選ぶ」</p>
<p>ロキは一度、吠えるように笑った。「あなたの手足となる、私より弁が立つ交渉担当はいるのか？誰一人としていないと思うけど」外交――そして、利便性のある嘘をつく能力――は彼らの目的のために集った指揮官たちの中に多く見られる性質ではなかった。彼女は動き、相手を説得しようとソーの腕を掴んだ。「せめて試してみないと。私が正しいと分かっているはず」</p>
<p>ソーはついに頷くと、手を差し伸べてロキの首筋にピタリと当てた。「お前が正しい」彼は言ったが、嬉しそうには見えない。「だが、お前を一人では行かせない。俺が同行する」</p>
<p>ロキは勝利に満ちた笑みが生まれる前に口角を下げていた。「それはあまり良い考えでは――」</p>
<p>「それから衛兵を一軍団連れていく」ロキは口を開かける。衛兵は喜んで連れていくが、絶対に必要な時でない限り、危険に晒すにはソーはあまりに貴重な存在なのだ。「ロキ」ソーが遮り、近づくと、その眼差しは不思議と和らいだ。「お前を不必要に危険に晒しはしない」彼の親指がロキの顎を掠め、彼女の肌の下で奇妙な熱が突如生まれた。</p>
<p>「逃げないのだな」ソーがさらに静かな声で言った。声を上げる必要はなかった。二人はどういうわけか、随分と近くに立っていた。その発言は彼女の意識を肉体の中に戻した。心臓の鼓動が不安になるほど速い。</p>
<p>唐突に乾ききった口を開き、彼女は尋ねる。「逃げるべきなの？」</p>
<p>「俺としては、逃げないでほしい」ソーは言って、親指で撫で返し、肌が火照りはじめているのにロキの背筋が粟立った。ソーの鼻が彼女の鼻先を掠め、ロキの吐息が跳ねるように口から逃げた。</p>
<p>「ロキ」ソーが掠れた声で言いかける。「俺は――」</p>
<p>扉を叩く音が彼を遮った。ソーは顔を横に向け、平たく、硬い声でピシャリと言った。「去れ！」</p>
<p>扉が再び叩かれる。同盟国の使者が現れ、何らかの戦いでの勝利に関する祝辞を述べに来た。ロキは一瞬だけ彼らの会話に耳を傾けていたが、胸中で鼓動が跳ね続けていたので、その機会を利用してその場を去ると、自室に戻り、そこで鼓動はゆっくりと通常の速度に戻っていくのだった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>夜明けの光と共に、ヨトゥンヘイムの話題が再び上がった。ソーは顔をしかめたが、議論が始まる前にロキは勝利を掴んだことを知っていた。彼らには兵が必要で、彼は共に行けない。一晩かけて、それを理解したことだろう。相手を引き込むには、ロキがもっとも適役だった。</p>
<p>朝見のために軍議室に入る前から、彼は同意していたが、衛兵の軍団を同行させるよう要求した。彼女は会釈をして、兵を集めるべく足を踏み出すと同時にシフトした。</p>
<p>なにしろ、彼はヨトゥンに見覚えのある姿をしていなければならないのだから。</p>
<p>ビフレストの虹の橋を行進して兵団が現れたことに、ヘイムダルは驚いた様子を見せなかった。反論もせず、もしこの作戦に反対だったのだとしても表に出さず、彼らを広大な宇宙に送り出し、ロキをヨトゥンヘイムに戻した。</p>
<p>その場に具現化するなり、この世界の極寒が彼を押し包み、黄金の光が薄れると青と紫の世界が目の前に広がっていた。彼は深呼吸をし、空気の冷たさは彼の肺を焼かなかった。むしろ、呼吸が楽だ――アスガルドにいたどの時よりも。</p>
<p>恐ろしく、望みはしなかったその知識を可能な限り長く否定してきたが、故郷で呼吸をした時に、彼は理解していた。このような気温の中、心地よく、穏やかな気持ちになれる種族はひとつしかない。</p>
<p>その種族の者たちが周囲に群がり、彼の突然の出現に驚愕の声を上げていた。彼は良い場所に送られた。ちょうど、首都の正門の目の前に立っており、以前の不幸な攻撃の痕は全て拭い去られていた。氷の壁は威嚇的に高く聳え、魔力が加えられ、アシールの目には見えない光の模様を脈打っている。</p>
<p>だが、彼はその美しさと力が見えた。壁の上にいる戦士たちが同じ力を宿した武器を構えているのが見えた。その一人が叫ぶ。「貴様がやりかけたことを終わらせに来たと言うなら、十分な数の兵を連れてこなかったようだな！」</p>
<p>ロキは両側に腕を広げ、首を傾けて呼びかけた。「待ってくれ、ヨトゥンヘイムの戦士たちよ。私はただお前たちと話しに来ただけだ」</p>
<p>「貴様と話すことなどない、殺戮者め」そう言ったヨトゥンの声は朗々としたものだった。開かれた門の向こうから男が堂々と現れると同時に、それは氷に響き渡った。彼は長身で肩幅が広く、肌は深い濃紺だ。その瞳は赤い光に燃えていた。</p>
<p>「自分たちのことをそう安く売るものではない」ロキは微笑んで言った。ヨトゥンは彼の向こう側に集う兵士たちにしかめっ面を向けている。「話せることはいくらでも見つかると思うが。たとえば、長きにわたる、この世界への隔離を終わらせられるとしたら？」</p>
<p>ヨトゥンは彼に向かて顔をしかめたが、ロキには壁の上で騒めく声が聞こえた。それらの言葉は素早く町に広がることだろう。こうなっては、今彼を殺すようなことはしない。話をもっと聞くまでは、そんなことはできないだろう。</p>
<p>「貴様は以前もこの地を訪れ、そのような言葉を発した」ヨトゥンは長い槍を掴む手に力を込めて言った。その言葉が彼の記憶を擽る。ロキは相手に見覚えがあることに気が付いた。相手は年齢を重ねて外見に変化があったが、前回ロキがヨトゥンヘイムの宮殿を訪れた時に彼の提案を喜んで受け入れたヘルブリンディ――ラウフェイの子だ。「そして、その時貴様が我々にもたらしたのはただ死であり、我らの王の殺害だけだった」</p>
<p>「そうだな、あなたの言う通りだ」ロキは肩を竦め、ヘルブリンディの表情が硬くなった。「だが、それは過去のことで、変えることはできない。私はあなたの未来について語り合いに来た。あなたの民全ての未来について」</p>
<p>「貴様の民でもある」ヘルブリンディは軽蔑を込めて言った。「その柔い肌とアシールの衣類を纏おうともな」</p>
<p>ロキは目を細めると、笑顔を保ったまま姿を変え、肌と瞳が変わり、ほんの僅かだけ背が伸びた。彼はまだヨトゥンとしてはかなり若い。周囲の衛兵が身動ぎしたが、踏みとどまり、騒めくこともなかった。「ほら」彼は言った。「こっちのほうがいいか？」</p>
<p>「俺の槍の先に貴様の頭を突き刺す方がいいな」</p>
<p>「おそらく、あなたはその願いを叶えられる」ロキは肩を竦めて言った。「あなたを止められるほど多くの兵を連れてこなかったからな」だが、手の届く位置にストーンがある。ロキは逃げることができる。「だが、あなたが私を殺せば、この岩から出ることは決して許されない。大戦が勃発し、全宇宙を飲みこむまでは。私はアスガルド王の名によってこの地に来た」</p>
<p>「オーディン――」</p>
<p>「オーディンではない」彼は首を振る。「彼はもはや統治者ではなくなった。玉座はより強きものによって継がれ、オーディンの振舞いを正すつもりでいる。我々の民との間に長く続く遺恨も含めて」</p>
<p>「そして、貴様が奴の代弁者だと？」ヘルブリンディは馬鹿にするような声音でその問いを口にした。</p>
<p>「全てにおいて」その言葉は、実際にはどの程度真実として感じていたとしても、するすると出てきた。ロキは衛兵たちを示す。「疑うならば、彼らに訊いてくれ」</p>
<p>ヘルブリンディは口角を下げる。「どうしてそのような立場に？」</p>
<p>ロキは思慮深げに首を傾げる。「簡単なことではなかった」彼は再び微笑むと、自由な裁量で魅力を加えた。「しばし怒りを収め、私の申し出を聞いてくれ。それは全宇宙から見た重要性と知識の中からゆっくりと消え去り、我々の民の忘れられた死を迎えることよりも気に入るかもしれない」</p>
<p>ヘルブリンディは長い、長い間彼をじっと見据えていたが、やがて鋭く短い首肯をした。「では来い」彼は仕草と共に言った。「そして早く話せ。すでに貴様の声には飽きているからな」そして、ロキは彼らに迎え入れらえたのは、アスガルドについてできるだけの知識を搾り取った後、彼をより簡単に始末できるよう罠のより近いところに引き込まれただけだと疑わなかった。それでも彼は後に続く。彼自身の計画は、もはや止めるには進行しすぎていた。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキは首都の街路を真っ直ぐ導かれて歩き、戸口や窓から赤い瞳の人影に見つめられていた。衛兵たちに囲まれて歩いたが、誰も叫んだり、蔑んだり、ごみを投げつけてくることもなかった。どうやら、彼らは言われているほど自制心の無い輩ではないようだ。</p>
<p>しばらくして、彼らは王宮を目前した中央広場に辿りついた。最後にこの場所に立った時から何年も経っていたが、よく憶えていた。ヘルブリンディは広場の向かい側まで横断し、高く殺伐として、なんの美麗さもない玉座に腰を下ろした。槍を持ったまま、彼は言った。「話せ、アシールの使者よ」</p>
<p>「成功されたようでなによりだ」ロキは広場を見回し、市街地の様子を思い浮かべて言った。嘘ではない。最後にこの惑星を訪れた時に比べ、改善しているのだ。「ラウフェイはあなたが統治者としての責務を立派に受け継いだことを喜ぶことだろう」</p>
<p>「ラウフェイのことは口にするな」ヘルブリンディはピシャリと言い放ち、皮膚の下で指の関節が浮き出ていた。</p>
<p>ロキは肩を竦める。「では望み通りに」彼は言った。「兄上」</p>
<p>ヘルブリンディは一気に立ち上がると、素早く広場を横断し、冷たく鋭い槍の切っ先をロキの顎下に突きつけた。長身を聳え、彼は唸った。「俺をそのように呼ぶな。貴様は俺とは無縁だ」</p>
<p>ロキは自分の瞳を映したかのような相手の目を覗き込んだ。「違うのか？私たちは似ていると思わない？」</p>
<p>「我らの間に似たものは一切ない」ヘルブリンディは僅かに槍を上げ、強引にロキの顎を上げようとした。彼は頭を動かさず、切っ先が肉を切り、冷たい血が凍った空気に触れるのを感じた。</p>
<p>ロキは顎を動かす度に皮膚に新たな傷を作ったが、今更痛みに何の意味があるだろう。「今までアシールとの交渉が残念な結果に終わっていたのは、まさにこのような態度のせいだ」</p>
<p>ヘルブリンディは唸り、一気に手を引くと、激しい吐息に肩を上下させていた。「では話せ」彼は荒く、搾り出すような声で言った。「貴様の申し出と要求をとっとと告げろ。そして二度と俺の視界に入るな」</p>
<p>ロキは大きく笑み、血が首を伝い落ちるのを感じた。皮膚が伸びると燃えるような痛みがあった。「私はあなた方が長く否定されてきた自由を捧げに来た。戦闘での栄光を。宇宙における地位を再び与えるために。敬意と畏怖と栄光に満ちた地位を」</p>
<p>表情の制御を完全に失ったヘルブリンディは横を向いて凝視する。そこには飢えがあった。飢えと赤裸々な渇望が。「そして、何を求める？」彼は問い質す。「その新たな王とやらを亡き者にしたいのか？」</p>
<p>「まさか、そんな」ロキは笑みを湛えたまま首を振る。「私の代わりに玉座を得る者たちを見ていることには慣れてしまった」統治者となるのはもはや遠き夢、より身近な懸念に曇らされた望みになった。彼は生きたかった。もう二度と血と悲鳴の夢を見たくなかった。それらの言葉は一切口にしなかった。「私は――」</p>
<p>言葉を終える機会は与えられなかった。その瞬間、市街地に恐ろしい大音量が響き渡った――巨大な船が大気圏を破った音だ。彼は笑みを拭い去り、市街地で叫び声が上がると同時にヘルブリンディの表情が憤怒に歪んだ。</p>
<p>「罠だったのか！」ヘルブリンディは言って、突進してくると彼の喉を掴み上げた。「貴様は我々の気を逸らすため――」</p>
<p>「違う」彼は雲が割れて巨大な戦艦が姿を現した上空を指差した。「違う、あなたたちの助けを求めに来たんだ。アシールは恐ろしい敵と戦争に発展した。私は軍事同盟のためにここに来た。だけど、何故敵がここに来たのか解らない」</p>
<p>「貴様のために来たのかもしれんぞ」ヘルブリンディは手に力を込めて言った。「あるいは貴様は嘘をついており、昔始めた殺戮を最後まで終わらせるために、奴らをここへ導いたのかもしれん」</p>
<p>ロキは微笑む。「そう思うのなら、私を殺せ。だが、私を解放すれば、私はアシールの軍勢を呼び寄せ、彼らはあの敵と戦うためにここへ駆けつけてくれるだろう」</p>
<p>ヘルブリンディは鼻を鳴らし、完全に怒りに染まった顔をしている。「俺たちが貴様の持ちかける条件を飲めばだろう。貴様はそれを歓迎するだろうな。条件を無条件に受け入れ、そして――」</p>
<p>「奴らは我々の間に同盟があろうがなかろうが、来る。この戦争は古い怨恨よりずっと大きい。あなた方とアシールよりも、私たちの家族よりも、ずっと。この宇宙全ての未来がかかっている。この敵は、あいつは強大な力を持つ遺物を探している。そのような物がここにあるとは知らないが――ああ」彼はヨトゥンの表情が変わり、その思考が全て目に現れているのを見て言った。「だが、どうやら私には充分な情報がなかったようだ。</p>
<p>「我らの頭上にいるのはサノス。奴は世界から世界へと移動し、後には破壊を残し、全て望む対象を得るためだけにやっている。探し求めている遺物を手に入れるためには、あなたたち全員を殺すだろう。以前にもやっているからな。私を放せ。そうすれば、あなたが必要とする助けを呼ぶ」</p>
<p>「俺たちだけで奴を追い返してやる」ヘルブリンディは燃える瞳をして唸った。</p>
<p>ロキは肩を竦め、相手の視線を捉えた。「やってみろ」彼は言った。</p>
<p>ヘルブリンディは長い間彼を凝視し、歯を食いしばり、手に力を込めていたが、ロキの首を絞めるほどではなかった。ついに、彼の手が弾かれたように離れる。「では、アシールを呼べ。貴様が真実を話しているのか、嘘をついているのかを見極めよう」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>アシールは来た。彼らは兵士を引きつけるためだけにおざなりな攻撃を受ける首都に現れた。そして、世界の辺境、黒い鎧を纏った敵兵が押し寄せる、ロキが数日前に訪れたばかりの小さな神殿にも現れた。</p>
<p>ヨトゥンらは彼らの下へ駆けつけ、その様子から目を離したくなかったロキも同行した。ロキは道中で姿を変えた――サノスの軍勢が集まっているのだ、彼らに見覚えのある姿をしているのは危険だった――駆け付けたところで、ちょうど押し寄せる怪物の群れと対峙するソーの姿を見つけた。</p>
<p>「ロキ！」彼はロキが踏み出し、地面から氷を呼び寄せ、一息に怪物の群れを串刺しにすると同時に叫んだ。「こいつらは一体ここで何をしている！？」</p>
<p>「確かなことは解らない」彼女は言った。「こちらはヘルブリンディ・ラウフェイソン、ヨトゥンヘイムの統治者だ」彼女は兄を示して言った。彼は恐怖の面持ちで神殿の残骸を見渡しているところだった。どうやら、司祭たちを救うにはアシールの到着は遅すぎたようだ。彼らはボロボロになって地面に倒れ伏していた。「ここに何らかの力を持つ遺物があると教えられた」</p>
<p>「そんなことはしていない！」ヘルブリンディが反論し、足を踏み出したが、直ちにソーに邪魔をされ、胸板に戦鎚を押しつけられた。</p>
<p>ソーは相手を睨み上げた。「怪我をしている」彼はロキに背を向けて言った。「これはどういうことだ？」</p>
<p>「後で話せることだ」ロキが言った。</p>
<p>ソーは頷いたが、その面持は嵐のように荒れ、頭上では雷鳴が轟いた。「力を持つ遺物とは、もしや…？」</p>
<p>「解らない」ロキは言った。「おそらく、そうだと思う」</p>
<p>「探せ」ソーが言った。「ここから持ち去れ。俺たちで奴らを引きつけ、追い返す」</p>
<p>「そんなこと――」ヘルブリンディが言いかけた。</p>
<p>ソーはそこで彼を振り仰ぎ、瞳から弧を描いて出てくる閃光と唸る獣のように開いた口を見て、ロキが言った。「殺し合うのは後にできないか？アシールはあなたのために戦い、死んでいるのだ、ヨトゥン。あなたの民を守る彼らの死を無駄にはしないでくれ」</p>
<p>ヘルブリンディは顔をしかめたが頷き、ソーから手を引いた。「いいだろう」彼は言った。「では、さっさと動くぞ」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>神殿は前回ロキが訪れた時と比べて、人が少なかった。司祭の多くは家を守るために外に出ており、今では氷の上で砕けて散らばっている。数人残っていたが、そこかしこの暗がりに身を潜めており、ロキが彼らに触れてアシール戦線の背後にある守られた場所を示すと、安心して駆け去った。</p>
<p>彼らは敵に邪魔されることなく、神殿の中心に辿りついた。ソーはサノスの軍勢を外で引きつけている。ロキは神殿内を進む間、適切な憧憬の表情を浮かべていたが、強力な心臓石が安置された中心部に辿りつくと、それが放つ青い光が世界の鼓動と共に穏やかに脈打つ姿を見た。</p>
<p>「サノスが欲しているのがこれだと思うのか？」ヘルブリンディは首を振りながら言った。「だが、それはおかしい。確かに力はあるが、それは我々以外には役に立たない力だ。これはヨトゥンヘイムに繋がっているのだから」</p>
<p>「ああ、奴が求めているのはこの石ではないと思う」ロキはすでに見たことのある光景を調査するように石を回り込んで言った。「ここに何か別の物がある気がする。心臓石が放つ力に覆い隠された何かが」</p>
<p>「そんな馬鹿な」ヘルブリンディは鼻を鳴らした。「貴様は戦闘から俺の気を逸らすためにここまで連れてきたのだ。心臓石へ手が届く場所へ。これもまた貴様の企み――」</p>
<p>ロキが石の中に手を差し込み、彼女自身が取りつけた次元の障壁を剥き、魔術で慎重にインフィニティ・ストーンを掴んで取り出すと、彼は音を立てるほど強く顎を閉じて、自ら言葉を切った。黄色いストーンは彼女の指先の間で浮遊し、ゆっくりと回転しながら震動していた。</p>
<p>「それが？」ヘルブリンディは著しい渋面を浮かべて尋ねる。「貴様、俺がそんなことを信じると――」</p>
<p>「何を信じるかは好きにしろ」ロキは言って、指でストーンを包み込むとそれをしまった。「サノスはこれを求めてここへ来た。これを手に入れるためならば、あなたの民を一人残らず殺してしまうだろう」まるで彼女の言葉を強調するかのように、地面が震動し、驚愕の悲鳴が頭上から聞こえた。「そして、私がここからこれを持ち去れば、星々を飛び越えて追跡するだろう」</p>
<p>「貴様にはそれを持ち去る権利がない」ヘルブリンディは烈火のごとく憤怒の面持ちを彼女に向けた。「それほどの力を持つ物体ならば、我々の身を守るために使える。それは俺たちのものだ」</p>
<p>彼女は片眉を撥ね上げた。「今も頭上で繰り広げられている殺戮を食い止めるのに間に合うほど早く、この石を操る方法を習得できるのか？これが何をするのか判らない。ストーンはそれぞれ違う能力を宿している。これを使って生き延びれるのか？ストーンを手にした者の多くは、その力に呑まれて数秒と経たずに息を引き取る。このストーンをヨトゥンヘイムに残すことはできる。私にとってはどうでもいい。ただ、あなたの民を救うために、せめて隠させてくれ」</p>
<p>「我らの民のことなど、お前が気に掛けたことはない。一度たりとな」</p>
<p>彼女は頬が痛むほど大きく笑んだ。「人は変わるもの。そして、あなたには私が変わったと信じるより良い選択はない」</p>
<p>「分かった」ヘルブリンディはピシャリと言い放ち、彼女は息をついた。彼女ならば許可なくこれを持ち去ることはできた。彼に止めることはできなかった。だが、彼女はヨトゥンの軍勢が必要だった。あまりに早く外交的選択肢を壊すのは止めておいた方がいいだろう。「分かった、それを持って去れ」</p>
<p>「交渉を終えるために戻る」彼女は言って、空気中から影を引っ張ると、立ち去った。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキが何処へも続かない、パン屑の跡を残して帰還する頃には、サノスはヨトゥンヘイムを去っていた。彼は代わりにアルフヘイムを攻撃し、その世界の住民へその恐ろしいほどの憤怒をぶつけた。ロキはすでに疲れ切っていたアシール軍が衰えていると知るために、作戦図を長く見つめる必要はなかった。</p>
<p>なんとか、勝てるかもしれない。だが、代償は高くつくだろう。このため、彼女は戦線に赴くことはせず、耳に填めた通信機の向こうからラベジャー艦隊が叫ぶのを、悲鳴を上げながら死んでいくのを聞いていた。何日にも及ぶきつい旅路の疲労感を振り払い、姿を変えるとヨトゥンヘイムに戻った。</p>
<p>今度は、まっすぐ玉座の間に向かった。そこには参謀や将軍たちを相談しながら、背を曲げたヘルブリンディが待っていた。全員が、唐突に現れたロキの姿に驚き、背筋を伸ばしていた。「落ち着いて」彼は微笑んで空っぽの両手を開いて差し出した。「私はただ、戻ってくると言った約束を守りに来ただけ」</p>
<p>ヘルブリンディは片手を上げた。将軍たちは彼を串刺しにするために突進してこなかった。「お前は今こうして一人で来たというのか？」ヘルブリンディが尋ねる。「そこまで大胆になったか？」</p>
<p>ロキは肩を竦める。「おとなしくしている時間は残されていないので」彼は言った。「サノスは他の世界を襲撃している。アシールはあなた方を助けた後で疲れ切っている。私はただ同盟を求めてきたと言った。私の言葉を反芻する時間はあったはずだ。同盟に賛成するか、このままここで怯え続け、この世の記憶から消え去り、時間による死そのものに投獄されるのか、今答えてくれ」</p>
<p>将軍の一人が唸った。「ヨトゥンヘイムは決して――」</p>
<p>そしてヘルブリンディがこの惑星を覆う氷河さながらの冷たさで遮った。「ここで助力を断っては、名誉の欠片も残されない。アシールはここで血を流し、死んだのだ」</p>
<p>別の将軍が弾かれたように言う。「アシールはかつてもここで死んだ。何度もだ！」</p>
<p>「だが、あなた方の民を守るためにではなかった」ロキが言った。「彼らは氷に加わったのではないのか？それ以上の犠牲は――」</p>
<p>「まるで知ったように我らの風習について語るな」ヘルブリンディが唐突に立ち上がり、遮った。ロキは心臓が早鐘を打ちながらも頭を下げる。今もアスガルドの軍勢は高い代償のつく先頭に身を投じているのだ。</p>
<p>「では、私の申し出を断ってほしい」彼は言った。ソーがまだ生きているのかもわからない。通信機からする声はそのことについては何も言っていなかった。「ここに長居はできない。是か否か、答えてくれれば私は去る。だが、私の提案ほどの申し出は、この先私たちの寿命が尽きたとしても再び提示されることはないだろう」彼はヘルブリンディと視線を捉え、周囲で参謀や将軍たちが身じろぐ間、赤と赤を合わせたままでいた。</p>
<p>そして、ヘルブリンディが口を歪め、短く首肯すると、ロキは勝利したことを知った。「我らはこの条件に同意する」ヘルブリンディは驚いて息を飲む者たちと、少なくとも一人の抗議の声に覆い被さるように命じた。「軍を整えろ。我らは今日、星間を越えて戦に出る。過去何千年もしてこなかったように」<br/>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ヨトゥンヘイム軍は宇宙からの長い追放の歴史の間に巨大な軍勢となっていた。年老いた兵士たちが若い者たちを訓練した。彼らはチャンスが訪れる日を待ち望み、武器を研ぎ澄ませていたのだ。ヘルブリンディがそのチャンスを彼らに与え、自らの血でロキの差し出した契約書に署名をし、ロキと血を流す掌を合わせて握手を交わした。</p>
<p>ロキは血が乾くのを待たなかった。そんな時間はない。「ヘイムダル」彼は胸中で早鐘を鳴らしながら言った。「準備ができた」</p>
<p>ヨトゥンヘイムは戦に赴いた。彼らの軍勢がヘイムダルの送った先でなだれ込み、サノスの戦線を崩し、アシールの防衛線を強化した。ロキは彼らと一緒に動き、サノスの戦線が完全に破れるまで、できる限りの混乱と破壊をまき散らしていった。</p>
<p>「ソーはどこ？」ロキは襲いかかってきた最後の敵兵たちを倒して、そのような懸念について考える余裕ができた時に尋ねた。彼女の体は激しい戦闘の結果、痛みを訴えている。額から汗と汚れを拭うと、周囲の兵士たちが躊躇したために、表情が引き攣り、怯んでしまった。彼女は背を正す。「彼はどこ？何があった？」</p>
<p>「彼はしんがりを受け持つために最後尾に向かった」シフが彼らの背後から足を引きずりながら現れた。彼女の鎧はひどく窪んでしまっている。片腕が間違った方向に曲がっていた。血が彼女の髪を後頭部へ向かって平べったくこびりつかせている。「挟み撃ちにされそうだったから。奴ら、何らかの巨獣を連れていた。ソーはそいつを倒したけれど――」</p>
<p>けれど、ロキはすでにその場を離れていたので続きを聞けなかった。彼女は何度か転移を続け、治療師たちが作業を続ける中様々な場所に出現しては、ついに保たれていた戦線の縁に密集する、急いで建てられた天幕の前で立ち止まった。それはそっと光を放ち、乳白色に煌めき、中にいる負傷者を守るべく障壁を生み出していた。</p>
<p>ロキは強引に中に入り、魔術が彼女に雪崩れかかり、読み取った怪我の内容を向かいの壁に映し出したが、治療師たちは誰も注意を向けていなかった。数名の治療師がソーの周りに集まっている。彼はベンチに横たわり、洗い呼吸の音からするに、生きていた。</p>
<p>一瞬、ロキの脳裏を眩暈がするほどの安堵が駆け抜けた。それを振り払う。今はそれについて自問している場合ではなかった。何らかの動物の鉤爪だろうか、三本がソーの胸板から突き出ており、それぞれ大きな男の前腕よりも長く、太かった。磨き上げられたような灰色で、治療師がそのうち一本を除こうとすると、三つとも一度に動いてさらに彼の胸板深くに埋まろうとした。</p>
<p>「やめろ！」ロキは一番近くにいた治療師――大きな目をした小男だ――に掴みかかり、彼を引き離した。「自分たちで彼を殺すつもりか？」</p>
<p>「私たちは――」</p>
<p>「何をしていたと思っているかはどうでもいい！」ロキはピシャリと言い放ち、彼らの作業による酷い有り様を見下ろした。鉤爪の一本がソーの左鎖骨の裏にまで潜り込んでいる。もう一本は低く、右腰近くに刺し込み、三つめが胴体のほぼ真ん中に刺さっていた。「私たちを二人きりに。今すぐにだ。敵の成し遂げようとしていたことをお前たちが成功させてしまう前に」</p>
<p>「ソー陛下――」</p>
<p>「大丈夫だ、安心してくれ」ソーは掠れた声で言った。「行け、戦線には他にいくらでも怪我人がいる」ロキは立ち去る治療師たちを睨みつけたが、一瞬だけのことだった。ソーは激痛をうまく耐えていたが、昔から彼はそうだった。彼はベンチに後頭部を乗せて首を傾げ、引き攣った笑みを浮かべて尋ねた。「では、うまく行ったのだな？」</p>
<p>「喋らないで」ロキは告げ、指先を傷口の縁と鉤爪の表面に走らせた。それらには残酷で、破壊に特化した魔術が組み込まれていた。今もほんの僅かずつ、彼の肉に食い込み、深く沈みこんでいる。ロキは顔を顰め、頭の中で次々と選択肢が飛んでいった。</p>
<p>決めた解決策はどちらにとっても心地よいものではなかった。しかし、うまくいくような気がした。「これは痛むよ」彼女は忠告し、身動ぎすると、ソーの胸板に両手を突きつけた。彼の皮膚は熱すぎるほどで、汗と塵でざらざらした。</p>
<p>ソーはまた笑むと、ベンチの上で身構えた。「やれ」彼は言った。一瞬後、彼の身体はそれでもビクリと跳ね、彼は顔を背け、首の筋が浮き出ていた。腹の筋肉が締まる。ベンチから弓なりに背をしならせようとした。ロキは彼を押し戻し、唇から零れる言葉と共に自分の皮膚を通してソーの体に、そして鉤爪に魔力を送り込んだ。</p>
<p>彼女は意識を鉤爪一つひとつに、ソーの肉と骨に食い込んだ鋭く曲がった刃に広げ、完全にその形と存在を理解するまでに至った。それから三つとも一気に引き出し、遠くへ放つ。肉からどこか無意味な場所へと転送させた。</p>
<p>ソーは絶叫を上げたが、その音は食いしばった歯の内側に留まり、肉体は激痛から逃れようともがいた。ロキは彼を押さえつけながら傷口を癒すことはできなかった。手を放し、ソーが彼女を殴らないことを祈り、鉤爪によって破れた傷口に手を乗せた。</p>
<p>数秒で終わり、損傷の無い皮膚と、疲労感が彼女の気を引こうとする胸の中心に燃えるような虚無感を残した。彼女は短く笑った。この日に終わりはないように思え、ソーの胸を軽く叩く。彼女の手とソーの肌は、どちらもひどく汚れていた。「良くなった？」彼女が問う。</p>
<p>「ああ」ソーは嗄れた声で答える。「助かった、感謝する」ロキの手の下で彼の皮膚が跳ね、鳥肌が立った。ロキはニヤリと笑いかける。疲労と安堵に舞い上がり、酔ったような気分だ。両手をソーの胸板の中央に添えたまま、腰をベンチに乗せるように寄り掛かった。</p>
<p>「先程の質問に答えるなら」彼女は言いながら、汚れと血を拭い、その下にある新しいピンクの肌を観察した。「私たちの思惑は成功した。ヨトゥンヘイムは一時的にでも、私たちと共に戦ってくれる」彼女の指先は特に思考に裏付けされることなく彷徨い、他の傷痕を辿りながら下りていき、ソーの肋骨の下にある薄く白い傷痕に向かった。</p>
<p>ソーの肋骨の間にナイフを滑り込ませた時のことを思い出し、その記憶が彼女の頭の中を叩きつけ、誰にも聞こえない場所で声がかれるまで悲鳴を上げていた。ロキは怯む。泡立つような上機嫌が喉の奥で何か酸っぱいものに変わった。「だけど、私だったら彼らに背を見せるようなことはしない。私があなたを憎んでいたと思うなら――」</p>
<p>「俺を憎んでいたのか？」ソーは低く、まだ痛みに荒れた声で尋ねた。ロキは身震いし、手を引こうとした。だが、それができる前にソーが手を伸ばし、彼女の手の上に温かな指が重ねられ、彼の肌に押しつけてきた。</p>
<p>本当の答えを言えば、しょっちゅう憎みたかった。一度や二度ならば、確かに憎しみに達したこともあったかもしれない。ロキは首を振る。「いいや」彼女は言った。「一度も」微笑みそうになったが、彼の表情の何かが、彼女に茶化すことを許さず、彼女は加えていた。「どうしてそんなことができる？」</p>
<p>ソーは一気に上体を起こし、苦痛の声を漏らすと、ベンチから両足を下ろした。ロキは彼に場所を与えてやろうと一歩退こうとしたが、ソーが彼女の手首を掴んだままだ。同じ動作でソーは立ち上がり、彼女をあまりに近くに引き寄せ、彼の血だらけの胸がロキの鎧を掠めた。</p>
<p>ロキはなんとか尋ねた。「何を――？」</p>
<p>そして、ソーの手が彼女の顎を包み込んだかと思うと、彼は上体を倒し、気が付けば彼女は強く、飢えたようで血の味がする口づけを送られていた。世界がその軸で激しく倒れ、重力が逆に作用したが、どうやらロキにとってだけのようだ。</p>
<p>ソーはまるで生涯これ以上欲したものはないというほど必死に彼女に口付けした。そして、ロキの心はこれまでの交流の記憶を次々と駆け抜け、掻き分け、新たな意味を持たせ、その間もソーの指は彼女の髪に滑り込んだ。そんなはずは――ソーがまさか――これは――</p>
<p>ソーは僅かに身を引き、ロキの目を捉えた。彼の眼差しには熱がこもり、雷撃の中心にある白熱のようだ。彼は息を切らせ、荒く聞き慣れない声を出した。「ロキ？お前はこれを望まないのか――？」</p>
<p>ロキは自分が何を望んでいるのか分からなかった。本当は。だが、彼女はソーが何を望むのかを理解するために、自分が何を望んでいるかを知る必要はなかった。そして、彼女はソーが必要で、アスガルドが必要、守護と安全と安寧の地が必要…</p>
<p>彼女はソーの問いを遮ると、彼の肩に腕を回して彼を引き寄せると、首を傾け、再び口付けに身を投じた。ソーは彼女の口に向かって呻き、彼女を強く掴み寄せ、唐突にソーが実際にどれほど彼女を求めているのかが明らかになった。明らかで、愕然とするほどだったが、決して恐怖を伴うものではなかった。</p>
<p>ロキの脈が跳ね、すでにハイギアになっていたのが更に高まったが、彼女は弾かれたように身を引くことはしなかった。そんなことはできない。それに、ソーとの口付けは不快ではなかった。むしろ、どこか飛翔するような自由があり、ロキを中から輝かせるかのようだった。彼女は身動ぎし、口づけの角度を変え、ソーが更に彼女を引き寄せようとすると、鋭い快感の波に襲われていた。</p>
<p>もしもその時、天幕の外から光が射し込んでいなければ、自分が次に何をしていたか、彼女は分からなかった。聞き親しんだ声がしなければ。「ソー、治療師たちが追い出されたって言って――」</p>
<p>シフは言葉を途中で切った。ロキは跳ね上がり、唐突に我に返ると、唖然と口を開き、可笑しいほどびっくり仰天した顔をしてその場に立ち尽すシフを振り向いた。「シフ。無事で良かった。治療師たちは必要なかった」ソーがまだ掠れた声で言った。彼は彼女に顔を向けたが、ロキから視線を外しはしなかった。手を下ろし、ロキの髪を指で梳く。</p>
<p>「必要なかったって――あんた、何をしてるの？」シフが中に踏み込み、唸るような声で言って彼女に纏わりつく魔術を引き離した。</p>
<p>「何をしているように見える？」ロキは厚顔無恥さに逃げ込んで尋ねる。これまでも、これで何度も助かった。それに、ようやく顔から首に掛けてまで真っ赤に染まったシフに目を向けた後もソーは彼女から身を剥すようなことはしなかった。</p>
<p>「あんた」彼女は噛みつくように言った。「あんた、いつかこんなことをすると思ってた。もう一度彼を殺そうとするよりは、誘惑するほうが玉座を楽に得られると思ったんでしょうけど？」</p>
<p>「やめろ」ソーが言って、この時になって身動きし、血だらけで裸の胸板も露わに、シフを正面から見据えた。「お前は理解の及ばないことについて話している」</p>
<p>「あら」シフは彼を睨み上げた。「十分理解してると思うけど」ならば、彼女はロキよりも恵まれているということだ。なにしろ、ロキは直前まで存在していなかった川の急流を、つるつるとした岩の上を飛び越えながら向こう岸に向かっている最中なのだから。「あなたは餌で釣られて捕まった――」</p>
<p>「シフ！」</p>
<p>「しかもそれがあまりに巧みな罠だったから、あなたにはその本質が――」長く低く、誓いを込めた雷鳴が響いて彼女の言葉を終えた。彼女は頬を赤く染め、髪を血に染めて怒りの形相になった。</p>
<p>「俺が求めたんだ、シフ」告げるソーの声はより硬く、平たくなっていた。</p>
<p>「それはあなたがそう思って――」</p>
<p>「俺が何をしたのか、お前に言われたくはない！」彼は背筋を伸ばし、ピシャリと言い放った。「何を思ったのかも。俺たちは長い間友情を築いていたし、お前の率直な助言は重視している。だが、これに関しては行き過ぎたし、これ以上先には行かせない」</p>
<p>シフの顎が締まった。彼女はロキを睨みつけてから硬く頭を下げた。「仰せのままに、陛下」彼女は言って、背を正すと視線を逸らしたままでいた。「残党をヨトゥンの軍勢が狩り尽していることを伝えておくわ。彼らのことはどうするの？」</p>
<p>ソーは溜め息をつき、片手にミョルニルを召喚するなり皮膚を鎧が覆った。「それに関しては、今決断するべきだろうな」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>彼らはそれほど遠くない場所で、配下の将軍たちに囲まれたヘルブリンディを発見した。その傍にはアシールの集団が居心地悪そうに立っており、彼らを監視していた。ヘルブリンディはソーの接近に背筋を正し、瞼を半分閉じて首をかしげていた。</p>
<p>ロキはどこか奇妙な自動操縦のような感覚で動いていた。彼らが何をしたのか誰が見ても一目瞭然だと、その証拠が彼女の顔中に書かれているのだと、シフがすでに宿営地に噂を流したのだと確信していたのだが、誰も彼女を凝視しなかったし、誰もざわざわと囁かなかった。</p>
<p>誰もが彼より圧倒的に長身なヘルブリンディの前で立ち止まったソーを見つめている。「よく参戦してくれた」ソーがついに言った。二人の間で手を差し出す。「お前の兵は勇敢に戦った。お前のような者と戦場を共にできたこと、光栄に思う」</p>
<p>ヘルブリンディはしばし、伸ばされた手を見下ろしていたが、口角が片方持ち上がった。「光栄なのはこちらの方だ、雷神よ」彼は告げ、ソーの手を取ると、その前腕に指を絡めた。「再び新たな空の下を歩めること、嬉しく思う」</p>
<p>誰も歓声を上げなかった。だが、世界は一斉に詰めていた息を吐き、再び通常の呼吸を繰り返し始めたように感じられた。まるで、この惑星そのものが息を詰めていたかのようだ。ロキは彼らを見やり、頭の中でヨトゥンの数を数え、落ち着いた息をついた。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>戦闘の後はすることが多かった。いつもそうだ。軍勢を整え、原住民と語り、負傷者を手当てし、死者の対処をして、将軍たちの報告を聞き、それからようやく、ようやく、仕事が終わった。</p>
<p>ロキは軍議室の外でソーがヘルブリンディとロジャーズやスタークと他の者たちに語り掛けるのを聞いていた。また中に戻ることもできるが、彼女がこれ以上言うべきことはない。彼らが必要としている兵を集め終えたのだから。</p>
<p>今以上、彼らの軍勢が威嚇的に見えることはないだろう。周辺世界に駐屯し、星々に渡って攻勢に出る準備が整っている。強力な防衛線でアスガルドを囲んでいるが、アスガルドそのものに防衛軍はいない。自信があるように見えるだろう――むしろ、驕っているように見えるかもしれない――ロキがうまくやれたのなら。</p>
<p>彼女はゴクリと喉を鳴らす。指を伸ばしては丸め、自室へ向かった。そこで彼女は長く続いた過酷な日々の汚れを洗い落し、血と塵とサノスの怪物から出てきた奇妙な脳漿らしき液体を流す間も思考の巡りは止まらなかった。湯浴みをしながら、彼女は次に踏むべきステップは何か、探り当てようとしていた。</p>
<p>ソーにどのような反応を返すか決めなければなるまい。彼が彼女を探しに来るまでどれほどの時間があるのか、確実なことは言えない。ソーの目に宿った熱と、首都の頭上の空気に轟き始めた雷鳴を考慮すれば、おそらく短い時間だろう。</p>
<p>彼女は焦ったように室内を歩き回った。ソーを背けることもできるだろうと考えた。彼女はできる限りのものを配置し終えた。これから彼女がどうしようと、戦争には恐るべき勢いが募っている。静謐な水に引き戻すことのできない、大波が嵩を増しつつあるのだ。</p>
<p>だが。だが、彼女が間違っている可能性はいつだってあった。そして、ソーが彼女を恋人にすれば、それを通して…彼女の地位を確保できる。シフは彼女がソーの玉座の隣の地位を求めたと決めつけていた。今となっては、アスガルドは小さな褒美にしか見えない。しかし、安全は…</p>
<p>彼女はソーを褥に迎え入れられるだろうか？これまで、そんなことは考えもしなかった。明らかに、ソーはその考えに問題を感じていないようだ。だが、ロキは心の底からソーと同程度の熱意を宿せる自信がなかった。</p>
<p>試しもしないのは狂っているように思えた。ソーとの口付けは難しくなかった。正直言えば、鋭いスリル感を伴った。目も眩むようで、一気に飲みこまれるような。ならば、せめて試すべきだろう。自分のために。戦争努力のために。それが可能かどうか見極めるためだけにでも。</p>
<p>突如立ち止まると、彼女は鼻から息を素早く繰り返した。片手を差し伸べ、蜂蜜酒のマグを召喚すると顔を顰めてから唇をつけて甘酸っぱい液体を飲んだ。喉が焼ける。これをどれほど毛嫌いしていたか忘れていた。少なくとも、ミッドガーディアンたちはこのひどい飲料を飲むことは滅多になかった。</p>
<p>唇を噛み、ここ数ヶ月の間にひどく散らかってしまった部屋に向かって口角を下げた。書物や羊皮紙を掴み上げ、忙しなく思考を巡らせながら片付ける。あるいは、自分が舞い上がってしまっただけかもしれない。あるいは、ソーはただ戦闘の後、血に宿った熱を静めることだけを考えていたのかもしれない。あるいは、彼女はその時たまたまそこにいた、手が届いたとでもいうべき便利な存在だっただけかもしれない。彼は別に言葉に出して言ったわけでは――</p>
<p>彼女の指は、何ヶ月も前に彼が彼女に贈った詩集を掴んでいた。度重なる攻撃の中で、その存在をすっかり忘れていた。指先で繊細な黄金の文字を辿り、ぼんやりと表紙を開いた。いくつかのページに印がついている。そう言えば、ソーは何節かの詩を選んだと話していたではないか。</p>
<p>彼女は気を逸らしてくれるものを見つけたことを喜び、その一つを選んだが、読み始めると同時に喉に息が痞えてしまった。</p>
<p>『わたしにはこの他の生がない、<br/>ここへ導かれるための；<br/>また他の死もない、かの地より<br/>追い散らされてしまうから；</p>
<p>またこれから来る地への繋がりも、<br/>新たな行動も、<br/>これだけを除いて、<br/>あなたという領域を』</p>
<p>彼女はそれらの言葉を二度読み進め、呼吸は我儘にも胸中にきつく詰めていた。意味が彼女に鋭く切りつけてきた。ソーは――いやまさか――彼はただこの詩を美しいと思っただけに違いない。彼女は次に印がつけられた場所に移り、目を通す間も脈はハチドリの羽のように細かく瞬いた。</p>
<p>『わたしが常に愛していたこと、<br/>あなたに証を持って来よう：<br/>わたしが愛すまで、<br/>わたしは充分に愛したことがなかった――』</p>
<p>邪魔をするように、扉が叩かれた。彼女はそっと本を閉じると、積み上げた本の山のてっぺんに置いた。たった数行を読んだだけで、治療師の天幕の中でソーに抱擁をされた時と同じくらいに、世界がひっくり返ったように感じられた。扉に辿りつき、それを引いた頃になっても、まだ息をしていなかった。</p>
<p>外には血を全て洗い流したソーが待っていた。髪がまだ濡れている。鎧の上にマントを羽織っていた。彼女は震える呼吸をすると、脳裏で詩集の言葉が反響しながらも、下腹部に不思議な温もりが宿った。彼は微笑むと、ロキの舌が十分に動かないために発せなかった歓迎の言葉を確信して、部屋に踏み込んだ。</p>
<p>扉を閉めた彼女の肋骨の裏で早鐘を打つ心臓が骨を砕いて肉の檻から逃れようとするかのように激しく脈打っていた。ソーは深呼吸をすると彼女を眺め、片手を上げて彼女の後れ毛を撫でつけた。その瞳孔が開く様子を、彼女は見つめる。彼は、まるで彼女の肌にチリチリとした電流を流したことも知らないかのように言った。「お前をまたキスしたい」</p>
<p>纏まらない千もの質問が脳裏を駆け抜けたが、そのどれも彼女の役には立たず、それに、どちらにしろ、どうも彼女は話し方を忘れてしまったようだ。彼は彼女を望んでいる。それだけは確かだ。ロキは言葉の有用性を諦め、息を吸うと、一歩近づき、ソーの肩に手を回してつま先立ちになると、彼が求める口づけを贈った。</p>
<p>彼は低く、掠れた音を漏らし、彼女の歓迎を受けることに躊躇を見せなかった。彼女の頭を包み込むように片手で持ち、空いた手を肋骨の向こうに回して背中に熱く、広く、しっかりと添える。彼女はそれが有り難かった。こうして押さえてくれなければ、バラバラに飛び散ってしまうような気がした。</p>
<p>ロキはこれまで、あまり口づけをしたことがなかった。星の間を落ちるまでに、滅多に考えることもなかった。そしてその後は…だが、彼女は昔から物覚えの速さだけは誇っていた。全神経を過程に向けると、ソーのリードを取ってその上に築き始め、やがて意図を集中させることが困難になり、世界が徐々に遠のいて、体が温かくなる間に背筋は液状の熱と化していた。</p>
<p>ソーが彼女の顎に鼻を擦りつけてきた時に世界が戻ってきた。彼の髭が彼女の皮膚を擦る。彼女は横に首をかしげると、彼の肩に掴みかかり、吐息が痞えた。他の誰かにこのように喉を曝け出すことなど考えられず、一瞬彼女の中で警報が鳴り響いたが、ソーはただ口づけ、触れるだけで、届く位置にある彼女の肌を全て探ろうとしているかのようだった。</p>
<p>だが、彼女はいつだって知っていた。心の最奥で、彼が決して彼女を害することはないと。本当に害することは。</p>
<p>ゆっくりとした動きが彼らを部屋の反対側まで運んだ時も、二人して彼女のマットレスの上に倒れ込んだ時も、彼は彼女を害さなかった。ソーは半分彼女の枕の上に上体を預けるように横たわり、ロキはその上に優雅とは思えない形で寝そべっていた。ソーは同じように感じていないようだ。彼の気持ちの証拠が二人の体の間に硬く、性急に押しつけられていた。</p>
<p>この先に進むロキの考えの限界が彼女を放棄した。ロキは彼の上に納まり、次に何をすべきかはっきりとした考えが浮かばなかったために、キスをした。望んだ効果を得られたようだ。ソーは彼女の胴体に片腕を回し、肩甲骨の間に手を添えた。「外せ、外せ」ソーが彼女の口に向かって息をつき、何が問題なのか分からずにロキが上体を起こして初めて、ソーが彼女の衣服を引っ張っていたことに気が付いた。</p>
<p>「ああ」ロキは言って、彼の上で動きを止めると、曝け出した肌と傷痕の存在が彼女の脳裏を煩く駆け巡った。</p>
<p>何かが彼女の顔に表れたのだろう、ソーが眉をひそめ、身動ぎすると言った。「ロキ？どうした――？」</p>
<p>ロキは生涯をかけて、周囲の者たちをどのように動かせるかを解き明かしてきた。ついにソーのことも解き明かせた。その知識を仕舞い込むことなどしたくなかった。他の多くのものをサノスに奪われ、穢されたのだから。彼女は、ソーが求めるものを捧げることができるのか、あるいはできないのか、知る必要があった。</p>
<p>彼女は革鎧だけでなく全てを一気に取り払い、痛みを小分けにするよりは、一気に全ての衝撃を受けてしまったほうがいいと考えた。空気が冷たく感じられた。ソーの手が焼けるように熱い。彼の鎧が所々に居心地悪く押しつけられている。彼女は強引に陽気な口調で言った。「傷痕のことは許してくれ。これは――うわっ！」</p>
<p>ソーの瞳孔はロキの腹を改めて熱くするように見開かれ、忍びこんできた寒気を追い払った。彼はロキごと動いて体の位置を入れ替えると、子供の頃に戻ったかのように、ロキを押し倒した。ただし、子供の頃のソーは片腕を突いて彼女の上に寄り掛かり、彼女の体を渇望するように眺めまわしたことはなかった。</p>
<p>彼は物惜しげに眺めまわした後、彼女と視線を合わせたのでロキは片眉を撥ね上げて尋ねた。「じゃあ、見るだけにするつもり？」</p>
<p>彼は上体を倒して再び口付けをすると、やがてロキはただ彼の首に両腕を回してしがみつき、ひとりでに片膝が持ち上がって、どうやって宥めればよいのか分からない疼きで身体がいっぱいになった。彼は唇で彼女の顎を掠め、温かい吐息をその肌に吹きかけた。「いいか――？」</p>
<p>「うん」彼女は彼がきちんと質問できる前に答えていた。彼の望みが何であろうと、拒むことなどありえなかったのだが、頭の何処かで彼女は自分が何に同意せねばならないのか、知りたくなかったのも事実だ。彼は喉の奥で荒い音を出すと、彼女の上に覆い被さり、片肘に体重をかけ、空いた手で彼女の肋骨の上、熱すぎる肌の上を撫でた。</p>
<p>そして、ソーが彼女の肌の上にキスを散らし、手を触れながら動くと、ロキはそれができることを知った。彼女の背が弓なりにしなるような反応を引き出す場所を彼が見つければ、彼女は彼の髪に掴みかかることができて、思考は掻き消え、肉体はもっと触れてほしいとねだるのだ。彼の熱い口が触れ、指が曲がると驚いて声を上げることができた。目も眩むような熱と快感に堕ちることが、その後、まるで電流を流されたかのように肌が痺れる間、天井に向かって喘ぐことも。彼女の頭には何の思考もなかった。懸念も計画もなく、ただ下腹部と背骨から広がる熱い満足感だけがあった。</p>
<p>ソーが動き、彼女は震え、彼が彼女の腹や脇、胸骨から唇まで、口づけをしながら戻ってくると、肌がピリピリとした。彼女を包み込むように背を丸めた彼の鎧が掻き消え、裸の皮膚の下で筋肉が蠢き、彼女の手の下で燃えるようだった。彼女は彼の肉体を知っていた。傷の一つひとつまで。彼に触れ、好きな場所に手を這わせると、一気に真新しくも、懐かしくもあった。</p>
<p>彼は彼女の手に震え、幾つもの場所で二人の肌が擦り合った。「お前が欲しい」ソーは低く掠れた声を口付けの合間に上げた。</p>
<p>「じゃあ、どうぞ」ロキはさらに彼に強くしがみつくと、大胆に答え、外で雷鳴が響き渡り、自分の中でも轟くのを聞いた。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>二人の交わりには奇妙なものがあった。それはあっという間に過ぎ去り、体がピッタリと合わさる中、彼女の神経を奏でる快楽によって脇に押しやられた。彼らはゆっくりと、慎重に事を運び、世界が二人の周囲の空間のみに狭まる中、時間の流れが遅くなり、引き延ばされるかのようだった。</p>
<p>ロキは戦争のことも、周囲に広がる軍のことも、計画の全てもその間だけは忘れ、ただ肌と触れ合いと彼女の肉体に呼び覚まされた飢えを満たすことだけを考えた。</p>
<p>二人がついにマットレスの上に倒れ込むと、彼女は骨抜きになってふわふわと浮いているような感覚になっていた。先程は塔そのものを震わせるほど大きな雷撃が響いたのでその余波となって雷鳴はまだ周囲の大気中に轟いていた。ようやく雷鳴の余韻が静かになり、皮膚の上で汗が冷えていくと、彼女は笑っていた。</p>
<p>ソー自身、短く吹き出していた。ロキは横向きに転がると、片肘を突いて上体を起こし、片腕を頭上で曲げて目を閉じたまま、天井に向かって微笑む彼を眺めた。彼は毛布に覆われることもなく横たわっていたので、ロキはこれを機に穏やかな時間の中で彼を眺めまわし、そこ、あるいそこに触れた記憶の一つひとつに震えた。</p>
<p>彼女は手を伸ばし、肌の上に模様を描きながら、まだぼんやりと散った思考で次に何が起こるべきなのか考えた。ソーは寝台の上で身動ぎし、彼女の眼差しを捉えると腕を伸ばし、彼女の背に手を置いた。彼は告げる。「お前は以前、俺が気持ちを伝えれば、一時間と経たずに結婚できると話していたが、少なくとも朝までは待ってもらわねばならないだろうな。なにしろ、俺はこの部屋を出たくない」</p>
<p>ロキは完全に虚を突かれ、言葉を見つけられないと思って彼を凝視してしまった。沈黙が伸びる前に言葉が戻って来てた。片眉を撥ね上げ、涼やかに言った。「王の婚儀を計画するには充分な時間だな」</p>
<p>彼は微笑んだが一瞬のことで、すぐに表情が真剣なものになった。彼は尋ねる。「お前は大丈夫か？その…やりすぎたか？」</p>
<p>彼女は鋭く、甘い愛しさが胸中に芽生えて微笑んだ。「私は形を変えることができるから」彼女は言い聞かせる。</p>
<p>ソーは少し紅潮して、首を振った。「そういう意味ではなく――」自分の腰の方を示す。「――それは嬉しいんだが――そうじゃなく――俺はただ、先に話すべきだったと」</p>
<p>「今話せばいい」彼女は指先を這わせると相手の腹が跳ねる様子に気を取られて言った。</p>
<p>「うむ」彼はごろりと転がって彼女を向くと、頭を下げた時に髭が彼女の鎖骨を掠めた。「そうだな」</p>
<p>「それとも」彼女は更に気を取られ、全身が火照りはじめて提案する。「少し待ってもいい」彼は彼女の肌に対して微笑んだ。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキはそれが互いに何度も達した結果だったのか、それとも一つの長い現象と捉えるべきか判断がつかなかったが、彼女はその後ぐったりと疲れ果て、全身が痛み、胸中は名もつけられない何らかの感情に満ちていた。</p>
<p>窓から朝日が射し込むと、すでに目覚めている二人を見つけ、ヘッドボードに上体を預けて座るソーの肌を黄金に染めた。彼は片手を彼女の腰に添えており、彼の上で動くロキの髪に空いた手を埋めていた。</p>
<p>彼らはあまり語り合っておらず、話した言葉もほとんどは喘ぎ声として出てきた無意味なものだった。だが、話す時間は後でもある。ソーの肩の筋肉が動いていない時。彼女に腕を回して動いていない時、あるいは彼女をマットレスに押しつけ激しく腰を穿ち、彼女の喉元に顔を埋めて静まり、周囲に雷鳴を轟かせていない時に。</p>
<p>その反響があまりに大きかったため、彼らを現実に呼び戻す朝の角笛の音を掻き消すほどだった。ソーは長い間、まったく動こうとせず、ただ彼女が意味の無い模様を彼の肩に指で描く間、彼女の肌に向かって熱い吐息を吹きかけていた。</p>
<p>「行かなきゃ」ついに彼女が言えば、彼は頷き、髭で彼女の肌を擦った。</p>
<p>「解っている」彼は彼女の肩に、それから鎖骨に口付けをする。「ただ、行かなくても良ければと願っただけだ」彼女の顎と唇にも口付けすると、彼女がこのまま二人とも会議に非常に遅れるか、顔すら出さない結果になるだろうと思い始めた時に、誰かが扉を叩き始めた。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ノックが途切れることなく続くと、ロキがそれを開いた。向こう側にはノック途中の手を挙げたままのスタークが立っており、彼女が彼に向かって片眉を撥ね上げてみせる間に衣類の最後の糸が定位置に納まった。「やあ」彼は眉をひそめて言った。「ソーを見なかった？大会議の前に僕たちだけで会うはずだったんだけど、一晩中嵐が続いていたし――」</p>
<p>「俺はここにいる」ソーが言って、スタークの視界に入るとマントを正した。「約束の時間に遅れてしまったことは謝る。他の用事があったのでな」</p>
<p>スタークの目線が二人の間を行き来し、大口を開けるとともに目が見開かれた。「オーマイゴッド」彼は言った。「何かあったのか？」</p>
<p>「遅刻だ」ロキは言って、スタークの表情の変化に気づかなかった振りをすると、彼の脇をすり抜けて廊下に出た。ソーが続く。「ソーと話したかったことは道中でどうだ？」</p>
<p>スタークはその提案を払い除けるかのように手を振った。「ああ」彼は言った。「ああ、そうだな、もしかしたらね、だけどその前にさ、昨日の夜はとんでもない嵐だったよな。一晩中何度も戻ってきたのは見事だったよ。何度も、繰り返しさ」</p>
<p>ソーが彼に向かって顔をしかめる。「天候が気になるなら、ミッドガルドで休むべきかもしれんな」</p>
<p>「天候なんてウソだろ」スタークがソーの腕をつつきながら言った。「あれは天候なんてもんじゃなかった。部屋がロジャーズ家の隣にあるのは悪いことだと思ってたが、アイツらは少なくとも壁を揺らすだけだ。お前は町中を揺らすんだな」彼はソーの向こうを見てロキに向かって顔をしかめる。「いったいあんたは今どうやって歩いてるっていうんだ？」</p>
<p>彼女は彼に笑顔を向ける。「私はクリーネックスでできてないから」彼は口を開きかけたが、その頃には開けた回廊に出ており、ソーが彼女に腕を回したかと思うと、彼女ごと宙に飛び立った。</p>
<p>スタークがスーツを纏って彼らの後を追ったが、二人が軍議室の前に到着する前に追いつくことはなかった。すでに、室内には人々が集まっている。彼らはこれまでにないほど遅刻しており、ソーが室内に入ると一斉に妙な視線を向けられた。</p>
<p>彼女が定位置につくため、後に続いて入室する直前にスタークがロキの腕を掴む。彼女がその手を見下ろすなり、直ちに手を放したが。「なあ」彼は声を低くし、眉をひそめて言った。「冗談はともかく、君、大丈夫かい？」ロキが鼻にしわを寄せると、彼は静かに続けた。「ちゃんと答えてくれ。僕たちはトラウマ仲間だろ」</p>
<p>彼女は笑いだすところだったが、彼の浮かべた表情が直ちに彼女の陽気さを蹴散らした。それで、彼女は答えた。「そして、お前は私に長身で金髪の相手を見つけて傷を癒してもらえと言った。私は大丈夫だ、スターク」一瞬、ロキがそう答えなかったから、彼はどうしていたのだろうと彼女は思った。</p>
<p>それを問う時間はない。開かねばならない軍議があるのだから。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>彼らを見ただけで理解した者は、何もスタークだけではなかった。シフは彼らのいる方に目を向けようともせず、強情な面持ちで、返事もすべて短く切っていた。他のアシールの将軍たちは、ソーの好意を確信していないのか、わざわざ普段よりも丁重な態度に出ていた。唯一、彼女の肉親として関心を抱きそうな異境人のヘルブリンディは読めない視線で二人を交互に見つめている。</p>
<p>フリッガの反応をロキは得られなかった。軍議室での彼女の定位置は会議中ずっと空のままで、その不在が人々の目を引いた。</p>
<p>彼女が不在となった理由にオーディンは同行しなかったようだ。彼はロキが以前彼を目の当たりにした時よりも年老い、さらに体調が悪そうな様子でそこに座っている。彼に視線を送ったとたん、彼女は肩を強張らせていた。他の者たちが気づいたのならば、彼も気づいていることだろう。そして、彼が認めることだとは、到底思えなかった。</p>
<p>だが、彼女の視線がついに彼に引き寄せられた時、彼は憤怒の形相を浮かべていなかった。驚いたようにも見えない。他の者たちと違い、横目で二人の様子を窺うこともなかった。オーディンはただそこに座り、片手を僅かに痙攣させ、アスガルドから離れた戦線に集った軍勢について語る者たちの話に、激しい攻勢に出る作戦に耳を傾けている。これらの話に、ロキは唐突のように集中できなくなっていた。</p>
<p>そもそも、これらの努力に意味があるとも思っていなかったのだ。彼女がすべて正しく配置したのであれば。</p>
<p>そして、オーディンの反応が皆無であるという事実以上に、彼女の胸に寒気を送り込むものはなかった。彼女の思考に戦慄が走り、彼の穏やかな態度に対する説明が浮かび、喉の奥に苦いものが広がった。</p>
<p>彼女は軍議がようやく終わると、他の者たちが退室するのを待った。ソーが彼の方を向き、その注目は不思議なことにすでに慣れたものに感じられた。ソーはすでに何週間も彼女を見つめていたのだ。何ヶ月も。一年も。彼女がミッドガルドからジェーン・フォスターを連れて来た時から。</p>
<p>その新たな発見に彼女は大きな喜びを得たが、一旦脇に置く。彼女がソーに頷きかけると、彼は眉をひそめたが部屋を出て、ヘイムダル、シフとスタークの会話に追いついた。ロキは彼らの後には続かず、代わりに踵を返すとオーディンの後を追った。</p>
<p>老人を見つけるのに苦労はしなかった。彼は近くのバルコニーで一人待っていた。使用人の一人も控えていない。ロキは戸口で躊躇ったが、バルコニーに踏み出すと、後ろ手にプライバシーのための結界を放った。</p>
<p>ロキは物音ひとつ立てなかったのに、オーディンは彼女を振り向いた。彼の髪は完全に白くなっていた。とても…疲弊したように見える。ロキはバルコニーの端で手摺りに身を寄せると、オーディンの顔に刻まれた皴と彼の眼帯、そして残された目に浮かぶ奇妙な闇を見やった。</p>
<p>オーディンがただ見つめ返してくると、彼女は口を開いた。「あんたはこれを計画していた」彼女は自分の身体を示す動作のぎごちなさを憎み、この老人が彼女の自制を壊すという事実を恨んだ。「ソーと私のこと」ひどく恐ろしい道理にかなったことだ。オーディンはヨトゥンを敗北させるほど強くなかった。本当は。彼らを閉じ込めて待つことしかできなかったのだ。いつか、彼らが力を取り戻し、檻を壊して抜け出し、再び宇宙に怒りの拳を振り上げ、新たな戦争を勃発させるまでの間、待つことしか。</p>
<p>新たな戦争を終わらせるには条約ほど良い方法はないだろう？</p>
<p>条約を確保するためには、婚姻以上に役立つものはないだろう？</p>
<p>オーディンは顔をしかめると、彼女から視線を逸らし、眼下に広がる市街地に、その街路を行きかう民衆に目を移した。部隊の大半が去っており、まだ残っている者たちは前線で予定されている大規模攻撃の準備に駆り出されている。だが、まだ多くの難民が残っており、妨げになっていた。無力に。ロキは彼らを別の場所へ移住させる貴族の要請を断り続けていた。</p>
<p>「いいや」彼は言った。「計画してはいなかった。だが、見た。ヨトゥンヘイムの雪の中、お前を見下ろした時に」彼はゆっくりと、静かに語った。彼はどこか遠くを見るような目になり、環状を露わにした。「遥か昔、わしはそのような視力を与えられた」彼の失われた目の方へ手が向かい、指先がその頬を掠めた。</p>
<p>「あんたは見た」ロキは繰り返し、その言葉は灰のように苦く口内に広がった。首を振る。「あんたが実現させたんだ」</p>
<p>オーディンは肩を竦める。「わしを高く評価しすぎだ。もっとも、確かにわしはそれを止めようとすることもできたはずだな」彼は言った。「お前が死ぬよう、あの場所に置き去りにすることもできた。だが、宇宙は宇宙なりの計画を持っている。たとえわしがお前を捨て置いたとして、お前が生き延び、あれがお前を見つけたとしても、わしは驚かなかっただろう。わしはただ、最善だと思ったことをしたまで。お前たち二人を鍛えることにしたまでだ」</p>
<p>ロキは顔を顰め、掌に爪を食い込ませた。オーディンは全てを否定すると思っていたのだ。彼女には怒り狂う機会があると思っていた。こうして奇妙にも静かに認められると、彼女の憤懣は募るだけだった。「何のために鍛えると？」</p>
<p>彼は溜め息をつき、残された方の目を閉じた。「アスガルドには王がいなければならない」彼は言った。彼女はもう聞き飽きていた。「どんな時もだ。だが、わしが生まれたばかりのソーを見た時に、彼が善い男に、善い友人に、良い戦士に、そして良い将軍になることは見えた。そして、悪い王になると」</p>
<p>彼女は相手を凝視する。心臓の鼓動が不規則に、そして恐ろしく激しく打っている。「すでにその片鱗が見えているだろう。あれは今でさえ、統治の責務を全てお前に回しているではないか」彼は静かに続けた。「そしてお前はそれを見抜いた。わしの視力がなくとも、お前たち二人がまだ幼い頃に。あやつは嘔吐して統治などしたくないのだ。そして、そうしないための理由を探す。だが、お前は――」</p>
<p>「やめて」彼女は息を切らせて言った。では、彼女はソーがいらぬと払い除けた統治の一部を引き受けるために育てられた、否、形作られたというのか？替え玉として、あるいは残酷な悪戯として育てられたと信じるよりも、ずっと酷い話だった。</p>
<p>「お前ならば良く統治する。そして、賢く。お前は教えられることを全て学んだ。アスガルドとヨトゥンヘイムには平和が訪れる。九つの世界とその向こうまで。芸術を作る時間ができる。癒される時間が」彼はまるで予言を言い渡すかのように語っていた。ロキは気分が悪くなるかと思った。彼を殺してしまうかと。胸中奥深くに潜んでいた古い欲望に再び命が吹き込まれた。彼女は彼に背を向ける。オーディンを殺してしまっては――そんなことをしては彼女が成し遂げた全てを危険に晒してしまうのだ。もっとも、そんなことなどどうでもよいかもしれなかった――</p>
<p>「わしは子供たちの姿も見た」オーディンは虚無を見つめて言った。ロキはビクリと全身を強張らせ、目に涙が沁みた。オーディンはまるで夢に見た話、あるいは大事に育んできた望みを語るかのようにそっと続けた。「黒髪に明るい色の瞳をした子供たちが、太陽の下で笑っているのだ」</p>
<p>彼女の喉はひどくきつく締まっていた。指の関節が痛む。言葉が痞え、掠れた声を絞り出した。「それが全ての理由？私の人生の全てが、そんなもののために？ソーが統治する間、そこに彼の手を引く誰かの存在が保証されるため？そして、あんたの血筋を後世に伝えるためだけに？」</p>
<p>オーディンは瞬きし、あたかもあまりに久しぶりに彼女に焦点を合わせたかのようだった。彼はただひどく悲しい何かを瞳に湛えて彼女を凝視した。言い訳も、弁解もしなかった。ロキは苦々しい顔になり、彼に背を向けるとバルコニーからずかずかと歩み去り、何も考えずに廊下を進み、鋭く唐突な痛みに胸が疼いた。</p>
<p>彼女はソーを探し出し、そして――どうするか分からない。あるいは、とにかくこの地を逃げ去り、宇宙の端まで逃げ続け、この呪われた国と、彼女を操ろうとした人形遣いたちから可能な限り遠ざかるかもしれない。または――</p>
<p>その時、脳内で爪を立てて暴れる思考が遮られた。奇妙な音が、嘆くような大音量が朝の空気を突き破った。ロキはそれに聞き覚えがあった。サノスが攻撃した他の惑星で聞いた。彼女はビクリと肩を震わせた――まさか今だなんて、今は駄目だ、今は駄目――そして最初の爆弾が着弾し、彼女が慎重に作り上げた弱点にサノスが噛みつき、世界を混乱と痛みに投げ込んだ。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキの周りで壁や天井が倒れ込んできた。彼女には辛うじて両腕を上げ、頭上に障壁を作り出す余裕があった。石造物や金属細工が大音量と共に崩れ落ちる。煙の臭いがした。四方八方から悲鳴が反響した。</p>
<p>彼女がまだ繰り出していた障壁によって瓦礫が押し戻される間、彼女の心臓は早鐘を打っていた。他の爆弾が大気を切り裂き悲鳴を上げている。爆弾と降下船だ。サノスは彼らの巨大な軍勢が整えられたのを見て、一息に彼を倒すべく押し寄せる軍団を見て、戦線の奥で防衛網の敷かれていないアスガルドを狙ったのだ。</p>
<p>彼女は彼がそうすると知っていた――願っていた。</p>
<p>笑みが彼女の顔を歪ませ、胸中では素早い鼓動が鳴り響き、ロキは廊下の周辺に視線を走らせた。そこには誰もいない、まだ。だが、駆け寄る足音が聞こえる。エネルギー兵器の発射音が聞こえる。オーディンを置いて行った方角からだ。</p>
<p>彼女は改めて拳を作った。彼を捨て置くこともできる。サノスの兵士たちは老人を屠ることにためらいはしない。別に、彼女が殺したことにはならない。しかし。</p>
<p>しかし。彼女は遠くまで来た。そして、ソーの表情を思い出す。その朝二人で抱き合っていた時の、まだその眼差しが柔らかく、笑顔が穏やかだった時の。彼女の頬に口付けし、彼女の髪を撫でた時の。</p>
<p>シフは彼女を信用していない。多くのアシールがそうだ。彼女がこの地に残るならば、オーディンに追いやられるままに逃げ出さなければ、その不信はこの先も付きまとう。それに、それこそが彼の計画ではないと、どうして言える？あるいは、彼は嘘をついたかもしれない。あるいは、彼は二人の間に何が起きたのか見て、彼女の心臓に塩を蒔こうとしただけなのかもしれない。</p>
<p>あるいは、ロキはオーディンの策略ひとつであちらこちらに押しやられることにうんざりしたのかもしれない。</p>
<p>アシールたちによる不信感は、彼女がオーディンと共に城の残骸から抜け出せば、維持するのは難しくなるだろう。彼女は手を開閉させ、その思い付きを考慮し、果たして自分に耐えられるかどうか考えた。与えられた機会を見て見ぬふりをするなど、無意味ではないか。彼女は息をつくと、来た道を駆け戻り、瓦礫の間を縫うようにしてオーディンとブラスター砲の方へ向かった。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>ロキがオーディンを見つけたのは三階下の地面の上、最初の爆弾によって崩れたバルコニーの瓦礫の下だった。彼が倒れ込んだ周辺の地面は赤く染まっている。黒を纏った兵士たちが今にも彼に辿りつこうとしている。ロキはその頭上に佇み、廊下に空いた大穴の前で考えた。</p>
<p>オーディンが死んでいては、彼女にとって何の役にも立たない。ロキは憤懣を飲みこむと、影を知覚に織り込み、兵士たちの背後に出現して彼らを地面になぎ倒し、手についた彼らの血は熱く痒みを伴った。</p>
<p>最後の兵士を押し退けると、彼女は死体を踏み越え、弱々しく身体を下敷きにした瓦礫に手をかけるオーディンを見下ろした。歯を噛みしめるとそれに手を伸ばし、別のどこか遠い場所にそれを送り込む。彼は悲鳴を上げて横向きに丸くなった。ローブは血に染まり、眼帯が外れていた。眼球があるはずの場所に空いた黒い空洞が彼女を見上げていた。</p>
<p>ロキは顔をしかめると、ピシャリと言い放った。「立て、老いぼれめ」</p>
<p>彼は首を振って咳き込んだ。唇に赤い唾が浮かぶ。「今殺さなくて良いのか？」彼が尋ねた。「これ以上良い機会が巡ってくることはないかもしれんぞ」</p>
<p>彼女は手を伸ばして彼を掴み上げると、歯を剥き出しにした。「立てと言った」彼女がオーディンを戦地から生きたまま連れ出せば、誰も、それこそシフでさえ、彼女を即座に疑うような真似はしなくなるだろう。彼女は歯を食いしばり、もう片方の手を彼に押し当てると、その壊れた身体にエネルギーを強引に押し込んだ。</p>
<p>彼は彼女の腕の中で身体を跳ねさせ、再び悲鳴を上げたが、彼女が彼の腕を引けば立ち上がった。少しよろめき、血だらけのまま呆然としている。息を飲んで彼は言った。「お前はそうやって治療術を使うのか？」</p>
<p>「ソーは文句言ったことがない」彼女は踵を返して言った。空は艦隊で暗くなっている。空襲が続いていた。彼らのいる小さな平穏の外ではそこら中から悲鳴が上がっていた。彼女はここ数ヶ月をかけて慎重に築いた網に意識を伸ばし始めたが、まだ時間ではない。まだだった。</p>
<p>「そうだろうな」オーディンが言った。「とても…活気づけられる」</p>
<p>「黙って」彼女はそれ以上彼と言葉を交わしたくなかった。会話は彼が言った言葉を全て掘り起し、彼の認めたことを思い起こさせ、今の彼女にはそれらに意識を向ける余裕がなかった。彼の腕を掴む手に力を籠め、彼を連れて影を折り、市街地を越え、ヘイムダルの観測所にある安全地帯へと移動した。</p>
<p>建物はすでにアスガルドから逃げるべく駆け付けた、もっとも足の速いアシールたちで溢れんばかりであった。そこへ続く橋も肩を並べた住民で敷き詰められていたが、ロキがオーディンと共に現れると場所を開けられた。騒めき声や叫び声が人々の間を駆け抜ける。彼女はヘイムダルの前に辿りつくまで立ち止まることはせず、オーディンを引きずるようにして歩いた。</p>
<p>「彼をここから離れた場所へ」彼女は弾かれたように彼の腕を放すと、ピシャリと言った。もう二度と彼に触れたくはなかった。「それから、できるだけ早く軍を呼び戻してくれ」</p>
<p>ヘイムダルはただ頷き、遠くを見据えた。彼に指示が必要だとは思わなかった。彼女が踵を返すと、オーディンが声を上げる。「フリッガ――」</p>
<p>「私に任せろ」ロキは言った。なにしろ、これは成し遂げなければならないのだ。これしか方法がない。だが、必ずしも完全なる崩壊で終わる必要はない。彼女は影を掴むと、去った。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>町中で戦闘が繰り広げられており、一つひとつ発せられる音に耳を向ければ残酷なものだったが、すべてひっくるめれば区別化が困難な背景の騒音となった。ロキは必要な作業を続けるため、次々と場所を移動した。</p>
<p>彼女はフリッガが侍女たちと食糧貯蔵室に隠れているところを発見すると、彼女たちをヘイムダルの下へ送り届けた。可能なところでは死をまぎ散らす。そして、これまで設置しておいた地からの結節を確認しては、次に来るべき出来事に備えた。</p>
<p>ビフレストの方では――時により近く、時により遠くで――ヘイムダルは彼の必要な作業を続けていたが、進行が遅い。市民は他の場所へ、ミッドガルドへ――堅固に守られたミッドガルドへ！――避難させられ、戦士たちがこちらへ移動させられては衰えた戦線を強化し、戦闘を敗北と紙一重のところでなんとか保っていた。</p>
<p>サノスの視点からは、きっと彼らは弱く見えることだろう。慌てて作られた防衛線、突然の攻撃より子供たちを守ろうと必死に戦う戦士たち、ろくに訓練もされていない新兵たちが唐突に戦地に送り込まれる。せっかく集めた軍勢を有効に使うこともなく、彼らの戦争努力が悉く潰され、サノスが勝利を掴むのは、きっと避けられない現実に見えることだろう。</p>
<p>そして確かに、ロキはサノス軍がより大勢地上戦に投下されるのを目の当たりにした。彼らが来る。彼らが来るのだ。そしてその理解の奥底には、骨まで深く入り込んだ確信があった。サノスはすでにここにいる。</p>
<p>なにしろ、宮殿の頭上には雷雲が立ち込めており、天空と市街地に暗く恐ろしい影を落としている。凍りついた雨がぽつぽつと彼女の顔にかかる間、ロキはサノスの巨獣を一匹倒し、それが脅迫していた一家をビフレストの方へ向けて逃がした。</p>
<p>耳元では、ジャンプゲートを越えてラベジャー艦隊が出現するなり、通信機に命が宿った。ロケットの声がして、ガーディアンズが先陣を切っているのだと知った。彼は宮殿の囲む障壁が空中攻撃を阻んでいると叫んでいる。</p>
<p>彼女は口許を手の甲で拭うと、微笑んだ。サノスが来たのだ。来ると分かっていた。そして、彼は連合軍の指導者を力比べをする間は邪魔をされたくないのだ。そして、それはつまり彼女が非常に慎重に仕掛けた罠を発動するのに、これ以上待つ理由はないということだった。</p>
<p>ロキは空間を折り、最も近い場所にあった力の結節の隣で影から踏み出した。それは忘れ去られ、誰の目にも止まらず、彼女の頭上の空気中に浮かび上がり、素晴らしい可能性に満ちていた。それに手を伸ばし、空中から更なる一斉射撃が降り注ぐ間躊躇し、待機し、待ち続け、ついには頭上を見上げた顔に迫り来る爆発の熱気が感じられるまでに至った。</p>
<p>タイミングは完璧でなければならない。でなければ、罠が閉じることはなく、彼女の必死の準備も何の意味もなさなくなってしまう。</p>
<p>彼女の睫毛が縮らされ始めるなり、彼女は力の結節に触れ、兵器が着弾すると同時にそれを覚醒させた。惑星中に設置しておいた障壁が一気に外へ向かって発動し、軌道上にあるサノスの艦隊から投下される爆撃が発するエネルギーを急襲してさらに強く、緑色の煌めきが拡大していく。</p>
<p>最初の結節が魔力を伸ばし、他のも覚醒させていった。緑の光が空を這い渡り、爆撃音は障壁によって吸収され始めるなり遠のき、敵の攻撃は障壁に更なる魔力を与えて強化するのだった。</p>
<p>彼女の兵士らはヘイムダルが彼らを連れ戻すにつれ、市街地の街路や裏路地になだれ込み、すでに揚陸していた敵勢の怪物たちに対処していった。彼らはサノスの軍勢を倒すのに最適な戦法を一年かけて練習してきたのだ。彼らは戦線で敵勢に対し、恐ろしいほど破壊の限りを尽くすだろう。彼らが唯一経験不足なのは、サノスへの対処法だった。</p>
<p>だが、サノスは戦場で歩兵と戦ってなどいない。どうせ彼らではサノスに勝てない。それはサノスのやり方ではない。彼に立ち向かった者たちの指導者を屠ることで勝利を掴めるのであれば。彼はきっと単純なことだと思っていただろう。連合軍など簡単に殺しつくせるものだと。</p>
<p>彼女は果たして、彼が罠にかけられ、閉じ込められたことに気づいているのだろうかと、血だらけの笑みを浮かべて考えた。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>サノスを探し出すのは困難なことではなかった。ロキは彼がどのように考えるのか、嫌になるほどよく知っている。作業を終え、防衛網が発動し、サノスの援軍を完全に遮断した彼女は、しばし深呼吸を繰り返す時間を持ち、視線をアスガルドの荘厳な王宮に向けると、ちょうど巨大な雷撃がその中心を直撃したところだった。</p>
<p>横を向いて、口内に感じる血と塵を吐き出す。ウサギのように早い鼓動がする。そこには行きたくなかった。その瞬間が訪れたが、サノスの下へは行きたくなかった。</p>
<p>詰めが肉を裂き、掌が焼けるように痛かった。アシールが彼女の周りに集まる。戦闘へ向かうのか、逃げてきたのか。頭上では空が緑に輝き、サノスの艦隊から放たれる巨大な砲撃を撥ね返していた。</p>
<p>雷鳴が轟く。</p>
<p>悲鳴が聞こえた気がした。</p>
<p>彼女は苦々しく自分を、ソーを、サノスを罵る。前方に足を踏み出し、次のステップまでに掻き消え、突き進む間に彼は姿を変えていた。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>宮殿は倒壊していた。兵士たちがその外に集合し、ロキではない手によって作られた煌めく障壁によって進行を阻まれていた。ロケットがそのことについて耳元の通信機から怒鳴りつけてくる。なんでも、ガモーラとネビュラが宮殿に入れずに激怒しているらしい。</p>
<p>ロキは思考ひとつで障壁をすり抜けた。影は何処にでも存在し、彼はその中を進めるのだから。中では、精巧な石造建築が焦げた瓦礫となって散乱していた。アスガルド最強であったはずの衛兵たちは壊れた人形のように床に散らばっている。サノスの衛兵である、灰色を纏った戦士たちも部屋中に散らばっており、多くはうっすらと煙を上げていた。</p>
<p>ロキは影に身を潜め、誰にも姿を見られたことのない、呼吸の狭間にある何もない空間を音も立てずに歩み、戦闘が繰り広げられている音がする方へ向かって瓦礫の中を進んだ。もはや、通信機を通して声も聞こえなくなっている。障壁がそれを完全に遮断しているのだ。</p>
<p>崩壊した玉座の間に残っている人影は二つしかなかった。そこは煌めくフォースフィールドによってドーム状に覆われていた。頭上の空は黒い雲で蠢いている。まるで市街地そのものを、あるいは世界そのものを覆わんとするように嵐が外へ向かって広がる中、空とフォースフィールドの間を稲妻が行き来した。ソーは嵐の中心の真下、血だらけで息を切らせた状態で膝を突き、もう一人の人物を凝視していた。</p>
<p>粉々になったミョルニルが周囲に散らばっている。</p>
<p>サノスが気に入りのあの馬鹿げた剣を持って穏やかに彼の前に佇んでいる。彼もまた血だらけだったが、十分では、そう、決して十分ではなく、その奇形の頭部を兜で覆っていた。もう片方の悍ましく巨大な手がソーの喉を包んでいた。</p>
<p>ロキは呼吸ができなかった。肺がその仕事を放棄していた。緻密な計画を練り、サノスをその分厚い防衛網の向こう側から掘り起こすのに身を粉にして働いて、奴をここへ導き、孤立させたのに、もしソーがこれをできないと言うのなら――</p>
<p>「小僧」サノスの聞き覚えのある、嫌な声が言った。彼は首を傾げ、彼の手と手首を掴むソーを見下ろした。「お前を殺す前に、ひとつ質問がある」</p>
<p>ソーは言葉もなく唸り、頬まで赤くなっていった。冷たいものが、ヨトゥンヘイム最古の氷のような冷たさがロキの皮膚に広がり、息もできず、心臓が不規則な鼓動を胸に刻んだその瞬間彼をその場に凍りつかせた。</p>
<p>「私がここへ来たのは」サノスはゆっくりと、まるで特に急いで言葉を紡ぐ必要性を感じていないかのように語りはじめた。「我が軍を一貫して分解していった男をこの目で見たいと思ったからだ。認めざるを得まい。お前は何処からともなく現れた、お前とその同盟者たちは。アスガルドなど、もう何千年も領土拡張の目標など放棄していたはずだ。だが、お前は植民地を増やしているようには見えない。それどころか、私の邪魔をすること以外に大して何もしていないように見える。理由を言え」</p>
<p>きっと、手の力を少し緩めたのだろう。ソーが息を吸い込む音はひどく掠れ、恐ろしいものだった。ある意味気持ちは分かる。ロキは彼に嫉妬した。なにしろ、自分自身の肺は未だに呼吸をしてくれない。ソーが嗄れ声を絞り出した時も。「貴様を殺す必要があるからだ」</p>
<p>「ほう？」サノスは首を傾げた。「なぜそこまでの確信がある？私の知る限り、アスガーディアンを害したことはなかったはずだが。お前の民は私に対し、怨恨などないはず」</p>
<p>ソーは唸り、血だらけの歯を剥き出しにした。「俺には充分な怨恨がある。これまで生きた長い年月、貴様が現れるまで、俺は誰かを憎むということを知らなかった」</p>
<p>サノスは目を瞬かせ、思慮深げにさえ見える表情を浮かべて言った。「にもかかわらず、私はお前を知らない。この惨めな岩山の王であること以外は、お前について何も知らない。会ったこともないように思う。今日この日まで、私がお前に危害を加えたことはなかった」</p>
<p>頭上、障壁の向こうで雷鳴が長く、低く、深く響き渡った。ロキは彼がサノスの脅威について、心を動かすような解説を耳にすると思った。宇宙に対する、多くの人々の生活に対する脅威だと。指先が酷く震えはじめた。ソーは頭上の嵐を反映した声音で言った。「貴様は俺の愛する者に重大な危害を加えた」そして、ロキはビクリと怯むと、胸郭をさらに強く締め付けられ、目が焼けつくように痛み、全身の筋肉が緊張と酸素不足に疼いた。</p>
<p>サノスは不明瞭な声を上げて、肩を竦める。「なんと矮小で、つまらない返答か」彼は言って、体を揺らした。ソーが痛みに呻く。「さて――」</p>
<p>「閣下」ロキが鈍い舌と鈍い唇で言って、影の間から踏み出した。ソーはサノスの手の中でビクリと震え、顔を向けようとして失敗した。しかし、サノスの眼差しは即座に彼に向けられ、進み出るロキにその小さく卑しい目を眇めた。</p>
<p>「ロキ！」ソーが呻く。「だめだ、逃げろ――」</p>
<p>「どうやら、私の贈り物を見つけられたようですね」ロキは言葉一つひとつをひどく苦労して形にして、息が震えぬよう、踵を返して逃げ出してしまわぬよう、瞳に浮かべた青い光が正しい色合いかどうかあまり深く考えないよう、意識した。</p>
<p>「なんだと？」サノスの顔が渋面になる。「地球での失敗のことを話しているのなら――」</p>
<p>ロキは片手を振って微笑んだ。「地球は無駄なもので、好機を逸することになっていたでしょう。あなたはそこへ一つのインフィニティ・ストーンを求めて私を送り込みましたが、私はその全てをあなたの下へ運ぶ方法を見つけたのです。そして、私はそうしました。ついでに、あなたの前に立ちはだかっただろう全ての者たちも含めて」彼は両腕を開き、頭を下げてより近く、より近くへ歩み寄り、ついにいるべき場所にたどり着いた。「私の仕事を褒めてはくださらないのですか？」</p>
<p>「ロキ！」ソーが再び抗い、足掻きだした。「逃げろ！」そして彼の言葉は諸刃の剣となった。果たして、ロキの唇から零れる言葉の一つ一つを彼が真実と受け取っていれば、それはもっと深く傷つけてきたのだろうか？</p>
<p>今は考える時間がない。こうしてサノスが彼を見つめ、あの悍ましい剣を脇にやり、空いた手を伸ばしてロキの顎に指を添え、彼の顔を上げている今は。長い、長い時間、サノスはただ彼の顔を覗き込んでいた。それから言った。「お前を失くしたかと思っていた」</p>
<p>ロキは笑みを保ち、喉の奥で吐物の味がした。「一度たりとそんなことは」彼は告げる。</p>
<p>サノスの笑みは恐ろしいものだった。大きすぎ、貪欲なものだった。その瞳が嬉しげに輝いている。彼は指先を後ろに回し、ロキを引き寄せて言った。「お前はうまくやった」彼が上体を倒し、ソーは唸り、空気中にオゾンの臭いがして、ロキは自分が片腕を上げてサノスの脇腹にある鎧の繋ぎ目に影から作り出した刃を埋め込んだ時、まるで夢の中にいるかのようだった。</p>
<p>彼は大きく笑んで、刃を捻ると、それが骨を掠めるのを感じた。「どれだけうまくかは分かるまい」</p>
<p>指先に熱い血潮が零れた。その感触に身震いしたロキはまだ白昼夢を見ているような気分だ。サノスが憤怒の罵声を上げて彼を殴りつけた時も。その衝撃は彼を後方に吹き飛ばし、彼は転げると、かつてオーディンの玉座の一部だったものに皮膚の中で何かが折れる勢いで叩きつけられた。</p>
<p>頭を振ると視界がぼやけ、頭蓋骨の片側から反対側へと眩暈のするような激痛が波のように押し寄せると、即座にその動作を後悔していた。サノスがソーを回り込むようにして近づいてくるのを見た――では、少なくともそれだけの成功は収められたようだ――そして、それ以上に、彼の割れた注目の一部を掴んだのは、頭上の雲間に閃光が集まりつつあることだった。</p>
<p>ロキには目を閉じ、顔を横に向けるだけの時間があった。直後に、世界は白熱した虚無へと変わった。雷鳴は次から次へと鳴り響き、まだ残っている宮殿の基礎構築を振動させた。一、二、三、と最後に響いたそれは頭上の障壁をついに割り、オゾンの臭いが充満した。</p>
<p>冷たい雨粒が何にも遮られることなく降り注ぎ、ロキの顔に撥ねかかった。耳の中で、ロケットの鈴のような声が叫んでいる。「よし――それで――こっち――とにかく――数秒――」そこで最後の雑音のバースト共に通信が切れた。</p>
<p>ロキは彼の言葉を解読する時間がなかった。雷は障壁を破壊したかもしれなかったが、サノスは倒れておらず、肩に剣を担ぎ上げ、鎧の片側に血を流しながら近づいてきていた。</p>
<p>ロキは立ち上がろうとしたが、頭部に感じる目のくらむ激痛によって再び倒れ込んだ。後ずさりしながら片手を上げる。「待って」彼は言ったが、自分の声が耳の中で奇妙に響いた。「待って、私はただ――」</p>
<p>「お前ならば、私の隣で平和な人生を送れるはずだった。他の誰よりも愛されて」サノスは言って彼の目の前で立ち止まると、口許を歪め、顔を盛大にしかめた。「だが、お前は代わりにこの道を選んだ」彼はどこか残念そうに首を振り、ロキは残された魔力に意識を伸ばすと、己の中に溜め込んだ。せめて、自分の死で少しでも損害を与えたかった。</p>
<p>唾を吐き、赤い唾液が二人の間に落ちて、剣が振り上げられた。天空から稲妻が伸びたのはその時だった。眩い光が剣の切っ先に触れる。ロキは顔を背け、うまく動かない腕を片方上げて顔守ろうとした。ギザギザとした金属片が彼の肌を裂いたが、より深刻な痛みに見舞われている体では、ほとんど感じられなかった。</p>
<p>しばらくして、光が会消えた。ロキは瞬きし、ソーを見上げる。彼は激しい血だらけで荒れた息をつき、目を白く光に染め、稲妻が皮膚から飛び出ながらそこに立っている。サノスの剣は粉々になって辺りに散乱していた。</p>
<p>「ロキ」彼が言うと、天上の雷鳴がその言葉を反響し、彼は手を差し伸べた。その手の甲から火花が散っている。ロキはその電流が鎮まるのを見て手を伸ばした。よろよろと立ちあがると、頭がズキズキとひどく疼いた。髪が濡れているのがわかり、それが後頭部から首に掛けて流れている。</p>
<p>どうでも良かった。ソーが彼の頬に手を添えて言ったのだから。「俺はお前を失うかと――」</p>
<p>言葉を終えることはなかった。完全に自制心を失ったサノスが咆哮を上げ、彼らに向かって突進してきた。ソーは罵声を上げ、頭上に手を挙げたがサノスが彼を殴り飛ばし、彼は床を転がった。ロキはよろめきながら笑う。他に何もできることがなかった。</p>
<p>「今度は無駄な足掻きは止して、偽りを申すな」サノスが言って、ロキは両手にダガーを召喚した。サノスが本心からの嫌悪感と拒絶感を込めて顔をしかめると、ロキは再び笑った。サノスが手を伸ばし、その剛腕に恐ろしいほどの力が込められ、その意識はすべてロキに注がれていた。</p>
<p>ロキはニヤリと笑って言った。「ほーら、見たことか」</p>
<p>サノスは横を向くことすらしなかった。部屋に飛び込んだガモーラが疾走し、サノスの攻撃を脇に逸らすべく刃を繰り出した。その勢いに乗って回り込むと、彼女は二本目の刃をサノスの腹に突き刺した。</p>
<p>ロキはサノスが溜め息をつくとは思わなかったが、大男は息をつくと、ガモーラを残念そうに見下ろしながら刃を引き抜き、よろめく一歩で退いた。彼女はロキにぶつかった。彼はあやうく倒れ込むところだった。彼の平衡感覚は非協力的で、世界中の全てが極端に色鮮やかになっている。物音はどこか遠くからするようだった。</p>
<p>「ガモーラ。娘よ」サノスが言った。「お前にはもっと期待していた」彼は脇腹の傷を擦り、その指先に血が濃く零れ落ちた。「何度お前に言ったと思う？殺すつもりのない相手を攻撃するものではない」</p>
<p>彼女は目も眩むほど素早く彼を回り込もうとしたが、彼は彼女の腕を掴み、あまりに強く握りしめたのでガモーラは鋭く恐ろしい悲鳴を上げて刃を手放していた。ロキは弾かれたように前に踏み出したが、彼よりも早く何者かが動き、頭上からぼやけた色が飛び降りたかと思うと、サノスの肩の上に降り立った。</p>
<p>ネビュラは絶叫を上げてサノスの兜を奪い取り、もう片方の手の指を彼の顔に食い込ませ、皮膚から電流を流した。その漆黒の瞳は大きく見開かれ、見るも恐ろしい光景だった。そして、それからは考える時間も、何が起こったか把握する時間もなかった。</p>
<p>サノスは追い詰められて狂った獣のように暴れて三人を同時に攻撃した。彼らは反撃し、避けられる攻撃は避け、逃げられない攻撃は受けた。世界が粉々に打ち砕かれた。ロキは横になりたかった。とにかく横になりたかったが、それは死を意味していたので、そうしなかった。</p>
<p>彼はよろめきながら戦い続け、やがてガモーラが地面を転がり両の刃でサノスの両足を背後から斬りつけた。彼はサノスの肩腕を魔法で繋ぎ止め、それもどうやってそれを可能にしたのかも分からなかったが、残された力を振り絞ってタイタンを引っ張り、身動きできないよう宙吊りにした。</p>
<p>サノスが自由になる前にネビュラがその背を背後から叩く。すると彼は膝を突き、宙吊りになった片手だけが全身の体重を支えていた。彼は咆哮を上げ、全身に力を込める「貴様らを全員殺してや――」</p>
<p>そしてソーが駆けつけた――まだ生きている！――思考するよりも素早く、ロキがほんの少し前までは彼にはあるだろうと思った一片の躊躇も見せない。壊れた刃の欠片を拾い上げると、掌に食い込むのも無視して高く掲げ、無言でサノスの首の後ろに突きたてた。</p>
<p>サノスは即座に全身の力が抜けた。突然抵抗を失ったために、ロキはバランスを失って背後に倒れた。何か、壊れた石細工の欠片だろうか、それにもたれかかるように倒れ込んだロキはその場に横たわり、サノスの首が台無しなった床の上を何度か転がるのを見た。</p>
<p>サノスの体が頽れる。ガモーラは目を見開いて、それから転げるように離れた。ネビュラも同様に後ずさりし、四人は打ち破った敵の死骸を囲んでいた。ソーが最後に動き、手に持っていた壊れた刃の破片を捨てると、掌に刻まれたひどい傷など築いていないかのように踵を返し、ゆっくりとロキの方へ歩み寄った。</p>
<p>まだ火花を散らす瞳から顔に電流が零れていたが、彼はロキを見下ろして言った。「奴の首を持ってくると、言っただろう」</p>
<p>ロキは喘ぐような笑い声を漏らし、それが嗚咽に変わる前に口を閉ざした。ソーの背後ではガモーラがネビュラに手を伸ばし、しがみつくように丸々と、声もなく泣き始めるのが見えた。ネビュラは彼女を両腕に抱え、サノスの死骸を瞬きもせずに凝視している。</p>
<p>「言ったな」ロキは掠れた声で言った。片手を伸ばすと、ソーはそれを取って彼を立たせ、二人は互いに寄り掛かった。ロキはそれ以上何の行動も起こせない気がした。</p>
<p>「外へ出なければ」ソーが言って、ようやく両手を見下ろした。傷はあまりに深く、湧き上がる濃い血潮の奥に白い骨が垣間見える。「まだ終わっていないからな」ロキはソーの手を両手で包みこむと、今にも枯渇しそうな魔力を集めて傷口を閉ざした。</p>
<p>その後、ロキはよりぐったりとソーに寄り掛かる。疲労で力が入らず、全身が痛んだ。「終わった」彼は言った。「あいつらはまだ知らないだけ。首を持って来て」</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>サノスの首を見たとたんに、生き残っていた彼の軍勢の戦意が殺がれ、アシールの士気を高めた速度は驚愕すべきものだった。ミッドガーディアンたちはその不気味な戦利品をあまり喜んではいないようだったが、彼らはどちらかというと繊細な種だ。最後の戦闘が鎮まり、ソーが醜い荷物をビフレストの縁に落とした時に、彼らの表情に僅かな嘔吐感が垣間見えたことを、ロキは責めなかった。</p>
<p>市街地では、揚陸してまだ生き延びていた侵略者たちは武器を捨てた。頭上では戦艦は逃亡を図るか、投降を伝送で公表していた。彼らの周辺にいた群衆の奥の方から歓声が沸き起こり、一気に広がっていった。まるで、暑い真夏の日に乾いた草原に一気に炎が燃え広がるように。</p>
<p>耳を劈くほどの大歓喜の声は天まで届いた。ロキの耳元を殴りつけ、疼く頭を叩きつけたので、彼はソーの脇に身を寄せてしばしの間目を閉じた。胸に宿る巨大な安堵をしっかりと噛みしめるために。</p>
<p>ソーが彼をより近くに引き寄せ、腕を回すとその額に唇を押しつけた。</p>
<p>＊＊＊</p>
<p>続く日々は狂ったような大混乱が続いた。捕えた敵兵の処理をし、治療師の下を訪れた。そのうち一人はしばらくの間、ロキが頭部に作った傷に対して喚き散らしていた。彼はその問題に対処するために治療師がようやく黙り込むと、それ以上そのことについて考えるのをやめた。</p>
<p>名誉ある死を遂げた仲間たちと、サノス軍の倒れた兵士たちのために建てねばならない火葬壇があった。サノス自身にそのような栄誉は与えられなかったが、その死骸は破壊した。火の手がそれを完全に焼き尽くすうちに、ロキの体内にあった緊張の塊がようやく解けた。</p>
<p>数年振りに本当に深い呼吸ができた。</p>
<p>その後、片づけをする時間があったが、それも僅かだった。程なくして民衆が集まり、祝宴やご馳走や酒について叫び始めたのだ。どうやらロキもその場に行かなければならないようだったが、正直言って、彼はただ眠りたくて仕方なかった。</p>
<p>自室の瓦礫の中で佇み、祝宴を完全に避けてしまおうかとも考えた。寝台の上から瓦礫を払っていると、戸口の残骸から聞こえた静かな物音に気が付いた。</p>
<p>ソーがそこに立っていた。立派な服を着て、輝く鎧を赤いマントで覆っている。彼が全身に負っていた傷は治療師たちが全て癒したようだ。それでも一瞬だけ、ロキの目には別の姿が映っていた。血だらけになって敗北し、膝をついた彼が『貴様は俺の愛する者に重大な危害を加えた』と言った時の姿が。</p>
<p>「ここにいるだろうと思った」現実のソーが言った。</p>
<p>ロキは彼の方に笑みを向ける。「無事な物は何かないかと思って」</p>
<p>「うむ」ソーが瓦礫の中を見回す。「少しもすれば、俺たちは連合の代表たちと会うために下へ向かわねばならない」彼は言ったが、代表対に会うために下へ向かわねばならないのは彼だけだ。ロキは何もしなくていい。彼の目標はすべて達成した。必要とあるものは全て終わったのだ。</p>
<p>それを悟ったとたん、足元で世界がぐらついた。ソーは何も気づかないようで、深呼吸すると肩を張って言った。「だが、まだ時間がある。俺たちの民の下へ向かう前に、話そう」</p>
<p>「あなたの民だ」ロキが言った。唐突に、まだ解きほぐすことのできなかった思考が絡まっていた。オーディンの声が聞こえる。毒のように胸を焼いた言葉が。彼はここに残る必要はない。オーディンが作り上げ、彼の人生のために書き上げた策略に自ら嵌ることはないのだ。</p>
<p>彼は守られるためにここに来た。サノスを倒すには最善の方法だと思ったから来たのだ。そして、彼は正しかったし、今は何処にでも行ける。ソーが彼を止めることはできない。彼はまだテッセラクトを隠し、仕舞い込んでいる。それを使っても恐れる必要はなくなった。</p>
<p>ソーは一度首を振ると、一歩進み出た。「俺は、俺たちの間に何の隔たりも欲しくない、ロキ。俺はお前に隣にいてほしいと分かっているはずだ」彼は片手を差し出し、見開いた瞳には赤裸々な希望が宿っていた。ロキの胸が痛んだ。ちょうど、膝をついたソー見た時と同じように。その時ロキは、彼を救うためならばサノスに真っ直ぐ向かっていくことを含め、自分は何でもすると分かってしまった。彼はオーディンの言葉を振り払い、吐き気を催す、捻るような腹の動きを押しやった。</p>
<p>「あなたと統治するために？」彼は奇妙で掠れた声を絞り出した。</p>
<p>「俺と統治するためだ」ソーは答え、ロキが一歩進みだすとその眼差しを捉えたままでいた。</p>
<p>「あなたと結婚するために？」</p>
<p>ソーの瞳孔が開き、重たい視線でロキの体を舐めるように見回した。「俺と結婚するためだ」彼は言って、ロキはもしやすでに婚儀の準備が整っているのではないかと思った。『一時間と経たず』と彼は言った。そして、ソーはそれを文字通りに受け止めたようだ。</p>
<p>「あなたを愛すために？」彼がソーの手を取ると、ソーが彼を引き寄せ、その頬を包み込んだことに驚かなかった。</p>
<p>「俺を愛すためだ」ソーは低く、荒々しい声で言った。「俺がお前を愛しているように」そして二人の間にある距離を縮めると、ゆっくりと不快口付けを贈った。ロキは沈み込むように首を傾け、鋭い快感に身震いした。</p>
<p>逃げることもできる。彼を傷つけようとする怪物がいない宇宙全域をいつまでも駆け続けることもできる。好きな場所へ行けるのだ。</p>
<p>ソーを抱きしめるべく両腕を回し、キスの合間に呟いた。「では、そうあらしめよ」そして、ソーが深い、衝撃を受けたような声を漏らし、さらに彼を抱きしめると、ロキは震えた。</p>
<p>彼らは婚儀に遅れて登場した。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>